Somewhat Samurai
by dandelion657
Summary: AU. Ninth in Daughter of Legends series. When Jackie has the chance to become a samurai ranger, what will she do? After all, she does have her kids to think about this time around.
1. A New Day Part I

**Somewhat Samurai**

**Chapter 1: A New Day**

**Part I**

_A/N: AU. Ninth in "Daughter of Legends" series. Jackie had found the teal monkey folding zord and learned what it meant while on the Jungle Fury team. So what does she do about it as she finally meets the samurai rangers? And on her best friend's wedding day? This starts in the middle of March._

_Here's how it's going to work: Jackie will be a samurai, just not an official one. She'll help them out if they need it in battle and help train them and give them tips and what not, but that doesn't meant she'll be there the whole time._

_So, what really will happen?_

_This starts off in "There Go the Brides."_

_Things to remember:_

_Dylan is still missing._

_Ella is being raised by Jackie and Hunter._

_Jackie and Hunter have twin kids who are almost two years old._

_They have a pet dragon names Darcy._

_**Disclaimer:**I own nothing in the show._

* * *

><p>"Jackie calm down," Hunter Bradley tried to relax his wife. It was 2011 and after being married for almost four years, there couldn't be any less love. The young couple had a good life. They had kids, a nice home, and no secrets. Of course, they had their fair share of hardships. The world was back to normal. "What's wrong?"<p>

"The wedding," the brunette huffed. No, not hers. Her sister in every way but blood since birth's wedding. Her friend Rebecca "Becca" Scott was getting married to the white dino ranger Trent Fernandez the next day. Jackie, being the maid of honor, wanted her friend's wedding to go smoothly. "Have you not seen the news?"

"The thing about the moogers kidnapping brides?" the blonde raised an eyebrow. Jackie was supposed to be a samurai ranger, but never got the call. They had been around for a couple months now, and she would've joined them. Only problem was, they lived in a remote location she didn't know where and she couldn't exactly waltz into battle without the proper morpher.

The thing was now that she might be able to meet them. Being the maid of honor/wedding planner, she had received a call about the attacks. A plan forming in her head, she told them not to worry about this wedding and that it would be pretty stupid for the Nighloks to attack a wedding where practically every guest was a ranger with power. And now, she had to think of something to tell the bride. Of course, she had a plan and it would involve a pissed off father of the bride, a pissed off bride, and a pissed off groom, as well as maid of honor.

It was night and Hunter had just put Frank and Danielle to bed. Ella was up in the living room reading, but she didn't have to go to bed until later. With her photographic memory, she would be out of school before she knew it. Of course, both of her caretakers didn't want her to skip grades because this way, she would be able to hang out with kids her age. Jackie had gotten home from Becca's after a few last minute dress adjustments. The former gold, purple, aqua, and pink ranger had designed the dresses herself.

"Yeah," Jackie sighed. "How the hell am I going to tell Becca and Trent without them freaking out?"

"Well knowing you," Hunter smirked, pulling her down to the couch. "You already have a plan in mind."

"Maybe," she smirked. She leaned up to kiss him.

"Gross!" Ella cried, shutting her book. "If I wanted to see my sister and brother in law make-out I would've bought a ticket. I'm going to bed." She got up and left the couple alone. She may be young, but she had excellent speech skills and knew her parents were gone.

Jackie and Hunter just sat there and laughed it off.

* * *

><p>"All of these weddings except two were cancelled?" Mia frowned as she looked over the list. It was that same night. Jayden had called the wedding planners for every wedding scheduled in the area and all but two had cancelled. He was a bit confused by a statement one of them left. They were at the Shiba house, creating their plan to fool the Nighlok taking the brides.<p>

"Yes," Ji nodded. "Jayden warned them all about the bride kidnappings."

"But with two left, how do we know which one the Nighlok will hit?" Emily wondered.

"I guess we can just pick and choose," Mike shrugged.

"Actually," Jayden spoke up. They all turned to him, noting his confused look. He pointed at one of the ones not highlighted on the list. "When I called the planner for this one, she said and I quote, 'don't worry about this one. They would be pretty stupid to attack it.'"

Everyone gave him a weird look.

"That's what she told me," he defended himself.

"What could she mean by that, then?" Mia asked.

"We just have to risk going to the other one then," Ji stated. "And hopefully we can figure out what it meant."

* * *

><p>"Jackie, you alright?" Dianne asked her cousin. All the guests for the wedding had arrived, and the brides maids along with maid of honor were sitting in the bride's room, helping her get ready. Hunter was, as of this moment, supposed to be warning Trent and Jason about what was going on and what could possibly happen. And right now, to the girls, Jackie was more nervous than the bride herself.<p>

"Why wouldn't I be?" she stopped and frowned.

"Because you actually look more nervous about this wedding than she does," Kira pointed at Becca. "What gives?"

"Okay look," Jackie turned to the bride. She grew serious and Becca could tell it wasn't going to end well. "I know this is supposed to be your happy day, but you need to help."

"With what?" Ronny asked for her.

"There have been bride kidnappings in the city throughout the week," Jackie sighed. "You might be one of them."

"What?" Becca demanded, her eyes going wide with shock. "You better explain right now before I…"

"I have a plan," Jackie cut her friend off. She didn't need her daughter, who was the flower girl, to hear a threat. "Look, Hunter's talking to Trent and your dad about this and telling them my plan. If you do end up getting kidnapped, used the mind link or communicators to contact me. Make sure your morphers are on at all times. Whatever you do, you can't cry."

"Why can't I cry?" Becca narrowed her eyes.

"Does this have to do with those samurai rangers?" Summer piped in. Sure they have all heard about it and what the bad guy was about and his plan. And when they first came around and they found out – much to their surprise – Jackie wasn't back in business, the brunette had to tell them she was supposed to be, but never got the call.

"Yeah," Jackie nodded. "But just go along with it. By telling me where you and any other bride who was kidnapped are, then me, your dad, and Trent can come to your rescue and us four can beat the shit out of whoever's behind this all."

Becca glared at her maid of honor. "You better hope your plan works."

* * *

><p>"Did Hunter fill you in on the plan?" Becca whispered to her father as he walked her down the aisle. Jason nodded. They reached an end and Jason handed her off to his soon to be son in law. Becca took Trent's hand and they faced the preacher.<p>

"Dearly beloved," he began. "We are gathered here today…"

_*Hey,*_ Hunter spoke to his wife, using their Ninjetti mind link. _*Stop worrying about it. Let it happen, then carry out your plan.*_

_*It's just hard,*_ Jackie sighed. The preacher droned on and on.

"If anyone has a reason these two should not be wed," the preacher got everyone's attention. "Speak now or forever hold your peace." A scream was heard from the back. Everyone turned their heads in that direction. Jackie shot the bride and groom a look, saying it was happening. The moogers came forward, shoving the ranger guests out of the way to get to their target. Becca helped out by acting like she couldn't defend herself. She was caught in a carriage and taken away as the guests tried straightening up.

"What the hell happened?" Zack demanded, curious to what was going on. Most of the other rangers had formed a circle by now. Jackie had grabbed her uncle and Trent and the three made their way out. "What were those things?"

"It's been happening a lot lately," Hunter rushed out. He was trying to calm his kids down and Ella was helping. "The samurai ranger's enemy has decided to kidnap brides on their wedding day for some reason."

"Where's Jason and my daughter?" Trini looked around, noting they weren't there.

"Jackie's with them, helping them out now."

* * *

><p>"Nicely done moogers," the Nighlok before Mia praised. As far as she knew, she was the first bride to be captured. So far, the samurai ranger's plan had worked out perfectly. Mia sat up and turned her head away, hoping not to be recognized. "Welcome."<p>

'That's Dayu,' Mia realized. 'She's part of Master Xandred's crew. I remember reading about her in the archives.'

"Now, what's the best way to welcome you?" Dayu mused as she walked forward. "Pink Samurai Ranger!" Mia gasped. She reached for her samurizer as her veil was thrown off. Dayu caught it. "Well now, what little bobble have you brought me? You thought you tricked me, didn't you? You think we haven't been watching you and your pathetic pals? Now I got you and the other two real brides as well."

At that moment, the bride from the wedding the rangers crashed and Becca were led in. The moogers through both into the giant cake. Mia began protesting.

* * *

><p>"What the hell is this?" Becca hissed to herself. She had just been thrown into a cake along with another bride. "How am I supposed to tell her where I am now?" she groaned to herself. But the bride beside her had happened to heard her.<p>

Emily frowned. Wasn't this bride worried like the others? It sure didn't seem like it. "Who are you?"

"Who are you?" Becca retorted as they turned to each other.

"I mean, why aren't you crying like the others?" Emily corrected. "I thought you would be if your big day got ruined."

"I would if I was a normal bride," Becca chuckled and shook her head. "And I take it you're not a normal bride either."

"I'm actually on a mission," Emily stated. She didn't know why, but she felt like she could trust this girl with these things.

"This also isn't my first time being kidnapped," Becca sighed. "Of course, last time was in 2004, but can't help that." She thought for a moment as Emily frowned at her. "Of course!" she raised her wrist with her communicator. Emily spotted it and noticed it didn't look like an ordinary watch. "Jackie, you there?"

Emily frowned at her. Why was she talking into it?

"_Yeah Becca. We're tracing your signal now. Me, Trent, and your dad are on our way. All your morphers are on, right?"_

Emily blinked as she heard a new voice come across it. And morphers? Did this girl have morphers?

"Yeah and good," Becca cut the link. She sat back, satisfied. Worse come to worse, she morph and bust herself out of there.

"Morphers?" Emily looked at her. Becca looked up and mentally smacked herself. "As in, a power ranger morpher?"

"Yeah," the ranger sighed in defeat. No hiding it now.

"I guess it's safe to do this then," Emily smiled. She pulled out her own and Becca noticed. Her eyes went wide as Emily made contact with her team.

"Jayden, we got the brides. And there's another ranger bride here."

* * *

><p>"Go on Moogers," Dayu snarled as she looked at the pink ranger. "Finish her." Before that could be done, a few things had hit her. A fire ball and a red folding zord flew at her. When they stopped, she turned and saw the male samurai rangers as well as three she didn't recognize. Mia grabbed her samurizer and stood with her teammates. "How in the world? And who are you?"<p>

"I think it's your turn to cry," Mia glared. "I'm not the only samurai bride you kidnapped today." From the cake, two glowing slashes cut through it. When it stopped, it disappeared. The brides ran out of the building and Emily and a morphed Becca were shown. Not only did another ranger being there shock the other four samurai rangers, but the fact she was a bride as well. Emily removed her veil as Becca demorphed.

"Two samurai brides are twice as nice," the blonde grinned.

"And next time," Becca went to stand by her family. "Don't invade an all ranger wedding."

"How could this be?" Dayu gasped. Jason and Trent were making sure Becca was okay as the samurai rangers explained their plan. "But the warehouse, who went there?"

"Our doubles," Jayden answered. Dayu's plan was ruined. All the rangers in the room stood together.

"One thing you villains need to learn," Jackie glared at the Nighlok. "Never piss off a ranger bride on her wedding day." She looked at her family and they shared a nod.

"It's morphin time! Tyrannosaurus!"

"We need ranger power now!"

"Lime Ranger Power!"

"Rose Ranger Power!"

"Gold Ranger Power!"

Shocking the samurai and Dayu further, the four non samurai morphed. Dayu went to blast them down, but Jayden cast a symbol, causing them all to vanish.

* * *

><p>"You're mine!" Jackie, Becca, Jason, and Trent chorused. The battle outside had just begun. As the morphed samurai rangers handled the moogers, the non samurai rangers took on Dayu. The four were showing no mercy. It had been a while since any of them bore the suit, and it felt great to be back.<p>

"This is for kidnapping my daughter!" Jason drew his power sword and charged.

"This is for making this wedding complicated," Jackie drew her bow and lunged.

"And this is for ruining our wedding!" Trent and Becca drew their weapons and rushed at the villain. With all four taking her on, it was no hassle. Mia and Kevin joined them. And soon, the battle was taken over to the nearby quarry.

"Spin sword!" Kevin called as the six continued facing Dayu. The four old ones were still kicking butt, proving they still had the skills. "Hydro bow!"

Dayu lunged at the rangers. "That's all you got? Lend me your ears for the last song you'll ever hear."

"I don't think so," Kevin and the other no samurai rangers chorused. They all charged and fought. Dayu defended herself like any villain would. Matters were not helped when she drew her weapon and charged.

"I must admit," she turned back to them. "It pains me to know you won't be around to hear my encore." She lunged again.

"Fire shield!" Jackie put up a fire shield. It knocked Dayu back as the red samurai ranger came to defend his friends. Jackie lowered her shield as the ranger fought him off. Jackie got up and joined him. "I don't tolerate wedding crashers!"

"I got news for you," Jayden breathed as the two faced Dayu. "Your concert's about to end!" Dayu lunged. The three set off fighting again. When they faced her, all the other rangers on the scene gathered around. Dayu went to fire, but the green and yellow samurai rangers jumped in and deflected the blow. Mia and Kevin used their spin swords to attack. Jayden drew his fire smasher and the samurai got ready to use it. The non samurai combined their weapons. They all fired. A figure from nowhere came and blocked it off. It knocked all the rangers down.

"What the hell?" Trent coughed. He helped Becca into a sitting position as Jason helped his niece.

"Who's that?" Mike asked. The smoke cleared, revealing what looked to be another Nighlok.

"Teal ranger," the creature spoke. The samurai rangers frowned. Teal ranger? There wasn't a teal ranger here. But Jackie knew exactly who he was talking about. Bravely, she stood up and faced the creature. "You shall be my sword Urumasa's greatest challenge."

"Teal ranger?" Emily raised an eyebrow.

"What does that mean?" Mia followed.

"Dekker," Dayu gasped. "You came to save me?"

"Not quite," the creature, apparently known as Dekker, corrected. "Teal ranger. We will duel soon."

"I'll be waiting," Jackie snarled. Everyone aside from the three with her turned to her. How did she know what he was talking about?

Dekker glared at her. He knew she was the teal ranger. "Until then." He took Dayu and fled the scene.

"You're running…"

"Don't do it dude," Jackie cut Kevin off. "Just let it happen." They watched as Dekker and Dayu made their leave, not bothering anymore with the rangers. When they were sure they were out of sight, the samurai rangers turned to the other four.

"Thanks for your help," Jayden thanked. "But who are you guys?"

"The people from that other wedding," Jackie demorphed. Jason, Trent, and Becca did the same and stood by their friend. "And former rangers."

"Wait," Mia realized. "When that Nighlok spoke about the teal ranger, you seemed to know what he was talking about. Why?"

"This," Jackie held up her monkey folding zord. It popped open, showing the rangers it was real. Jayden seemed a bit lost in thought. Ji had told him before of a teal ranger, but the zord never finding a powerful enough owner until recently.

"How did you get that?" Jayden asked.

"It hit me in the head one day and wouldn't leave me alone," Jackie shrugged. "I've held onto it for safe keeping."

"Does that mean you're the teal samurai ranger?" Kevin frowned.

"Supposed to be," Jackie nodded. "I just never got the call."

Jayden thought for a moment.

* * *

><p>"Long day, huh?" Hunter chuckled as he and his wife finally curled up on the couch in their home. It had been a long day. After being invited by Jayden to the Shiba house to talk to their mentor about the teal ranger powers, she went back to Becca's wedding. It went off without another problem and the happy couple had left for their honeymoon. The kids were all in bed and now it was late at night. "So did Becca kick that creature's ass?"<p>

"Not really," Jackie frowned. That strange warrior who wanted to duel her was weird and creepy. "She and some weird guy who wants to fight against me fled after he saved Dayu. But I have to go to the Shiba house tomorrow and talk to their mentor about this little guy." She pointed at her folding zord, which was sitting on the coffee table watching the TV that was on.

"So if you're offered, are you gonna join them?" Hunter looked at her. He really hoped she wouldn't. Sure he loved helping out with saving the world, but they had a family now and it would be tough protecting them.

"I'm not sure," she sighed. She had the same ideas as her husband did. "I mean, you know I love helping save the world, but I got to think about the family first. I don't want to put the kids in any more danger than they already are just because they're associated with rangers."

"So just talk to this mentor guy and see where that takes you," Hunter suggested. "If you don't want to get back into it, offer to help train them every once in a while or help them with issues among themselves."

"Mommy," Frank walked out of his room. At almost two years old, the twins were walking and becoming chatter boxes. The parents turned to see their little boy clutching his stomach and slowly come towards them. "I don't feel so good."

Jackie got up and walked over to him. "What's wrong?" she asked, going into her motherly voice.

"My tummy hurt," he whined. And that was right before he threw up on the floor, causing Jackie to jump back slightly. She turned and shared a look with Hunter, proving her point.

* * *

><p>AN: So here's the first chapter. Not all of them will be this long. Most might be short, but this is a part of the series. It will be updated as much as the season airs on TV, so at the same time, I will be working on and posting the SPD sequel. Anyway, hope you enjoyed.


	2. A New Day Part II

**Somewhat Samurai**

**Chapter 2: A New Day**

**Part II**

_A/N: So last time, it was Becca's wedding. This chapter is the next day. Jackie goes to the Shiba house to talk with Ji and ends up taking Frank with her. What's going to happen when she finally sees the samurai rangers as who they really are? What's going to happen in general? As I said before, the chapters in this story may be short._

_**Disclaimer:**I only own things not in the show._

* * *

><p>"Ella, are you almost ready?" Jackie called to her sister. She was feeding her kids while trying to get ready. Where Frank was feeling sick, Hunter had promised to take Danielle to daycare and Ella to school. Jackie was taking the sick toddler to the Shiba house with her. It was only until his doctor's appointment later on.<p>

"Yeah just finishing my hair!" the seven year old called back. Jackie rolled her eyes. Ella loved taking her time in the morning. It seemed she inherited more of their mother's valley girl trait than Jackie did. "Then I gotta find my striped socks!"

"Why do you need your striped socks?" Hunter paused at the bathroom door. Ella was straightening her hair. Thanks to her memory and advance growth, she could pretty much do what a teenage girl could do: straighten hair without getting burned too often, get ready on her own, and even learning how to cook.

"School spirit day," Ella grinned, hopping down from her stool. She shut off the flat iron and unplugged it, setting it carefully aside so her niece and nephew couldn't burn themselves. She tied it up into two pigtails before grabbing the cans of black and orange hairspray. The black wouldn't show up much, but it was worth a shot. She sprayed each pigtail a different color before striping the rest of her hair with it.

Following finishing her hair, she hopped off to her bedroom to change. She grabbed her black t-shirt with orange lettering reading her school's name on the front and a tiger paw on the back. Ella pulled on a pair of black shorts before putting on her striped knee length socks. She tied orange bows into the elastics holding her pigtails together. When she finished that, she slipped on her black ballet flats. The young brunette proceeded by grabbing the black and orange lei and her fuzzy tiger striped black and orange tie and hung them around her neck as they were supposed to be. Before heading to the kitchen, she applied the face paint.

"You really like to go all out, don't you?" Hunter chuckled at his sister in law. Ella was a big fan of spirit. It was only elementary school, but that didn't stop her. The blonde sipped his coffee as Ella joined them all at the table.

"Uh, duh?" she scoffed.

"Just sit down and eat you drama queen," Jackie placed the plate of toast in front of her sister. She took a seat next to Hunter and across from her. Danielle and Frank were in their booster seats across from Hunter. "Got any tests today?"

"Just a math one but that's easy stuff," Ella shrugged.

"That's because you have a photographic memory," Hunter snorted. "All you need to do is see or hear it once and you understand it."

"Is that toast I smell?" Darcy yawned, walking into the room. She was Jackie's spirit animal in her physical form. After the brunette had given birth, Darcy had chosen to stay in this form. She's been living with the Bradley's since.

"Grab a slice if you want one," Hunter offered. He cleared his setting as Ella did the same. Hunter kissed his wife and lifted Danielle out of her seat. "I'll see you later." The three headed out the door. Frank had finished his cheerios, so Jackie cleared his spot. To her, the young boy seemed to be doing better than he was last night after throwing up. But that didn't mean she wasn't concerned.

"Kitty!" Frank clapped his hands upon seeing Darcy.

"For the last time boy," she snapped. "I am not a kitty! I am a rainbow colored dragon. There's a huge difference!"

"Relax Dar," Jackie laughed. She loved it when the dragon got annoyed, especially by her kids. Frank and Danielle always called her a kitty. Why? They didn't know, but it was cute and funny. "He's just playing around."

"Well I would prefer if he would not call me a kitty," Darcy huffed. She took her toast and marched out of the room. For a dragon who was supposed to be an animal, she acted pretty human. Jackie shook her head and finished getting ready. When everything was all set, she headed out, Frank with her.

* * *

><p>"So who exactly is this girl?" Mia wondered. The rangers were just hanging out today. Ji always allowed them to relax the day after the battle, as long as they did a little bit of training. They had already completed today's training session. Now they were just hanging out in the training yard. "I mean, I know she helped us fight yesterday, but who is she?"<p>

"Jackie Oliver-Bradley," Jayden replied. He spent most of last night doing research on the teal morpher. He had informed Ji about her coming and what not, so their mentor was preparing for the visit. They all turned to look at him. "What? I did my research."

"That name sounds familiar," Emily mused. She could've sworn she heard it somewhere before. "What did you find out about her?"

"Well, I was really doing research on the teal samurai ranger," Jayden amended his previous statement. "A folding zord and samurizer had existed for the ranger, but it's special. The zords, years ago when the samurai started, chose their users. Since then, they have been passed down in the family to which they belonged."

"But how come there's never been a teal one?" Mike interrupted.

Jayden rolled his eyes. "I'm getting there. The teal monkey folding zord was designed to only go to someone who had immense power. I guess until now, that person was never found. It finally chose its owner."

"So this girl apparently has immense power and is capable enough of holding the teal powers?" Kevin raised an eyebrow. "Wonder what power she has."

"Hopefully we can find that out if she joins us," Jayden stated. A knock was heard at the gate. Knowing that'd be her, Jayden stood along with the others. Ji stepped outside as they did. Before one of the others could reach the gate, their mentor did. He opened it up, spotting his guest.

"Um hi," Jackie began nervously. In the stroller in front of her was her snoozing son. "Is this the Shiba House?" seeing Ji nodded, she continued. "I'm looking for someone named Ji."

"That would be me," Ji stuck his hand out. Jackie smiled warmly and shook it. "You must be Jacqueline Bradley. I've been waiting to meet with you."

"Please call me Jackie," she begged as Ji let her inside. She wheeled the stroller in front of her. Ji led her into the house itself and to his office. The rangers were left slightly confused.

"That was her?" Mia pointed after them. Jayden nodded. He couldn't help it, but something about her felt familiar. "And was that her kid?"

"Isn't she like, our age?" Kevin added.

"It's possible," Emily shrugged, answering both questions. After all, they hardly knew her.

* * *

><p>"Please, take a seat," Ji offered. The two were seated in his office. He took a seat across from her as she made sure Frank was still sleeping soundly. "Is he your son?" the mentor couldn't help but ask.<p>

"Yes," Jackie nodded as she sat. "I apologize for bringing him here, but he has a doctor's appointment later after this and it was just easier to bring him."

"It's alright," Ji chuckled. "I understand that you have been chosen to wield the teal samurai powers. Do you have the monkey folding zord with you?" Jackie nodded and took the object out of her pocket. "I see it's chosen its owner. What do you know about the samurai?"

"From what my uncle told me," Jackie bit her lip, trying to recall what she learned. "The samurai powers are passed down from parent to their eldest child. Each holds a different power. Red is fire, Yellow is Earth, Pink is wind, Green is forest, and Blue is water. Teal is thunder. The samurai are trained to fight the Nighlok monsters and Master Xandred. And if I recall correctly, the teal one has to choose someone with lots of power so they would be able to handle it."

"I see you were taught well," Ji nodded. "But there is more to this power. Only someone with immense power is capable of controlling it. Would you mind telling me what powers you have you could think of that would make it choose you?"

"Depends on what kind of power we're talking about," Jackie blinked. "I mean, I have my ninja powers, all my ranger powers I ever held since 2003, including ones I received from time traveling, all of which have power. Oh, and the DNA bonded powers. I can multiply myself and I have super flexibility. I also have influential power due to my singing career."

"Ah yes," Ji realized. "Jackie Oliver, the famous artist loved by many."

Jackie smiled. But she soon followed it with a frown. "Because it chose me, does it mean I have to give up things and become a ranger again?"

Ji stood. He knew the complications of being a parent. After all, after Jayden's father had died in the final battle, he had to raise the boy himself. He didn't want to deprive a child as young as the sleeping one in the stroller of their parents. And there was that no contact rule. He spotted Jackie getting to her feet as well.

"Under normal circumstances, yes, it does," he finally said. Jackie nodded. "But I notice that you are a very devoted person and parent. How many children are you currently raising?"

"My seven year old sister," she supplied, deciding to throw in their ages. "And my one year old twins, which includes this guy, not to mention a moody dragon."

"Dragon?" Ji blinked.

"Long story for another day."

"I see," he spoke. "I know the struggles of a parent. I can't bring myself to have you join and follow the rules, which includes no contact to friends and family. I do not want to deprive young children of that."

"If I can," Jackie suggested. "I would like to propose an idea."

"I'm listening."

"I carry on with my life how it is now," she began. "I will help out, however. I can help train them using methods I was taught, and teach them life lessons. And if they ever need advice, I can probably offer some if I'm around. And if they really need me in battle, which I know they will because of that weird Dekker guy challenging me, then I will help. But only when they absolutely need me. What do you say?"

Ji thought it over. She did have a few good points and it was comforting to know she would still be willing to help out. And her condition was minimal compared to how much she wanted to give in return. And he knew the thing about Dekker. He knew the legend…somewhat. He turned to her, a smile on his face.

"It's a deal."

* * *

><p>"Franklin Bradley?" the doctor called. Jackie was now at the doctor's office, waiting for Frank's appointment. She had left the Shiba house some time ago. With the deal she made with Ji, she was given her morpher in case she needed it. And she left him her phone number for her side of the deal. Ji had promised to explain to the others what was going on.<p>

As she followed the doctor into a room, she thought to what the rangers looked like. She could tell they all came from different backgrounds and places. From what she could gather right away, Emily was probably the youngest and Jayden the oldest. As she thought about him, she couldn't help but feel like he was familiar.

"Alright," the doctor sat on his stool in front of the computer. Jackie sat with Frank in her lap in one of the chairs beside it. "First visit I presume." He began typing into the computer. "I'm Dr. Miller."

"Nice to meet you," Jackie returned the greeting, trying to get comfortable. Dr. Miller grabbed a thermometer and began to take Frank's temperature.

"So what's the problem?"

"I'm not sure," Jackie bit her lip. "I mean, this is the first time any of my kids have been sick, and I just freaked out. Last night he told me his stomach was hurting and then he threw up."

"Well he's got a slight fever," Dr. Miller read. "And where that was the only problem, it would be safe to say it's a simple stomach bug."

"Alright, thanks," Jackie smiled. She was hoping that was what it was at the least. Dr. Miller handed her the folder. She returned it to the receptionist and headed out. She placed Frank in the car once they reached it. Jackie was sure to make sure he was safely tucked in before shutting the door. When she moved to go to the driver's seat, she noticed a familiar face in the distance. "Hey Ronny! Tori!"

"Hey!" both girls smiled and waved. They walked over and shared a hug.

"What brings you two here?" the brunette asked after pulling away. Ronny and Tori shared a look before shrugging.

"Getting test results," the ninja replied.

"Results?" Jackie frowned. "For what?" then it hit her. She squealed in excitement and gave them each a hug. "Congratulations guys! How far are you?"

"Two months," Tori grinned.

"Two and a half," Ronny smiled. Tori was going to have her second child while her first was only three. And Ronny was having her first child. "What are you here for? Not what we're here for, hopefully."

"Nope," Jackie chuckled. Two kids and Ella was enough for her. "Frank got sick last night and I wanted to make sure it was nothing major. Just a simple stomach bug."

"Well I have to go tell Will the news," Ronny shrugged. "I'll see you guys at the meeting!" she ran back to her car.

"So the next meeting is at your place?" Tori confirmed. Jackie nodded. "Well Blake is probably going to want to know the results as well. So I'll see you then." Then she too took off. Jackie sighed happily as she got into her car and drove away.

* * *

><p>AN: So? I think this story is going to be some samurai stuff, then mostly Jackie raising her kids and Ella. What do you think? Anyway, thanks to the reviewers so far! And I'll try to update my other stories soon!


	3. Unexpected Arrival

**Somewhat Samurai**

**Chapter 3: Unexpected Arrival**

_A/N: Jackie is not going to be an official ranger this time around. She's going to train them, help them out with issues they could come across, and join the fight if she really has to. Don't worry, there will be a couple when she does. I have a few chapters planned out. So what's going to happen that while Jackie's babysitting, she gets an unexpected visitor?_

_In case some things in this chapter confuse you:_

_Kids and parents: (in age for kids)_

_Lauren – Tori and Blake_

_Jacob – Leanne and Cam_

_Kennedi and Christopher – Conner and Kira_

_Frank and Danielle – Jackie and Hunter_

_Alice – Chip and Vida (almost a year old, having been born in April 2010 even though I never said that in a story and it is only the beginning of April in this story.)_

_Summer and Dillon are engaged._

_Theresa and Scott are dating._

_**Disclaimer:**I own nothing in the shows, just chapter plots._

* * *

><p>Morning. The one time of day Jackie hated. Well, as long as she didn't get up early, she didn't mind. But unfortunately, with kids and a job, that wish didn't come true. On weekends, it did. It was just those dreaded weekdays it didn't. So right now, Jackie was grateful it was the weekend.<p>

She and Hunter were sleeping soundly in their bed. The sun was starting to peek through the shades and enter the room. It didn't make either ninja stir. It usually never did because they were always up before it. Now, they were just plain tired and didn't have their alarm set.

However, they didn't need one.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Frank and Danielle ran in. The toddlers jumped on the bed, jumping up and down. Jackie and Hunter each groaned as they woke up. With a yawn, Jackie looked up and saw the two kids bouncing around. She was wondering what could possibly get them this hyper unless they had sugar. Hunter kissed her good morning as he too looked up.

"Morning," he mumbled.

"Mommy, daddy, get up!" Danielle urged. She was bouncing around as Ella walked in, apparently getting up as well.

"What time is it?" Jackie blinked, sitting up. Hunter followed suit. Each pulled a kid down into their laps and yawned.

"Almost nine," Ella reported. "Ken, Chris, Lor, and Jake are coming over today and one of you has to take me to Helen's party."

Hunter groaned. "I'm not doing it. Last time I took you to one of your friend's parties, they thought I was the piñata."

"I remember that," Jackie laughed. She set Danielle on the bed and climbed out. "Who wants pancakes?"

"Pancakes!" the twins cried and rushed out of the room, following their mother. Ella turned back to her brother in law as he climbed out of the bed.

"It's either take me to the party, or babysit six toddlers. Your choice."

Hunter glared at her as she followed her sister. The young girl did have a point. Sighing, he proceeded to get ready to spend a day with a bunch of seven year olds.

* * *

><p>"A Mickey Mouse for Frank," Jackie set the shaped pancake on her son's plate. "And a Winnie the Pooh for Dan." With the two pancakes on each plate, Jackie returned to the stove. She didn't understand why, but her kids loved shaped pancakes. Frank and Danielle dug into the food as Jackie cooked more. Ella entered, taking her seat where two pancakes already occupied her plate. "Where's Hunter?"<p>

"Getting ready to take me to the party," Ella shrugged. "Why?"

"I need him to pick up a few things," Jackie stated, pouring her husband his cup of coffee. She brought it over to the table.

"I have to go with him?" Ella whined. She hated running errands. If it was clothes shopping, it was fine. But running errands? "I hate running errands!"

"Too bad," Jackie rolled her eyes.

"But I cannot be late for this party!" Ella continued. "Helen wants me to be there early so she can get my opinion on the set up!"

Jackie turned to her sister, a thoughtful look on her face. "You know, for a seven year old, you're acting like a teenager."

Ella glared. "Should I take that as an insult or compliment?" Jackie rolled her eyes and set a plate of pancakes at Hunter's seat as he walked in. Jackie grabbed her plate and joined the others at the table.

* * *

><p>"Time for the troops to arrive," Jackie sighed as she headed for the front door. Hunter had left a little while ago to run errands and take Ella to her birthday party. Jackie was left with the kids for the day and it was her turn to be the babysitter to her kids, nieces, and nephews. Her kids chose that moment to run in. "Frank, put that down before you hurt yourself!" she pleaded, opening the door.<p>

"Having trouble?" Tori smirked as she set Lauren on the floor. The young girl ran over to her cousins. Tori hugged her sister in law. Jackie hugged Blake when they stopped. "Are you sure this isn't a problem?"

"Tor you know this is the agreement we all made," Jackie rolled her eyes. She could see Leanne coming up the driveway. "Besides, I don't mind."

"Glad to hear it," Leanne grinned as she approached with Jacob. "'Cause he's a little monster now."

Jackie raised an eyebrow. "I doubt that's not a lot compared to the monsters we've fought."

"True, but kids are a whole new version of it!" Kira yelled from her car. She and Conner were getting Kennedi and Christopher out and bringing them over. The dirty blonde came up, hugging her sister and setting Kennedi down. "Thanks for doing this."

"It's not a problem," Jackie repeated. "Now go! You guys don't want to miss your days off!" she urged her family to leave. The only reason she was babysitting the kids was because the others needed a day to themselves. The couples and Leanne left as Jackie shut the door. The brunette turned to the six kids. Jacob, Frank, and Christopher were already playing with the toy cars. Danielle, Kennedi, and Lauren had gone to Danielle's dress chest. It was a bin with costumes that Danielle likes to play with when she played dress up.

"Mommy, help," Danielle looked at her mother. She was holding two dresses. Lauren had already chosen hers, as did Kennedi. One dress was a rainbow blend color with sparkles. The other was pink with sparkles. "Which one?"

"Rainbow," Jackie chuckled. She adored the little kids. Once Danielle had the dress on over her clothes, Jackie brought the three girls to the couch. Starting with Lauren, she did their hair up fancy, sticking one of the tiaras in each. Then the three girls danced around, waving fairy wands they had found. The boys were still playing with the cars. Jackie sighed happily. Everything was how it should be. That was, until, her samurizer went off. Groaning, she reached over an answered it. "Hello?"

_"Jackie,"_ Ji's voice rang through. It had only been a week and this was the first time they needed her assistance. _"We could use your help."_

"With?" she frowned. "If it's a fight, I can't."

_"No it's not a fight,"_ Ji denied. _"We need some advice on dealing with evil rangers."_

"Hope you got room for six kids to run around for a bit."

* * *

><p>"Now everyone behave," Jackie reminded the six kids. She had her two in the stroller and the other four walking by her side, holding onto it. She knocked on the gate to the Shiba house. When it opened, Ji was revealed to be standing there.<p>

He frowned at her. "I thought you only had two kids?"

"I'm babysitting my nieces and nephews for the day," she explained as she walked in. Ji nodded and followed her. When she entered the house and saw the rangers sitting in the common room, she paused. The rangers looked up from what they were doing as they entered. Ji was right behind her. "So what's this I hear about evil rangers?"

"Well," Jayden began. He still couldn't help but think she was familiar. "Our blue ranger, Kevin, got hit with a blast from the Nighlok we were fighting. Then he started fighting against us."

"That's it?" Jackie looked at him, raising an eyebrow. She couldn't help but think she saw him before, aside from last week. They all nodded. "Simple. Mind control."

"Mind control?" Mike blinked.

"Yeah, you know," Jackie explained, taking a seat. "Mind control. When you have no control over your own thoughts and actions. After all, he wouldn't do this willingly, would he?"

"No," Mia stated. "He wouldn't."

"So what do we do?" Emily wondered. "How do we help him?"

"There's two options," Jackie counted. "One, destroy the Nighlok, break the spell. Or, you can get him to try and realize what he's doing. Complete one of those, mission accomplished. Though destroying the Nighlok would probably be the better option."

* * *

><p>"Alright alright," Vida grinned as she collected her winnings. "Hand 'em over." It was game night for the Oliver-Bradley family. Everyone from each side related by blood and through marriage was there. So Jackie, Hunter, Kira, Conner, Chip, Vida, Blake, Tori, Dillon, Summer, Theresa, and Scott were all there for a poker night. The kids were off in the game room, relaxing. Well, little Alice was in her baby carrier next to Chip.<p>

It was a big surprise when Vida had told the sisters she was pregnant. Jackie and Kira were happy they would have another niece or nephew to spoil. And Chip was beaming at the thought. After all, he loved kids. So come April of 2010, on Jackie's birthday, little Alice Georgina Thorn was born. So now, she, Tori, Jackie, and Kira shared the same birthday.

As far as relationships in the sisters, everyone, aside from Summer who was engaged and Theresa who was dating, were married. And out of them all, only Leanne, Tori, Jackie, Kira, and Vida had kids. Tori was pregnant again, and Ronny was as well. They didn't know about the others yet, but they would find out at the next sister meeting.

"Oh it's on now," Jackie snarled. All the girls currently in the room were very competitive. But they kept it in check. Jackie was usually the best at poker, but tonight she wasn't and she couldn't tell why.

"So what's the deal with you and this new ranger team?" Summer wondered as Dillon dealt the cards.

Jackie groaned. "I'm technically back in business, but not fully."

"How can you not be fully back in business?" Scott frowned.

"Because," the brunette began explaining. "I don't fight with them in battle. Well, not unless they really need me to. And there's some weird guy I have to fight for some reason, but I'm not too worried about it. Anyway, I mostly just advise them, help train them, and all that stuff."

"Have you had to yet?" Blake questioned.

"Today," Jackie nodded. "Their blue got put under a mind control spell and they wanted to know how to deal with it."

"Yeah cause you know all about going evil," Chip smirked.

"I just hope it doesn't happen this time," Conner huffed. "Last time it happened I was in the middle of coaching. Half the players were wondering why the hell their coach started glowing in random colors."

"Are we gonna sit here and chat or are we gonna play?" Theresa wondered, looking at her cards.

"Alright," Hunter shook his head at his sister. "Let's see… call."

"Raise," Jackie challenged. Before they could continue, the doorbell rang. Everyone frowned and turned toward the door. Who would be coming over now?

"We didn't forget to invite anyone, did we?" Dillon asked.

"I'll get it!" Ella called as she bounced out of the game room.

"Thank you," the adults called. Ella reached the front door as they continued their game. She wanted to get away from her nieces and nephews for a little while, and this was the perfect excuse.

She grew a smile when she recognized the people on the other side of the door. "Grandma! Grandpa!" she hugged her grandparents. The elder Oliver couple smiled at their youngest granddaughter. In the kitchen, upon hearing it, Jackie put her cards down and walked out. She hadn't seen her grandparents since Christmas 2009. They had all been busy. And it was unlike them to show up unannounced.

"Grandma," she greeted as they walked in. "Grandpa. What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to visit you of course," Denise stated. She and her husband George had been visiting their grandkids since Tommy and Kim's death and were making sure they were getting along fine. "A visit was long overdue."

"So how are you?" George wondered as Jackie led them into the house. "How's the little munchkins?"

"Good good," Jackie rushed out. She was wondering how the poker game was going. "They're in the game room with their cousins, Alice is in the kitchen with the rest of us. It's our game night."

"Grandpa come on!" Ella took her grandfather's hand. "I wanna show you something!" she dragged the man off down the hall. Jackie chuckled and turned to her grandmother.

"Jackie, there's something I need to talk to you about," Denise began. "Is Kira here? She should hear this too."

"I'll go get her," Jackie nodded. She headed off into the kitchen. A few minutes later, she came back with Kira in tow. Kira greeted her grandmother with a hug and the two girls took a seat across from the elder woman.

"What's up grandma?" Kira wondered.

"You both know how your mother's parents disowned her for her teen pregnancy, right?" Denise asked. Both girls nodded. They didn't care about their other grandparents. They had the only ones they needed. "Well, it may not matter to either of you, but your other grandparents recently died in a car accident."

"And what does that have to do with us?" Jackie questioned. They had never known Kim's parents. And especially after learning that it was them who caused Jackie to grow up most of her life not knowing she had a twin, they never really cared to meet them.

"I know your mother has gone," Denise sighed. "But I think it would mean a lot to her if you two went to pay your respects from Kimberly to her mother. She may have been disowned, but she still loved her."

Jackie and Kira shared a look, unsure what to do. They didn't want to, but if it meant that much to their grandparents for just them to go, then they would.

Jackie spoke. "We'll have to think about it grandma. But would you two like to stay for dinner?"

"We'd love to," Denise smiled as her husband walked back in, Ella behind him, bouncing around. Jackie and Kira led them into the kitchen where the table was being cleared. Dinner was done and they were all hungry. The mothers went to get their kids from the game room. When they returned, everything was on their plates. Everyone took their seats and settled in to light conversation.

* * *

><p>AN: So most of this will be based on Jackie and her raising the kids, but a few samurai episodes and parts of episodes will be in here. I already have a few chapters planned out, but I'm not sure how they're going to work. The episodes of Samurai I am going to do mostly are "Team Spirit," "Clash of the Red Rangers," and bits of other ones, just not all. I'm only definitely doing those two because one's a team up and I really don't want to skip over that and I have an idea on how to do that. I want to do "Team Spirit" because I have an idea for that one as well, but I don't want to say it until I get to it.

So anyway, thanks to reviewers and I hope you liked it!

Oh, and since Dekker wants to duel Jackie instead of Jayden (see chapter one), then I'll be putting in the episode "Ultimate Duel," or at least bits of it.


	4. First Fight

**Somewhat Samurai**

**Chapter 4: First Fight**

_A/N: Something in this chapter happens that causes Jackie to fight. What is it? What's the new deal she has to make with the rangers to keep her family safe? Something good happens to Ella. Jackie becomes angry, but will she be able to control it? What does she have to do to get her family back?_

_**Disclaimer:**I only own things not in the show._

* * *

><p>"Auntie Ella!" the seven year old brunette heard her niece and nephew scream. She woke up with a start and quickly sat up, causing Frank and Danielle to jump back. Ella blinked a few times so her vision could clear. The first thing she saw was the twins faces. Each had a scared look on their face and looked about ready to cry. As she sat up and looked around, she saw why.<p>

They weren't at home.

Protectively, Ella pulled the twins behind her. She knew this could get ugly. She couldn't tell exactly where they were, but she knew it wasn't good. The room was old and musty, as if it was never used. Something regarding abandoned places brought a thought to her mind. In a world of rangers, being trapped in an abandoned place was never a good sign.

"Auntie Ella," Frank whined. "Where are we?"

"Why we no home?" Danielle followed. Ella hugged them both protectively.

"I don't know," she whispered. "I don't know."

And she was as worried as they were.

* * *

><p>"Frank," Jackie called as she opened the door to her kids room. "Danielle. Time to get up." She opened the door wider. She saw two lumps, one in each bed, and smiled. Her kids loved to curl up under the blankets and hide away. She walked over to her daughter's side first. "Come on. Time to get up." She pulled back the blankets and saw nothing but pillows. Deciding it better to check out Frank's side, she walked over and did the same. Again, it was nothing but pillows.<p>

And so, with the thought of her kids missing, she let out an ear piercing scream that would make Kira and her ptera scream jealous.

To her current knowledge, Frank and Danielle were missing. They didn't go spend the night at one of their uncle's or aunt's houses, so she knew that if they weren't home, they were somewhere else. And she also knew that they never got up before her unless Ella woke them up. But Ella was normally still asleep by now too. Hunter, still in his pajamas, ran into the room.

"What's wrong?" he demanded. "Where's the fire?"

"The kids are missing," Jackie whispered, fear kicking in. Hunter frowned and walked over to her.

"Huh?"

"Our kids," she pointed at the two beds. "They're missing." Hunter looked at the beds himself and saw she was right. He knew the same things she did.

"I'll go get Ella," he rushed out to go find his sister in law. If he knew correctly, she would be sleeping as well. Jackie was too worried to think straight and concentrate on finding them. The fears of what could've happened sunk in. Hunter came back in and wrapped his arms around her. "Ella's gone missing too." Jackie turned into him and sobbed. Hunter tried to comfort her the best he could.

* * *

><p>"Auntie Ella," Danielle looked at her aunt. "Why we here? Where mommy and daddy?" It had been like this for however long it was since they woke up. Ella was trying not to get frustrated with the two year olds. After all, they were probably more scared than she was.<p>

"I don't know," she stated again.

Frank looked up at her. "Where are we?"

"I don't know," Ella repeated. The three heard a loud bang come from nearby. Scared, the twins clung on to their aunt's legs. Ella stood protectively in front of the two. After a few more minutes, a figure stepped into view.

"It seems we have some visitors," the thing smirked. They knew it wasn't human because of its alien like appearance. Ella backed the three to the wall. "Don't be shy. Just play along and you won't get hurt."

"Who are you?" the brunette demanded. Maybe if she figured it out, she could get some idea of where they were.

"Who am I?" the thing spat back, sounding offended. "I am Dayu."

"What do you want with us?" Ella continued.

"It's not so much you as it is your sister," Dayu explained. "By kidnapping you three, she will come looking. And when she finds you, the only way for you to leave here is if she joins us. With her power, we could take over the world in no time."

Ella couldn't help but laugh at that. "She would never agree to that. My sister, even when under evil influence, would never side with you."

"We'll see about that," Dayu snarled before leaving. Ella turned and bent down to her niece and nephew's level. She pulled them into a protective hug and hoped for the best. She felt the twins hug her back and begin to cry. Oh how she wished her sister would save them soon!

* * *

><p>"Where are they?" Jackie demanded as she stared at the computer screen. After calming down a bit, she opened up her laptop and started up the search program her uncle had installed into it. It was similar to the one her father used for when they were searching for him and others when they went missing or got kidnapped in the line of duty. Now, she was looking for her kids and sister as Hunter was making phone calls to everyone. And right now, Jackie had come up with nothing. She felt like punching the computer screen.<p>

"Calm down," Hunter soothed as he walked in. He had finished making the last call. Since it was a workday, he had to leave a lot of voicemails. Those who did pick up said they would help search for the three. "We'll find them."

"What did everyone say?" she asked.

Hunter sighed. "Those I could reach said they'd look, but I had to leave voicemails for most of them."

"Well, we don't have any personal enemies anymore that would do this, right?" Jackie frowned. At least, there were none she could think of.

"Not that I know of," he agreed. "I take it you didn't find anything either?"

"Barely," Jackie groaned. "I've managed to get a lock on the area of the city they're in, but I can't find their signals now."

"Well what are some places that would block out signals?"

Jackie thought for a moment. She figured that abandoned places could work, or even some place she's never heard of before.

"Abandoned warehouses," she listed, typing away. "Abandoned places in general. Other than that, not really sure." The computer began a new search starting with the area she already had. Hunter took a seat next to her and both waited. As of right now, until they had some lead, they could only wait. "You don't think something happened to them, do you?"

"Well I guess as long as you can still feel their spirits are alive, then no," Hunter stated. And it was true. Where Jackie could sense spirit animals and those whose animals have been awakened, she would feel a great loss if something happened. The couple was brought out of their thoughts when the computer beeped, showing it found something. Taking a quick look at it and getting the address, they ran off.

* * *

><p>"Auntie Ella, I hungry," Danielle whined again. It had been like this since Dayu had disappeared. Ella managed to contain her frustrations. They hadn't been given anything to eat or drink since they woke up and evens she had to admit to being hungry.<p>

"When we eat?" Frank added.

"When I can figure a way out of here," Ella muttered. She was thinking of ways to escape. Sure she could use her powers, but her powers weren't exactly strong enough yet. All she had was her ice powers. If she could teleport, she would. This was why she was jealous of her sister's abilities.

Danielle looked up at her aunt. "Where mommy and daddy?"

"Hopefully looking for us," Ella wished. This was tough. If only she could see better in here. "Why don't you to sit and let me figure this out."

"But I don't wanna!" Frank protested. That was before he sneezed and multiplied himself. Ella blinked in shock. It looks like her niece and nephew inherited her sister's powers. But if Frank had the power to multiply himself, what did Danielle have? Ella turned to her.

"Danielle," she began. "I need you to stand right here and touch that wall over there," she pointed to the wall about ten feet away from them. Danielle looked at her aunt like she was crazy. "Just try." Danielle frowned but did so anyway. She reached out and to their surprise, her arm touched it and stretched further than it should've. Ella realized she must've inherited the super flexibility. Danielle pulled her arm back as Frank ran over, back to normal.

"Auntie Ella," Danielle asked. "What that?"

"Super powers," she stated. "Come on," she got an idea in her head. "Let's get out of here." Concentrating, she shut her eyes and hoped for the best. She held Frank and Danielle's hands as she did this. And before she knew it, she was glowing in a maroon color.

* * *

><p>"Slow down," Hunter breathed as he tried to catch up to his wife. She was ninja streaking faster than he was and he was finding it difficult to keep up. Jackie was too concerned about her family to stop. "We're almost there and we don't want them to hear us."<p>

Jackie halted and turned to him. They were in a clearing heading for the warehouse where they found Ella, Frank, and Danielle were. She didn't want to leave them there for another minute.

"We have to keep going before something happens," she stated. Before they could take another step, something knocked them both back. When the smoke cleared, they sat up to find Dayu looking at them. A smirk was plastered on her face, or so it seemed.

"Well well well," she spoke. "Looks like the teal ranger is here to play."

"What the hell do you want?" Jackie growled as she and Hunter got to their feet.

"I've come to make a deal," Dayu presented. "Join us, your sister and children will not be harmed." Jackie's eyes widened and flashed with anger. To make sure she wouldn't take control, Hunter placed a soothing hand on her shoulder.

"What have you done with them?" he demanded.

Dayu chuckled. "I'm simply holding them captive…for now."

"You got to be joking if you think I'm going to ever join you," Jackie hissed.

"Sad," Dayu sighed. "Then say goodbye to your family!" she called on a bunch of moogers to attack. The beasts charged and Jackie and Hunter prepared to fight. Jackie drew her samurizer, planning to use it, as Hunter got ready to morph as well.

"Samurizer, go go samurai!" she drew the symbol. Hunter wasn't far behind her.

"Thunder Storm, Ranger Form!" he morphed as well. The two rangers drew their swords and charged the oncoming moogers. They were too caught up in the fight that they didn't see the others arriving.

"Whoa, what's going on here?" Mike wondered as the five other samurai came in. They wasted no time in getting in to the fight. Seeing this as her chance to attack Dayu, Jackie charged the Nighlok. The others could handle the moogers.

"Where are my kids and sister?" she growled as she fought. Dayu fought back, not wasting a moment.

"Like I would tell you," she huffed. She flung Jackie back, but the brunette quickly recovered. Jackie swung her sword at the Nighlok, effectively hurting her.

"If you don't, I won't waste time in getting rid of you for good," she snarled.

Dayu smirked. "If you don't join us, then you can say goodbye to your family." The two set off to fighting again. Jackie was fueling up her anger to power her fight. It proved to be helpful. However, she was keeping it in check to make sure she didn't turn. As they fought, an idea struck Dayu's mind. "How about a little deal?"

"What's that?" Jackie spat, kicking at her.

"I'll return your kids if you join us," Dayu stated.

"How can I be sure you'll follow through?" Jackie wondered. This wasn't going to stop her. Dayu cursed herself for not thinking that part through.

"I will," Dayu glared. Jackie backed up.

"Let my kids and sister go first," Jackie ordered. "Or it's no deal." Dayu growled. If she wanted this to go smoothly, she had to oblige. She stood and with a wave of her hand, the three kids were standing beside her, looking scared. But Jackie wasn't fooled for a minute. "Nice try. Those aren't them."

"See for yourself," the Nighlok challenged. The others weren't paying attention to her because the moogers kept on coming. Jackie walked over to the three kids. One look at them and she knew they were fakes. With a wave of her sword through them, they disappeared.

"No deal," she flashed her eyes at the creature. A light shining in the sky caught her attention. And the golden traced squirrel following it caused her to grin. "You should never underestimate my abilities." She began fighting again.

"Say goodbye to your kids," Dayu hissed. She disappeared and so did the moogers. But before the others could move, a maroon colored light appeared in front of Jackie. When it cleared, it revealed Ella, Frank, and Danielle, unharmed. Jackie and Hunter demorphed and grabbed their kids in a hug. The others behind them demorphed as well and started to walk over, hoping to get answers.

"Thank god you three are alright," Jackie let out a sigh of relief. She picked up Danielle as Hunter picked up Frank. Ella just stood between them.

"Can someone explain what happened?" Kevin interrupted as they came closer. The family of five turned to them.

"Thanks for helping," Jackie thanked. She didn't know what else to say. All she knew was that they helped her fight off the moogers.

"Uh, what happened?" Mia pressed again.

"Dayu kidnapped my kids," Jackie sighed. "She wanted me to join their side and that was the only way they could think of doing it."

"If you don't mind," Jayden spoke up. "Maybe you should come back with us and talk to Mentor. He might be able to help you out."

Jackie and Hunter looked at each other.

* * *

><p>"So what happened?" Jackie questioned her sister. After talking to Ji and making plans for the family of five to move in to the Shiba house for the kids protection, they went back home. They weren't moving for another week so they had plenty of time to pack. Of course, the other deal Jackie had made with Ji still stood. Now, Hunter was putting Frank and Danielle to bed as Jackie talked to Ella.<p>

"I don't know," the girl frowned. "All I know is that when the twins wake me up, I see that we weren't home and that it was some creepy abandoned place."

"And Dayu came in," Jackie picked up. "Told you the plan, and came out to fight?"

"Sounds right," Ella nodded. They were watching TV and Ella was becoming distracted by it.

Jackie noticed this and decided to question further. "But what was with that glowing thing you put on?"

"Glowing thing?" Ella looked up at her sister. "What glowing thing? All I know is that after I see Frank and Danielle inherited some of your powers, I grab onto them, shut my eyes, and concentrate. After that, the next thing I know is you and Hunter squishing us to death."

"All right then," Jackie sighed. Then she frowned. "Wait, what powers they inherited?"

"Frank multiplied himself and Danielle has your super flexibility," Ella smiled. "I doubt it will be long before they become ninjas too."

"So you're making predictions now?" Jackie raised an amused eyebrow.

Before she could get an answer, Hunter walked out, the twins clinging to his legs and in their pajamas. Both girls turned to him and noted his exasperated look.

"They refuse to go to sleep," he groaned, trying to pry them off. Jackie laughed and got up to help him. She managed to get Frank off and hold him.

"No harm in letting them sleep in our room tonight," she kissed Hunter and walked off to their bedroom.

* * *

><p>AN: So Jackie, Hunter, Ella, Frank, and Danielle are going to be moving into the Shiba house with the other rangers. She still won't fight every time and she will help them out with regular everyday problems. Thanks to those who reviewed, added this to their favorites, and followed this series.

And there's a new poll on my profile.


	5. Reflections Part I

**Somewhat Samurai**

**Chapter 5: Reflections**

**Part I**

_A/N: So I also decided to add bits and pieces of "Unexpected Arrival" to the list of episodes I will write in. Oh, and thanks to Ghostwriter for giving me an idea for the "Team Spirit" episode. If I don't write it into here, then I'll try to do a one shot based on that idea. Anyway, in this chapter, it's May and a week past when Jackie, Hunter, Danielle, Frank, and Ella moved into the Shiba house._

_What chaos could ensue as some of the rangers try to get to know their houseguests some more?_

_This is set after "Test of the Leader," so the others are searching for Jayden through this part._

_Song is "Hell on Heels" by Pistol Annies._

_**Disclaimer:**I own nothing in the show._

* * *

><p>With the month of May off to a good, fresh start, the Bradley family couldn't be any better. Of course, a lot in the past couple weeks had changed. For instance, the five had moved into the Shiba house for the kid's protection. Where Dayu was set on trying to get Jackie to join their side, it was for the best. As part of this change, Ji had to explain to the rangers why and told them of the deals he and Jackie had made.<p>

She was still going to live as normal a life as possible. Ella was still going to go to school. Frank and Danielle would go to daycare on most days. Hunter planned to continue teaching at the academy. And in return, Jackie would help Ji train the rangers, using her own methods and what not. She was also going to help them in a few battles if they really needed it.

So within their first couple of weeks here, they were having a bit of trouble adjusting. The rangers were trying their best to welcome a new teammate and their family, but it was kind of hard. Jackie wasn't exactly opening up, but she was trying to get along with them. Her kids didn't exactly help some matters, since they were always running around. Ella was helpful and was getting used to it rather quickly.

Right now, Jayden had gone off and they didn't know where. Hunter was teaching and the kids were either at daycare or school. The rangers had just learned that only the red ranger could create the sealing symbol, and it was going to be a big strain. Now the others thought that it was their job to protect him.

"One cup flour," Jackie muttered to herself as she read over the recipe. She was in the kitchen making cookies for Ella's bake sale in a couple days. From what she knew about each ranger's personalities, Mia loved to cook, Kevin was devoted to training, Emily played the flute, Mike was a video game addict, and Jayden was the mysterious one. She was so lost in her task at hand, she didn't hear Mia come in.

"Where did all these come from?" she wondered as she walked in. Cookies were all over the table, either cooling or packed up and ready to go. Mia maneuvered her way to the counters and began to get out some things she'd need.

"Ella has a bake sale and volunteered me to make cookies for it," Jackie grumbled. She didn't mind doing it, but she would've loved a little warning ahead of time. She noticed Mia beginning to make something, but wasn't sure what. "What are you making?"

"Just some soup," she shrugged.

"You like to cook, don't you?" Jackie continued as she rolled some more dough. Mia was starting to make the soup.

"Yeah," she smiled. "My family taught me how to cook, and I like to as well." Jackie nodded and got back to work. Mia continued working on hers as well. As they baked, Mia noticed the way Jackie was scooping out the dough onto the trays. It was just big clumps filled with chocolate chips. "Don't you use cookie cutters to shape them?"

Jackie looked at her, confused. "Why? A quarter cup measuring cup works just as good. When it bakes, the clumps spread out, making the cookie bigger. It's a recipe my mother taught me," she finished with a sigh as she shoved the trays into the oven.

"Do you think you could teach me?" the pink ranger asked a bit nervously.

"I suppose I could," Jackie mused. "But I thought you were already a good cook?" Unlike the others, she had yet to taste Mia's cooking.

"Well," she began. "We were fighting this Nighlok called Negatron, and he was pretty much a bully. He said I was a lousy cook, but the others assured me I wasn't. Since then, I couldn't help but think that maybe that Nighlok was right."

Jackie thought this over. She's never heard of a monster like that before. Sure, she knew that when she went evil, she had a tendency to spill her teammates secrets to make them confused and drop their guard, but she never said something that mean straight out…unless it was to someone she could stand.

"Mia," she turned to the pink ranger. "There's always room for improvement. And everyone has different tastes. After all, how does most of your food turn out when you see it's done?"

"Usually burnt or crispy."

"Alright," Jackie bit her lip. "Then it's probably best if you start with stuff from a cook book, following the recipe and taking you time and watching it cook. It takes a while, but it'll be worth it in the end."

"You think so?"

"The first time I made these cookies, all I knew how to do was put them on the tray and mix the chips in. When I first tried making the dough, it didn't turn out how it should. I added a bit more of one ingredient than I should've. But with practice, I was able to get it. It just takes time, patience, and practice."

Mia smiled at her. This was possibly a good start to a new friendship. So as Jackie made the cookies, she helped Mia with the soup.

* * *

><p>After helping Mia, Jackie had pulled out her guitar. She was finished with the cookies and had some time to herself before the kids got back. Finding the common room empty, she entered and sat on one of the sofas. She looked over the song she had written in her notebook. She hadn't practiced it and figured now was a good a time as ever to do so.<p>

"_I'm hell on heels  
>say what you will<br>I've done made  
>the devil a deal<br>he made me pretty  
>he made me smart<br>and I'm going to break  
>me a million hearts<br>I'm hell on heels  
>baby I'm coming for you<em>

_This diamond ring on my hand  
>is the only good thing<br>that came from that man  
>got a GTO<br>from one named Joe  
>and a big piece of land<br>down in Mexico  
>I'm hell on heels<br>baby I'm coming for you_

_I got a pink guitar  
>a Lincoln town car<br>From ole what's his name  
>I met at a bar<br>got a high rise flat  
>in Hollywood<br>from a married man  
>who wasn't up to no good<br>I' hell on heels  
>baby I'm coming for you<em>

_Then there's Jim  
>I almost forgot<br>I ran him off  
>but I took the yacht<br>Poor ole Billy  
>bless his heart<br>I'm still using  
>his credit card<br>I'm hell on heels  
>sugar daddy I'm coming for you<em>

_I'm hell on heels  
>say what you will<br>I've done made  
>the devil a deal<br>he made me pretty  
>he made me smart<br>and I'm going to break  
>me a million hearts<br>I'm hell on heels  
>sugar daddy I'm coming for you"<em>

Jackie finished and set her guitar down, writing small notes in the notebook. She didn't notice Emily was now in the room until she looked up. "Hey."

"Did you write that?" the yellow ranger blinked, taking a seat. She knew she heard a familiar voice. She knew of the famous singer Jackie Oliver, but never, until now, put it together that the teal ranger was the same one.

"Yeah," Jackie nodded. "My record producer wanted a couple new songs and this is one of them. Do you play music?"

"I play the flute a little," Emily admitted. "My sister taught me."

"You have a sister?" Jackie looked at her. She didn't know a whole lot about the other rangers, like Emily having a sister.

Emily bit her lip. "She was supposed to be the yellow ranger, but she fell ill and I had to take her place."

"I can…kind of relate," the brunette sighed. "But your sister was never meant to be the yellow ranger."

"Of course she was," Emily frowned. "It's supposed to be the eldest child."

"Everything happens for a reason," Jackie explained her reasoning. "If she was meant to be the yellow ranger, then she wouldn't have fallen ill and she would be here. But it's your destiny to be the yellow ranger and you are here. Now I'm not saying she fell ill on purpose, but you were always meant to be the yellow ranger."

"How do you know this?" Emily asked, confused.

Jackie smiled. "I'm speaking from experience. Things have happened to me that I wish didn't, but I have to remind myself that they happened for a reason. It was what was meant to be. Call it fate or destiny or whatever. But if there's one thing you can do, it's not lose hope."

"I'm not sure I understand exactly," Emily tried to process what she heard.

"What I'm about to tell you, promise to keep secret?" Jackie asked. She didn't need everyone knowing about her full personal life yet. Emily nodded, so she continued. "This isn't the first time I've been a ranger."

"It's not?" Emily's eyes widened with interest.

"I've been on just about every team since 2003," Jackie chuckled. "Exception of RPM when I found out I was pregnant and Hunter took over and the few time travel incidents – not fun, by the way – and me being my own team, yeah."

"Time travel? Own team?"

"It's a long story for another day," the teal ranger assured. "Anyway, during my time as a ranger, I learned I had a twin sister, a half brother, and once me and my fellow ninjas defeated Lothor, an old villain was back. He seemed to have a personal vendetta against me."

"Who was it?"Emily gave her full attention now.

"Ivan Ooze," Jackie grimaced at mentioning it. Emily nodded in understanding. After all, with his return in 2003 and his defeat in 2007, it was all over the news. "He seemed to hate me with a passion and I never knew why. And because of it, I lost three people very close to me."

"Oh?"

"He kidnapped by brother, who, by now, is missing in action, and he killed my parents. I didn't even get a warning sign or anything. It just happened. I get a call one morning to hear my brother was missing, and little less than a year later, on Ella's birthday in 2007, I wake to find out my parents were dead."

"I'm sorry," Emily offered her sympathy.

"It's alright," Jackie gave a small smile. "I know my brother's still out there somewhere, alive. Hard to explain, but I know. I'm not giving up hope he really is out there, just like you shouldn't give up hope that your sister could get better."

Emily smiled at the girl. It was possible this was going to be something she could come to Jackie for advice for. And it would start a nice friendship.

* * *

><p>AN: So next chapter, Jackie bonds with Kevin and Mike. How? You'll have to wait to find out. I'm really hoping to move this along so my timeline for it makes sense. It's only because I've been in the Christmas mood lately, and I have a couple Christmas chapters planned for when I get into December. And there's a twist in there too, so hopefully I can pull it off. But it's only May in this story right now, so it's still a ways away. Anyway, sorry this chapter is a tad short. Not all of them are going to be long. So, how can Jackie bond with Mike and Kevin in the next chapter?


	6. Reflections Part II

**Somewhat Samurai**

**Chapter 6: Reflections**

**Part II**

_A/N: So here's the new chapter. Jackie takes some time to get to know Mike and Kevin a bit better. How? Find out. It is the middle of May, about a week or so since the last chapter. After this, I'm going into how Jayden and Jackie feel like they met each other before when the face of an old friend reappears. And Jackie's first time training the rangers is featured!_

_Set after "Jayden's Challenge."_

_**Disclaimer:**I own nothing in the show and I don't own the song._

* * *

><p>"So you're going to start training them today?" Hunter asked his wife as the two made their bed. It was early Saturday morning in mid May, which meant that there was no school or daycare. Ella had only her ninja classes today and Hunter was going to take Frank and Danielle to the park. Jackie was going to hang out with them in the afternoon.<p>

"Ji wants to see what kind of training I had in mind," she smiled as they out the pillows on the bed. They moved on to the other three in the room.

"Knowing you it'd be different every time," he snorted. After all, Jackie was trained in martial arts, gymnastics, kung fu, and the way of a fire ninja. She had many tricks and tests up her sleeve from all her ranger experience.

"What's wrong with that?" she smirked. She had the day planned out. Jackie wasn't sure how the others would take her training them, but they were also curious to see what she had. "You gonna help me when you get back?"

"Depends on what kind of help," Hunter shrugged. "Training, watching the kids, picking Ella up…"

"I have the afternoon shift with the kids," Jackie rolled her eyes. "Ella won't be home until dinner. I meant with training when you get back. Show the rookies how it's done old school and what not. Powers involved."

"Hmm," he thought as he moved over towards her. He wrapped his arms around her as she turned into him. "But it really wouldn't be fair now would it? After all, the only extra powers I have are my thunder powers whereas you have your fire, super flexibility, and multiplying powers."

"Suck it up," she challenged. "Even without any of those I would still kick your ass."

"Well I can't back down from a challenge," Hunter grinned. He kissed her just as Frank and Danielle entered the room.

"Yucky!" they both cried, causing the parents to pull apart. Each turned to them and scooped one up.

"Daddy take us to park now?" Danielle put on her best pleading pout face. Jackie giggled. Her daughter had inherited the special pout.

"Please?" Frank lit up from his spot in his mother's arms.

"You heard the kids," the brunette giggled. "Take them to the park." She handed Frank over and followed them out of the room. Hunter set the two in the stroller made for two and headed out. Jackie looked around the outdoor training area and started to come up with a plan.

* * *

><p>"Alright," Jackie beamed as she faced the five rangers. It was mid morning and they had some training to do. Jackie was thinking of what she planned as she spoke to them. They were all in their training uniforms, Jackie included. Hers was similar to Mia and Emily's, but had teal trimming instead of pink or yellow. "We're going to begin with each of you sparring against me."<p>

"Sparring?" Mike frowned. "As in, no sword play?"

"No sword play," Jackie shook her head. "Just old fashion hand to hand combat sparring." The rangers faces were blank. Sparring? They were used to using swords, not sparring. She noticed their looks and her smile fell. She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "You guys aren't used to sparring, are you?"

"Not really, no," Mia answered.

Jackie sighed. This was going to be harder than she thought.

"How is sparring going to help us in battle?" Kevin wondered, slightly confused. "Our swords help us through and not a whole lot of hand to hand combat."

Jackie glared at him briefly. "Let's see," she mused, pacing. "It doesn't really matter what method of fighting you use to fight, as long as it gets the job done, right?"

"I guess," Kevin eyed her, wondering where she was going with this.

"And it doesn't hurt to know more than one way of fighting, does it?" she continued, stopping her pacing and looking at him.

"Not really, no," he thought it over. She was bringing up a few good points. The other four were starting to grow amused grins.

"So if my way of fighting is old school and it gets the job done, then I would say it's rather effective, don't you?"

Kevin was at a loss of words. He had never been trained in any way except for the way of the samurai. To hear that they were all going to learn a completely new method was a bit of a shock. Jackie smirked in his direction, satisfied.

"Now, just think of it as how you normally fight, just remove the weapon part," she suggested. She wasn't sure how it was going to work, but it sounded good.

"This is going to end well," Mike snorted, rolling his eyes. Kevin nudged him.

"Have some respect."

Jackie caught the interaction and frowned. This was one weird team. "You guys really are the weird team, aren't you?"

"Huh?" Emily turned to her, confused.

"On most teams, it's the red and blue rangers who have trouble getting along, green, if there is one, tends to go evil with the exception of a few here and there, and…"

As she continued her rant about this team being different from most, the others looked at each other, confused.

"Maybe she's lost it up here," Mike whispered as he twirled his finger by his head, indicating he thought she was crazy.

"Mike," Jackie perked up, having caught that statement. "Thanks for volunteering to go first!"

"How did you even hear that?" Mike frowned as he took his spot across from her, a bit nervously.

"I have my ways," she shrugged. "Now, let's see what you got. But take it easy on me okay? I had a rough night." Mike nodded his agreement. Jayden signaled for the match to begin. Before Mike could blink, he found his face in the dirt. The others were trying to hold back laughs.

"What happened to going easy?" Mike coughed as he stood.

"What?" she pouted. "I never said I would go easy on you." Mike huffed and got ready to fight again. When Jackie had her back turned, he made his move. But she, surprising the others, seemed to have expected it. She flipped him right over her shoulder and he landed on his back.

"Okay," he groaned as she helped him up. "I think I got a bruise now." He stood back in line.

"Where did you learn all that?" Kevin asked, awed.

"Learn what?" Jackie looked at him, confused.

"How to fight like that," Kevin continued. "Surely it must've taken a life of dedication."

"Oh!" Jackie lit up. "My father trained me in martial arts since I could walk, my mother taught me gymnastics since I was three, I trained in the way of a ninja since I was five, trained in kung fu since 2003, and not to mention all my previous ranger training since 2003. And on top of that, my training in business, having worked at two different juice bars, an action sports shop, a music store, and a pizza parlor."

They all looked at her. Everyone found it hard to believe this twenty four year old had found time to do all that, have fun, and raise her sister and kids…and still have energy to do more. Kevin was in slight awe at her dedication. A loud beeping noise from inside brought them back to attention.

"Oh, that'll be lunch," Jackie rushed inside to avoid the awkwardness. Only Emily understood slightly because Jackie had told her about her ranger past.

Sharing a shrug, they followed after her.

* * *

><p>Afternoon found the rangers relaxing in their own way. Hunter had returned back and the kids were napping. Hunter was watching the baseball game on the TV. Mike was playing a video game. Emily and Mia were off somewhere. Jayden was practicing his symbols and Kevin was reading. Jackie walked into the common room just as Mike complained in frustration.<p>

"Aw come on!" he complained. Jackie looked over her shoulder and noticed he was playing a game based on past power ranger teams. She also noted how he just failed a level. So, she decided to offer her advice.

"You wanna take that guy down by using the flame wheel attack."

Mike jumped, a bit startled. He paused his game at the level he was on. Jackie smirked behind him and moved over to sit by Hunter. He wrapped his arm around her as Jackie looked at Mike.

"All right," the green ranger blinked. "How did you know that? You play too or something?"

"Or something," she shrugged, an amused look on her face. Mike resumed his game, trying what she suggested. To his surprise, he beat it with ease.

"Okay seriously," Mike looked at her again. "How did you know that? I've been trying for days to beat that level."

Jackie chuckled. "I know the guys who created that game."

"You do?" Mike gaped.

"Um yeah," she rolled her eyes. "My uncle Justin and brother Ethan created it based off of ranger adventures. They used their own experiences in there for their teams, but most they got from me."

"Wait wait wait," Mike tried to take in the information given. "The guys who created this game were former rangers? What colors?"

"Both were blue and one was also cyan, so all shades of blue," Jackie smirked.

"What other tricks do you know about this game?" Mike wondered as he began the next level.

"Depends on what level you're on," Jackie shrugged. "I can really only help with Ninja Storm on."

Mike bit his lip. "I'm halfway done with that era. But how do you know the tricks if you didn't play this before?"

Jackie just laughed. "I lived it. Every level in that game is based on real ranger adventures. Of course, for identity sake, the characters were changed a bit." She got up and walked down the hall, leaving the guys alone. Mike resumed his video game and Hunter continued watching the baseball game.

* * *

><p>"Did training go well?" Hunter asked as he and Jackie got ready for bed. The others were already asleep or going to fall asleep. The kids were all asleep, so the Bradley parents were keeping their voices low. It was kind of late, but it was a good thing they all had tomorrow off.<p>

"None of them spar," Jackie pouted. "At least I got to kick Mike's ass."

"You should go a bit easy on them until they get the hang of things," Hunter suggested. "After all, you're far more experienced in that area of fighting."

"Well how were the kids today?" she changed the subject. She had another training session planned for a couple weeks, but she was waiting for Cam to finish creating what she needed for it.

"No problems," Hunter smiled as they got into the bed. She cuddled up against him as they began to relax. "Of course, it's hard to keep up with them when they're running around."

"They didn't have any sugar, did they?"

"No," Hunter averted his gaze. Jackie narrowed her eyes in further suspicion.

"Hunter…"

"Okay fine," he caved. "In my defense it was them who spotted the ice cream truck."

"You're gonna spoil them," she huffed. Hunter just shrugged and grinned. The kids were too cute to say no to. It was a weakness in Hunter. Of course, they both knew this phase wouldn't last forever. It was only a matter of time before they went to school and started growing up. The young couple cuddled together as they fell asleep, letting the night take its course.

* * *

><p>AN: So here's another update. Next one is going to be "Unexpected Arrival" as well as Jackie bonding with Jayden. Is it possible they knew each other before now, but didn't realize it until a new face shows up? It might take a while for that chapter to be up. It depends if I find the episode or not.

So in this chapter, Jackie and Kevin bonded through their dedication to training. Jackie and Mike bonded over a video game she knew cheats for. What'll be next?


	7. Another Unexpected Arrival

**Somewhat Samurai**

**Chapter 7: Unexpected Arrival**

_A/N: End of May. A new ranger appears. Jackie and Jayden bond. But was it possible they knew each other before now, just didn't realize it? Who knows? What's the deal with whatever is going on around here? Jackie will not fight, but she will help them with figuring things out. Some things in her mind appear. And I actually found the first twenty one episodes on Netflix!_

_This is combination of this episode and "Room for One More."_

_**Disclaimer:**I own nothing in the show._

* * *

><p>"Pancakes!" Frank and Danielle screamed as they raced into the kitchen. Danielle was still in her pajamas and Frank was missing a shirt. Upon smelling the pancakes, they had raced from their bedroom and eagerly sat at the table. The other rangers had just run off before they could start eating thanks to the gap sensor going off. Jackie, due to the deal she had made with Ji, didn't have to follow.<p>

"Easy guys," Jackie chuckled. Pancakes were their favorite breakfast food, or so it seemed. Frank and Danielle began to dig in as an out of breath Hunter holding Frank's shirt ran in. "Morning," the brunette gave him a kiss before heading back to the stove.

"You seriously had to make those this morning?" he groaned, putting the shirt on the almost two year old. Just a couple more months before the twin's birthday.

"Sorry," she shrugged, setting a small stack of three onto his plate. "But it's a Sunday morning thing now."

Hunter sighed. "It's fine. So where'd the others go?"

"Gap sensor went off, they went to check it out," she explained. "Just as breakfast was done too. Where's Ella?"

"She was getting ready when I was checking on her," Hunter replied.

"I'm right here," Ella rolled her eyes. She took her seat and began to dig in. The seven year old was dressed in all black, which was unusual for her.

"What's with all the black?" Jackie eyed her carefully.

"Fanny's laser tag party is today," Ella huffed. "Hunter's gotta take me. All the girls and their fathers will be there!"

"But I'm your brother in law," Hunter deadpanned. "Not your father."

"I know that," Ella grumbled. "But you're close enough. It's us girls against the dads and Hunter."

"That'll be fair," Jackie snorted, amused. "You two kicking ass because you're ninjas."

"Nothing wrong with that," the two in question smirked.

* * *

><p>"That was fast," Ji commented as he and Jackie spotted the rangers come in. Frank and Danielle were playing outside in the training area. Hunter had taken Ella to her party. And now, the confused rangers were entering the common room.<p>

"It doesn't take long to deal with nothing," Mike scoffed.

"The gap sensor was working fine," Kevin frowned. "But no Nighlok. We didn't see anything out of the ordinary."

Jackie piped in. "You may not always be able to see it right away, but it's possible you could've felt or heard it." Before anyone could respond, the sound of something colliding with the house startled them all. Jayden moved to see what it was, but Frank and Danielle ran in.

"Mommy!" they cried, running to the brunette. Frank was holding something in his hands.

"This came from nowhere," he held it up. Jackie took the arrow that had paper attached to it.

"It just says 'see you soon,'" she read with a frown.

"See you soon?" Mia looked over it as Jackie passed it to her. "What? A Nighlok attack?"

"No, not here at least," Ji denied. "The house is protected by defensive symbols."

"And they're doing a good job," Mike took the arrow. "I mean, someone shot this arrow." A strange scent coming off of it caught his attention. "There's something fishy about this."

"Obviously," Emily rolled her eyes.

"No there's really something fishy," Mike insisted. "Smell." Emily did so and recoiled in disgust.

"Let me see that," Jackie took the arrow back, examining it.

* * *

><p>"Jayden?" Jackie called as she opened the door to the red ranger's room. She had just gotten Ella to fall asleep and was on her way to get some water when she heard something from inside Jayden's room. She opened it and saw him facing the back wall in confusion. "Something wrong?"<p>

"Something's here," he replied frantically as the other rangers and Hunter joined Jackie at the door. Jayden felt a gust of wind blow by him, but being ninjas, Jackie and Hunter were able to see the movement of something. "There! Did you feel that?"

"Have to say I did," the ninjas admitted, looking around the room.

"No," Kevin denied. "What did you feel?"

"Shh," the red, teal, and thunder ninja shushed. The two ninjas moved further into the room to try and sense it again. They moved towards a side door, the others stepping in. Jayden opened it, and a training dummy fell out, startling them all. Jackie and Hunter kept their guards up.

"Don't scare us like that!" Mia shouted.

"I could have sworn there was something," Jayden muttered.

Jackie placed a hand on his shoulder. "There is something here, and it doesn't seem good."

"Relax," Mike snorted. "There's nothing here."

"There was definitely something otherworldly here," Jayden moved around. Jackie and Hunter remained still, seeing if they could sense it again. "I sensed it."

"Sorry Jayden," Mia apologized. "We didn't sense anything. Could it be your imagination?"

"Jayden," Ji called from the doorway. "It's important to trust your instincts. But I don't feel another presence."

"There is something here Ji," Jackie assured as the three felt the wind gust from earlier. Jayden, acting out, called on his sword and spun to try and hit the gust. Only, he came close to chopping Emily's head off.

"Sorry Em," he muttered. He drew his sword back and looked around the room. "Where are you?" He moved out of the room. Hunter and Jackie followed, having sensed the same thing. Hunter went to make sure the kids were safe and Jackie followed Jayden.

* * *

><p>"There really isn't anything wrong with the gap sensor," Kevin held the mini one from earlier in his hands. Jackie had accompanied the others on their journey to see if she could help them a bit. They were by the lake, looking around.<p>

"But we must have missed something the last time," Mia sighed.

"Somebody shot that arrow," Mike added.

"Alright," Jackie bit her lip. "We'll keep searching. Just keep your eyes peeled for anything suspicious." The five began to walk along. They trudged up some steps and heard a man yelling, advertising his business.

"Fresh fish, cooked or raw!" he bellowed as the rangers passed. Jackie caught a flyer he handed her. When she looked at him briefly, she couldn't help but think he was familiar as well. "Hey sweetheart. You want to buy some fish?"

"Maybe later," she politely declined, trying to catch up to the others. She read over the flyer as she walked. She stopped upon recognizing something. "Hey Emily, where's that paper with the arrow?" Emily and the others walked over. The yellow ranger held up the paper to the flyer.

"The writing," she realized. "It's the same."

"Well that's fishy," Mike huffed. They all turned to the fish seller. Jackie took both papers and walked over to him. The others followed her.

"You make these flyers yourself?" she asked, trying to be polite as possible to not raise any suspicions. She held up the flyer.

"Yeah," the boy replied. He had dark black hair set in a weird fashion and looked to be about the ranger's age. "I'm a one man business."

"Well it's sure nicer to have one handed to you than shot at you," she smirked, holding up the other note beside it. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"Oh, that's for sure," he agreed, not really noting the papers. When he turned away, he realized something. With a frightened look, he turned back to the rangers. "What? You're…uh-oh." Jackie handed the papers to her teammates. "No! You're gonna ruin my big moment." Mike went to step closer but the kid kicked over the ice cooler, spilling the ice cubes on the ground. Four of the five slipped and fell. The guy grabbed his gear and sped off.

"He's so fast," Mia awed. Their samurizers beeped.

"Hello?" Mike answered. They stood up and waited a minute. "Jayden went to spring valley on his own? All right, we're on our way."

"You guys go," Jackie looked at them. "I'm going to chase down this fish guy." Before they could blink, she took off just as fast, if not faster, than that guy had. Shrugging, the others went to help Jayden.

* * *

><p>"Come back!" Jackie yelled after the fish guy. She was ninja streaking just to catch up with him. He was rather fast. He sped off around a corner and the brunette was hot on his tail. She continued chasing him down. The streets were kind of wide and a bit hidden, but she could still see him. However, her chase was interrupted when her samurizer beeped. "Yeah?"<p>

_"We could use your help at Spring Valley,"_ Mia's voice came on the line. _"Forget the guy you're chasing."_

"Sorry Mia," Jackie smirked, looking straight ahead where she knew the guy was hiding. "But I already got him." She pocketed her device and walked forward, past the hiding guy. When he thought she wasn't looking, he peeked around the corner.

"Man, this sounds like a perfect time for my big moment," he grinned. He began to move out, but Jackie, out of nowhere, stepped in front of him.

"You're not getting away that easily," she smiled. The boy stopped before he crashed into her, looking a bit frightened. "Let's talk."

"Wait," the boy narrowed his eyes and frowned, looking over her. For some reason, he couldn't help but think she was familiar. Jackie could tell the same, but wasn't questioning it now. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"Possibly," she eyed him, thinking the same. "I'm Jackie."

"I know someone by that name," it struck him. Something about it was familiar. "I'm Antonio Garcia."

Jackie smiled. She finally recognized this kid. A memory from when she was younger hit her.

"_Come on!" an eight year old Jackie Oliver called to two boys. She was at the Shiba House playing with a six year old Antonio Garcia and a six year old Jayden Shiba. Her parents had been called to this place a few times for reasons Jackie didn't quite understand. But she loved playing with the two boys. Currently, they were just running around. "You guys are slow!"_

"_We are not!" Antonio pouted. "Are we?"_

"_I don't think so," Jayden shrugged. Both little kids knew he was destined to become a samurai ranger, but it didn't really matter to them. Jackie grew up with rangers and she knew it. And her dream was to one day become like them. _

"_Well what are we gonna play now?" Jackie ran back over to the two boys._

"_I don't know," Antonio blinked. "Let's play power rangers!" it was a favored game for the three, since they knew Jayden would become one and Jackie lived with some. _

"_I call being red!" Jayden grabbed the position._

"_I wanna be pink!" Jackie giggled. She took after her mother with her love of pink. _

"_Can I be gold?" Antonio wondered._

"_Sure!"_

"_But there's no gold ranger," Jayden frowned. At least, he didn't think so._

"_Yeah there is!" Jackie beamed. "My daddy worked with one before! But he said the suit was more black than gold, but it was still a gold ranger. Tony can be the gold ranger if he wants. Come on! Let's play!"_

"I remember you," she smiled softly, making Antonio relax a little. "Little Tony. And I remember where I saw Jayden before!"

"Wait," Antonio frowned again. "You're little Jackie Oliver? The little hyperactive girl obsessed with pink?"

"Same, but not so little anymore," she pouted. "I am still two years older than you."

"But you're shorter," he pointed out.

"Whatever," Jackie scoffed. "So what brings you to town?"

"Well…"

* * *

><p>"Hey!" the new gold ranger called to the now demorphed rangers. Jackie had joined them when the fight had finished. The gold ranger had a small cart trailing behind him. Only Jackie knew who this was and bore a smirk. Jayden still didn't realize who exactly Jackie was. "Hey, how about that guys? Was that golden with a capital G or what? Well?"<p>

"Start talking," Kevin demanded. "What's your story?" The gold ranger demorphed, revealing Antonio. The only ones who hung back were Jackie, since she knew, and Jayden, since he was familiar to him.

"I just came to help 'cause of all the Nighloks showing up," Antonio explained. "Guys, I'm on your side." The others had looked back to see a smile on the red and teal ranger's faces. "Tell them guys."

"Is that really you Antonio?" Jayden grinned.

"Hah!" the gold ranger cheered. "I knew you would remember me!"

A memory came across Jayden's mind.

"_Almost got it!" a now nine year old Jackie groaned as she tried to grab the floating zord. A seven year old Antonio was helping her. Once again, Jackie's parents were talking to Ji about something. The seven year old Jayden was at a small easel, painting a symbol on it. When he saw his friends playing, he put the brush down and joined them. _

"_Whoa!" Antonio awed as the three stood in a triangle. The zord flew by them. A horn outside the gates beeped. "That's my dad. Well, I guess I'll see you two." _

"_Yeah," Jayden sighed. "Wait! I've got a going away present for you. But it's our secret, all right?" The zord landed in Antonio's hands. Jackie smiled at her friends. _

"_Wow cool," Antonio grinned. _

"_Remember," Jackie bounced around. "We'll always be friends, the three of us." _

"_No matter how far away we are from each other," Jayden added. _

"_All right," Antonio nodded. "I'll keep training. And when you become red ranger, I'll come back and be a samurai too, okay?" _

"_And I'll be a ranger!" Jackie beamed. _

"_Okay," Jayden agreed. The three pinkie promised on that. Jackie gave Antonio a hug before he ran off for the gate. A moment later, Tommy and Kim exited the house, and it was time for Jackie to go as well._

"I can't believe it's really you," Jayden muttered. He knew where he'd seen Jackie before, and by the look on her face, he knew she did as well.

"Believe it baby," Antonio grinned. "I'm back! And I'm ready for some action." He walked forward to the two. He began performing some moves he had learned. A punch he sent out was stopped by Jayden. "You two still think you can take me?" The three got into a regular sparring position. Antonio made the first move. The other four rangers watched as the three began sparring. "Nice," he commented when they paused.

"If I learned anything recently," Jayden began. "It's to trust my instincts." Antonio charged the two again.

"That guy is amazing," Emily commented from the sidelines. "I vote he should join our team."

"Wait," Kevin looked at them. "He's good today, but one battle doesn't make him a samurai."

"Say what you want," Mia shook her head. "But today, Antonio definitely delivered his golden moment."

* * *

><p>It was the next day. Yesterday was a weird occurrence for the rangers. Jackie and Jayden had both explained to each other that they knew each other already. Hunter was filled in as well, and apparently Ella had heard the conversation. Now, it was a new day, a school day never the less, so Ella was at school, the kids were at daycare, and Hunter was teaching. All the rangers were lounging around the common room.<p>

"He's so fast when he's the gold ranger," Mia commented, breaking the silence.

"I'm surprised he's not here already," Emily agreed.

Kevin sighed. "Just because Antonio showed off when we beat that Nighlok doesn't mean he's fast at everything."

"It's true," Mia nodded. "We really don't know much about him. But at least Jayden and Jackie can vouch for him."

"Yeah," Jayden shared a look with the teal ranger. "We were friends from the moment we met. His father owned the local fish market. The times we played together were really the only times I got to feel like a normal kid."

"Yeah and even then we pretended we were power rangers," Jackie scoffed. "I met you two shortly after when my parents brought me here. I don't remember why and I probably won't ever know."

"It did drive mentor crazy," Jayden recalled. "Because it distracted me from my training. That was before Antonio had to move away."

"So if he moved away," Mia began. "How did he become the gold ranger?"

"Wait," Kevin frowned. "He's definitely got some skills, but he's not a true samurai. It doesn't run in his family, and he hasn't had any formal training. Plus, we have no idea what this guy is up to." Jackie shook her head. Using her super flexibility powers, she reached across the room and smacked Kevin upside the head. He whipped around to see her retreating hand. "What was that?"

"What?" she snorted. "You didn't think my ranger powers were the only powers I had, did you?"

"Uh, we all kind of thought that," Mike shrugged.

"You guys really gotta read up on your ranger history."

* * *

><p>"Antonio's late," Ji grumbled. They were still waiting around the common room. Mike had pulled out a video game and started playing as the others sat around. "Can't say I'm surprised. Did he say he was bringing the octozord with him?"<p>

"I don't know," Mike briefly looked up from his game. "Why?"

"Well," Ji began. "When Jayden was a boy, he gave it to Antonio when I wasn't looking."

"What?" Emily gaped. She turned to Jayden. "You gave him a zord?"

"Look," Jayden shrugged. "I was a little kid. I didn't know any better."

"Yeah 'cause a lot of seven year olds are stupid like that," Jackie smiled. Ella, who had come home from school thanks to a half day, was sitting beside her.

"Hey!" she glared at her older sister.

"Not everyone has a memory like yours," came the retort.

"By the time I found out, Antonio had moved away," Ji continued. "And I didn't think he'd actually figure out a way to activate it. Jayden threatened he'd quit being a samurai if I tried to give it back.

"Like I said," Jayden repeated. "I was a little kid."

"Wow," Mike snorted. "Such a rebel."

"Sounds like you guys were really good friends," Mia offered. "I bet you missed him when he moved away."

"Yeah," Jayden nodded.

"At first," Jackie admitted. "But because I have my father's Swiss cheese memory, I kind of forgotten about them for a good while." They all heard shoes squeaking and turned to the noise. Antonio, wearing a tux and carrying a fishing pole over his shoulder, slid in. He swung the fishing pole like it was a sword and showed off a few moves. He turned to the others.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he started. "I would like to introduce to you the seventh samurai, the gold ranger, me, Antonio Garcia!" he turned sideways.

"And you thought I was cocky," Mike whispered to Ji.

"Jayden," Antonio didn't change positions. "Please allow me to join you and your team in the fight against the Nighlok." He went to move his fishing pole, but the sound of fabric tearing accompanied it. The rangers began to chuckle as he tried to free himself. "Oh this is not good."

"I never saw this," Ella walked out of the room. The others continued their laughter as Antonio tried to free himself.

"Can you guys help him?" Jayden asked through his laughter, getting up and heading outside.

"I'll just be a moment," Ji followed him outside. The others were left to try and help Antonio.

* * *

><p>"You were able to make this from what Jayden taught you in studying the octozord systems?" Ji questioned Antonio. Aside from Jayden, the others were sitting around the common room deciding if he should become a samurai or not. Antonio's small problem earlier had been fixed, so now they could talk.<p>

"It really wasn't that hard," Antonio shrugged.

Mike turned to him. "So what are you? Some kind of techie?"

"I don't know," Antonio replied. "I've just always been good with gadgets." He accidentally knocked a bowl of peanuts off the table. Mia caught it before it could spill completely and set it back on the table. "Anyways, I have always just wanted to be a samurai. I know I wasn't born into it like you guys, but I just kept practicing what Jayden had taught me. I was trying to take things to a higher level. But I was really stuck. But when I figured out how to talk to octozord with texting, everything fell into place. And now, I'm finally ready to join you in the fight against the Nighlok."

"Yeah," Emily smiled. "It'd be great to have you along."

"The more the merrier," Mike agreed.

"No," Ji spoke. "I'm afraid that's simply not possible."

"No?" Antonio blinked. "What do you mean?"

Ji sighed. "Antonio, it's just too dangerous to put you out there without the necessary formal training."

"But I don't understand," the boy stood. "Didn't I help you all win yesterday?"

"You did," Ji nodded. "But not all battles will be that simple. If you don't have the training…"

"But I do! Look, sure I did it by myself, but I can hold my own out there, and you saw it."

"Antonio, I'll hold onto this, okay?" Ji held the boy's morpher. But Antonio wouldn't have it. However, before he could really do anything, the gap sensor went off. Jackie quickly pulled up the map to see where it was coming from. Jayden came running in.

"It's at Benton Street," she stated. "The underpass."

"Let's go," Jayden ordered.

"Wait!" Antonio called to the five who were running off. "Jayden…I can come with you, right?" The red ranger was hesitant. "Tell Ji how you made me a samurai, that I'm supposed to fight by your side."

Jayden took a moment to reply. "Ji is right. This isn't little kid stuff anymore. I'm so sorry but you're not really a samurai, and we don't need a seventh ranger. Let's go." The five rangers left, leaving Jackie, Ji, and Antonio alone.

"Yeah," he sighed. "I'm sorry too."

* * *

><p>"Must be hard on you," Jackie spotted Jayden playing with the gold morpher. He was sitting on a bench in the outside training yard. It was after the battle and the rangers were all thinking over some things. Mike and Emily went out to find Antonio and talk to him. So now, Jackie was talking to Jayden. "Sending your friend away like that."<p>

"He's your friend too," Jayden reminded her.

"Yeah, but you guys were always closer," Jackie shrugged.

"I had no choice," he sighed. "He's not a real samurai." He got up and walked over to the training swords. Jackie followed him. The red ranger handed her one and both got ready to fight. "Like Ji said, having him around could be dangerous. Not just for him, but for us too."

"We've known him since practically forever," Jackie initiated the match. "The idea of him getting hurt bothers you more than it does me."

"Of course," Jayden nodded. "He's our friend." He returned the attacks, but Jackie defended herself.

"Leading the others on dangerous missions is hard on you," she noted. "And putting an old friend like him at risk too? That's too much pressure. I should know."

"What do you mean?" Jayden asked as he was knocked down slightly.

"Every time I become a ranger," she began, still holding her position. "I put everyone I know in danger. And they're former rangers who still have power, yet when I'm a ranger, they're still in danger. I hit the nail on the head, didn't I?"

"Think what you want," Jayden got up.

"She is right and you know it," Antonio stepped out into view. "Why do you have to be so stubborn Jayden? I know the risks. And you need my help."

"Antonio, we've already talked about it," Jayden huffed. "There just isn't…"

"We're saving the world here," Mike interrupted as he and Emily came out of the house. "How can an extra ranger not help?"

"Look guys…"

"Jayden," Mia, appearing next to Antonio, cut him off. "Antonio accepts the risk, just like all of us. You're our leader, but that doesn't make you responsible for what we choose to do."

"I'm not sure I can risk…"

"Jayden," Kevin cut him off this time. "He doesn't have the training, but I have to admit, we can use the help. I say we give him a chance."

"Look," Jackie faced her friend. "Think of it this way. If Antonio was never meant to be a samurai, he wouldn't have ever figured out how to build his own morpher. Not a lot of people can do that. And he wouldn't have found his way here if he wasn't meant to be one. Hell, I wasn't born into this part of being a ranger, yet you guys accepted me whenever I had to fight with you. Antonio is meant to be on the team. Things happen for a reason." Before anyone else could speak, the gap sensor went off.

"The attack is at the northern peninsula construction site," Ji reported from the doorway.

"Please," Antonio picked up the conversation. "Let me have my samurai morpher. I won't let you down. This has been my dream. It always has been."

"Antonio," Jayden began. "You are the seventh samurai ranger." he handed the gold ranger his morpher.

"You won't regret this," Antonio assured.

"Now go people!" Jackie ushered them out. "You have a job to do!"

* * *

><p>AN: Leaving it at that before it gets too long. Anyway, Jackie, Jayden, and Antonio turned out to be old friends. Antonio joined the team. Next chapter is going to be a bit different because it's not about Jackie. Has to do with her slightly, but not entirely about her. So, what's going to happen then? And don't worry…Jahi will come out soon, I promise!


	8. Brothers

**Somewhat Samurai**

**Chapter 8: Brothers**

_A/N: So here's a chapter about the favorite MIA character Dylan! And his two friends Z and Jack. So what has the young silver ranger been up to since he wrote that letter to Jackie in 2009? You're gonna find out. Some parts from "Blue and the Gold" will be in here. Fair warning, this chapter may be short. And It is now June. I think I may do more episode based chapters. It depends on what I can think of._

_Song is "You've got a Friend" by Russell Malone._

_**Disclaimer:**I only own things not in the show. This is in first person point of view from Dylan's view._

* * *

><p>"Come on Dylan!" Z pulled me along. I followed my friends as we ran through the forest. It was me, Z, and Jack since the Venjix. And that was two years ago. Jack was twelve and me and Z would be turning eleven come fall and the end of summer. It wasn't that far away either.<p>

I am Dylan Oliver. My sister is the famous legendary ranger, Jackie Bradley. My other sister is world famous singer Kira McKnight, and my half brother Chip Thorn is a comic book fanatic. My youngest sister Ella is the lucky one who has the photographic memory.

Since the world had been restored when Venjix was destroyed, me and my friends have been traveling the state on whatever path life took us. I was searching for my parents with them. We were tough. Z was the little sister, Jack the big brother. Me? I was the power ranger guy. I was a ranger and taught them about rangers.

"I'm coming," I laughed. It was a typical day for us. I was still able to borrow money from Jackie through the bank, and that came in handy. Last time I talked to her, it was Christmas 2010. I knew I had a niece and nephew, and I knew their birthdays. We talked a bit more about what we've been up to, and that she understands what I wrote in that letter I sent her on her birthday in 2009.

We were currently playing in the woods, running to find a clearing. We had a picnic planned. Jack was carrying the stereo, and Z had the blanket and basket. I had to carry the bag of games we packed.

"Here we are," Jack sighed in relief. He set the stereo down and moved to help Z with the blanket. It was a small area and perfect for peace and quiet. When the blanket was set, I helped Z bring out the food. I set the duffel bag I carried down and opened it up. It was a nice day for a picnic. Jack turned on the radio as we began to eat. Something on the radio caught my attention.

"Hey Jack," I called. "Turn it up." My red clad friend shrugged and did so. I listened to the announcer as I ate.

"_And here's a new single from Jackie Oliver and Kira Ford, called "You've Got a Friend."_

And the song began. I knew both used their maiden names for their careers, and Kira was using her adoptive name. I listened to the lyrics.

"_[Jackie]  
>When you're down<br>and troubled  
>and you need<br>some loving care  
>and nothing<br>nothing is going right_

_[Kira]  
>close your eyes<br>and think of me  
>and soon<br>I will be there  
>to brighten up<br>even your darkest night_

_[both]  
>You just call<br>on my name  
>and you know<br>wherever I am  
>I'll come running<br>to see you again  
>winter spring summer<br>or fall  
>all you have to<br>do is call  
>And I'll be there<br>you've got a friend_

_[Kira]  
>If the sky<br>above you  
>grows dark and<br>full of clouds  
>and that old north<br>wind begins to blow_

_[Jackie]  
>Keep your head<br>together  
>and call my name<br>out loud  
>Soon you'll hear me<br>knocking at your door_

_[both]  
>You just call<br>on my name  
>and you know<br>wherever I am  
>I'll come running<br>to see you again  
>winter spring summer<br>or fall  
>all you have to<br>do is call  
>And I'll be there<br>you've got a friend_

_Ain't it good to know  
>that you've got a friend<br>when people can be  
>so cold<br>they'll hurt you  
>and desert you<br>and take your soul  
>if you let them<em>

_You just call  
>on my name<br>and you know  
>wherever I am<br>I'll come running  
>to see you again<br>winter spring summer  
>or fall<br>all you have to  
>do is call<br>And I'll be there  
>you've got a friend<em>

_Ain't it good to know  
>that you've got a friend<br>Ain't it good to know  
>that you've got a friend"<em>

I smiled to myself as it came to an end. I knew that each word was true. If I called for one, they would find me. But I was sure that Jackie was still searching for me. I knew that I wouldn't be seeing her for a long time, but I still contacted her. She told me it wasn't the same, but she could live with it. She understood.

"Hey man," Jack nudged me. "Let's play some Frisbee." I nodded and stood, helping Z to her feet. I still had a huge crush on her, and Jack knew it now. He didn't mind. But we were still too young to date. We had years before that stage of life came around. And so, we began our game of Frisbee.

"Dude watch out!" I yelled to a couple of guys who were running. They looked to be training for something, but I didn't know what. Both guys stopped short as did we when we all heard a strange giggling noise. Jack and Z looked at me questioningly. They figured it may have something to do with rangers. The two men, one a tall African American in blue and the other a guy in white, didn't seem to notice us.

"Antonio," the kid in blue spoke. "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah I did," the one known as Antonio replied. "Wait," he came closer. "You knew I was watching you?"

"Since last night," the guy admitted. Me, Jack, and Z just watched them, confused. "Come on. We've got to check out this weird laughter." The two ran off, leaving us alone.

"Up for following them?" Z smirked.

* * *

><p>"So why the spy cams?" Kevin, we found out, asked Antonio. We were following them at a running pace like they were, but they didn't seem to notice.<p>

"How did you," Antonio frowned. "I just wanted to see what a true samurai does."

"Samurai?" we silently asked ourselves. We continued following, hoping to gather more info.

"You don't get it," Kevin turned to him and snapped. "This isn't a spy movie. It's the real deal. You're always just messing around."

"I'm not messing around," Antonio argued. "I'm serious, and I'm trying to learn dude." Kevin sighed and walked away. "Kevin wait."

"Come on," I urged. This was getting interesting.

* * *

><p>"Dude," Jack whispered to me from a rock we hid behind. Antonio and Kevin were doing the same in the one in front of us. They had yet to see us following, or so we thought. "Stealing toys is wrong!"<p>

"I know," I whispered back.

"You should do something about this," Z suggested. "I mean, you're a ranger. You help people."

"But I have no idea what kind of creatures I'm up against," I stated. Sure I improved in all my powers over the years, fire ninja ones included, but I wasn't that good yet. We listened in on the other conversation. They were talking about some river overflowing. Then when I peeked around the corner, I noticed Kevin pull out what looked like a morpher. He looked around and I knew it was a bad signal. I saw Antonio try his with the same result. Next thing we knew, an explosion went off behind us.

"Go go Samurai!" Kevin shouted.

"Samurai Morpher, Gold Power!" Antonio followed. I shared a nod with Z and Jack and made my move to morph.

"I need ranger power now! Silver Ranger Power!" I jumped out and charged the monsters, noting Kevin and Antonio were doing the same. Well, they didn't charge at first. What I learned was a Nighlok charged the other two rangers. He fired something slimy at them, so I threw up a fire shield around them. Both boys were shocked and turned to me, only to find I was battling moogers. I think what shocked them the most was that I wore a different ranger uniform than them.

"Hey!" the Nighlok cried and turned to me. Out of defense, I shot some fire balls at him, causing him to stumble. "Who are you?"

"That doesn't matter," I scoffed. I began to fight him off, the other two rangers joining in as well. They lost their grips on their swords and had to fight without them. I had to admit, this creature was nasty.

"Whoa, he's slippery too!"Kevin cried. Only I seemed to be getting in a few good hits. "Not good!" Both rangers charged, but slipped off and down. The Nighlok jumped up, and thanks to my ninja streaking, I followed it. I continued fighting as the octopus faced one shot the other two. They disappeared, leaving me alone. Deciding that it was safety in numbers, it would be easier to check on them. I streaked to the rock where Z and Jack were hiding and streaked off with them.

* * *

><p>"Hey!" I called as I ran towards the two demorphed rangers. I was still morphed. I figured if they saw I was a little kid under this, they would think I was crazy. "You guys need help?" Z and Jack watched from behind another rock.<p>

"Still no signal," Kevin grumbled, ignoring my presence.

"We have to hurry back and stop them," Antonio groaned as he tried making his own sling for his arm.

"You can't fight with that arm injury," Kevin denied. "I'll go."

"You can't go alone," Antonio and I both chorused. They finally noted my presence.

"Safety in numbers," I continued. They looked at me weird.

Kevin blinked. "Who are you?"

"All you need to know for now is that I'm a friend," I crossed my arms. "And that it'd be stupid to try and take that thing on by yourself." Kevin rolled his eyes and ran off. "He's gonna get himself killed."

"Kevin wait!" Antonio called as I helped him to his feet. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>"Man you get to have all the fun," Jack huffed as we walked along later that day. I had helped the two samurai and their teammates finish off their fight. Of course, I didn't have a zord, but it was still fun. And when I heard them mention my sister, I asked them to tell her I said hi. Of course, that only left them more confused. "I wish I could be a ranger."<p>

"Who knows," Z shrugged. We were shopping for some things that we needed. We walked into the nearby grocery store. "Maybe we will be some day."

"Yeah," I smiled. "Anything's possible."

And it was. I knew my siblings were safe. I just wish I could see them. My prophetic dreams still controlled my life. They haven't led me wrong yet, so I knew that I couldn't see my family yet. And though I would like to know why, I probably wouldn't figure it out.

* * *

><p>AN: So here's what Dylan has been up to. I felt like doing this because it keeps him alive in the series. Though in this sequel, he will be featured a lot more. I should be starting the sequel to "Triple Threat" soon and I may take down my story "Troubles with Power" and change it to something else.

Here's the plan:

Three is a Magic Number: Sequel to "Triple Threat." Should be out soon. Don't know when, but soon.

Troubles with Power: May take down and replace with a different story in that series. It would be a reflection of the twin's past as they move on with their life in 2006, including marriages, engagements, and surprises. It would be set after the last chapter I wrote in that story.

Happiness Comes in Small Sizes: Well, I had some good ideas for this one and I kind of want to start it. A girl and her brother born with magical powers, are ninjas, and grew up as orphans. Their friend is the same, aside from the magical powers. It would start in Ninja Storm and go on from there.

New Girl: This idea came to me one day. I was thinking that what if Kira had a twin that was a ninja and a ranger? And Kira was following her on her journey? Would start in Ninja Storm, then in Dino Thunder it would start in "White Thunder" and continue from there.

So what do you think? And i also have the next eight chapters of this written. And Jahi will be out soon.


	9. Team Spirit

**Somewhat Samurai**

**Chapter 9: Team Spirit**

_A/N: It is the end of June. Emily's birthday. I may do a lot more chapters based off of episodes, and there will be a time gap how there is with the date the episodes aired. So after this is another chapter not on the episodes, then it skips right to October and after "Boxed In." I have a few chapters planned for after that that aren't episode based, but oh well._

_An old character or two returns with devastating consequences._

_**Disclaimer:**I only own things not in the show._

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Emily called as she walked around the Shiba house. No one was in sight. "Where is everybody?" She heard noise coming down the hall. Emily poked her head around the corner and saw Ella chasing Frank and Danielle. "Did they go out without me?"<p>

"No," Ella shook her head as she finally got the twins to sit down in the common room. She turned on the TV and they sat quietly and watched. "Jackie went out shopping for some things with her sisters and said she'd be back later. Hunter's trying to get ready to take those two for a hair appointment. And I don't know about the others. By the way, happy early birthday. We're not gonna be here tomorrow so I said it now."

"Thanks," Emily smiled. She walked out of the room. Ella headed over to the sliding doors that lead to another room in the house.

"All clear," she whispered. Kevin stuck his head out to make sure. Ella slipped into the room and Kevin shut the door. They were planning a surprise party for Emily's birthday.

"This is gonna be tough to pull off," Kevin sighed.

"Have a little faith Kev," Mia set down the basket of decorations she held. "Once we get this stuff ready, all we have to do is hide it."

"Tomorrow's gonna be great," Mike predicted. He was looking at the banner he had just finished. "It's Emily's first birthday without her sister. But it's so cool we're doing something special for her." A knock was heard at the door, causing Kevin to jump. They all turned to it to see Jayden opening it up. They all let out a sigh of relief. "You should've seen your faces. You looked like Master Xandred was at the front door."

"Ha ha," Kevin rolled his eyes. "We just didn't Emily to find us."

"The coast is clear," Jayden reported. "Emily went outside. What about the cake?"

"I've got all the ingredients for an awesome cake," Mia smiled. "I just need to bake it without her noticing."

"No," the three guys denied.

"I mean, we don't wanna risk it," Kevin covered. Mia seemed to buy the excuse.

"Jackie's already taking care of it," Ella replied. "She went to go pick up some things and then she's going to our sister's to make it. Emily doesn't know where it is, so we're fine."

"But Antonio already ordered one from the bakery," Kevin frowned.

"Well then I don't know why Jackie's going to make a cake," the seven year old shrugged.

"Oh, okay," Mia agreed.

* * *

><p>"So what are we going to do for Ken and Chris's party?" Rose wondered as she, Jackie, and Maddie walked around town, shopping for gifts. It was June, the month Jackie's twin niece and nephew were born. Kira and Conner planned to throw them a second birthday party, and asked those three to help get it ready. Jackie was making the cake while the other two helped with decorations.<p>

"Well, I got the cake covered," Jackie counted.

"And I'm filming it as always," Maddie added. They were too caught up in their conversation to hear the screams around them. "Then you have decorations."

"Alright," Rose shrugged. The three continued on their way. However, they stopped short when Jackie let out an ear piercing scream. The other two girls turned just in time to see her fall to the ground, looking as if she was dead. But they caught the slight rise and falling of her chest, showing she was still breathing. Maddie and Rose looked up to see a Nighlok running away. "Ready?"

"Oh yeah!" Maddie nodded. "Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

"Overdrive Accelerate!" the two morphed and charged the Nighlok.

"Hey buddy!" Maddie called. "What did you do to our friend?"

"What?" the Nighlok turned, only to be shoved down. He stood back up, but was shot down again when the other six samurai rangers came into view.

"Snack time is over for you Nighlok," Jayden stated.

"The samurai rangers?" Splitface stood. As the others charged, so did Rose and Maddie. They had noticed that a lot of people were now lying on the ground like Jackie was. But Jackie had currents of dark energy flowing through her. "Body swarm!" he split his body into different shaped balls.

"Whoa," Mike commented as they tried to dodge them. "It's like dodge ball with teeth!" The Nighlok, after knocking everyone down, targeted Emily. He turned back into his full form and aimed at her.

"You'll make a fine desert," he commented.

"Wait!" Emily cried but it was too late. He had already sucked out her spirit. Rose and Maddie concluded that's what happened to Jackie. The yellow ranger had demorphed and fallen limp on the ground.

"Emily!" Jayden and Mia gasped.

Jayden charged. "What did you do to her?" He tried to fight the Nighlok along with Rose and Maddie. Mia went to check on Emily.

"I have to say it," the Nighlok smirked. "Those last two spirits were delicious. And in twenty four hours, they'll be mine forever."

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Forever?"

"Other spirit?"

"Of course," the Nighlok ignored the guy's protest. "If you defeat me, you could have all their spirits back. But you won't have the chance because I'm heading back to the netherworld where no mortal can follow." The rangers stood in shock.

"Guys, we've got to stop this creep," Mia stated. Rose and Maddie shared a horrified look through their helmets and ran towards Jackie. The guys continued to try and fight off the Nighlok.

"What's happening?" Maddie questioned as the two girls noticed the energy currents. Jackie was twitching slightly, and they couldn't tell if it was a good or bad thing.

"I don't think I want to know," Rose backed away slightly, fearing this wasn't going to end well. Maddie did the same, and just in time. Jackie's eyes suddenly snapped open. But instead of their hazel color, they glowed their signature multicolored flash, teal specs included this time.

"Oh shit," the other two groaned as Jackie stood, smirking evilly.

Jackie stretched and looked around. "It feels great to be back!" She looked at the samurai rangers, Rose, and Maddie, all who were still morphed.

"Please don't let this be happening," Maddie growled. Jackie stuck out her arm and shot all the rangers down.

"Huh?" the samurai looked up, only to see their teal ranger smirking at them, her eyes a weird color, and her hand outstretched to them. The brunette let out an evil laugh that sent a chill down all their spines.

"Pathetic," she cackled. "Simply pathetic. Here I thought you'd actually be a challenge."

"Alright Jahi," Rose coughed as she and Maddie stood. The samurai stood as well, but more confused than anything. These two rangers they've never seen before seemed to know what they were dealing with. "What's your deal?"

"Like I would tell you what you already know," she scoffed. "I have better things to do right now anyway. Later losers!" she streaked out of sight.

"What was up with her?" Mia frowned. They came closer to Rose and Maddie as they demorphed. The two stayed morphed.

"How are we going to tell Hunter?" Maddie ignored her.

"Um, excuse me," Kevin interrupted them. They turned to the five. "Who are you?"

"The people who can help you deal with what you just saw," Rose replied.

The samurai shared a look. What was going on?

* * *

><p>"Sixty four people," Ji read from the data he gathered. "Including Emily and Jackie." It was night and Emily was lying on a bed in the infirmary. Rose and Maddie were with them and had yet to see Hunter. Ella wasn't in sight either. "Had their spirits stolen. The hospital says that the patients are relaxing comfortably. We know better."<p>

"I can't believe that by tomorrow night, Emily, Jackie, and all those people could stay asleep forever," Kevin mused as Jayden, followed by Hunter, came in. Jayden had gone to find the thunder ninja in hopes of an explanation from Rose and Maddie. "We have to defeat that Nighlok before that happens."

"But he said he won't leave the netherworld," Mia pointed out. "What can we do?"

"We have to do something," Mike stated. "No matter what it takes. We have to save them."

"What's going on?" Hunter asked. They all turned to him. Rose and Maddie shared a nervous look, knowing he'd overreact and do something stupid. He turned to them. "Why are you two here?"

"Well," Rose bit her lip. "You heard what happened to her, right?" she pointed at Emily. Hunter nodded. "Your wife got caught in it too." Hunter's face paled.

"Did she…"

"Come out?" Maddie finished for him. Hunter nodded again. He knew that Jahi and Jackie were two spirits in the same body. "Yeah, she did." Hunter fled the room before anyone could blink. "I'll go after him." Maddie followed. Rose sighed and shook her head.

"Wait," Mike looked at her. "Who came out?"

Rose turned to them. "You guys haven't faced Jackie when she was evil yet, have you?"

The other gave her questioning looks, prompting her to continue.

* * *

><p>"Emily!" Mia gasped as Emily's eyes fluttered open. Mia placed the towel down and Mike called for the others, saying she was awake. Rose and Maddie had left, and Hunter was nowhere to be seen. The rangers were still letting what they learned about Jackie being evil set in. The other rangers ran in to see for themselves.<p>

"Sorry guys," Emily apologized as the others entered the room. "I let him get me."

"We're just glad you're okay," Mike stated. He offered her a glass of water.

"Thanks for putting on the brave face for me," she thanked. "But I know I'm not okay. I feel empty."

"Don't worry," Mia assured. "We'll figure it out."

"We're not gonna let you down," Jayden added. "We'll save you. Just hold on 'til then." Emily shut her eyes and drifted back into sleep.

"No," Mia cried. "She's falling back asleep."

"Emily," Mike tried to wake her up. He stood and marched out of the room. The others, confused, followed him.

"Look after her," Jayden asked Ji before following. Ji nodded.

* * *

><p>"I don't care!" Hunter shouted through his phone. He was walking through the city trying to figure out what to do about his wife. He had dropped the kids off at his brother's and was currently on the phone with his sister in law. "I want to know where the hell she is and bring her back!"<p>

_"Calm down!"_ Kira ordered from her end. _"You won't be able to find her unless you calm down! Now again, what happened?"_

"You know how Jackie and Jahi are two different spirits living in the same body?" he asked.

_"Yeah,"_ Kira nodded. _"What about it?"_

"A Nighlok sucked Jackie's spirit," Hunter sighed.

_"And she took over,"_ Kira realized. _"Dammit! I knew this would happen if she joined them."_

"Well now if you excuse me, I have an evil wife to find," he hung up. A little ways away, he spotted the others trying to figure out what to do as well. He let out a sigh and decided to run over there. But he was stopped short when Jahi jumped out in front of him, morphed in her rose uniform.

"I hear you've been looking for me," she smirked. Hunter growled. He knew that this was completely Jahi, and until that Nighlok was destroyed, she would stay this way.

"Can't say I'm happy to see you," he growled, morphing into the same uniform in his color. "I'm not gonna let you take over the world while my wife doesn't have a fighting chance."

"As long as those pesky brats don't defeat defeat that creep before sundown," Jahi snorted. "I'm going to stay like this forever!"

"Not on my watch!" Hunter charged. He and Jahi went head to head as the samurai rangers took on the Nighlok. Hunter was too focused on his fight to notice the others taking their fight to the megazord.

Jahi growled as she noticed it. "Those brats are ruining my plan!" Hunter saw this as his opening and took a shot. He couldn't kill her because it was still his wife's body, but the spirit was not. He continued fighting her. Before he knew it, Jahi let out an ear piercing scream that could rival Kira's ptera scream as Jackie's spirit reentered her body. Jahi knelt to the ground, out of breath.

"Yes," Hunter cheered. Now things could turn back to normal as soon as Jackie began fighting.

"This won't be the last time you see me rangers," Jahi swore. She fled before Jackie could try and take over.

"Damn," he sighed.

* * *

><p>"Come on," Mia led Emily to the common room. Emily had her spirit restored as did everyone else. Hunter was in his room, the kids still at his brother's place. He was working on trying to help Jackie free herself again. But the others had to celebrate Emily's birthday.<p>

"Mia, what's up?" Emily wondered. She was confused to her friend's behavior. "I'm fine now."

"You're about to get even better," Mia grinned. A smile lit Emily's face as she saw the common room. It was decorated with balloons, streamers, and yellow everywhere. The banner sat on a nearby chair.

"What is all this?" Emily gaped.

"Surprise!" the guys jumped out of hiding. "Happy Birthday!"

"Are you surprised?" Antonio wondered. Emily nodded as she grinned. Mike handed her a card in a yellow envelope. She took it and opened it, revealing a card that said "Happy Birthday to a Wonderful Sister" on the front. When she finished, Antonio covered her eyes and led her to the cake. "And what's a birthday without a cake!" Emily looked at the bright yellow cake Ji set down.

"Clawzord?" Kevin frowned as he read the message on it.

"It's his birthday too," Antonio pointed out.

"This is the best," Emily grinned.

"Mike was right," Jayden nodded. "You're the best. We're just so happy to see you're okay. Today, victory really is ours."

"Who wants cake?" Mia held up the cutting knife. Before anyone could answer, they all spotted a glow of crimson and indigo coming from down the hall. Curious as to what it was, they slowly made their way towards it. All they found was Hunter trapped in the glow.

* * *

><p>"You're impossible!" Jahi growled at herself as she fought against Jackie, who was resurfacing.<p>

"Same could be said about you!" Jackie spat back. She had been fighting like this since Jahi fled the battle earlier.

"I've waited too long for this chance!"

"Yeah right!"

"I won't let you ruin this again!"

"Watch me!" Jackie yelled. "Ninjetti, the dragon!" she began to glow.

* * *

><p>AN: So what'd you think? I promised Jahi would come out soon. Would've been more of her, but I could exactly think of what to write. Anyway, next up is another weird chapter then my version of broken dreams. What's going to happen next chapter? I don't know either. Oh, and Jahi isn't done just yet...


	10. History Part I

**Somewhat Samurai**

**Chapter 10: History**

**Part I**

_A/N: So now that Jackie turned back and Hunter brought her home, the others are curious. Hunter decides to show them their ranger heritage and hopes it'll help them understand more about what happened. It's like "Legacy of Power," and I know I've done it in the mystic force and Overdrive story of this, but this is for these rangers benefit._

_**Disclaimer:**I own nothing in the shows._

* * *

><p>"Daddy," Danielle looked up at her father. Jackie was lying in the bed in their bedroom. It has been a few days since Emily's birthday and Hunter found Jackie. This was about the longest she's been out when she turned back. Hunter hadn't explained to the other samurai what had happened, so they were confused on what was going on. "What happened to mommy?"<p>

"Mommy is sleeping," Hunter replied. Ella wasn't in the room, but Frank and Danielle were. They missed their mother and were too young to fully understand what was going on. "She'll wake up soon…I hope."

"Why mommy sleep so long?" Frank wondered. He had never known her to be asleep for days.

"She's really really tired," Hunter stated. He couldn't exactly explain it.

"That's a good explanation," Ella scoffed from the doorway. Hunter glared at her. "The others are kind of wanting to know what's going on with her. Why she won't wake up and what the hell that glowing thing we did was."

"Fine," Hunter grumbled. He set Danielle on the floor beside her brother and started rummaging through the drawers. He finally found what he was looking for. The blonde handed Ella the disk. "Play this for them. It should explain a few things. Take them too," he motioned to the kids.

"Whatever," Ella rolled her eyes. She led the twins out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Hey!" Mike protested as Ella shut off the show they were watching. She put the disk into the DVD player and set it up. "We were watching that!"<p>

"Well this is going to explain what you guys want to know," Ella pressed play before sitting with her niece and nephew. "Now listen. I don't feel like answering questions until the end." The rangers shrugged and turned to the screen to watch the video.

_"I'm Jackie Oliver," the young brunette on the screen began. "If you're not me or anyone in my family from birth, then something is seriously wrong. This video diary is a confidential record only to be viewed in case of an emergency. What you are about to see is a history of my life._

_"My life, as the daughter of the legendary power ranger couple," Jackie continued. "I am daughter to legendary ranger Dr. Tommy Oliver, and his wife, Kimberly Oliver, maiden name Hart._

_"The story begins in Angel Grove where five teenagers with attitude, my mother, aunts, and uncles included, were recruited to fight the evil space sorceress Rita Repulsa. They harnessed the power of the dinosaur to become Earth's first power rangers." The screen showed clips from their first battles. Under the guidance of intergalactic being Zordon, who is like a grandfather to me, Trini, Zack, Kimberly, Billy, and Jason bravely defended Earth, which forced Rita to create her own ranger."_

**_"Hey," a pixilated Kimberly standing by her locker in the hallway of Angel Grove High spoke to a boy in green. "I'm Kimberly." The boy turned around. "You're new around here aren't you?"_**

**_"Yeah I'm Tommy," the boy introduced._**

_"And that's how my parents met," Jackie elaborated. "But it wasn't long before Rita found my dad."_

**_"What's going on?" Tommy shouted as he stood in an alleyway and the wind around him picked up._**

**_"Tommy!" Rita's voice cackled. "I have chosen you."_**

_"Her evil magic was too strong," Jackie sighed. "He couldn't fight it." The scene switched to show Tommy fighting the rangers. "She ordered him to destroy the power rangers. And he almost succeeded." It switched to Kimberly confronting Tommy about being the green ranger and him threatening them. "But my family never gave up. They helped him destroy the sword of darkness, and he was freed."_

**_"Rita's spell is broken!" Zack cheered as they looked at a demorphed Tommy._**

**_"You ok Tommy?" Jason asked as they helped the boy stand._**

**_"What's happened to me?" Tommy groaned._**

**_"You're no longer under Rita's power," Jason explained. "Fight by our side and we can defeat Rita."_**

**_"After everything that's happened?" Tommy wondered._**

**_"Tommy we need you," Jason begged. "It's where you belong. Will you join us Tommy?"_**

_"And that's when my dad joined the team," Jackie carried on. "But not for long. He soon discovered the green ranger powers were only temporary."_

**_"As you are aware, the green ranger powers were completely decimated," Zordon explained to the group of rangers. "Alpha and I felt it was time to create an even more powerful ranger to combat Lord Zedd and his diabolical evil. And now my friends, I present to you, the white ranger." The new ranger floated down in a white light. His feet touched the ground and he pulled off the helmet to reveal Tommy._**

**_"Guess who's back," he asked._**

_"With a new villain," Jackie continued. "Lord Zedd was destroying Earth. And with three rangers leaving, a new power source had to be found."_

**_"The sword of light will allow your powers to be transferred to three new rangers," Zordon spoke. The rangers turned to see the new three._**

**_"Rocky, Adam, Aisha!" Tommy smiled._**

**_"Isn't this incredible?" Aisha asked._**

_"Trini, Zack, and Jason passed on their powers and the three new rangers stepped forward," Jackie continued. "And just in time. Rita and Zedd teamed up to form their most powerful enemy yet, bringing with them a new terror, Rito Revolto. The team fought bravely, but it wasn't enough. Rito destroyed our zords." It showed the zords being blown up and the rangers powerless. "A ranger never gives up. Zordon sent them on a quest to find Ninjor, a warrior of the past who showed them the secrets of the ancient ninja. Their completed quest came with new weapons, new zords, and new enemies."_

_"But along with new enemies, came new friends."_

**_"Oh I'm Tommy," Tommy offered his hand to a younger version of Kat._**

**_"Nice to meet you Tommy I'm Katherine," she shook his hand._**

_"When my mother chose to leave," Jackie continued. "My aunt Katherine was the only choice. She assumed the pink ranger power and just in time. They were under attack. They got out just as Rita and Zedd succeeded in destroying the command center."_

_"Beneath the ruins, they found the zeo crystal," she went on. "A mystical power that guided them into the next chapter of their lives as rangers." It showed the power transfer and the first battle. "The zeo powers were awesome, but when they needed reinforcements, they turned to an old friend, my Uncle Jason. He returned and assumed the power of the gold ranger. Once they graduated high school, they were ready to face the world." The screen switched to the rangers graduating. Kim was there holding a baby and standing next to Tommy. And a kid in blue with a mushroom hair cut was stuck in a group hug with the rangers._

_"But not until after one more adventure as rangers. It was time for them to shift into a higher gear. The old rangers were gone forever. But the turbo rangers were born. A space pirate named Divatox launched an attack on Earth. They were given the powers of turbo and took her head on with a little help." It showed Justin become the new blue ranger and them all fighting. "TJ, Cassie, Ashley, and Carlos proved they had what it took."_

**_"You wouldn't be standing here today T.J. if it weren't for your courage and strength," Tommy commented. "I choose you to lead the team, and be the new red ranger."_**

_"Divatox was tough," Jackie began again. "And the piranahtrons were relentless. Divatox wasn't ready to give up and staged a fearsome attack, taking out the turbo ranger's command center, and their powers with it. She headed for space and Earth's ultimate destruction. The rangers knew they had to follow Divatox to space and embarked on a dangerous mission, leaving behind the world they knew forever. Their journey into space was treacherous._

_"And the line between friend and foe was a thin one. Andros proved he was more than a friend. He was just the kind of leader they would need to fight the enemy. An enemy called Astronoma. They thought they had no hope. But Andros brought them the astro morphers, bringing forth a new team." The screen switched to show the space rangers in a dark room hovering over a chamber._

**_"Who is he?" Cassie asked._**

**_"His name is Zhane," Andros supplied. "He's the silver ranger."_**

_"The space rangers freed Zhane from his deep freeze and the silver ranger was a noble addition to the team," Jackie smiled. "Together, they defeated Astronoma and the Earth was safe._

_"But deep in space, another battle raged. On the distant planet of Mirinoi, five new heroes, Leo, Damon, Kendrix, Maya, and Kai retrieved the galaxy sabers and were chosen to be the rangers of the lost galaxy. They would have to combine their powers if they were to defeat their mortal enemy, Trakeena. Trakeena threatened to destroy the space colony Terra Venture and took on a horrifying new form. Red ranger and his battlizer were the colony's only hope. With Trakeena destroyed, the people of Terra Venture were forever grateful of the rangers of the lost galaxy._

_"Meanwhile on Earth, an ALLETE team was being put together to fight a new battle against an invasion of demons. The light speed rangers needed one more to complete their mission. That's when Ryan joined the team."_

**_"My friends and I are from the year 3000," Jen spoke._**

**_"Trying to recapture a gang of mutants that escaped through time and take them back with us," Jen continue explaining. "We think you may be the only one who can unlock these morphers so we can defeat them."_**

**_-change locations-_**

**_"This is yours," Jen held out the morpher._**

**_"Whoo!" Wes slapped the morpher on._**

_"Rangers from the future chased a mutant criminal through time," Jackie went on. "But it took a modern day hero to help finish the job. It took a while for Eric to learn that the greatest virtue of being a ranger is not the power, but the reward of helping mankind."_

_The video switched to the wild force team._

_"Cole joined," Jackie narrated. "And the wild force rangers unleashed the spirits of the ancient animals to fight the evil orgs, creatures determined to conquer Earth with pollution and destruction. The final member to join the team was Merrick, the lunar wolf."_

"So this is a video of ranger history?" Jayden frowned.

"Yep," Ella answered.

"And this is every team that's been so far?" Emily continued.

"Yeah."

"And then there's more?" Mia raised an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"How many more teams are before us?" Kevin wondered.

"Six."

"Okay so where's Jackie in this?" Antonio asked.

"Coming up," Ella sighed. "Just watch."

* * *

><p>"Please wake up soon," Hunter whispered to Jackie. He knew Ella was showing the others the video diary. Jackie had stirred a few times, and he didn't want to leave her side. So far, nothing was out of the ordinary. He hoped she would wake up soon. He gave her a kiss and made to move.<p>

"Hunter," a soft voice called tiredly. The blonde turned to see her opening her eyes and moving. When he caught the look in her eyes, he noticed that they kept flashing from their famous glow and their regular hazel state. "Help."

"What's happening?" he asked, immediately by her side. This never happened before and he was getting scared. He held her hand in his and waited for her to respond.

"She's fighting me," Jackie breathed out. Hunter could tell she was still stuck in sleep mode. "She's getting stronger. Call for help."

"I'll be right back," Hunter raced out to find a phone. This was going to be bad, he knew.

* * *

><p>AN: What's happening to Jackie? What will the other's reactions be when they see Jackie's ranger history? Who is Hunter calling? After writing this, I got the idea for chapters that follow the ending of this. Up next, the rangers learn of Jackie's history up until dino thunder.


	11. History Part II

**Somewhat Samurai**

**Chapter 11: History**

**Part II**

_A/N: Here's part two. What happened to Jackie at the end? That'll be in the next chapter. This is just the other samurai learning a bit about Jackie. Anyway, what'll happen either way?_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing in the shows._

* * *

><p><strong><em>"These are your power ranger wind morphers," Cam opened the case.<em>**

**_"Yeah right," Tori scoffed._**

**_"Yes see I knew it dude!" Dustin cheered. "I was right! Power rangers are real!"_**

**_"From this point you will be known as the wind power rangers," Sensei Wantanabe spoke._**

_"Three ninja students command the power of earth, air, and water," Jackie explained with a grin. "It was the power of thunder that gave them their biggest challenge. But their greatest enemies, proved to be their greatest allies."_

**_"Sorry to spoil your fun," Cam put on an amulet._**

_"With Earth at the brink of destruction," Jackie picked up. "Another friend, Cam, went back in time to retrieve the one power that could save them all. The power of the green samurai ranger. And it was a couple battles later when a new teammate showed up."_

**_"Jacqueline," Sensei Giroflee sighed heavily. "I fear that something big is coming this way, and we must be ready for it. I am not sure as to when it will come, but we need to be prepared no matter what."_**

**_"What are you getting to?" Jackie frowned._**

**_"You must take this," Sensei handed her a small, pink wooden box. "It is the only thing that can help defeat what comes this way." Jackie nervously took it and opened it._**

**_"Sensei you can't be serious," she cried noticing its contents._**

**_"I am unfortunately so," Sensei shook her head sadly. "An evil is coming this way. You are the only one who can help defeat it."_**

**_XXX_**

**_"Oh, Tori, Dustin, this is my cousin Jackie," Kelly introduced after realizing she never met them._**

**_"Nice to meet you," Tori smiled._**

**_"Likewise," Jackie nodded._**

**_"So where are you from?" Dustin wondered. "I mean, you're new here aren't you?"_**

**_"Yeah I come from Angel Grove," Jackie chuckled. "Just moved here yesterday."_**

**_XXX_**

**_"Fire storm, ranger form!" she said and she morphed into her pink ranger suit. She stepped in front of the fallen girl facing the alien, fire katana in hands and ready for the fight. The two male rangers ran over to their fallen friend._**

**_"Who are you?" the alien asked. "There was nothing about a pink one!"_**

**_"I'm the one who's sent to take you down," Jackie snapped (to the others, she's just the pink ranger right now). She charged and effectively cut the alien, who fell to the ground in pain. When she wasn't looking, he sent a blast at the other three sending them down. The three struggled to get up._**

**_"Hey rat-face!" Jackie called from her spot behind the monster. "Over here!"_**

**_"One ranger won't make a difference," the alien scoffed. He set out to blast her._**

**_"Fire shield!" she formed the shield and it deflected the blast back to him, sending him back. He stood up and the two charged. Jackie was doing much better than the other rangers. He managed to catch her off guard and send her flying far off into the distance and he turned back to where Blake was standing. The navy ranger took a few blasts and Tori's visor opened. And she looked up at the boy. Blake pushed her out of the way and took another blast, more powerful than before. When the smoke cleared, he was still standing strong and Cam and Tori stared in disbelief._**

**_"Impossible!" the alien growled. "Nobody can be that strong!"_**

**_"Nothing can beat the power of love!" Blake declared. He started heading forward, struggling a little bit._**

**_"Hold on now," the monster ordered. He felt a sharp kick to the back and fell face first into the sand._**

**_"You honestly didn't think you could keep me down, did you?" Jackie pouted at him behind her helmet. She flipped off of his back and drew her fire bow. With careful aim, she fired hitting the alien in the chest as Blake did the same with his thunder staff connected to the navy antler. They each gave a few more blows to it before the alien blew up. Jackie streaked off with a smirk before anyone could ask her anything. Tori looked at Blake as a pink heart came out and popped. The same for Cam. Both were free from the spell. Shane, Hunter, and Dustin ran up in morph._**

**_"Tori you ok?" the red ranger asked as they helped her stand. "What happened?"_**

**_"I don't know," she breathed. "But I got worked." She stumbled and fell again while the guys held onto her. Cam and Blake ran over as well._**

**_"This is the big time!" the alien cackled as he grew back the size of the megazord._**

**_"We'll handle this one right Cam?" Blake asked._**

**_"Yeah," Cam nodded. "He's all ours!" The two called on their zords and boarded them as the other four on the ground watched. Hunter's zord also came out. The two formed separate megazords. They stood before the alien._**

**_"And, action!" the alien called._**

**_"You called for it!" a voice rang through. They all looked as a pink dragon zord came flying out of nowhere, pink ranger inside. Jackie sped by the alien, causing it to briefly lose its balance. To help, Cam flung the star of his megazord at the alien. Unfortunately, he ducked down and fired. Blake and Hunter shielded the megazord from being hit by putting the hand in front of it._**

**_"Fire cannon!" Jackie yelled as the mouth of the dragon zord opened and a mass of huge flames shot out in the form of a cannonball and directly hit the alien. The others watched in awe. This new ranger seemed experienced and they didn't know who she was. They only knew it was a girl because the uniform had a skirt. The two megazords combined to form the samurai thunder megazord as Jackie and her dragon zord continued to fire at the alien from all directions._**

**_"Come on!" the alien groaned. Before Jackie could take out the alien herself, the new megazord did it for her. She turned to them and nodded with a smile and flew off in the dragon zord before questions could be asked._**

**_XXX_**

**_"Heads up!" she called as she leapt in the air, katana drawn ready for the strike. Unfortunately, while she was in mid-air, the alien seized the chance to shoot her far back with jolts of high electricity. She let out a scream as it hit her dead center in the chest, catching all the other rangers attention. She landed with a thud about fifty feet away from the battle and demorphed as rubble surround her. She clutched her stomach in pain. The rangers couldn't tell who it was at their distance. Blake and Hunter formed the thunder cannon and blew up the monster. The other rangers ran up to them and cheered._**

**_"That wasn't so hard now was it?" Cam wondered._**

**_"Hey, that pink ranger," Tori realized. "Over there!" they all ran to where she pointed and gasped to see their brunette friend, morpher on her wrist (which got them thinking how could they not have noticed before) and clutching her stomach._**

**_"Jackie?" Dustin frowned as he and Shane helped the girl up._**

**_"Yeah?" she coughed._**

**_"But how…" Shane trailed off._**

**_"I'll explain later Shane," Jackie sighed, confusing them all._**

**_"How'd you know it was us?" Blake wondered._**

**_"Not that hard to figure out if you know what to look for," Jackie smirked. "But we should probably deal with that first!" she pointed to where the monster had grown again to zord size. Jackie went back into morphed form and all seven stood in front of the alien. Shane called for the ninja zords, Hunter called for the thunder zords, and she called for her dragon zord. Two megazords and a random flying but as powerful as the megazords zord faced the alien._**

**_"And that's when I became the final member of the team," Jackie smirked. "But as our final battle with Lothor neared, a new one was just beginning."_**

**_"Can you come back to Ops?" the samurai ranger asked._**

**_"Um, I'm a little busy right now," she disconnected and gaped at the sight before her. She never thought she'd see these things. Weren't they supposed to be long gone? And which one of the villains was controlling them? She knew Lothor would never use these things, most likely never hearing of them. But if any villain who used them has already been destroyed or turned good in Zordon's wave, how did they get here? As she thought, she began to fight away the creatures that weren't Kelzaks._**

_"With the possible return of a long gone foe," Jackie sighed. "Came the disappearance of the six Ninjetti rangers, which included my parents."_

**_"Mom? Dad?" Jackie called walking in the door. She had to tell her parents about the creatures. Blake and Hunter were at the track working out their problems while Dustin went to talk to Kelly about riding freestyle. Tori and Shane were off doing their own thing. So, she decided to come home._**

**_"Jackie!" Dylan waddled up to her. Smiling, she picked him up as he laughed._**

**_"Hey Dyl," she asked. "Where's mommy and daddy?"_**

**_"Mommy and daddy go bye bye!" Dylan pouted._**

**_"Where did they go?" she walked down the hall checking all the rooms. She found it hard to believe they left. After all, both their cars were in the driveway and they would've at least left a note and not left Dylan by himself._**

**_"Ugly monster," Dylan buried his head into his sister's shirt in fright. Jackie stopped her walking. Had Dylan seen what had happened?_**

**_"An ugly monster made them go bye bye?" she looked at the toddler. Her eyes widening in realization sent her straight to the phone, Dylan still in her arms, and he was heavy. Picking it up, she dialed a familiar number._**

**_"Hello?" Trini's voice answered._**

**_"Aunt Trini?" Jackie breathed._**

**_"Jackie, what's wrong?" Trini asked, sensing the fear in her niece's voice._**

**_"Mom and dad," Jackie shook her head, now almost on the brink of tears. "Something took them."_**

_"In the final battle against Lothor, we made the ultimate sacrifice," Jackie continued._

**_"We may not be power rangers, but we still have power!" Shane stated. "Power of air!"_**

**_"Power of earth!"_**

**_"Power of water!"_**

**_"Power of Fire!" Together, they brought their pointing fingers together and formed a beam of power directed at Lothor. Using it, they shoved the ninja down into the abyss of evil. With him gone, the abyss closed shut. The rangers gathered around. Hunter wrapped an arm around Jackie._**

_"But our battle didn't end there," Jackie cringed. "Right after we realized our powers were gone, the old enemy showed his face."_

**_"This battle may be over," Jackie shook her head. "But we have an even bigger one coming this way."_**

**_"Right you are," a grueling voice behind them spoke. They all turned and Jackie's eyes widened in fear, hatred, and anger. Everyone could sense it as she glared daggers at this creature._**

**_"You!" she growled dangerously. The ninjas winced at her tone. Something told them this battle just became personal for her…_**

_"With the return of the dreaded and grueling Ivan Ooze," Jackie began the time travel tale as all the rangers and the adults watched with interest. She never really elaborated on this adventure. "It became necessary for me, Hunter, Tori, Blake, Cam, Shane, Dianne, Becca, Alan, Jimmy, and Brandon to find a way to travel back in time to unlock our inner animal spirits and obtain the ancient power of the Ninjetti, the only power strong enough to defeat Ivan Ooze."_

**_"How much longer are we gonna be out here?" Alan whined._**

**_"Why?" Dianne scoffed. "It's a nice day out."_**

**_"Because I'm starting to burn," Alan rolled his eyes._**

**_"Same here," Dustin agreed._**

**_"Are we all feeling like we're burning?" Becca wondered._**

**_"Not anymore," Cam frowned when they stopped walking._**

**_"Guys," Tori spoke. "I don't think we're in Blue Bay anymore…"_**

**_XXX_**

**_"January 11, 1984?" Dianne read. "How'd we end up here?"_**

**_"January 11, 1984," Jackie frowned. "Why does that feel familiar?"_**

**_"Isn't this the day Ivan Ooze was discovered?" Becca whispered as the group walked along the sidewalks._**

**_"So we're in the year Ivan Ooze was released?" Tori asked._**

**_"Then all we need to do is find the other rangers," Shane stated._**

**_"Which won't be easy," Cam deadpanned. "We don't have our powers."_**

**_"Anyone up for skydiving?" Jackie smirked, recalling that's what the rangers did the morning Ivan was found. They all looked at her like she was crazy._**

**_XXX_**

**_"Head ups guys!" Rocky pointed. "Over there!" the eighteen teens ran where he pointed. When they reached it and didn't see anything, they began walking. It was silent. Kimberly broke it when she turned to the other twelve._**

**_"So who exactly are you guys?" she asked. Jackie and Becca shared a nervous look._**

**_"I'm Jackie," the brunette introduced. "This is Becca, Dianne, Alan, Jimmy, Brandon, Hunter, Cam, Shane, Tori, Dustin, and Blake."_**

**_"You guys aren't from around here are you?" Aisha wondered._**

**_"More like we're not in our own time," Becca shrugged._**

**_"Huh?" Adam frowned._**

**_"We're from the year 2003," Jackie explained. "We came back in time for something you'll find out later."_**

**_"So you twelve are from the future?" Billy concluded._**

**_"Exactly," Becca nodded. "But if we say too much about it, it could mess up the time stream."_**

**_"But how'd you get to 1984?" Tommy wondered._**

**_"Well, we just defeated an evil space ninja known as Lothor," Jackie began. "Hunter, Blake, Tori, Cam, Shane, Dustin, and I were the rangers who defeated him. These five just know about the ranger world and have for years. So anyway, we lost our ranger powers when we sent him into the Abyss of Evil in Bleu Bay Harbor. And right off the bat a new villain came and wanted to take over the world. So the twelve of us, while we were walking through the park discussing how to defeat this new evil, were somehow transported to Angel Grove in 1984."_**

**_"Wow," Rocky blinked. "What about those powers some of you still have?"_**

**_"Ninja Powers," Jackie went on. "The six of us who fought Lothor were training to become ninjas."_**

**_"Ninjas are real?" Aisha awed._**

**_"Yeah," the young brunette nodded. "There's actually a ninja academy in Angel Grove that trains ninjas to control the element of fire, which is where I go. There's one in Blue Bay Harbor where you learn to control water, earth, or air. The last one is on the outskirts of Reefside where you learn to control Thunder."_**

**_"I think we should focus on the situation at hand first," Becca interrupted._**

**_"While we were stuck in the past temporarily, we had to be careful what we said of the future in fear of messing up the timeline," Jackie explained. "Once we met the rangers from that time, all eighteen of us were sent to the distant planet Phaedos where we learned of our animal spirits and obtained the great power."_**

**_"Aisha," the warrior spoke. "You are bear. Fierce and unstoppable." The girl in question looked at her yellow garb._**

**_"Dianne," Dulcea was going down the line, stepping in front of each as she spoke. The young girl was wearing robes similar to the other girls, but hers was scarlet. "You are the rat, quick and quiet." Moving on to Rocky._**

**_"Rocky, powerful, smart," she complimented. "You are the mighty ape." Up next, the blue ranger._**

**_"Billy, you are the wolf," her voice was soft. "Cunning and swift." Alan's turn._**

**_"Alan, wise and playful, you are the rabbit." Dulcea moved on to Jimmy as Alan looked at his purple gear. Jimmy's was gray._**

**_"Jimmy," she smiled. "You are the giraffe, tall and independent." She moved to the ninjas and began with Cam, who did not have a change of ranger colors like the originals, Hunter, and Blake. He was still green._**

**_"Cameron," she used his full name. "The snake. Sneaky and elusive." Up next was the earth ninja. Dustin was grinning at his orange garb._**

**_"Noble Dustin," Dulcea smiled at him. "You are the loyal lion." Now for Shane, who sported ruby colored garb. At least he was still a shade of red._**

**_"Shane, you are the observant hawk," Dulcea nodded at the boy before moving to Tori, who was in a lighter shade of blue. Aqua._**

**_"Tori," the blonde water ninja smiled at the sound of her name as she looked at her Ninjetti outfit. "Vulnerable yet stubborn and strong, you are the turtle." Next up was Blake, who remained in his navy color._**

**_"Blake," Dulcea faced him. "Protective and understanding, you are the crocodile." Next was Becca, since Hunter was next to Jackie, in between the two girls._**

**_"Rebecca," again with the full first name. "Graceful and comforting, you are the beautiful swan." The black haired girl looked at her golden robes. She moved onto Hunter._**

**_"Hunter," Dulcea smiled at the boy in crimson. "You are the monkey, fun loving and protective as well." Now for Jackie, who was adorned in a rose colored Ninjetti uniform._**

**_"Jacqueline," and once more, the full first name. "Stubborn, strong, independent, fun loving, understanding, and gentle yet tough, you are the dragon." Jackie grinned as the warrior moved to face the younger version of her mother._**

**_"Agile Kimberly," she spoke. "Light as a feather, you are the crane." Kim touched the crest on her pink Ninjetti garb._**

**_"Adam," Dulcea looked at the black ranger. Nothing his downhearted expression, she asked "Adam, what's wrong?"_**

**_"I'm a frog," he mumbled._**

**_"Yes a frog," Dulcea chuckled. "Like the one you kiss to get a handsome prince." Hearing that, Adam perked up a little. Now for Brandon, who was dressed in brown._**

**_"Brandon," the warrior faced him. "Shy and helpful, you are the koala." Finally it was Tommy's turn._**

**_"And you Tommy are the falcon," Dulcea informed. "Winged lord of the skies."_**

**_XXX_**

**_"We did it!" Aisha cheered._**

**_"Our morphers are online!" Billy smiled._**

**_"We got the power!" Tommy grinned._**

**_"Hang on Zordon," Adam called. "We're on our way!"_**

**_"Let's do it," Kimberly agreed. Placing their hands on their hips, they teleported away in beams of their own color._**

_"We reached Earth and just in time to stop Ivan Ooze for the first time," Jackie smiled slightly as the screen showed the rangers shoving Ivan into a comet. "But we were still stuck in the past. But a couple months later, four of us were able to go home."_

_"**So what did Hayley want?" Dianne asked.**_

**_"Put it this way," Jackie began. "You, Al, Jimmy, and Brandon are going home after this battle and before the dance."_**

**_"Only four?" Aisha frowned. "Why can't you all go back at the same time?"_**

**_"Because all twelve of us going back at once could mess up the machine and cause it to short circuit again," Tori explained. "We go back in small groups, the less trouble there'll be and adjustments to the machine can be made." They also filled the others in on their getting home situation._**

**_"But why us four?" Dianne whined._**

**_"Because your parents are probably scarred shitless despite knowing where you are and don't you want to see them?" Becca pointed out as they grouped with the others._**

**_"But us ninjas and Becca were still there in the past," Jackie continued. "After we rescued my dad and aunt Kat from an alternate dimension, we were able to go home."_**

**_"Ready?" Jackie asked as she pulled out the communicator. Everyone nodded. They were the only ones there, so they didn't have to worry about anyone seeing them. "We're ready Hayley."_**

**_"Transporting now," the red head supplied. Jackie pocketed the device as they waited. A blue portal opened up behind them and sucked five out of the eight in. It shut before the other three could follow._**

_"Me, Hunter, and Becca were left behind once more and had to wait out another adventure in the past," Jackie pouted. "During battle when my mom's power coin was taken away and she was being held hostage in another dimension, Becca and Hunter were pulled back to our own time."_

**_"Good luck Tommy," Aisha wished. Billy pressed the button to activate the device. Tommy walked through the portal, but he wasn't the only one. Behind the group, a blue portal opened up and pulled Becca and Hunter into it. Three rangers were gone._**

**_"Where'd they go?" Jackie turned around, no longer feeling Hunter's arm draped around her shoulder. She didn't see them anywhere. They others turned to her before noticing the crimson and gold rangers were missing as well._**

**_"How did they disappear?" Rocky frowned._**

**_"Jackie do you have any idea?" Adam wondered._**

**_"Just one," she pulled out the small communication device. "Hunter? Becca?"_**

**_"Yeah Jackie?" both chorused. Everyone sighed of relief knowing they were ok._**

**_"What happened to you guys?" Jackie demanded._**

**_"Um, we landed in our time," Becca stated. "Don't ask how or why cause we're both confused. But here's Kelly." A shuffling sound could be heard before a strange voice to the other rangers came on._**

**_"What's up cousin?" the red head asked._**

**_"Kel, what's happening?" Jackie groaned._**

**_"Um, we brought Hunter and Becca back," Kelly bit her lip nervously._**

**_"There's more isn't there?" Jackie narrowed her eyes. The others behind her frowned in confusion. She could tell there was more?_**

**_"Um, yeah," Kelly caved. "Unfortunately, the machine not only broke, but it exploded as well. It's estimated about two weeks our time to fix it enough to get you back safe."_**

**_"Well that just brightens my day," Jackie disconnected. "Looks like I'm stuck here for who knows how long."_**

_"So I was stuck in the past, which wasn't good," Jackie sighed. "The longer I stayed in the past, the quicker I was dying because it was getting close the day I was born. I was there through a lot of it."_

**_"How safe is this?" Bulk asked through Jackie's mad dashing as the song ended._**

**_"Does it matter when you're chasing a criminal?" Jackie scoffed._**

**_"Don't worry Kimberly we're gonna find him," Skull assured._**

**_"Watch out Jackie!" Kimberly warned seeing a green beam hit the ground before them. Jackie tried to avoid it but ended up driving through it. The car stopped short._**

**_"What's happening?" Jackie demanded to know. The car began to shake and spin as it transformed into a monster._**

**_"I don't know," Kimberly looked around._**

**_"Mommy!" Bulk cried._**

**_"How you doing?" the monster asked. "Crabby Cabby at your service. I don't break for no one no how no way! I will however give you the ride of your life! Your last ride!" He sped off down the streets._**

**_XXX_**

**_"Man I hope Zordon and Alpha survived," Tommy sighed as they all stared at the now destroyed command center. The last two months had been hectic on everyone. Kim gave her powers to Kat so she could go to Florida and live out her dreams. Since the day she left, Jackie began slowly dying. Very slowly right now. Kat made a great ranger just like Kimberly had. They dealt with a Tommy who couldn't stop eating. Kat's housing project for her class got wrecked. Rita's father came and turned them all (minus Jackie) into children, ruining their ability to morph. That's when the Aquetian rangers from the planet known as Aquitar came to help. And just recently, they were sent on the quest for the zeo crystal shards. Billy and Jackie, being the only two who weren't kids or turned into one, remained behind as the other five went on separate journeys. Now that they were all back to normal and they had a new teammate, Tanya Sloan, who Aisha chose to take her spot, they faced the work Rito and Goldar had done to the command center and stolen the zeo crystal. Oh, and Jackie also explained to Kat about her time travel incident._**

**_"I thought the command center was the one safe place Rita and Zedd could never touch," Kat bit her lip._**

**_"Now look at it," Adam motioned._**

**_"There's gotta be something we can do," Rocky groaned._**

**_"I just wish I knew what," Billy shook his head._**

**_"It's been known to happen," Jackie spoke, drawing curious attention to her. "It seems like the bads always find a way to wreck the command centers for a team of rangers."_**

**_"How do you know this?" Tanya frowned. Since she hasn't been here too long, Jackie hadn't explained to her about the time travel incident._**

**_"I'm from the future," the brunette stood up from her meditative stance. "I knew this was going to happen, but there's nothing I could've done to prevent it. It would've messed up the timeline. But some of the ranger teams after you guys had their bases destroyed as well. Lothor destroyed Ninja Ops in our last battle."_**

**_"Maybe we can search around for something," Tommy suggested. Taking him up on the idea, they all began to walk around. After a few minutes, they all sat on a couple of rock slabs. "What a mess! This place is totally wiped off the map." He threw a rock. Adam stood noticing where it landed._**

**_"Hey guys, what's that?" he pointed. In the ground beneath a few rocks was a glowing object. Hope sparking in all of them, they raced to uncover the object._**

**_"It looks like the…" Rocky began._**

**_"Is it possible?" Kat wondered._**

**_"Come on," Billy ordered. "Hurry!" A minute later they dug up the zeo crystal and Jackie smiled._**

**_"And it all turned out good," she sighed happily._**

**_"The zeo crystal!" Tommy picked it up. "It's all here." He held it up to the sun as it glowed a yellowish color. "This is incredible!"_**

**_XXX_**

**_"Rangers, your courage and sacrifice have brought back the zeo crystal," Zordon began. "It will bestow upon you powers beyond your imagination." The crystal broke in to five multicolored shards. One flew over each of the five. The only ones with new colors were the boys._**

**_"Katherine, from this moment on, you will be known as zeo ranger one, pink," Jackie began. Zordon didn't mind that she knew. After all, he knew all about her, even the fact she was slowly dying with the more time that passes here. "Tanya, you will be known as zeo ranger two, yellow." Both girls were now in their morphed state._**

**_"The sub crystals the rest of you have retrieved have given you new colors," Zordon stated before allowing Jackie to continue._**

**_"Rocky, you are now zeo ranger three, blue," she continued. He was in his morphed state. "Adam, the power of zeo ranger four, green, belongs to you," Adam was now in is morphed state. "And finally Tommy. You will assume the identity of zeo ranger five, red." They were now all in morphed state awing over their costumes. 'Can't you ever stop getting a new color dad?' she added in her mind as she smiled at them all._**

**_XXX_**

**_"Hey Tommy," Adam called. "We just heard the news." He and Rocky were standing up at their table in the new study hall. Jackie was sitting down as the two boys began singing a wedding tune to "Here Comes the Bride." The red ranger walked over._**

**_"Funny," he scoffed as the three took a seat. "You guys are so funny."_**

**_"What's going on?" Tanya asked as she sat in a chair next to Jackie._**

**_"You mean you haven't heard?" Rocky asked._**

**_"Unless you two want me to set you on fire, stop laughing," Jackie threatened. Tanya laughed at it. Jackie told her about her past without revealing anything that could change the future._**

**_"I'm sorry I didn't get you anything Tommy," Adam apologized as they ignored the threat._**

**_"Mr. Toggle wants us to do a report of family relationships," Tommy explained. "So we gotta pretend we're married for the weekend."_**

**_"We?" Tanya raised an eyebrow._**

**_"Me and uh, Katherine," Tommy stuttered. This time the other three laughed more._**

**_"At least you get to pretend to be the adult," Jackie snorted. "I have to pretend I'm a teenage girl."_**

**_"Pretend?" Rocky asked._**

**_"I got paired with those two because there was an odd number in the class," Jackie shrugged. "And that's the role I was given by the teacher." 'Although it shouldn't be too hard considering my dad really is Tommy.'_**

**_"Well I think you three make a lovely family," Tanya commented. "I'm very happy for you." Rocky couldn't stop laughing so Jackie flicked a speck of fire at him. He cried out in pain and glared at the fire ninja._**

**_XXX_**

**_"Hey take it easy," Rocky warned. "I mean, come on he's a little baby. How much trouble could he be?"_**

**_"Dude you just jinxed it," Jackie rolled her eyes. Out of the three working on the project, she was the one most awake. Rocky walked over to Joey and began to talk._**

**_"No don't," Tommy tried to stop him. Joey awoke and began to cry, which also caused the ground to shake. They all tried to move around to Joey and tried to get him to stop crying._**

**_"I think the baby's doing it," Billy concluded._**

**_"Yeah the louder it gets the more we shake," Rocky agreed._**

**_XXX_**

**_Jackie finished her performance. The crowd gave her a standing ovation as she walked off and Mr. Ham walked on to introduce the next act. Everyone was quiet as they retook their seats._**

**_"And now, I present to you a last minute addition to our program of music, Mr. Eugene," he looked at the paper again to make sure he had it right. "Skullovitch?" The crowd settled for a small applause as Skull sat at the piano in his costume. Mr. Ham watched from back stage. Everyone was shocked at his performance. But in the end, everyone, even Bulk, gave him a standing ovation as well._**

**_XXX_**

**_"Are you sure Kim?" Jackie asked as she lay on the bed in her hotel room. With the time passing since Kimberly left, the brunette has been feeling weaker every day. It still hasn't shown yet that she was slowly dying. That was three months ago, since it was now November. This past month has been hard but on the bright side, Billy had returned._**

**_"Yeah," Kimberly sighed from her end of the line in Florida. "I told Trini and Aisha as well. Did you know it's happening to Trini too?"_**

**_"Uh Kim, how would I know if I never met her?" Jackie frowned. "But are you sure you are?"_**

**_"It came back positive," Kimberly nodded. "Both tests. I'm four months along."_**

**_"So how do you plan on telling Tommy?" Jackie wondered, though she already knew._**

**_"I'm scared to," Kimberly whispered. "What if he wants nothing to do with them?"_**

**_"Wait a minute," Jackie blinked. "Back up. Them?"_**

**_"Yeah, them as in two," Kimberly bit her lip. Jackie tensed up. Her parents never told her she had a twin. And she knew that one of the babies was here, but who was the other?_**

**_XXX_**

**_"Dear Tommy," he read. "Everything is going great here in Florida. Coach Schmidt has me as ready as I'll ever be for the competition."_**

**_"Man Kimberly is gonna do great," Rocky interrupted._**

**_"What else does she say?" Tanya pressed._**

**_"Tommy, this is the hardest letter I've ever had to write," Adam continued. Everyone grew worried looks. Even Jackie didn't know where this was headed now. "You've always been my best friend, and in some ways, you're like a brother. But something has happened here I can't explain. It's both been wonderful and painful at the same time. Tommy, I've met someone else." Adam stopped short at that._**

**_'What the hell?' Jackie thought. It wasn't supposed to be like this._**

**_"What?" Kat frowned. "That can't be right."_**

**_"Tommy, maybe you should finish this another time," the green ranger suggested. Tommy instead took it._**

**_"Tommy," he continued. "You know that I would never do anything to hurt you, but I feel like I found the person that I belong with. He's wonderful, kind, and caring. You'd really like him. Everything would be perfect if it weren't for hurting you. But I have to follow my heart. I will always care about you. Please forgive me. Kimberly."_**

**_XXX_**

**_"Jackie I made a huge mistake," Kimberly breathed as she paced. Jackie took a seat on the bed._**

**_"The letter?" Jackie raised an eyebrow. "Adam read it out loud at the Youth Center while Tommy finished his last set on the bench press. Why would you lie about there being another guy?"_**

**_"I couldn't handle him rejecting me," Kimberly began to cry as she sat next to the other brunette._**

**_"What would make you think he'd turn you away?" she wondered._**

**_"After my parents rejected my and disowned me, I grew a fear of him doing the same," Kimberly sobbed."Once I sent it, I thought about what both you and Trini told me and realized my mistake. He probably hates me! Why can't I tell him the truth?"_**

**_"You can," Jackie stated. "He's here looking for answers. He and Trini are talking right now."_**

**_"Could you send him in?" Kimberly pleaded. "Please?"_**

**_"Not a problem," Jackie stood and went to get the red ranger. He went in to talk Kimberly and work things out while Trini and Jackie got to know each other. Almost an hour later, Tommy came back out looking shocked and petrified. But it was obvious he and Kimberly were still a couple._**

**_"I think we better get back," Jackie bit her lip. "Nice meeting you Trini. Good luck Kim!" She and Tommy, who she had to grab hold of his arm, teleported out._**

**_XXX_**

**_"This song I would like to dedicate to a friend of mine who recently hit a tough spot in her life and it's to let her know me and her other friend will always be by her side," Jackie spoke into the microphone. Tommy knew exactly who she was talking about while the others had a small clue, but no idea what the tough spot was. As she began playing, the guy from earlier, Henry, came up to Kat and asked her to dance. Tanya catching the gesture urged her to go on and the pink ranger did so._**

**_"You're not alone_**  
><strong><em>together we stand<em>**  
><strong><em>I'll be by your side<em>**  
><strong><em>you know I'll take your hand<em>**  
><strong><em>When it gets cold<em>**  
><strong><em>And it feels like the end<em>**  
><strong><em>there's no place to go<em>**  
><strong><em>you know I won't give in<em>**  
><strong><em>no I won't give in<em>**

**_Keep holding on_**  
><strong><em>'cause you know<em>**  
><strong><em>we'll make it through<em>**  
><strong><em>we'll make it through<em>**  
><strong><em>just stay strong<em>**  
><strong><em>'cause you know I'm<em>**  
><strong><em>here for you<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm here for you<em>**  
><strong><em>there's nothing you can say<em>**  
><strong><em>Nothing you can do<em>**  
><strong><em>There's no other way<em>**  
><strong><em>when it comes to the truth<em>**  
><strong><em>so keep holding on<em>**  
><strong><em>'cause you know we'll make it through<em>**  
><strong><em>we'll make it through<em>**

**_So far away_**  
><strong><em>I wish you were here<em>**  
><strong><em>before it's too late<em>**  
><strong><em>this could all disappear<em>**  
><strong><em>before the door's closed<em>**  
><strong><em>and it comes to an end<em>**  
><strong><em>with you by my side<em>**  
><strong><em>I will fight and defend<em>**  
><strong><em>I'll fight and defend yeah yeah<em>**

**_Keep holding on_**  
><strong><em>'cause you know<em>**  
><strong><em>we'll make it through<em>**  
><strong><em>we'll make it through<em>**  
><strong><em>just stay strong<em>**  
><strong><em>'cause you know I'm<em>**  
><strong><em>here for you<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm here for you<em>**  
><strong><em>there's nothing you can say<em>**  
><strong><em>Nothing you can do<em>**  
><strong><em>There's no other way<em>**  
><strong><em>when it comes to the truth<em>**  
><strong><em>so keep holding on<em>**  
><strong><em>'cause you know we'll make it through<em>**  
><strong><em>we'll make it through<em>**

**_Hear me when I say_**  
><strong><em>when I say I believe<em>**  
><strong><em>nothing's gonna change<em>**  
><strong><em>nothing's gonna change destiny<em>**  
><strong><em>whatever's meant to be<em>**  
><strong><em>will work out perfectly<em>**  
><strong><em>yeah yeah yeah yeah<em>**  
><strong><em>la da da da<em>**  
><strong><em>la da da da<em>**  
><strong><em>la da da da<em>**  
><strong><em>da da da da da<em>**

**_Keep holding on_**  
><strong><em>'cause you know<em>**  
><strong><em>we'll make it through<em>**  
><strong><em>we'll make it through<em>**  
><strong><em>just stay strong<em>**  
><strong><em>'cause you know I'm<em>**  
><strong><em>here for you<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm here for you<em>**  
><strong><em>there's nothing you can say<em>**  
><strong><em>Nothing you can do<em>**  
><strong><em>There's no other way<em>**  
><strong><em>when it comes to the truth<em>**  
><strong><em>so keep holding on<em>**  
><strong><em>'cause you know we'll make it through<em>**  
><strong><em>we'll make it through<em>**

**_Ahh ahh_**  
><strong><em>keep holding on<em>**  
><strong><em>ahh ahh<em>**  
><strong><em>keep holding on<em>**  
><strong><em>there's nothing you can say<em>**  
><strong><em>nothing you can do<em>**  
><strong><em>there's no other way<em>**  
><strong><em>when it comes to the truth<em>**  
><strong><em>so keep holding on<em>**  
><strong><em>'cause you know we'll make it through<em>**  
><strong><em>we'll make it through"<em>**

**_The crowd cheered as Kat retook her seat along with Jackie at the rangers table and Henry went back to where he was previously sitting._**

**_XXX_**

**_"Hold on let me try something," Jackie asked. Ever since she got the Ninjetti powers, she's had a feeling that those who have unlocked their spirit animals have developed telepathic connections, but no one knew they did or how to use them. She closed her eyes and concentrated._**

**_*Did it work?* she asked through the link._**

**_"Why did I just hear your voice in my head asking if something worked?" Adam demanded as Rocky, Billy, and even Tommy heard it._**

**_"Telepathic connection," Jackie stated. "Our spirit animals open it up to whoever else with a spirit animal unlocked or one waiting to be unlocked and we can talk through our thoughts."_**

**_"Do you think Aisha and Kim heard it too?" Rocky had to ask._**

**_*We heard it Rocky,* both girls sighed._**

**_"Whoa," the blue ranger blinked. "It works long distance too!"_**

**_"Can someone tell us what's going on?" Tanya wondered._**

**_"We're lost," Kat agreed._**

**_"I'll explain later," Jackie stated. *So Billy,* she reopened the link only to him and the other two boys who didn't already know about Kimberly being pregnant. *What were you saying?*_**

**_*Is Kimberly pregnant?* the former blue ranger asked._**

**_*With twins,* Jackie smiled._**

**_"You're not serious are you?" Adam went wide eyed as he heard the words._**

**_"Dead serious," Jackie nodded. "Kim's pregnant with twins."_**

**_"Really?" Kat blinked._**

**_"Then why did she break up with Tommy?" Tanya frowned._**

**_"Her parents disowned her and she was afraid he'd reject her as well," Jackie explained. "That's why he was shocked when we came back and why he's barely said much. He's still processing it."_**

**_XXX_**

**_"I'm afraid time is running out rangers," Trey spoke. "If we do not hurry, the golden power will be lost forever."_**

**_"What about Jackie?" Tanya asked. "Couldn't she take the powers?" the brunette in question looked down in sorrow and they noticed. As one, they frowned._**

**_"I can't," she shook her head._**

**_"Why not?" Adam wondered._**

**_"I believe it is time they knew," Zordon advised the young girl._**

**_"The powers won't help me," Jackie began. "In fact, it'll only hurt me more."_**

**_"What do you mean?" Rocky frowned. "How would it hurt you?"_**

**_"The longer I stay here and the closer it gets to the day I'm born, the more I die," Jackie stated as the others gasped. "Getting the power at this point will only cause me to die faster."_**

**_"Zordon," Tommy spoke after a moment. "I think I know someone who can help."_**

**_"Then you must bring him here immediately," Zordon ordered. Billy, Tommy, and Jackie shared knowing smiles._**

_"The next major thing and the last adventure during my time in the past nearly killed me and the other rangers," Jackie coughed. "My evil half, known as Jahi, who can be brought out if I use the new zeo powers I obtained or if I have enough anger built up, and it becomes a struggle for me to resurface my true self."_

**_'What did that dream tell me?' she mused as she continued riding. 'Where is help when you need it?' Before she could answer herself, she felt something hit her and she disappeared._**

**_"What happened?" Kat frowned as the three also noticed her vanish into thin air. "She's gone!"_**

**_XXX_**

**_"Nah," Jackie shook her head. "I think I like being evil." They all looked at her confused. Who's side was she on exactly? What was she talking about?_**

**_"Listen to us Jackie," Tommy begged. "You're not their queen! You're our friend!"_**

**_"Who said I was their queen?" Jackie scoffed. "And who said I was necessarily your friend?"_**

**_"Huh?" both boys frowned confused. What was going on? Jackie jumped onto the battle stage. They could see her eyes glowing lavender with pink and rose colored specs shine through her helmet. Both winced and shivered. They knew Tommy's did the same from when he was the green ranger._**

**_"I will finish you all once and for all," she growled. "Welcome to your doom!"_**

**_"Don't do this Jackie!" Jason pleaded._**

**_"They've got you brainwashed!" Tommy claimed. "You have to snap out of it!"_**

**_"Enough!" Jackie hissed. "I know exactly what I'm doing!"_**

**_"What do you mean?" Jason demanded._**

**_"Let's just say," Jackie drew an all too familiar sword. "Like father, like daughter!" Both boys gasped at the sight of the sword and at what she just said. The 'like father like daughter' comment had them confused. Like father like daughter? Did that mean she was Tommy and Kimberly's daughter?_**

**_XXX_**

**_"Afraid to fight a little girl like me?" Jackie snorted. "'Cause I'm not afraid to fight the two I see in front of me right now!" she snarled. 'They are so going to kill me for that when I get back to my time!' she thought. Then she stopped moving._**

**_"Huh?" Jason and Tommy shared a looked. Why did she just stop attacking?_**

**_"Who's there?" she asked, looking around._**

**_'Who do you think?' Jackie rolled her eyes. 'It's me you demon!'_**

**_"I don't know what you're talking about!" Jackie shouted. Except, she wasn't the real one. The real one was trying to break free, having been trapped down beneath her evil side. The two boys stared at her confused._**

**_'Give me back my body!' Jackie demanded._**

**_"Never!" the evil Jackie charged the two rangers again._**

**_XXX_**

**_"Jackie listen!" Tommy and Jason begged as the stood. The other rangers teleported in and stood by them._**

**_"Oh goodie," Jahi smirked. "More rainbow colored freaks to destroy!"_**

**_'Oh sure, insult them more why don't you?' Jackie groaned. 'They're going to hate me when I get back home!'_**

**_"Stop your complaining and shut up!" Jahi growled to Jackie._**

**_"Are you guys alright?" Tanya wondered._**

**_"Yeah, but something's going on with Jackie," Jason coughed._**

**_"Shut up and fight!" Jahi growled as she charged again._**

**_"Zordon said we need to destroy the saber if we have a chance to break her out of her evil hold," Kat recalled._**

**_"Then that's what we'll do," Tommy stated, drawing his zeo sword._**

**_"So the red ranger's going to fight after all?" Jahi smirked. "Well prepare to die!" she charged but Tommy moved out of the way. He swung at the saber of sorrow and hit it, cutting it in two. It vanished._**

**_"Alright!" the rangers cheered._**

**_"What?" Jahi demanded. "No! You will pay for that!"_**

**_'That's my family!' Jackie smiled._**

**_"Stop it!" Jahi growled as her eyes violently glowed purple with rose and pink specs._**

**_'You'll never win!' Jackie stated. 'They'll help me break through and bury you yet again!'_**

**_"Don't you get it?" Jahi snorted. "You can't get rid of me! I'm a part of you!"_**

**_'I may not be able to get rid of you completely, but I can get rid of you enough to resurface myself!' Jackie hissed. She was getting angry at her evil half Jahi for doing this to her and burying her._**

**_"We want to help!" Adam spoke up._**

**_'Hah!' Jackie stuck her tongue out at Jahi. 'Told you so!'_**

**_"Shut up you fool!" Jahi growled. "Now get ready to be destroyed!"_**

**_"Jackie no!" Kat cried. "It's us!"_**

**_"Like I care," Jahi snorted._**

**_'Stop hurting them!' Jackie ordered. 'I'm not giving up!'_**

**_"Leave me alone!" Jahi clutched her head and fell to her knees, looking as if she was in pain. The rangers stopped short, not sure what to do._**

**_'You'll never win!' Jackie bellowed. 'Good will always prevail, even if it means the ones who make it happen die in the process!'_**

**_"Go away!" Jahi demanded._**

**_'No can do,' Jackie smirked. 'You said it yourself, you're a part of me that's surfaced and I will not stop until it is the real me on the outside again!'_**

**_"There's nothing you can do to stop me!" Jahi snarled._**

**_'Wanna bet?' Jackie chuckled. 'For those who possess the great power, all things are possible!'_**

**_"You wouldn't dare!" Jahi hissed._**

**_'Try me,' Jackie challenged._**

**_XXX_**

**_"Zeo I, power down!" Kat called. She stood in her civilian form in front of the lavender ranger._**

**_"Katherine, are you sure you know what you're doing?" Jason asked._**

**_"Stop confusing me!" Jahi shouted._**

**_'Go Kat!' Jackie cheered. 'You can't erase my memories of my family and friends!'_**

**_"She has to see us," Kat recalled. "She has to be confronted with the faces of her family and friends."She walked forward. Jahi stood and went to charge._**

**_'I'm gonna win I'm gonna win!' Jackie taunted Jahi to distract her from hurting her aunt. Jahi stopped short of punching the pink ranger. After a minute, she went to try again. 'Bet I could beat you in everything!'_**

**_"Shut up!" Jahi ordered as Jackie continued taunting her. She didn't punch Kat. The pink ranger hugged the lavender ranger._**

**_"Jackie don't do this!" she cried. "Please! It's me, Katherine!"_**

**_"Aunt Kat?" Jackie blinked._**

**_"No!" Jahi screamed. She felt Jackie pushing her way up and now both were at the same level, fighting each other for the controls._**

**_"She's starting to break free," Jason realized._**

**_"I think it's working guys!" Tommy stated._**

**_"What's happening?" both Jahi and Jackie wailed. Everyone could tell the two spoke at the same time as they broke the hug. They knew both spoke because Jahi's voice was slightly different than Jackie's. Kat pulled her back into a hug as Jahi began to gain the upper hand._**

**_"Help guys!" Jackie begged as Jahi drowned her back under a little further._**

**_"Don't help her unless you want to die!" Jahi growled._**

**_"Jackie don't do it!" Jason and Tommy stepped forward. The two powered down._**

**_"Don't let her overcome you," Tommy pleaded. He still couldn't believe Jackie was his daughter that he would be seeing as a baby in a couple of months._**

**_"We're your family," Jason added._**

**_"This has to work," Rocky muttered._**

**_"I hope so," Tanya sighed. "Let's get with it you guys!"_**

**_"Zeo rangers, power down!" the three morphed rangers powered down._**

**_'Yes!' Jackie jumped for joy. 'I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!'_**

**_"Agh!" Jahi jolted back, gripping her head._**

**_"Jason and Tommy are right," Tanya spoke softly. "We're here to help you!"_**

**_"Let me out!" Jackie demanded._**

**_"Never!" Jahi fought back. They could all tell the two were once again fighting at the same level._**

**_"Think of everything we've been through together," Kat advised._**

**_"Stop!" Jahi ordered, causing the demorphed rangers to back up as the lavender ranger fell to her knees and gripped her head._**

**_"Don't make me do this!" Jackie breathed._**

**_"I won't let you take over!" Jahi snarled. "I've waited too long to come out!"_**

**_"You leave me no choice!" Jackie closed her eyes. In whisper, she added, "Ninjetti! The dragon!" a rose, lavender, and pink glow surrounded her._**

**_"What's happening?" Adam wondered before his, Rocky's, and Tommy's head shot up. They were each surround in a glow of their ranger colors. Tommy's was white, red, and green. Rocky's was red and blue. And Adam's was green and black._**

**_In Florida, a seven month pregnant Kimberly was sitting on the couch of her apartment talking to a six month pregnant Trini. That was, until, her head shot up and she was surrounded in pink. Trini looked at her best friend scared._**

**_Aisha was working outside her hut in Africa. She was about to check on a sick animal when her head shot up to the sky and she was surrounded in a yellow glow._**

**_Back in the power chamber where Billy was monitoring the battle with Alpha and Zordon, his head too shot up as he was surrounded by a blue glow._**

**_"What's she doing?" Kat demanded to know as she, Tanya, and Jason watched what was happening before them in the arena. They were confused. Several golden animals floated above. A wolf, a bear, a crane, a falcon, a frog, and an ape. A dragon was lying in the center looking passed out. Each glowed its own color and the dragon began to glow as well. A bright light caused everyone to cover their eyes. As it faded, everyone returned back to their normal state. Jackie was passed out on the floor of the arena, in civilian form._**

_"With the help of my family, I was able to resurface my true self," Jackie's sad voice continued. "I returned to my own time later that day and moved to Reefside where I thought I could get away from that world for a while. Unfortunately, I was wrong. On the first day of school, Mesogog, a mutant dinosaur freak bent on turning the world back to the age of the dinosaur, stepped forward."_

**_"Oh no," Jackie gasped when she noticed the dino gems missing. "The gems!" She was home alone babysitting Dylan along with Becca. Billy and Hayley were at the café finishing preparations for opening it._**

**_"What's the matter?" Becca asked as she walked over to her friend._**

**_"Someone took the dino gems and I think I know who," Jackie growled._**

**_"I doubt it would be them," Becca shook her head. "I mean, how could it be?"_**

**_"I think we're about to find out," the three hid behind a corner as they heard voices. Footsteps were heading down the stairs._**

**_"This is the same place," Ethan's voice rang._**

**_"Are you freaking out right now?" Conner's voice asked._**

**_"Yeah," Ethan agreed. "I have to say I am."_**

**_"If you're looking for extra credit," Jackie, Becca, and Dylan stepped out from around the corner. "You're in the wrong place." The two boys faced the three._**

_"I had learned earlier that day that everyday teens Kira Ford (now Oliver), Conner McKnight, and Ethan James had stumbled upon the yellow, red, and blue dino gems, giving them each special abilities that would be bonded to them forever. The three stepped forward the next day to take on their roles as the new defenders of earth, the Dino Thunder Power Rangers."_

**_"Who knows?" Becca shrugged as they took their seats. "Let's hope today is as normal as one for you know what's can be."_**

**_"You do realize you probably jinxed that, right?" Jackie raised an eyebrow as Billy entered._**

**_"Cassidy," he spoke. "Unless you plan to inform your fellow peers with a lecture of the Mesozoic period, I suggest you take your seat." She followed directions. "Ok, who can tell me when it all began?" The ground started shaking as the sky darkened._**

**_"That a good answer for you?" Becca coughed as everyone grabbed hold of something. "Jakcie, check to see who it is."_**

**_XXX_**

**_"Ever since my dad found the dino gems," Jackie walked over to a silver case. "He's had these waiting in case he ever needed to harness their powers."_**

**_"Into what?" Kira dared asking. Jackie opened the case to reveal…_**

**_"Dino morphers," Becca answered. "Use them to become power rangers."_**

**_"And with that," the brunette continued the narration. "The newest ranger adventure began. And it wasn't long before the purple, orange, and black dino gems were found."_**

**_"Hey," Conner noticed something glowing in all three of their hands. "What are those?" Tommy opened his to reveal a black dino gem as Becca and Jackie did the same with purple and orange respectively._**

**_"A black, purple, and orange dino gem," Ethan awed. "Let me guess. The powers of invisibility, force fields, and super flexibility!"_**

**_"Looks like," Tommy nodded._**

**_"You'll be needing this then dad," Jackie handed him his morpher and communicator._**

**_"Those gems belong to my master," Elsa sneered._**

**_"There's two things you guys need to learn about dino gems," Becca glared._**

**_"One, you can't choose them, they choose you," Jackie stated._**

**_"What's the other?" Elsa questioned._**

**_"They go real well with dino morphers," Tommy smirked as the three slammed their gems into the morphers._**

**_"Aren't you a little old for this, Tommy?" Elsa raised an eyebrow._**

**_"I may be old, but I can still pull it off," Tommy countered._**

**_"Dino Thunder, Power Up!" the three chorused. Becca and Jackie morphed into suits similar to Kira's, but with purple and orange respectively. Tommy's was black and gold._**

_"But before long, Trent Fernandez accidentally stumbled upon the white dino gem, which at the time, was encoded with evil. We fought him for a while, and it didn't help matters when I walked out angry from a fight I just had with my mother."_

**_"Hey," Kim smiled at her daughter as she entered the room. Jackie was sitting on the couch watching Dylan play with a lost look on her face. "How you holding up?" she asked, thinking this must be hard on her._**

**_"Fine," came the emotionless reply._**

**_"Anything you wanna talk about?" Kim took a seat next to her._**

**_"Nope," Jackie replied, not looking up. A silence fell between them._**

**_"Are you sure?" Kim raised an eyebrow. "You don't even want to talk about why you've been avoiding me and your father since we got back?"_**

**_"Do you really want me to answer that?" Jackie returned._**

**_"It would be nice to know why," Kim nodded._**

**_"Well maybe if you tell me why you kept it from me for so long, then we wouldn't be having this argument," Jackie stated._**

**_"Kept what?" Kim asked. "What did we keep from you for so long?"_**

**_"How come you never told me I had a twin?" Jackie demanded, getting to the point._**

**_"That," Kim sighed. "We wanted to, but we never found the right time to."_**

**_"Never found the right time to?" Jackie raised an eyebrow. "You've had seventeen years to tell me!"_**

**_"How did you find out?" Kim wondered._**

**_"That time travel thing, before you knew I was going to be your daughter," Jackie stated. "When I was in the past, you called me asking for help on what you should do about telling dad you were pregnant with twins."_**

**_"Oh," Kim bit her lip._**

**_"Why didn't you tell me?" Jackie questioned. "Don't you trust me?"_**

**_"Of course we trust you," Kim said. "I wouldn't have asked you to follow your father on that moon mission if I didn't trust you enough." (See my story Perks of a Ninja: A Forever Red Tale)_**

**_"But you don't trust me enough to tell me that I have a twin?" Jackie crossed her arms. "If I have a twin, how come he or she isn't here living with us?"_**

**_"The day you were both born," Kim started. "You were taken to the nursery to make sure you were healthy. They only brought me back you, saying that your sister, who was your twin, had died after birth."_**

**_"Yet you still never told me?" Jackie stated. Something popped up in her head. "What is her spirit animal?"_**

**_"Huh?" Kim blinked._**

**_"Her spirit animal," Jackie repeated. "When I was born you told me I had the spirit of a dragon. I can sense spirit animals. Like Dylan's is the penguin, cute and cuddly yet fierce. And everyone has a different spirit animal. It's never passed onto someone else once you die. For example, you will always be the crane, even when you're dead and no one else will ever be the crane. What is her spirit animal?"_**

**_"The cat," Kim sighed._**

**_"I don't believe this," Jackie muttered. "My sister's not dead."_**

**_"What do you mean?" Kim frowned._**

**_"I told you I can sense spirit animals," Jackie recalled. "The cat is still alive. I know who it is."_**

**_"Who?" Kim demanded. If her other daughter was still alive, she wanted to know._**

**_"Kira," Jackie said. "Her spirit animal is a cat. There's no one else with that spirit animal." She saw her mother look down. "There's more, isn't there?"_**

**_"Yes," Kim was on the brink of tears._**

**_"Well?"Jackie demanded. "What else is there that you haven't told me besides me having a twin sister?"_**

**_"You also have a half brother," Kim admitted._**

**_"A half brother?" Jackie blinked. "A half brother?"_**

**_"I don't like talking about it," Kim stated._**

**_"What's his spirit animal?" Jackie questioned._**

**_"Whose?" Kim frowned._**

**_"My half-brother's," Jackie rolled her eyes._**

**_"He's the duck," Kim sighed._**

**_"Look, mom, I'm sorry that happened to you," Jackie began. "But I just can't handle this all right now. I mean, me just finding out about this, and possibly losing dad after I just get you guys back? I don't think I can go through this." She streaked out the door before Kim could stop her. The former pink ranger was left with tears in her eyes and her four year old son hugging her._**

_"I left, angry that my parents had kept a big secret from me, and I ran to the forest where I could think," Jackie sighed. "But that was ruined when I was once again turned evil."_

**_'What's happening?' Jackie groaned as she clutched her head. She shouldn't have touched the sword that became a trap. She now felt like she was fighting Jahi for control. She was subconsciously walking towards the giant thing that came down from the sky. But it was like Jahi was forcing her to. Like she knew what it was capable of. 'Stop this!' she hissed at the devil inside her._**

**_'Like that'll do you any good,' Jahi rolled her eyes as she marched toward the rock. She wasn't surfacing yet, but the closer Jackie came to the rock, the more Jahi was released. And Jackie's anger helped as well._**

**_'Shut up and leave me alone!' Jackie begged. She came near the rock and screamed in pain. Jahi was being released. Once the initial shock was over, the brunette stood smirking evilly, her eyes glowing lavender with pink, rose, and now orange specs. She streaked off to the top of the trees as she saw her teammates and Trent coming. This was going to be fun to watch._**

_"And it would take everyone to stop me. Once Trent was on the side of good for good, Becca set to work on making sure they brought me back as well."_

**_"What's happening?" Jahi groaned as she stumbled through the woods. She was still in morph and was feeling weaker than before._**

**_'Ha!' Jackie cheered. 'They got more help to bring me back! Yes!'_**

**_"Quit you're yapping so I can figure out where we are!" Jahi growled._**

**_'I know where we are,' Jackie said in a sing-song voice._**

**_"Tell me!" Jahi ordered._**

**_'Why?' Jackie pouted. 'So you can take over this city too?'_**

**_"As long as it's one without rangers," Jahi snarled._**

**_'Yeah right,' Jackie snorted. 'Don't make me do this!'_**

**_"Do what?" Jahi narrowed her eyes._**

**_'You know what!' Jackie scoffed. 'The weaker you get the stronger I get!'_**

**_"You wouldn't dare!" Jahi hissed. She felt a surge of pain go through her._**

**_"I just did," Jackie cackled._**

**_"Shut up!" Jahi ordered as the two fought for control on the same level._**

**_"Make me!" Jackie spat._**

**_"Go to hell!" Jahi seethed._**

**_"Can't unless you do," Jackie grinned._**

**_"Just go away!" Jahi groaned._**

**_"I think I like my idea better," Jackie smiled._**

**_"And what would that be?" Jahi snarled._**

**_"This!" Jackie stated. In whisper, she added once again, "Ninjetti! The dragon!" her whole body began to glow a rose color that had streaks of all the other ranger colors she ever had so far. She was gaining the upper hand. A little further away in the same forest about a few trees back from the clearing the young brunette was in, Hunter Bradley was walking. He hasn't stopped searching for his girlfriend since she turned. He soon felt his head shoot up to the sky as a crimson glow surrounded him._**

_"And I was back to normal. But that wasn't where our problems stopped. My dad was still stuck in his ranger form, and made it worse by trying to fix it."_

**_"Hey guys," Tommy greeted. "Hayley and Billy think they can demorph me."_**

**_"That's great," the teens exclaimed._**

**_"How?" Kira wondered._**

**_"With a little help of this slime," Billy replied. "It might work as a synthesizing agent that I think can help bring Tommy back to his normal state." A few minutes later, everything was all set to go. "Ok," Hayley stated. "I've inputted your molecular structure and DNA information. Now, to add the slime." She put the container into the machine._**

**_"I hope this works," Jackie muttered._**

**_"You're not the only one," Tommy said._**

**_"Good luck Dr. O," Ethan wished._**

**_"Catch ya on the flipside," Tommy sighed._**

**_"That's mom's line," Jackie crossed her arms._**

**_"System activated," Billy turned on the machine. They all stood back and watched as Tommy got drenched in slime._**

**_"That is really disgusting," Becca grimaced. Before they knew it, Tommy was no longer in sight._**

**_"What's going on?" Conner questioned._**

**_"He's gone," Kira gasped. A few second later, they saw something move. "Look! The towel!"_**

**_"Dr. Oliver?" Conner frowned. "Are you there?"_**

**_"Yeah I'm here," Tommy's voice called from the towel. "Any guesses on what's going on?"_**

**_"Looks like the slime made your dino power of invisibility kick into overdrive," Hayley explained._**

**_"And when he went to fix that problem, it only got worse. Not to mention family issues that happened during it."_**

**_"Ok Hayley," Tommy began as he lay on a table and the red head covered him with a blanket. "I'm ready."_**

**_"For the record I still think this is a bad idea," Hayley muttered._**

**_"And for the record," Kira agreed. "I agree with Hayley." She and Becca placed electrodes on the man._**

**_"Don't worry," the black ranger assured. "I'll be fine."_**

**_"See you soon Dr. O," Ethan sighed. "Literally I hope." Billy set up the machine and dropped the dino gem in._**

**_"Initiating sequence," he flipped a switch and the process began. The others were all standing around to watch. Tommy's breathing picked up pace as the machine whirred on._**

**_"Is everything ok?" Becca asked._**

**_"It's overloading," Hayley cried._**

**_"What's happening?" Kira demanded as Tommy struggled._**

**_"The energy insinuator is shut down," Billy explained worriedly. "He's receiving full current." When the device sparked, Billy shut it off before it short circuited. Tommy became visible again, but the dino gem was destroyed. They all went over to the table._**

**_"Tommy?" Hayley called. "Tommy?"_**

**_"Uncle Tommy can you hear us?"Becca wondered._**

_"Once he was out of the coma and we welcomed a new member into the family, it was time for one last member to show up…for the time. That's when I met Chip, my half brother, on the same day a lava monster attacked."_

**_"Calm down!" Jackie ordered. "Now if you all just back away Ethan can come get his own drink." With groans of protest, the crowd, except for the red headed boy in yellow, moved away. Trent and Becca went to serve the drinks to the people who asked for them. "Can I help you?"_**

**_"Uh yeah," the kid began nervously. "I'm looking for a Jackie Oliver?" he read the name off a paper._**

**_"That's me," Jackie said, beginning to wipe down the counter. "Something I can help you with?"_**

**_"I'm Chip Thorn," the kid introduced himself. "I just wanted to meet you."_**

**_"Can I ask why?" Jackie narrowed her eyes._**

**_"You're my half sister, aren't you?" Chip frowned. Jackie looked at him with her own frown._**

**_"Sorry," she apologized. "I know I have a half brother, but I don't know anything about him, so I can't be sure you're telling me the truth."_**

**_"Your mom is also my mom," Chip explained. "My dad was married and wanted kids, but the woman I thought was my mom couldn't have any, so my dad did a horrible thing to your mom and she had already had you and then next thing I know is that I'm born and…"_**

**_"Hold on a sec," Jackie chuckled. "I know the back story. I just didn't know anything about my half brother, like his name or where he lived and what not." Then she got an idea. Recalling the argument she had with her mother about this, she remembered something about hearing her brother had the spirit of a duck. So, using her gift that allows her to detect spirit animals, she detected Chip's. Sure enough, she found he was the duck. "I believe you."_**

**_"Really?" Chip perked up. "How?"_**

**_"Trust me," she laughed. "I have my ways. Where did you come from anyways?"_**

**_"Briarwood," Chip stated._**

**_"That's a bit far of a trip," Jackie smirked. "So how'd you find out about me?"_**

**_"My dad was on a drunken rant," Chip shrugged. "Ever since his wife died, he hasn't been the same. I can't wait until next year when I'm old enough to have my own place."_**

**_"His wife?" Jackie raised an eyebrow._**

**_"It doesn't feel right calling her mom now that I know she wasn't really my mom," Chip pouted._**

**_"Well listen," Jackie began. "I would love to get to know you better, but it'd be easier once I'm off shift. Do you have anywhere to stay?"_**

**_"Not really, no," Chip shook his head._**

**_"I'm sure mom and dad will let you stay with us," Jackie sighed. "God knows our house has plenty of room."_**

**_"Oh no that's ok," Chip denied. "I'm actually only here for the day."_**

**_"Too bad," Jackie huffed. "I'm sure mom would love to meet you, as would dad. And Dylan and Ella and Kira…"_**

**_"Who are they?" Chip cut her off._**

**_"Oh, Ella's my new born baby sister," Jackie began. "She's only a month old. Then Dylan's my brother who's five. And Kira is my fraternal twin sister. So since you really are my half brother, that would also make them your half siblings."_**

**_"I get it now," Chip grinned._**

_"Not too long after that, Lothor returned," the video went on. "And with two villains wanting to take over the world, it caused for a team up between the ninjas and dinos."_

**_"Well?" Sensei asked. "How do you feel?"_**

**_"Like Blue Bay Harbor must be destroyed," Shane growled._**

**_"Why stop there?" Tori smirked. "I want the whole country."_**

**_"And then the world," Dustin ended._**

**_"That's what I was hoping you'd say," Sensei transformed back into Lothor. Because Jackie was angry, she made her eyes flash, which convinced the others she was on their side. She had to get out of there and warn Cam and the others. "I never thought I'd say this, but it's a pleasure to see y'all."_**

**_"And it's our pleasure to serve under you," Shane agreed._**

**_"Speak for yourself," Jackie hissed. "I don't need you freaks to help me take over the universe." She unleashed a fire bomb and with the area smoking, she managed to escape by streaking through the forest and towards the academy. She flung her morphed off and stashed it in her pocket. It wasn't safe to wear it._**

**_XXX_**

**_"Where's Cam?" Jackie demanded._**

**_"You just missed him," Kapri said. "He went searching for his dad. Something wrong?"_**

**_"We have to get everyone out of here," Jackie breathed. "Before…" an explosion went off. "That happens! Follow my lead."_**

**_XXX_**

**_Seeing Lothor appear, the students fell defensive. "So nice of you all to be here to greet us," he greeted._**

**_"I thought I told you I'm handling this myself," Jackie growled, reverting back to role playing evil. "Go back to where you belong." The students, Marah, and Kapri were confused._**

**_"I thought you were…" Marah trailed._**

**_"Gone?" Lothor finished. "Destroyed? History?"_**

**_"Yeah," Marah admitted sheepishly._**

**_"Sorry to disappoint girls," Lothor snarled. "But I'm back in black and needless to say, I'm in a mood."_**

**_"Yeah like that would've changed," Kapri scoffed._**

**_"What are you gonna do now?" Jackie taunted. "Send your pathetic little helpers to do my job? As I said before, destroying the universe is my job and I don't need your pathetic help."_**

**_"Can it," Lothor hissed._**

**_"You really want to go there?" Jackie made her eyes flash. The ninja students were confused._**

**_"Who are they?" Marah asked, changing the subject._**

**_"Friends I made in the Abyss," Lothor stated._**

**_"Too bad they won't last," Jackie snorted. "They're just as pathetic as you." Streaks of blue, yellow, and red fell in front of Lothor. The evil rangers faced the students. "Ooh, more rainbow colored freaks to destroy! This'll be fun!" Marah and Kapri ran over to them._**

**_"Oh goodie look who's back," Marah spoke. "It's Lothor!"_**

**_"I know," Shane mumbled. "Isn't it great?" the three stood in front of the space ninja._**

**_"Capture them," Lothor instructed._**

**_"I believe that's my job," Jackie fired at Lothor as the other three morphed. To make her evil act believable, she fired at everyone, friends and foes, and kept her eyes flashing. The other three rangers were more focused on fighting the students. "Why don't you give up? It would save us all the trouble of kicking your ass."_**

**_"Like you could do any better," Lothor scoffed as the two faced off._**

**_"Unlike you, I actually managed to get the rangers to the point where I can kill them," Jackie threw a fire ball._**

**_"Then why didn't you?" Lothor smirked._**

**_"Because I had other plans that require their assistance," Jackie challenged._**

**_"Such as taking down their enemy before I take down them!" The two continued fighting, Lothor knowing she was evil but not working for anyone. The rangers captured the students in a jar, leaving Jackie, Marah, and Kapri behind._**

**_"Where do you think you're going girls?" Lothor asked his nieces as the rangers powered down. Jackie kept up her evil act._**

**_"Wait not us," Kapri protested._**

**_"Yeah we're family," Marah added._**

**_"Only by marriage," Lothor rolled his eyes._**

**_"Yeah but we can help," Kapri lied._**

**_"Like you did last time?" he moved to open the jar._**

**_"No no seriously we're ninjas now," Kapri elaborated. "And we can totally kick butt!"_**

**_"Well," Lothor thought. "You might have a point there. Alright you're in." the two were back in their evil uniforms. "But only on a trial basis."_**

**_"Good luck with them," Jackie cackled. "No matter how much help you have you can't defeat me!"_**

**_"Wanna bet?" Lothor went to open the jar._**

**_"You wouldn't capture a defenseless little girl, would you?" Jackie put together her special pout (think the one Puss in Boots from Shrek 2 uses). The remaining people on the school grounds were shifting uncomfortably. Tori, Shane, and Dustin were feeling the guilt and even Lothor was backing down. "I thought so." Unleashing a fire bomb, she used the opportunity to streak away. When the smoke cleared, she was no longer there._**

**_"In order to rescue our friends, Cam, Blake, Hunter, and I went down into the Abyss of Evil to collect our power disks and get Shane, Tori, and Dustin to become good again."_**

**_"I just wanna say one last time," Blake panicked. "I think this is a bad idea." The four were strapped to harnesses and getting ready to enter the abyss._**

**_"You feeling ok Jackie?" Hunter wondered._**

**_"Perfectly fine," the brunette replied. And in truth she was. She didn't feel like Jahi would come out any time soon. "If I feel like she's coming out, I'll let you guys know."_**

**_"Ok let's go," Cam sighed. "And stick together. We split up we're through." They slowly descended into the abyss. Soon they were standing on a ledge and unhooked the harnesses._**

**_"Man it stinks down here," Blake complained._**

**_"Did you really expect any different?" Jackie raised an eyebrow._**

**_"Let's find our powers and get out of here," Cam stated._**

**_"Over there," Hunter pointed out._**

**_"The samurai amulet?" Jackie frowned._**

**_"Can't believe no one's guarding it," Hunter observed. It was then Zurgane and Kelzaks appeared._**

**_"You had to say it right?" Blake groaned as they all fell defensive._**

**_"Welcome to my home power rangers," Zurgane greeted. "Attack."_**

**_"Bring it on!" Jackie challenged. The sides went into battle. Jackie took on Zurgane as the boys handled the Kelzaks. Blake was fighting off one of the other aliens as was Cam. Hunter was trying to stay close to Jackie to help her out. "Here's hoping this works," she muttered before flipping out of the way and stretching her arms to attack by shoving the minion around._**

**_XXX_**

**_"No wait!" a voice called. They all turned to see four people hopping over a fence and one of them had a little trouble maintaining their balance._**

**_"Wait a minute, Blake?" Kira observed. "That's how I know you! You're a power ranger!"_**

**_"Good 'cause we can use all the help we can get," Ethan felt relieved._**

**_"We're not here to help you guys out," Blake said as the four stood in front of the other ninjas. "We stick with our own kind."_**

**_"Lothor's shown us the error of our ways," Hunter added._**

**_"Whoever doesn't follow us, we'll destroy," Cam stated._**

**_"You too Jackie?" Kira asked._**

**_"Sorry sister dear," Jackie made her eyes flash. "But they were my family first."_**

**_"This is gonna be great," Dustin clapped his hands together._**

**_"Wait," Cam ordered. The four faced their other three teammates. "First, you have to take these." he held out the power discs. "A little power boost direct from the abyss of evil."_**

**_"But we already have our powers," Tori frowned._**

**_"Not these ones," Hunter shook his head._**

**_"You better be right about this," Shane took his as did the other two. They switched out the discs and activated their morpher once more. The three felt a shock go through them and they fell over. The other four helped them up._**

**_"Aw dude what happened?" Dustin groaned. "My bell is seriously rung."_**

**_"How did we get here?" Tori wondered. "The last thing I remember…"_**

**_"Lothor," Blake interrupted. "He's back."_**

**_"Yeah we know Sensei told us," Shane nodded._**

**_"That' wasn't Sensei," Jackie stated._**

**_"No dude I know Sensei when I see him," Dustin denied._**

**_"No it's Lothor," Hunter corrected._**

**_"Ok unless it was Lothor dressed as Sensei," Dustin concluded._**

**_"Ok this is all highly amusing," Conner began as the three walked over to them. "But does someone wanna tell us what's going on?"_**

_"And working together, we defeated Lothor once more and didn't see him again for a while. And soon, our battles were getting tougher, and we knew it was almost time for the final battle. But there was an even bigger secret to be revealed."_

**_"Well, have you learned something from this Ethan?" Tommy asked as he, his two daughters, his niece, and the two other male rangers walked down the hall of the school. They had just finished off the ruby dragon and it was another victory._**

**_"Yeah, leave the card games at home from now on," Ethan nodded._**

**_"How about leaving them to the kids?" Kira smirked._**

**_"Yeah seriously you're much too smart for that," Conner agreed._**

**_"You guys still don't get it," Ethan snorted. "But hey that's alright. I don't expect you to understand." The group stopped when they came face to face with Anton and Trent._**

**_"Hey Anton," Tommy stuck his hand out. "How are you?"_**

**_"Tommy," Anton accepted the hand. "I'm fine. Hey I understand you're looking for a new principal."_**

**_"Why, you interested?" Tommy raised an eyebrow._**

**_"I'm sure Dr. Mercer's far too busy to run a school," Becca hastily said._**

**_"Yeah," Jackie agreed._**

**_"Relax everyone she's right," Anton chuckled. His pager beeped and he reached into his pocket. "Even as we speak." When he pulled it out, a familiar card fell out of his pocket and it did not go unnoticed by anyone._**

**_"How did you get this?" Ethan demanded as he picked it up._**

**_"Honestly I don't know," Anton shrugged. "Trent is this yours?"_**

**_"No," the boy chuckled a bit nervously. "I don't know how it got there." Anton felt light headed and lurched forward slightly._**

**_"Anton," Tommy caught the man before he could fall. "You alright?" Anton lurched further down to the other side before he could answer. The other teens watched on, confused._**

**_"I'm fine," the scientist gasped out._**

**_"We should get you some help," Tommy suggested._**

**_"No," Anton denied. He broke free of their grasp and took off in a run down the hall. Sharing a look, Tommy and the teens quickly followed, curious._**

**_"Leave him alone!" Trent advised as he too followed. "He'll be fine!" The group followed the man into the science lab, where Anton turned into none other than Mesogog._**

**_"No way!" Conner gaped in shock, as did the others. "Mercer is…"_**

**_"Mesogog," Tommy finished for him._**

**_"Aw this is one crazy week," Ethan groaned._**

**_"This is your big secret?" Becca turned to the white ranger, feeling hurt. "You knew this all along?"_**

**_"He's my father!" Trent stated. "How could I tell you?"_**

**_"You will pay for betraying me Trent," Mesogog snarled. "You will pay dearly."_**

**_"I never betrayed you," Trent protested._**

**_"He betrayed us if anything," Jackie glared between the two._**

**_"Silence!" Mesogog ordered as he changed back into Anton. "Trent, I'm sorry." Before anyone could say something more, he disappeared into an invisaportal. They all turned to glare at the white ranger._**

_"Once Anton Mercer was revealed to be Mesogog, we all had trouble trusting Trent. But when he proved we could still trust him, it was only a matter of time until we had to destroy Mesogog for good. In the final battle, we destroyed his island and rescued Mercer. The others went to the final battle while I was stuck at home with a broken leg I received on the island."_

**_"I so wish I could help," Jackie pouted. Ella was still asleep in her arms. Hayley and Billy were curled up together. Dylan still clung to the young brunette's side. Anton was sitting in another chair watching his son and teammates battle._**

**_"There's not much you can do," Hayley sighed._**

**_"Tell me something I don't know," Jackie rolled her eyes._**

**_"Would this do?" Anton pulled something out. It was a small canister filled with a greenish liquid and a familiar face. He passed it to the brunette._**

**_"Is this…"_**

**_"Lothor?" Anton chuckled. "Did that to him while I was still Mesogog. I can see why you hated him so much."_**

**_"Thanks Anton," Jackie smiled and carefully set it down. This was so going to Cam later with a note explaining it. "This battle doesn't look like it's going well."_**

**_"They'll pull through," Billy stated as they saw Mesogog make three copies of himself. "They always do."_**

**_XXX_**

**_"One was bad enough," Ethan commented as the rangers faced four Mesogog monsters. "How are we supposed to fight them all?"_**

**_"Guys, we have to use all of our powers," Tommy advised. "It's the only way!"_**

**_"Sadly," Becca mumbled. "But what about Jackie?"_**

**_"We'll have to try without her," Tommy sighed._**

**_"Power rangers!" they all bellowed as they formed balls of light in their hands._**

**_"I summon the power of the gem!" Conner summoned. They all began to glow with power._**

**_"Dino gems unite!" they all cried, raising their fists. The glows they created formed a giant t-rex. Moving their hands so they pointed at Mesogog, they signaled the glow to attack. The T-rex chomped down on the four, exploding and destroying them for good. As they demorphed, they gathered around._**

**_"Everyone ok?" Tommy checked._**

**_"I feel different," Conner looked at himself._**

**_"Yeah," Trent agreed. "Like normal again._**

**_"Me too," Kira and Becca echoed._**

**_"It's gone," Ethan realized. "Our powers are gone."_**

**_"Not the ones the gems gave you," Becca pointed out as she threw up a force field. "We still got those ones. And out Ninjetti powers."_**

**_"It took everything the gems had to destroy Mesogog," Tommy explained._**

_"With Mesogog gone, us rangers still had one final mission to get through: Senior Prom."_

**_"Don't you two look nice," Hayley commented as she and Billy, who had his arm wrapped around her, walked up to Cassidy and Devin. They were chaperones for the dance._**

**_"Thank you so much Hayley," Cassidy grinned. "And on behalf of the entire prom committee, I just want to thank you two for helping out tonight."_**

**_"The kinder, gentler Cassidy," Devin explained._**

**_"So we hear," Billy chuckled. "And what you did for the rangers took a lot of courage."_**

**_"Yeah well a good reporter knows when to talk and when to keep a secret," Cassidy nodded. The two teens went to dance. A little away from them, Ethan was playing a video game. That was, until, Conner came up to him._**

**_"Ethan my man," he greeted, surprised to see him there. "So, what changed your mind? Had all the mutant freaks you could handle for one year?"_**

**_"Actually, I had a chance to rethink the whole prom tradition thing," Ethan corrected as Dianne stepped up next to him._**

**_"Here you go," she handed him a cup of punch. "Oh hey Conner! Good to see you again!"_**

**_"You too Di," Conner chuckled._**

**_"Hey, where's my cousins?" Dianne frowned._**

**_"One's right here," Becca came over to them. She gave Dianne a hug._**

**_"So, where's your prince charming?" the youngest of the four questioned. Becca looked up to the ceiling and the three followed her gaze to see Trent looking down at them. They all exchanged waves. Up on the balcony, Trent was talking with Tommy, Kim, and his dad._**

**_"So Trent," Tommy asked. "What's next for you?"_**

**_"Actually, I'm really excited," Trent stated. "I'm heading to art school in the fall."_**

**_"Yeah?" Kim smiled. "You ok with that Anton?"_**

**_"Couldn't be happier," Anton replied. "So, how about you two? What's next for the man who's done it all?"_**

**_"I was thinking of staying here teaching," Tommy replied. "Living the quiet life."_**

**_"Unfortunately it won't be quiet for long," Kim giggled. Tommy gave her a questioning look. "Hayley told me she and Billy will be welcoming a new member in their family. Not to mention when Ivan Ooze attacks. He's still around."_**

**_"You sure about that?" Elsa walked over, only catching what Tommy said. "I hear the new principal's a real hard nose."_**

**_"I think she'll be brilliant," Tommy chuckled._**

**_"I was wondering if," Anton set his drink down and turned to his former partner in crime. "If the new principal would save a dance for an old friend?"_**

**_"I'd be honored," Elsa smiled and the two left for the dance floor._**

**_"I gotta go," Tommy stated._**

**_"You're out of here?" Trent frowned, checking his watch._**

**_"No, I gotta introduce my daughters and the band," Tommy smirked. Kim followed him as did Trent. In the small group of rangers there, the group quickly gained Hunter and Trent. Kim stood by them waiting for Tommy, who was now standing on the stage._**

**_"Hey you guys," he spoke, getting everyone's attention. "I just wanna say we've had an interesting year. We've been through a lot, more than any school should ever have to go through. But we made it. And we're ok. That's what's important, so let's all have fun tonight!" the crowd cheered. "And to help us do that, here they are, Kira and Jackie Oliver!" He hopped off stage as the curtain opened. Jackie was sitting in a wheelchair so she could play her guitar with her casts and Kira stood next to her, guitar in hands. Both were singing solos, but were accompanying the other on the guitars. Kira started her song first and Jackie joined in._**

**_"I woke up_**  
><strong><em>on the roof<em>**  
><strong><em>with my brothers<em>**  
><strong><em>There's a whale<em>**  
><strong><em>in the pool<em>**  
><strong><em>with my mother<em>**  
><strong><em>and my dad<em>**  
><strong><em>paints the house<em>**  
><strong><em>different colors<em>**  
><strong><em>where would we be<em>**  
><strong><em>if we couldn't dream<em>**

**_And I know_**  
><strong><em>we get a little crazy<em>**  
><strong><em>and I know<em>**  
><strong><em>we get a little loud<em>**  
><strong><em>and I know<em>**  
><strong><em>we're never gonna fake it<em>**  
><strong><em>we are wild<em>**  
><strong><em>we are free<em>**  
><strong><em>we are more than you think<em>**  
><strong><em>so call us freaks<em>**  
><strong><em>but that's just the way we roll<em>**

**_You got moves_**  
><strong><em>I got shoes<em>**  
><strong><em>let's go dancing<em>**  
><strong><em>pop and lock<em>**  
><strong><em>battle dance<em>**  
><strong><em>against Hanson<em>**  
><strong><em>if we lose<em>**  
><strong><em>all the girls<em>**  
><strong><em>they'll be laughing<em>**  
><strong><em>where would we be<em>**  
><strong><em>if we couldn't dream?<em>**

**_And I know_**  
><strong><em>we get a little crazy<em>**  
><strong><em>and I know<em>**  
><strong><em>we get a little loud<em>**  
><strong><em>and I know<em>**  
><strong><em>we're never gonna fake it<em>**  
><strong><em>we are wild<em>**  
><strong><em>we are free<em>**  
><strong><em>we are more than you think<em>**  
><strong><em>so call us freaks<em>**  
><strong><em>but that's just the way we roll<em>**

**_Cause we're old enough to know_**  
><strong><em>We're never letting go<em>**  
><strong><em>Cause that's just the way we roll<em>**

**_And I know_**  
><strong><em>we get a little crazy<em>**  
><strong><em>and I know<em>**  
><strong><em>we get a little loud<em>**  
><strong><em>and I know<em>**  
><strong><em>we're never gonna fake it<em>**  
><strong><em>we are wild<em>**  
><strong><em>we are free<em>**  
><strong><em>we are more than you think<em>**  
><strong><em>so call us freaks<em>**  
><strong><em>but that's just the way we roll<em>**

**_And I know_**  
><strong><em>we get a little crazy<em>**  
><strong><em>and I know<em>**  
><strong><em>we get a little loud<em>**  
><strong><em>and I know<em>**  
><strong><em>we're never gonna fake it<em>**  
><strong><em>we are wild<em>**  
><strong><em>we are free<em>**  
><strong><em>we are more than you think<em>**  
><strong><em>so call us freaks<em>**  
><strong><em>but that's just the way we roll"<em>**

**_She finished as the crowd cheered. She chose that song to describe how crazy the rangers lives were, and only the rangers understood why she chose it. Next was Jackie's song, and hers was a bit slower. She began singing._**

**_"Today was a fairytale_**  
><strong><em>you were the prince<em>**  
><strong><em>I used to be a damsel in distress<em>**  
><strong><em>you took me by the hand<em>**  
><strong><em>and you picked me up at six<em>**  
><strong><em>today was a fairytale<em>**

**_Today was a fairytale_**

**_Today was a fairytale_**  
><strong><em>I wore a dress<em>**  
><strong><em>you wore a dark gray t-shirt<em>**  
><strong><em>You told me I was pretty<em>**  
><strong><em>when I looked like a mess<em>**  
><strong><em>today was a fairytale<em>**  
><strong><em>time slows down<em>**  
><strong><em>whenever you're around<em>**

**_But can you feel this magic in the air?_**  
><strong><em>must've been the way you kissed me<em>**  
><strong><em>fell in love when I saw you over there<em>**  
><strong><em>it must've been the way<em>**  
><strong><em>today was a fairytale<em>**  
><strong><em>it must've been the way<em>**  
><strong><em>today was a fairytale<em>**

**_Today was a fairytale_**  
><strong><em>you've got a smile<em>**  
><strong><em>that takes me<em>**  
><strong><em>to another planet<em>**  
><strong><em>every move you make<em>**  
><strong><em>everything you say is right<em>**  
><strong><em>today was a fairytale<em>**  
><strong><em>today was a fairytale<em>**  
><strong><em>all that I can say<em>**  
><strong><em>is now it's getting so much clearer<em>**  
><strong><em>nothing made sense 'til the time<em>**  
><strong><em>I saw your face<em>**  
><strong><em>today was a fairytale<em>**  
><strong><em>time slows down<em>**  
><strong><em>whenever you're around<em>**

**_But can you feel this magic in the air?_**  
><strong><em>must've been the way you kissed me<em>**  
><strong><em>fell in love when I saw you over there<em>**  
><strong><em>it must've been the way<em>**  
><strong><em>today was a fairytale<em>**  
><strong><em>it must've been the way<em>**  
><strong><em>today was a fairytale<em>**

**_Time slows down_**  
><strong><em>whenever you're around<em>**  
><strong><em>I can feel my heart<em>**  
><strong><em>it's beating in my chest<em>**  
><strong><em>did you feel it<em>**  
><strong><em>I can't put this down<em>**

**_But can you feel this magic in the air?_**  
><strong><em>must've been the way you kissed me<em>**  
><strong><em>fell in love when I saw you over there<em>**  
><strong><em>it must've been the way<em>**  
><strong><em>But can you feel this magic in the air?<em>**  
><strong><em>must've been the way you kissed me<em>**  
><strong><em>fell in love when I saw you over there<em>**  
><strong><em>it must've been the way<em>**  
><strong><em>today was a fairytale<em>**  
><strong><em>it must have been the way<em>**  
><strong><em>today was a fairytale"<em>**

**_As she finished, the crowd cheered. She chose the song because it describe how she felt about Hunter. And despite the great night, she couldn't help but think something big was going to happen soon._**

"There's no more?" Emily frowned. She was really enjoying the history. After this clip, the video stopped. Ella got up and took out the disc, checking it.

"It got scratched a while back and erased data from anything after that," she sighed. "But hopefully that answered your questions."

"Answered some," Kevin scoffed. "Raised some more."

"Like what?" Ella wondered. "And if it's something personal, I won't answer it because it's hard to talk about."

"Never mind then," Kevin backed down.

"So when she goes evil," Mike began. "She's the only one who can free herself?"

Ella thought for a moment. "Pretty much. It's happened so much before now that it's easy for her to break free. But she tends be out cold for a few days while she regains her strength."

"Well how long does…" Mia was cut off when there was a knock at the door. "Who would be coming here?"

"I don't know," Jayden looked at the door. They didn't get visitors on a regular basis. They didn't get visitors at all. Ella ran for the door and opened it, confused to find her uncle there.

"Uncle Billy, what are you doing here?"

* * *

><p>AN: So here it is. Why was Billy called in? What's wrong with Jackie? What is going to happen to her?


	12. Mind Games

**Somewhat Samurai**

**Chapter 12: Mind Games**

_A/N: Jackie has issues in her head with Jahi. Billy showed up and is going to find out what's wrong. Hunter has a mission to do. Why is Jackie taking longer to come out of it? What exactly is wrong with her? Why are her eyes still glowing. What can the rangers do? It is still June and will be until next chapter, where it starts in July. This chapter may be short._

_**Disclaimer:**I own nothing in the show._

* * *

><p>"Can you figure out what's wrong?" Hunter asked as he remained at his wife's bedside. All the others were in the room. Well, Ella was keeping the twins entertained. They didn't need to worry. But the rangers and Ji were in the room as well. Jackie wasn't awake, but she was moving. Billy was attaching electrodes to her so he could get some readings on her brain patterns.<p>

"It's possible," Billy nodded as he began typing away on his laptop. The others had been introduced to him and allowed him in, seeing where he was a fellow ranger. "How exactly did it happen this time? And she has been taking her meds, right?"

"We were fighting a Nighlok that sucked the spirits out of people," Jayden explained. "She must've been hit by it before we arrived."

"Rose and Maddie said that when they checked on her," Hunter continued. "There were dark energy currents flowing through her. And before they knew it, she was out. And she has been taking her meds."

"Hmm," Billy typed away. "Well, Jahi and Jackie are just two different spirits trapped in the same body and intertwined together. They can be easily separated by a strong enough force, leaving the one not present on the outside to take control."

"Huh?" Mike blinked.

"He means that Jackie has one spirit, her evil half has one," Ella appeared in the doorway. "When in the same body at the same time, they're connected. If one is taken away, the other takes control."

"Okay then."

"I'm not sure how well this reading will be," Billy went on. On her spot on the bed, Jackie began moving around more. Her eyes opened and kept flashing from normal to glowing every few seconds.

"Okay that's just creepy," Antonio shuddered. Ella moved to stand by her sister. After a few minutes, Jackie shut her eyes again and the computers beeped.

Billy read over the results. "Since the spirits had been pulled apart, their reconnecting force is taking a toll on her. Though if Jahi is using her powers to fight them reconnecting, she can do anything."

"Well what is she doing now?" Ji demanded.

"It seems," the former blue ranger read over the scan. "That Jahi is making a clone of herself and sending it to wreak havoc through Jackie's memories, altering what she knows."

"I take it that's a bad thing?" Emily bit her lip.

"Very bad," Billy agreed. "It starts with memories she had as a kid and will work her way up to the present ones, and eventually allow her to have total control, little to no way of stopping her without killing her." The rangers all had blank looks on their faces.

"Like a computer virus," Ella translated. "When a virus infects a computer, it spreads until it hits as many as it can. That's a similar process to what's happening to her now."

"Is there any way to stop it before it gets too far?" Mia questioned.

"Only Hunter can stop it," Billy sighed. "If he goes into her memory banks, finds Jahi and kills her, then the reconnecting process of the spirits should take hold without another problem. It won't kill Jahi, it'll just kill the clone. Then you can leave and everything should be back to normal."

"But who will watch the twins?" Hunter asked.

Ji stepped up. "We will." Hunter smiled gratefully at him.

"It'll take me a week to set up what needs to be," Billy typed away again. "And make sure you won't be seen by anyone you don't need to be. If anything, use your RPM morpher to avoid identification, especially if you land in a time where she already met you."

"Understood," Hunter nodded. He had a mission to bring his wife back and he was going to do it or die trying.

And it was up to him.

* * *

><p>AN: As I said, this one was going to be short. Anyway, next up, Hunter has to rescue his wife by traveling through her memories. So, will he be able to kill Jahi's clone, or will he die trying? And since i had a lack of updates yesterday, i brought you two chapters today. And for my "On the Road" series, i started a new story called "Knowing."


	13. Memory Hunting

**Somewhat Samurai**

**Chapter 13: Memory Hunting**

_A/N:Hunter enters Jackie's memory banks and chases after Jahi's clone. What day, month, year, city, and memory will he land in? How will he avoid being noticed? What is going to happen in the outside world?_

_Anything in italics is memories._

_Song is "Need You Now" by Lady Antebellum._

_**Disclaimer:**I only own things not in the show._

* * *

><p>"Ready to go Hunter?" Billy asked the morphed RPM indigo ranger. It was his disguise for whatever memory he landed in. By Billy's calculations, Jahi's clone was just getting into her mystic force days. Hunter had everything he needed.<p>

A small communication device so Billy could keep him updated.

His morphers and weapons fully functional.

Shields to protect himself.

And determination to bring his wife back safe and sound.

"All set," he nodded. Billy typed away on his laptop. Ji had promised to watch over the twins and Ella for however long it took. It was a week later and July started up. Hunter really hoped he could bring Jackie back before the twin's birthday. He knelt down beside Jackie and held her hand.

"You can start," Billy hit a button. "I'll be able to monitor your progress through this. Just don't let go of her hand and you should be fine."

"Right," Hunter agreed. He shifted to a sitting position so he'd be more comfortable. No one else was in the room. He shut his eyes and began to concentrate. Soon, he was glowing in his colors.

* * *

><p>"<em>Where am I?" Hunter asked as he looked around. The sight was somewhat familiar, but it looked…trashed. It looked different from what he remembered. He looked around the area, recognizing a few key landmarks. Across the street was the youth center, giving away that he was in Angel Grove. People walked by, seeming unaffected by the trashed surroundings.<em>

"_Hunter, come in Hunter," Billy called over the communicators._

"_I'm here," Hunter replied. "Any idea what memory I'm in?"_

_Billy sighed. "The funeral. How's the damage?"_

"_It's trashed, but no one seems to be noticing," Hunter reported. He knew what Billy meant by the funeral. It was Tommy and Kim's funeral. And it made sense. It was one of the few bad memories Jahi could make worse. _

"_Keep an eye out for her," Billy advised. "Sensors are showing she's nearby."_

"_Got it," he confirmed. He looked around. No one seemed to be taking note of him either. He decided to walk around a bit, keeping the youth center in sight. He ended up circling it a couple times, just waiting for Jahi to show up. That's when he got his clue. And explosion in the park across the street tipped him off. He ran over there just in time to spot her. "Hey!"_

"_Oh joy," Jahi rolled her eyes. "The one place where I thought you couldn't find me, and you do." She turned to face Hunter. She was morphed as the teal samurai ranger. Her sword was drawn and looked ready for battle._

"_I don't know what you're doing," Hunter growled, drawing his sword. "But you're not going any farther." He took his stance and prepared to fight._

"_Don't know why you bother trying," Jahi shook her head. "I will win in the end."_

"_Don't be so sure of yourself," Hunter hissed. Jahi growled and charged, prompting him to do the same. The two clashed swords. Their fight was on._

**Picture perfect memories  
>scattered all around the floor<br>reaching for the phone  
>'cause I can't fight it anymore<br>and I wonder if I  
>ever cross your mind<br>For me it happens all the time**

**It's a quarter after one  
>I'm all alone<br>and I need you now  
>said I wouldn't call<br>but I lost all control  
>and I need you now<br>And I don't know how  
>I could do without<br>I just need you now**

**Another shot of whiskey  
>can't stop looking at the door<br>wishing you'd come sweeping  
>in the way you did before<br>and I wonder if I ever  
>cross your mind<br>for me it happens  
>all the time<strong>

**It's a quarter after one  
>I'm all alone<br>and I need you now  
>said I wouldn't call<br>but I'm a little drunk  
>and I need you now<br>And I don't know how  
>I could do without<br>I just need you now**

**Guess I'd rather hurt  
>than feel nothing<br>at all**

**It's a quarter after one  
>I'm all alone<br>and I need you now  
>said I wouldn't call<br>but I lost all control  
>and I need you now<br>And I don't know how  
>I could do without<br>I just need you now**

**I just need you now**

**Oh baby I need you now**

**It's a quarter after one  
>I'm all alone<br>and I need you now  
>said I wouldn't call<br>but I lost all control  
>and I need you now<br>And I don't know how  
>I could do without<br>I just need you now**

"_Give up?" Jahi taunted._

"_Never!" Hunter charged again. Each had been fighting to the best of their abilities. They were completely unaware of what was hapening in the outside world. They didn't know how much time had passed. No one spotted them. It was as if the memory had frozen in place. Hunter landed a blow on the clone._

"_This is getting boring," she snarled. "I have a job to do!" she tried to flee, but Hunter stopped her. He fired his speed bow at her, knocking her away. He streaked over and continued to fight. He wasn't going to let her leave his sight. And he had to kill her fast, before she could escape. "Seems you found the strength to beat me."_

"_Last words?" he seethed. He hated killing people, but he was treating her as an alien. She was a monster, and like all monsters rangers fought, she deserved to be destroyed. "Before I finish you off?"_

"_I will be back!" she struggled to break away. Hunter delivered a deathly blow, wiping her out of the picture for good. Of course, it was only a clone, so the real one still existed. A blinding glow surrounded the area and Hunter had to shield his eyes._

* * *

><p>"Huh?" Billy turned to see the couple glowing in a blinding white light. He shielded his eyes and turned back to his laptop, making sure everything was alright. He has seen Hunter kill off the clone Jahi, so he knew she couldn't escape and Jackie would be safe. "Whoa!" the light faded. Hunter fell back onto the ground, blinking and taking in his surroundings. Billy helped him up.<p>

"I got a major headache now," he blinked.

"Figured as much," the former blue ranger handed him some aspirin. He turned back to the computer. "Things are going back to normal. The reconnecting process is almost complete."

"Anything else?" Hunter prompted, sitting on the bed.

"She may be awake at points in the day," Billy bit his lip. "But it's possible she won't be fully aware. Just aware enough to know what's going on. Her altered memories have been restored to their original state. And she won't be up and moving for a few months."

"Estimate on that?"

"October, if you're lucky," Billy sighed. He packed up his things and got ready to leave. "That's all I can do right now. I'll send the others in." Hunter nodded and thanked him. He knelt by his wife and kissed her. He held her hand as her eyes fluttered open. When she saw it was him, she gave a small smile. Her eyes were back to normal, and things were looking up.

* * *

><p>AN: So Jackie is all better. What'd you think? Sorry for shortness, but it was a last minute idea that came to me. So next up is going to be Jackie getting up and moving around, and then following it is her duel with Dekker. How will that go? What provokes her to fight him? But anyway, what did you think?


	14. Back on Track

**Somewhat Samurai**

**Chapter 14: Back on Track**

_A/N: Here's the new chapter. Jackie gets back on track with her life. She answers questions the samurai have about her. It is now mid October, and Halloween is approaching. This chapter coincides with broken dreams._

_Song is "Butterfly Fly Away" by Miley Cyrus._

_**Disclaimer:**I own nothing in the shows._

* * *

><p>"Good morning," Hunter greeted as he walked into their room with a breakfast tray. The kids followed him. It was the middle of October and things for the rangers were improving. They all saw Jackie every day for a bit when she was awake to keep her company. They knew that she was going to be bed ridden until sometime this month. Of course, Jackie was still able to help them with advice and what not. She just couldn't leave the bed or move around too much. This was how she was greeted every morning.<p>

"Morning," Jackie kissed him as she sat up. He set the trays in front of the five of them respectively. "Sunday morning pancakes," she smiled. "Perfect."

"I knew it," Hunter chuckled. The twins dug into their pancakes. Ella bit into hers. Hunter and Jackie joined them. "How you feeling?"

"Like I could run a marathon," Jackie beamed. She hadn't felt as good as she did today. She felt like today she would get up and walk around. "I think I might actually try to move around today."

"That's great," Ella piped in. Jackie picked up on the note of sadness in her voice.

"Something wrong?"

"No," Ella denied. The seven year old shook her head. It being a new school year meant that she was now in second grade. The twins were now two and Ella would be turning eight in a few months. "I'm just nervous about auditioning for solos in the chorus."

"Chorus?" Jackie frowned. "I thought your school's chorus program only allowed fourth graders?"

Ella shook her head. "It's only fourth graders unless you're recommended by a teacher. Ms. Alexander recommended me. So now, I have to audition to be in it and for solos if I get in it. The holiday concert is in a couple months and they're singing some good songs."

"That's wonderful," Jackie beamed. "I'll help you prepare your audition. You'll get in, I'm sure."

"Thanks."

"So what are you all doing today?"

"Well," Hunter turned to his kids.

"We go to Auntie Tisa's house," Frank bounced around. Tisa was what they called Theresa. "She gonna play with us."

"And uncle Scotty!" Danielle added. Jackie shook her heads. Danielle was a little princess to most of her aunts and uncles. And she was definitely a daddy's girl. Frank wasn't a momma's boy, but he still loved her all the same.

They knew as far as relationships with everyone went, things were going well. Theresa and Scott were now engaged. Everyone else was married, including Ziggy and Dr. K, and Gemma and Flynn. Tori, Ronny, Maddie, Becca, Dianne, and Lily were pregnant. Ronny was leading them with eight and a half months in, due any day. Tori was close behind with eight months. Maddie, Dianne, and Lily were all at four months. And Becca was at two months.

"And I have classes to teach," Hunter sighed. It was a new year for the ninja students as well.

"Oh, I also got classes all week," Ella added. "Sensei Jo wants to see where I am in my training, since she hasn't seen me in a while."

"That's fine," Jackie agreed. "This is good. Who made these?"

"Mia did," Hunter stated. "The others didn't try it, given how bad her previous cooking was. But with your help and teaching her, she's gotten a lot better."

"I'll have to force the others to try it later then," Jackie smiled. "All right. I think it's time we got today started, don't you?"

* * *

><p>"So what songs is the chorus singing?" Jackie asked as she and Ella sat on the couch in the common room. The other rangers were at battle. She had learned that in her time off, they had about a month or so off from fighting. Before that, they had to go to the Tengen Gate to retrieve the black box, some ancient thing that could help them. But the here and now had caught up, and they finally had a fight.<p>

Of course, it involved Jayden being poisoned and kidnapped by Dekker. Since then, he's been acting a bit distant. Jackie didn't understand why. Jayden had told her that Dekker's duel with her was coming soon, but that's all he would say.

"This is the list," Ella handed her older sister a list of songs. It was rather long.

"Whoa," Jackie blinked. "That's a lot. They have time to fit in all this?"

"Apparently," Ella shrugged. "I already memorized all the lyrics and notes and practiced each. I just need a song to audition with."

"Well whatever song you want to learn, I'll help you," Jackie offered.

Ella thought for a moment. "Would you teach me mom and dad's song?" Jackie gave her a confused look. She rolled her eyes. "The butterfly one you sang at their funeral?"

"Oh yeah yeah," Jackie agreed. Each pulled out their guitars. Jackie began strumming and Ella followed suit, quickly picking it up. Both began singing.

_"You tuck me in  
>turn out the light<br>kept me safe and sound at night  
>little girls<br>depend on things like that_

_Brush my teeth and  
>comb my hair<br>had to drive me everywhere  
>you were always there when<br>I looked back_

_You had to do it all alone  
>make a living<br>make a home  
>Must've been as hard as it could be<em>

_And when I couldn't sleep at night  
>scared things wouldn't turn out right<br>you would my hand  
>and sing to me<em>

_Caterpillar in the tree  
>how you wonder who<br>you'll be  
>can't go far<br>but you can always dream_

_Wish you may  
>and wish you might<br>don't you worry  
>hold on tight<br>I promise you that there will come a day  
>butterfly fly away<em>

_Butterfly fly away  
>catch a wing now you<br>can't stay  
>take those dreams<br>and make them all come true_

_Butterfly fly away  
>We been waiting for this day<br>all along and know just what to do  
>butterfly, butterfly, butterfly<br>butterfly fly away_

_Butterfly fly away_

_Butterfly fly away"_

"Thanks," Ella smiled. She hopped out of the room, guitar in hands. Jackie shook her head in amusement.

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon found Jackie meditating. The others were still at the battle. She heard that Mia and Antonio had gotten trapped in a dream world. Jayden and Emily stayed out while Kevin and Mike went to fight the Nighlok. She thought it best to stay at the house until they returned. While she meditated, it felt like she was having a dream. Or rather, a nightmare.<p>

"_Hey, who are you?" a young boy she recognized as Dylan yelled out to some unidentifiable creature. Behind him stood two kids about his age she didn't know. But Dylan knew them, and they knew him._

"_What do you want you freak?" the boy scowled. _

"_Yeah leave us alone!" the girl added._

"_I have come for him," the creature pointed at Dylan. The three kids frowned in confusion._

"_What do you want with me?" Dylan fell defensive._

"_Not so much you as your sister," the creature stated._

_Dylan grew more defensive. "Hurt anyone in my family and I will kill you!"_

"_To bad you won't have a chance," the creature disappeared in a blinding light, taking Dylan with him. The two other kids shared a look wondering what to do about their now missing friend._

Jackie snapped out of it with a gasp. She fell to the floor. Something about that felt so real, she just couldn't put her finger on it. But she knew Dylan was in danger. She threw on her coat and ran out the door.

* * *

><p>"Hey," Jackie heard Jayden call to her. Jackie had fled the Shiba house to find somewhere quiet to focus. She stopped by some warehouse, tired. Worry got the best of her, and she had tears streaking her cheeks. "Jackie, you okay?" she could see him and Antonio come up and sit on either side of her.<p>

"Something wrong?" Antonio followed. Before she could answer, the door to the warehouse creaked open. The three slowly turned their heads to see Dekker standing there. "Oh no. Not him again." Jackie, knowing this was going to be her fight, stood. "Jackie, what do you think you're doing?" the two boys stood beside her.

"Why do you wanna fight her now?" Jayden asked Dekker, sensing that's what he wanted. "Why?" Dekker drew his sword and pointed it at them. Jackie glared angrily at him.

"Why now?" Antonio continued. "She's not in any condition to fight!" And part of it was true. They hadn't seen her all day, so they weren't sure what state of health she was in. As far as they knew, she was supposed to still be in bed. Moogers appeared behind Dekker.

"Master Xandred and his noodle-faced crony Octoroo have seen to it that we are interrupted yet again," Dekker finally spoke. He transformed into his Nighlok form. The moogers charged. "No one touch the teal ranger. She's mine." Dekker began to fight off the moogers.

"He's relentless," Antonio commented as the three watched on. Jackie continued to glare. She had seen a part of this form in her vision when she was meditating. Dekker swiftly finished off the moogers, causing them to explode. "Not even a challenge for him." He pocketed his sword and transformed back into his human form.

"All right teal ranger," he sighed. "Our time to duel has come."

"No," Jayden protested. "Not now. Can't you see she's not in any condition to fight?"

"Besides," Antonio added in. "We rangers don't fight just for the sake of fighting."

"Teal ranger," Dekker looked at Jackie. "I'll give you twenty four hours. But there will be no further delay. Tomorrow, metal will meet metal."

"Didn't you hear Antonio?" Jackie spoke, her voice hoarse. "I won't fight for fighting's sake. I only fight to protect the innocent."

"Well then," Dekker snarled. "If you don't show, I doubt I'll be able to control myself."

"What's that mean?" Jayden asked for her.

"Disappoint me," Dekker explained. "And I may not be able to hold back my Nighlok side much longer. I could possibly attack whoever is near, especially your brother." Beside them, Jayden and Antonio could feel Jackie tense up.

"What have you done to my brother?" she demanded, her tone dangerous.

"Nothing yet," Dekker smirked. "But no one will be safe. And my victim's pain will be your fault, not mine."

"No one threatens my family and gets away with it," Jackie growled. "I will defeat you, even if I have to die to do so."

"Noon tomorrow," Dekker stated. "By the sea." He disappeared. Jackie wanted to chase after him and beat him up right now, but she couldn't let her anger get the best of her again.

* * *

><p>AN: Up next is Ultimate duel. What'll happen when Jackie duels Dekker? Will she get to see Dylan again? What's going to happen next? Who will try to stop her?


	15. Ultimate Duel

**Somewhat Samurai**

**Chapter 15: Ultimate Duel**

_A/N: Jackie and Dekker finally have their big fight. What will happen? Who will win? What powers will she use? Will she go epic ranger and kick his ass? Will she get to see Dylan? What was with that freaky vision she had in the last chapter? Can she handle the pressure and stress?_

_Song is "How do you Like Me Now?" by Toby Keith._

_**Disclaimer:**I own nothing in the show._

* * *

><p>"Jackie, it's too crazy to do this," Kevin stated as he paced the room. The rangers were all gathered in the common room, sitting down. Jackie was fuming inside and worried sick. Ella, Hunter, and the twins had yet to arrive. "Take on Dekker and do it alone?"<p>

"Dekker insists that's how it has to be," Antonio recalled.

"You can't do this," Kevin continued. "A samurai only fights battles that are necessary."

"This is necessary," Jackie glared at him. "If I don't go, Dekker threatened to hurt my brother and other innocent people."

"Okay fine," Kevin surrendered. "We'll handle him just like any any other Nighlok… as a team."

"Kevin you don't get it," Jackie stood, still glaring. "If I'm not alone, it won't satisfy him."

"Since when do we let a Nighlok dictate how we battle?"

Jackie growled. "Since the fights are made personal. Too many villains have threatened and hurt my family. I will not let it happen again."

"I know now that Dekker won't stop until Jackie duels him," Mia spoke, causing the attention to shift to her. "We have to let her go."

"Mia, how could you say that?" Kevin wondered.

"Kev's right," Mike agreed. "You shouldn't be risking your life considering what kept you in bed rest for months."

"If you want to join the army of people who want to kill me for my stupidity for going to fight this creep," Jackie whispered in a serious voice. "Then go ahead. But no one threatens my family anymore and gets away with it." She walked out of the room as Hunter and Ella entered with the twins.

* * *

><p>"Why are we so worried?" Antonio wondered. Everyone was sitting around the table drinking tea as Jackie put her kids and Ella to bed. They had all heard the yelling argument she had over this fight with Hunter, and one comment made him stop short and cave in. "Jackie can beat anyone, Jayden included. She'll be fine."<p>

"Yeah, I'm sure she will," Emily agreed.

"All I know is that Dekker needs to be dealt with," Mia stated. "And hesitating would be a mistake."

"I'm afraid Mia is right," Ji added. "There is no other choice but to fight Dekker. We just have to have faith that Jackie is prepared for this battle."

"She's always been prepared," Hunter stared down at his cup of tea. The others turned to look at him, and he knew it. "She's been in fights worse than this before."

"What do you mean?" Mike wondered.

"As she said, she doesn't tolerate someone threatening her family," Hunter began. "Someone threatens them, she'll see to it that it's never carried out. At least that's what she does now."

"She kept mentioning her brother," Jayden remembered. "Does it have something to do with that?"

Hunter nodded. "Back in 2006 when she was a mystic ranger, there was this villain named Ivan Ooze…"

"That big purple slimy guy who came back in 2003?" Kevin interrupted.

"Yes," Hunter answered. "For some reason, he targeted her as his main enemy, just because she had the power of the dragon. That itself is another long story. Anyway, in 2006, he threatened her family. And later that same year, he carried it out by kidnapping her brother. He's been MIA since, but she knows he's still alive and out there."

"That must be terrible," Emily gasped.

"It was for her," Hunter sighed. "She was so pissed, she went evil. Then in 2007 when she was an overdrive ranger, Ooze poisoned and killed both her parents, which is why she's been raising Ella for a good while. That happened on Ella's third birthday. Jackie couldn't really handle any more threats to her family, so on our wedding day, Ooze made his final attack.

"He interrupted it just at the right moment. She was angry he ruined her big day. It took about all the Ninjetti to take him down, but none of us were more powerful than she was that day. She was so fed up with all the trouble he caused, all the powers she had received by that point combined into one, creating a new morpher and new suit powerful enough to take down anything. She single handedly got rid of Ooze for good using it."

The others sat in silence. They didn't know what to say. But they had to admit that if that happened to them and someone threatened their family, they would react the same way.

* * *

><p>"Mommy, are you gonna fight that bad guy?" Danielle asked as her mother tucked her in. Frank and Ella were already sleeping, but Danielle was curious. Jackie gave her a small, sad smile. She sat on the edge of the bed and faced her daughter.<p>

"I have no choice sweetie," she spoke softly. "He's a very mean man that threatened to hurt someone dear to me."

"Me?" Danielle gasped in fear.

"No," Jackie chuckled lightly. "Not you, or daddy, or anyone in the house. Just someone mommy hasn't seen in a while and cares about very much."

"Oh."

"I promise I'll come home safe," Jackie swore. She was positive she would. As long as there was a reason to come back, she always did. "Now get some sleep. Mommy needs some rest for tomorrow." Danielle nodded and shut her eyes. Jackie smiled and kissed her forehead before getting ready for bed herself.

If she wanted to beat Dekker, she had to be well rested and ready to fight.

* * *

><p>"You sure you have everything?" Hunter asked as he helped his wife get ready. The kids were still sleeping, so they were talking low. "I mean, you can never be too sure."<p>

"Uncle Billy hooked up video feed from battles to the TV," Jackie nodded. "And all my active morphers that won't kill me are set and ready to go."

Jackie was wearing her ninja uniform, ready for a fight. Her ninja morpher, dino gem, communicator, and RPM morpher (Dr. K has made a whole other one for Hunter instead of switching it over when Jackie was on that team, so both had one) sat on her wrists. Her power morpher was secure around her waist. Her solar morpher and samurizer were in her pockets, ready for action along with her mystic morpher. The overdrive tracker sat in its place on her shoulder. She was ready for battle.

"Just be careful," he moved over to hug her. "Come home safe."

"If there's a reason," she whispered into him. "And there's always a reason, then I will." She gave him a long kiss before streaking off. She wanted to be gone and get some meditating in before her fight.

* * *

><p>"It took you long enough," Dekker stated as Jackie approached. It was noon and she met him where he asked. He turned to face her. "Still, I knew you'd come. Just like me, you need this battle."<p>

"I'm nothing like you," Jackie glared. "The only thing I need is to stop you from hurting anyone else."

"All that matters," Dekker snorted. "Is that you're here." He transformed into his Nighlok form. Dekker drew his sword and got ready to fight.

"What are your rules?" Jackie asked. She knew that any good villain would have rules in a duel, but there was always a loophole.

"Anything is fair game," Dekker frowned, confused by it.

Jackie smirked. "I was hoping you'd say that." She morphed into her samurai uniform. She didn't plan to stay in it for the entire fight, but planned to switch suits a few times.

"At last," Dekker sighed. "The time has come."

"Yes," Jackie agreed. "For you to fall!" she stepped forward a little bit. "It's not too late Dekker. We don't have to do this!"

"You still don't understand," Dekker rolled his eyes. "I have no choice but to fight until the glorious end."

"Then you leave me no choice," Jackie huffed. She made the first move. The two began their fight. Their swords clashed as they fought.

**I ****was ****always ****the ****crazy ****one**  
><strong>I <strong>**broke ****into ****the ****stadium**  
><strong>And <strong>**I ****wrote ****your ****number ****on ****the ****50 ****yard ****line**  
><strong>You <strong>**were ****always ****the ****perfect ****one**  
><strong>And <strong>**the ****valedictorian ****so**  
><strong>Under <strong>**your ****number ****I ****wrote ****"call ****for ****a ****good ****time"**

**I ****only ****wanted ****to ****catch ****your ****attention**  
><strong>But <strong>**you ****over****looked ****me ****somehow**  
><strong>And <strong>**I ****played ****my ****guitar ****too ****loud.**

**How ****do ****you ****like ****me ****now?**  
><strong>How <strong>**do ****you ****like ****me ****now,**  
><strong>Now <strong>**that ****I'm ****on ****my ****way?**  
><strong>Do <strong>**you ****still ****think ****I'm ****crazy**  
><strong>standing <strong>**here ****today?**  
><strong>I <strong>**couldn't ****make ****you ****love ****me**  
><strong>How <strong>**do ****you ****like ****me ****now?**

"Is that all you got?" Dekker hissed as their fight continued. Jackie was still in her samurai uniform. Their fight was rather intense.

"Far from it," she growled. She immediately switched into her jungle fury uniform. "Call to the beast inside, unleash the dragon!" she launched her spirit animal on Dekker. It bit and clawed at him until he fell before disappeared.

"Well played," he coughed as he got up. "But it's not enough."

"Maybe this'll change your mind," she switched into her RPM suit.

**When ****I ****took ****off ****to ****Tennessee**  
><strong>I <strong>**heard ****that ****you ****made ****fun ****of ****me**  
><strong>Never <strong>**imagined ****I'd ****make ****it ****this ****far**  
><strong>Then <strong>**you ****married ****into ****money ****girl**  
><strong>Ain't <strong>**it ****a ****cruel ****and ****funny ****world?**  
><strong>He <strong>**never ****comes ****home**  
><strong>And <strong>**you're ****always ****alone**  
><strong>Alarm <strong>**clock ****starts ****ringing**  
><strong>Who <strong>**could ****that ****be ****singing**  
><strong>It<strong>**'****s ****me ****baby, ****with ****your ****wake up ****call!**

"This is getting boring," Dekker faked a yawn as he dodged one of Jackie's attacks.

"Tell me something I don't know," she changed into her overdrive uniform. "How do you feel about three of me at once?" she taunted. She multiplied herself and she and her clones fought off Dekker.

"Clever," he seethed. "But not good enough."

"Well let's add some thunder to the mix," Jackie suggested. She switched into her mystic force uniform. Using her wand and powers, she cast spells to help take on Dekker.

"That's not doing you much good," he challenged.

"Maybe this'll change your mind," Jackie shrugged, now going into her dino thunder suit. "So, where's my brother?"

"Unharmed for now," he sneered.

"He better be or I swear I really will rip your head off without any mercy," she threatened. She didn't see her brother in sight, but she wasn't going to take the chance if he was bluffing. Deicing she had enough of this uniform, she switched into her original one. "Rose power bow!"

"Oh another bow," Dekker rolled his eyes. "Is that the only weapon you know?"

"Sadly yes," she shrugged and fired at him anyway.

"Alright then," he charged. What shocked him was when she decided to draw a sword.

"You woke me up from my nap," it complained.

"Shut up Saba," Jackie rolled her eyes. She had had her uncle program him into all her suits. "We got a fight to handle."

"A talking sword," Dekker admired. "Impressive. But still, it's not good enough."

"We'll see about that," she changed into her ninja uniform. Jackie drew her fire bow, setting Saba on fire before firing. She was beating Dekker and she barely had a scratch, despite the blows he managed to land.

**How ****do ****you ****like ****me ****now?**  
><strong>How <strong>**do ****you ****like ****me ****now,**  
><strong>Now <strong>**that ****I'm ****on ****my ****way?**  
><strong>Do <strong>**you ****still ****think ****I'm ****crazy**  
><strong>Standing <strong>**here ****today?**  
><strong>I <strong>**couldn't ****make ****you ****love ****me**  
><strong>How <strong>**do ****you ****like ****me ****now?**

**Tell ****me ****baby...**  
><strong>I <strong>**will ****preach ****on...**

"It seems you've run out of tricks," Dekker smirked as Jackie finally fell to the ground, demorphing. She was confused. She had been barely injured, but he only managed to get a few blows on her. She figured it had to do with morphing into so many different suits at once. A small glow on her wrist caught her attention.

"There's one thing you need to know," she said, morphing into the epic ranger suit. "Never underestimate your opponent."

"I see you've been taught well," he acknowledged. She managed to slice his special and prized sword in two.

"I learned from the best," she glared at him. "Now any last words before I finish you off?" she asked, drawing her bow cannon, Saba in the center.

Dekker coughed. "Well fought teal ranger. You have honored me and freed me from my torment. Thank you." He let the rest of his sword fall as Jackie fired. Dekker fell over the cliff and vanished into the water. Jackie faced away from him and demorphed, sinking to her knees. She wasn't as injured as she thought she'd be, but she was upset she didn't get to see if he was bluffing about her brother's whereabouts. Tears had streaked her face and she didn't know it.

"I," she blinked. "I won."

"Jackie!" Emily yelled. The other six rangers ran over to her. She didn't take note of their presence.

"Jackie, are you alright?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah," she breathed. She sounded convincing enough, but they all knew there was more. They were confused at how she ended up relatively unscathed.

"And Dekker?" Mia prompted. "Is he…?"

"Gone," Jackie finished.

"Let's get you home," Jayden suggested. The girls helped her to her feet and walked along side her. The guys walked in front of them, leading the way. Jackie couldn't help but cast a glance back. She just wished her brother was all right and safe and sound.

* * *

><p>AN: So you have some mother-daughter bonding, an emotional ranger, and a fight. Jackie defeated Dekker for good, making it one less threat to worry about. I decided to cut it off there. Up next is a training session and the team up. How is my version going to work, considering I didn't know RPM was in an alternate universe? Wait and see.


	16. Clash of the Rangers Part I

**Somewhat Samurai**

**Chapter 16: Clash of the Rangers**

**Part I**

_A/N: So this is going to go a bit differently than it does in the show. What if it was Scott and another RPM ranger instead that came back from Corinth city? What if there was more too it? I didn't like how it only showed the current time instead of what exactly happened to the others when they were sucked into the portal, so I'm going to try and include something in that._

_**Disclaimer:**I own nothing in the show._

* * *

><p>"Training," Jackie grinned as she faced the other six rangers. It was now November and things were going great. With Dekker gone, it was one less threat they had to deal with. And Jackie was once again putting them through one of her training sessions. The brunette was also in her training uniform. She stood by a small table on wheels with a laptop and camera set up with it. "I'm going to try something new."<p>

"Oh good," Mike sighed of relief. "I don't think I could handle another sparring session."

"You're just jealous she had you down in a second," Kevin snorted. The girls snickered as they recalled the first one.

"Whatever dude," Mike rolled his eyes.

"No, it's not sparring," Jackie assured. "Instead, you're each going to take turns fighting minions I had to fight against. Of course, you will need to morph for this session, but it should work out in the end."

"What kind of training is this?" Mia wondered.

"You'll see," Jackie smirked. She typed away on her laptop. "My friend Cam created this training program for me. I'm hoping it works as well as I thought. Tony, why don't you go first?"

"Alright," Antonio took his spot. Jackie always called him Tony when they were younger, and only she was allowed to call him that. "Who do I gotta face?"

"I have the perfect one for you," she chuckled as he morphed. She punched in a few keys and a life like hologram of Motodrone appeared. "Meet Motodrone. Minion to the evil space ninja Lothor." She grinned when she saw his shock. The others backed up to the wall and laughed. How would Antonio fight a villain that was all gold colored?

"That's just not cool," he commented.

"Sorry," Jackie bit her lip to keep from laughing. "But I couldn't help it. Begin!" the hologram initiated the fight. Antonio ducked the swing and made his own move. The others watched as he fought Motodrone. When he was finished, the hologram had landed on the ground. "Nice. Mike, you're up." Mike and Antonio switched spots.

"Ready for anything," Mike morphed. Jackie nodded and set up the hologram of Zeltrax.

"This is Zeltrax," she introduced. "Minion to Mesogog. Good luck. He's brutal." Mike's fight with Zeltrax began. It wasn't as easy as Antonio's was, but it was a good fight. Mike managed to knock him down and e vanished. "Emily, your turn." Emily nodded and took Mike's spot.

"I hope I can do this," she muttered to herself and morphed. Jackie ran through her list of minions, trying to find one that would be a good match for Emily.

"Ah, here we go," she pulled up the hologram of Miratrix. "Miratrix, just a minion t the overdrive rangers fought." Emily nodded and the fight began. Miratrix and Emily both fought their best, but in the end, Emily pulled ahead. She smiled at her victory. "Kevin." The blue and yellow rangers swapped spots.

"Good to go," he morphed.

Jackie smiled. "Meet Koragg," she pulled up his hologram. "A tough guy that fights with honor." Kevin began the fight. Koragg was tougher than the other three, and Kevin had some struggles. He finally managed to get him to stop. When he finished, he and Mia traded spots.

"Bring it on," the pink ranger braced herself.

"Camille should be good," Jackie pulled up the woman's hologram. Of course, it was Camille in her chameleon form. Mia took her head on, fighting her with ease. Jackie was amused that they were all doing so well. When she finished, Jayden took his spot on the floor.

"Ready," he confirmed as he morphed. Jackie grinned as she pulled up the best minion for him to face.

"Let's see," she scrolled through the list. "Tenaya Fifteen, Elsa, Shimazu, Zurgane, Choobo, ah, here it is…Vexacus." The fish alien appeared and Antonio gaped. Another monster that was based off of something he liked. "Good luck." But before Jayden could fight him, the gap sensor sounded. All of the morphed rangers ran off.

* * *

><p>"Kev," Mike laughed as six of seven rangers walked along the sidewalks after the battle. Just for fun, Jackie had decided to help them out. So now, all of them aside from Antonio were walking the streets, eating ice cream. "We beat the Nighlok. This is a celebration."<p>

"I am celebrating," Kevin argued.

"Why didn't you get ice cream like the rest of us?" Mike continued. Kevin was munching on carrots instead.

"Mike, stop picking on him," Emily pleaded.

"But he's eating veggies!" Mike cried, amused.

"I've been feeling a little sluggish lately Mike," Kevin sighed. "So it's back to a strict samurai diet."

"Wouldn't you rather have mint chip?" Mike offered.

"Look out!" Jackie shouted before he could answer. They all stepped back as she threw up a shield around them. Out of nowhere, a car fell flat on its front end, staying that way.

"Up there!" Mia pointed to the bridge above them.

"Let's go," Jayden ordered.

* * *

><p>"Nighlok with lasers?" Emily frowned as the six reached the bridge. On it were some robot like creatures that most of them had never seen before.<p>

"Those aren't Nighlok," Mike realized.

"They're machines," Kevin added. "That explains the sound."

Jackie growled. "I never thought I'd see grinders again."

"Either way, we need to stop them," Jayden stated.

"Samurizer, go go Samurai!"

"RPM, Get in Gear!"

"Let's see just how tough these robots are," Jayden suggested. The six launched into the fight. Jackie, having handled these creatures before, was destroying them with ease. The other five had more trouble. The indigo ranger contemplated why grinders were suddenly appearing, but decided to put it on hold. It was a whole swarm of grinders that needed to be taken care off.

"These things are tougher than moogers," Kevin huffed.

"That just means we'll have to kick it up a notch," Mike shrugged. "They're all wearing armor!"

"They aren't wearing armor, they are armor!" Emily corrected.

"No matter how many hits I land," Mia groaned. "These things won't go down!"

"Remember," Jayden called. "Never give up!" as they fought, blasts came out of nowhere. A group of grinders were destroyed. Jackie and the others turned to see what caused it. On the ledge a bit further away stood a red and black ranger wearing suits similar to the one Jackie currently sported.

"Why hello there," the red one greeted.

"Another ranger?" Jayden frowned.

"Hey, they're made of metal," the black one stated. "So your swords won't cut it!"

"Watch this!" red agreed. The two and Jackie each pulled out their nitro blasters and fired at all the grinders. The black one and Jackie fought side by side as the red one took on his own pack.

"Good to see you again bro," the black one greeted.

"If I was your bro, Cheese," Jackie smirked. "Why the hell would my uniform have a skirt?" Dillon blinked when he realized it was his sister in law's voice and uniform from when she was on the team. And the fact she called him Cheese added to it.

"Jackie?" he demanded.

"Yeah," she nodded. "Now let's kill these grinders before they get on my nerves!" the fight continued. Jackie and Dillon continued to fight side by side. The samurai rangers tried to take on the grinders. Scott had to step in and help them out. When the fight was over, each side regrouped. The samurai rangers, including Jackie, demorphed. Jackie hopped onto her brother in law's back. Dillon groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Now that's how it's done in this century," Scott grinned.

"Who are you?" Jayden demanded.

"Well it's pretty obvious we're power rangers," Dillon scoffed. "Just like you."

"Where we come from, they call me ranger red, and him ranger black," Scott added. They walked forward. "What? You're mad 'cause we took out those grinders for you?"

"They're robots leftover from the Venjix," Dillon continued. "We weren't sure if your old school swords could handle it."

"Hey!" Jackie protested from her spot on his back. "Just because it's old school doesn't mean it can't get the job done."

"You can call me Scott," Scott offered his hand. Jayden shook it.

"Dillon," the black ranger replied.

"I'm not sure we'll have met until we can look you in the eyes," the red samurai stated.

"Not right now," Scott bit his lip. "I have my reasons."

"Jayden," Kevin whispered. "Lots of things have been going on today. I don't think we should just trust him."

"Hey, if you can't trust them," Jackie piped in, hearing what he said. "Trust me. They're on our side."

"Where are you guys from?" Jayden asked.

Scott and Dillon shared a look.

"We're from Corinth City," Scott answered.

"Enough already," Emily interrupted. She and Mia looped arms with Scott, surprising the red ranger. "They're obviously friends. They can tell us everything when we get home."

"Yeah I'll cook something for you guys," Mia agreed. She and Emily dragged him away.

"Come on Cheese," Jackie urged Dillon. He sighed and followed them. The three samurai guys shared a confused look.

* * *

><p>"I'll get dinner started," Mia ran off when the rangers entered the house. Ji looked up from where he was polishing his motorcycle. The other two girls led Dillon and Scott to the house. Jackie had finally gotten on her feet and was walking beside them.<p>

"I thought you samurai rode horses," Scott awed the motorcycle. "Now that is more like it."

"Who's our new friend?" Ji asked as they disappeared inside.

"That's what we're gonna go find out," Jayden shrugged.

* * *

><p>"What in the world?" Dillon frowned as he and Scott looked around. Upon hearing their voices, Frank and Danielle ran out.<p>

"Uncle Scotty!" they cried, running towards the two morphed rangers. "Uncle Cheese!"

Dillon turned to his sister in law. "You seriously have them doing that now too?"

"Sorry," she laughed. "Now before they plead you into it, demorph or at least take off your helmets."

Both RPM rangers looked at her.

"Please?" Jackie stood with her kids, pulling her special pout, which they mirrored.

"Oh no no no," Scott cringed. "Anything but the pout!"

"What's the pout?" Mike asked.

"Fine you win!" Dillon caved. Both boys sighed and removed their helmets. At least now the others could see their faces.

"You guys really are about being old school aren't you?" Scott looked around, getting a better glimpse. Danielle clung to his leg as Frank clung to Dillon's.

"Old school?" Kevin blinked. "Are you aware at all that you were this close to cutting off my head?"

"All right," Jayden stepped forward. "Cut to the chase. Educate us."

"Yeah," Emily agreed. "Why don't you make yourselves at home and tell us about yourselves?"

"I can do that for them," Jackie smirked. Scott and Dillon turned to her with protesting looks. "Dillon here is my brother in law, Hunter's brother, and Scott is engaged to my sister in law, Hunter's sister. They come from the domed city of Corinth. As to why they're currently here and the grinders showing up, they can explain."

"We're hunting down a robot," Dillon began. "Named Professor Cog. He was an abandoned attack bot that somehow got activated and attacked. He's looking for a way to wipe out the rangers who destroyed Venjix."

"So in other words," Jackie summarized. "There's a Venjix attack bot that didn't disappear when Venjix did?"

"It's been a long day, so we'd kind of appreciate some privacy," Scott pleaded. "Is there somewhere we can go?"

"Come on," Jackie led the two boys out. "You can chill in my room for a while."

"Oh good," Dillon groaned. "Hey, where's the twerp and my brother?" the three and the twins disappeared around the corner. The others were in the common room, confused.

* * *

><p>AN: Cutting it off there. So Dillon and Scott came back. What'll happen when the other samurai get transported to Corinth City and meet the other RPM rangers? What does Jackie do to help both teams?


	17. Clash of the Rangers Part II

**Somewhat Samurai**

**Chapter 17: Clash of the Rangers**

**Part II**

_A/N: Second part of the team up. Because it's a team up, Jackie will be fighting. And maybe Hunter. As for why Jackie could morph into an RPM ranger, she has her own morpher for it as does Hunter. So, what'll happen now that the samurai met Dillon and Scott? And who else will they meet?_

_**Disclaimer:**I own nothing in the shows._

* * *

><p>"So how come the others aren't here?" Jackie asked her brother in law and Scott as they made their way from the guest room to the kitchen. They had just put the twins down for a nap and Ella and Hunter had yet to be found.<p>

"Well, uh," Scott rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Both boys were morphed, but their helmets were off. "They're…busy."

"Yeah, okay," Jackie rolled her eyes, not believing it. "The real reason?"

"Flynn's busy with his garage," Dillon shrugged. "Ziggy's busy helping doc. Gem and Gemma have been on a mission for almost a week."

"But what about Summer?" she pressed. She turned and faced them, noting their looks. "You didn't tell the girls, did you?" a smirk appeared on her face.

"Hey, by the time I discovered the attack bot, Dillon was the only one around," Scott defended his reasons.

"Whatever," the teal ranger scoffed. The three continued their way to the kitchen. They were almost there. "So why can't you fully demorph?"

"Well," Dillon bit his lip. "We're not exactly presentable otherwise. This guy just had to drag me out in the middle of the night."

"Too much info," Jackie grimaced. They finally reached the kitchen to find Mia setting out a few extra bowls of noodles and the others sitting around. Jackie moved to take her seat.

"Hey guys," Mia greeted. "Come and eat." The other four turned to see a hesitating Scott and Dillon.

"Here," Mike held out a forkful when Mia turned back to the stove. "Have some."

"Mike," Emily pulled his arm back in. Scott and Dillon walked away from the door. "Be nice."

"Guess they'd rather starve," Mike scoffed.

"Oh it's not that," Jackie shook her head. "When you're morphed, you don't feel the need to eat, sleep, go the bathroom, or anything like that."

They all looked at her. Jayden spoke up. "How do you know that?"

"My dad when for months without doing any of that when he got trapped in one of his suits," the brunette shrugged. She took a bite of noodles.

"They are genius though," Mike continued in a whisper. "From now on when Mia cooks, I'm wearing my helmet at least."

"It's not that bad," Jackie rolled her eyes. "It's good." She turned to the pink ranger as the other four stared at her in shock. She liked Mia's cooking? "You've been working on your cooking skills?" Before she could answer, the gap sensor went off.

"My meal," she complained as they all ran out. She followed them into the common room where Ji was staring at the open map.

"There's no Nighlok detected," the mentor stated. " But there's a disturbance at the waterfront." From outside, they heard his motorcycle leaving. Jackie groaned and smacked her forehead. "He took my bike!"

* * *

><p>"That wasn't Jayden, was it?" Antonio frowned to himself as he fought off grinders. Scott and Dillon had just appeared at the waterfront and began to fight.<p>

"Nope," Jackie appeared next to him. "Come on! We gotta help them!" she pulled him towards the fight. The three RPM rangers were morphed in their RPM suits, ready for battle. Antonio helped fight the best he could. The RPM rangers became circled. A few grinders shot at them as Jackie put up a shield.

"So they wanna play that way," Dillon sighed. They drew their nitro blasters and shot at the grinders.

"Had enough?" Scott growled. So far it was only grinders that were the problem. He spun around and fired at the same time. "Guess not!" the grinders, defeated, fell.

"Now that's how we roll," Jackie high fived them. Out from nowhere came the attack bot that had apparently been left over.

"What do we have here?" he frowned. "You again? And you brought company? I thought I finished you two!"

"This is the fool who was persevered?" Jackie scoffed.

"Told you we'd track you down," Dillon huffed. The three ran forward with their nitro swords drawn. They dodged what was fired their way. Professor Cog charged at them, his weapon drawn as well.

"Whatever you and the freaky Nighlok dude are up to," Jackie coughed as she stumbled backwards from a blow. "It's not gonna work." Professor Cog began to retort, but she charged back. As the three continued to fight, the samurai appeared.

"Antonio," Mia called as they ran over to the gold ranger.

"Hey guys," he greeted. "Check it out! Look!"

"Sorry we're late," Jayden apologized.

"Who are these guys? What's going on?"

"Fight now, talk later," Jayden stated. They all drew their swords and charged the attack bot. The RPM rangers watched as they tried to take him on. "So you're working with the Nighlok?"

"Yes," Cog snarled. "We have a deal. It involves you." All the rangers circled him. "And after you're destroyed, the human population of this world will be squashed like grapes. Ask rangers red and black."

"Shut up motor mouth!" Dillon growled and the RPM rangers charged forward. Cog knocked them all down, but they kept coming back. One good attack from the robot sent them all down.

"You're mine cog!" Scott ran forward, being the only one not hit. The two went at it. Cog blasted Scott with his hypno bolts, but it seemed to have no effect. Well, no side effect anyway. Scott was blown down and Dillon went to check on his friend.

"Wait," Jayden stopped the two from charging forward. "What are hypno bolts? How do you feel?"

"Like fighting," both boys answered. Jackie was helping her other teammates to their feet.

"Ranger red," Cog hissed. "You never seem to know when you're beat."

"That's something you tin cans don't get," Scott, Dillon, and Jackie chorused from where they all stood. "We're power rangers. We'll never give up!" Scott charged Cog and Jayden awed.

"True rangers," he muttered. He stood as more hypno bolts were fired, hitting both red rangers. They landed close to the water.

"You were a pest ranger red," Cog walked towards him. "I made a deal to get rid of the samurai rangers. Sending you away is a bonus." Dillon was by the two, trying to help them up.

"A vortex," he gasped. "That'll send us back to Corinth."

"You can't escape," Cog smirked. He opened up the vortex, but the others came to their rescue. They held it off as long as they could.

"We got this," Kevin groaned.

"It's up to you!" Mia cried.

"Just school the professor!" Mike ordered.

"Go!" Antonio urged. Before Jackie could add her piece, the six rangers were sucked into the portal. The impact caused Dillon, Scott, and Jayden to fly back into the water. The portal closed up and Cog disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Where are we?" Emily asked as they landed in a new place. The samurai rangers stood, still morphed. Jackie helped them to their feet. She looked around as well. A few key things caught her attention. There was pieces of junk in some spots. "It looks gross."<p>

"Welcome to the domed city of Corinth," the brunette sighed. "I thought they removed the dome, but I guess not." The others looked around. "Don't demorph just yet," Jackie warned, spotting the military vehicles approaching.

"Freeze," one of the soldiers ordered as they got out of the vehicles. The rangers did freeze out of fear. It was a new surrounding and only Jackie seemed to know what they were doing. Jackie stepped forward.

"Easy Hicks," she called to the soldier. Hicks nodded and dropped his stance, prompting the others to do so as well. He recognized the uniform. "They're friends."

"Sorry," he apologized. "We detected intruders and with that Venjix bot coming back…"

"Professor Cog has changed target cities," Jackie explained. "I'm just going to take them to Dr. K and see if she can help us." Hicks nodded getting back in his car. The military drove off.

"What was that about?" Kevin wondered.

"This town is military based," Jackie walked away. The others followed her, figuring it best. "Come on. I know how to get to the garage from here. You can demorph now, by the way."

* * *

><p>"You're team," Scott commented as he, Dillon, and Jayden sat on the dock. They were drying off and thinking about the fight. "They sacrificed themselves." The RPM rangers sat on one side, facing one way. Jayden has his back to them facing the other way. Thankfully, no one else was around.<p>

"Yes," Jayden replied. "They protect me because they think I'm the key to stopping Master Xandred."

"Oh," Dillon scoffed as both turned to him. "You're pretty full of yourself, aren't you?"

"Not it's not like that," Jayden shook his head. "And before you make judgments, take a look at yourselves." He paused. "Do you think Professor Cog sent my team back to your city?"

"That's a safe bet," Scott agreed. "But if they're there, especially with Jackie with them, our team will help them out."

"Hey!" a new voice caught all their attention. They turned to see Hunter running towards them.

* * *

><p>"Whoa," Mia breathed as the now demorphed samurai rangers entered the garage. Jackie had the door open and they entered. She led them around, hoping to spot someone familiar. The other samurai looked around in awe at the spacious room. "It's so big."<p>

"You got that right," Antonio agreed. So far, no one else was in sight.

"This is where Scott and Dillon worked out of?" Kevin asked.

"Them and the other RPM rangers," Jackie nodded. She saw Mike heading for the fridge. "I wouldn't…" she was too late. Mike opened the fridge and Dr. K's cannon pushed out. Mike backed up, freezing in shock. It fired and knocked him across the room. "Do that."

"Mike!" Emily ran over to help the green ranger.

"What was that?" a voice from above them called. They all looked up to see a blonde in a yellow RPM uniform. Standing beside her was a dark haired girl wearing a white turtleneck with jeans and a similar jacket.

"Oh hey Theresa, Summer," Jackie smiled up at them.

"What's going on?" Theresa asked as they walked down the stairs. "Since when did you get here?"

"There's a bit of a problem regarding Venjix," Jackie shrugged.

"Venjix?" both girls shouted.

"What's this about the Venjix?" Flynn appeared from nowhere. The three girls turned to him, only to find him, Gem, and Gemma. Ziggy and Dr. K were nowhere to be found.

"You guys didn't know about the leftover attack bot?" Jackie blinked.

"Well we heard about it," Gem began.

"But we didn't know much about it," Gemma finished.

"Well they," Jackie pointed to where the others were checking on Mike. "Are five of seven samurai rangers, the current team. I make six, their red is back in our city. Scott and Dillon chased Professor Cog, who is the attack bot, there. As far as I know, they, Hunter, and the red samurai ranger Jayden are fighting him off. We just gotta figure out a fast way to get home."

"So that's where those idiots went to!" Theresa growled. "They didn't bother to call us to help?"

"Scott told me you guys were all busy," Jackie shrugged again. "Anyway, that's Mike, Kevin, Antonio, Emily, and Mia. Guys, this is Summer, Theresa, Flynn, Gem, and Gemma. Summer is Emily's predecessor, Flynn is Kevin's, Gem is Antonio's. Ziggy, Mike's predecessor, is around here somewhere. Becca was the pink, but she's moved."

"I wouldn't disturb them if were you," Summer warned, wincing. Jackie stopped on her way to the lab and turned back. Seeing Summer's look, she caught on.

"Dr. K doesn't strike me as that kind of person," she blinked.

"Ziggy finally got her to change her mind about wanting kids," Flynn groaned. Jackie sighed. This was going to be a long wait. Then an idea hit her. She marched over to the lab doors and knocked repeatedly on them.

"Dr. K!" she yelled. "We need your help!"

"What is it now?" she could hear the doctor sigh from the other side.

"It's a little problem concerning Venjix."

That did it. Shuffling could be heard on the other side. After a few minutes, the lab doors opened.

* * *

><p>"Well that was a long day," Jackie huffed as she and Hunter cuddled in bed later that night. With Dr. K's help, the rangers, RPM and Samurai, were able to head to battle, helping each other out. It was a rather epic team up, they had to admit. When they defeated Professor Cog, Summer turned on her husband and dragged him home. The other RPM rangers had to go back and make sure Corinth was safe.<p>

"Yeah it was," the blonde beside her agreed. The kids had all gone to bed and so had the others. It had been rough, but they survived. It was night and things were calming down. "Good to see the others again."

"That's for sure," Jackie yawned. "How did Ella's audition go?"

Hunter smiled. "She aced it. Got quite a few solos and a duet with the kid she likes in her class. They were the only two second graders to audition and get in, and they were the only ones to audition for solos."

"She has a little boyfriend?" Jackie shot up. "How cute!"

"Relax," Hunter laughed. "It's just a crush she has on him. No need to start planning any wedding."

"Doesn't hurt to dream," she pouted, sinking back down.

"If it's any consolation," he offered, snuggling in next to her. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in close. "Her concert is at the beginning of the month."

"Fun," the brunette sighed. Before she said anything else, she was asleep.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for lack of fighting, but I didn't particularly care for this team up. I don't like how they portrayed Scott. I can see that attitude from Dillon, but not Scott. Anyway, up next is the concert. It may or may not be a long chapter, but it'll be a bit boring until the second part, which is the chapter after it.


	18. Not so Winter Wonderland Part I

**Somewhat Samurai**

**Chapter 18: Not so Winter Wonderland**

**Part I**

_A/N: Ella's turn to shine. It's her concert, which means lots of singing. This is going to be a three or five part arc, and the twist is in the center. These next few chapters are holiday centric and there will be lots of common holiday songs. Well, I think they're common. Not all will be in this chapter, but some will be. Anyway, if it's just a school Holiday Concert, what could go wrong?_

_Songs:_

_"Let it Snow."_

_"Silver Bells."_

_"White Christmas."_

_"Where are you Christmas?"_

_"Blue Christmas."_

_"Have Yourself a Merry little Christmas"_

_"We Wish you a Merry Christmas"_

_"Santa Claus is coming to Town"_

_"The Christmas Song"_

_"Feliz Navidad"_

_"Here Comes Santa Claus"_

_**Disclaimer:**I only own things and characters not in the shows. And I don't own Bridge, sadly._

* * *

><p>"Where's Ella?" Hunter asked as he sat next to his wife in the front row of the crowd of people. They were at the local theater for the elementary school Holiday Concert. Thanks to the teal ranger's help, the concert was going to be extravagant. She had rented the theater for their performance, and gotten costumes for all the kids in the chorus. Decorations were strung all around. The samurai rangers were also there next to them along with Frank and Danielle. Ella had invited them along.<p>

"They're all backstage warming up," she whispered. It was due to begin any minute, and she had her cameras ready.

"You really didn't have to make sure they went all out for this thing, you know," he added as an afterthought.

"Hey, it's more festive," she giggled. The lights dimmed and the curtain opened. In the risers were the fourth grade students, all dressed up as elves. Ella stood at one end with a microphone in front of her. She wore a maroon knee length dress that had sparkles over it. The kid across from her, who Jackie had come to know as Bridge Carson, was a boy Ella's age and height. He wore a green suit and tie. Music started up and they all began to sing.

"_Oh the weather outside  
>is frightful<br>but the fire is  
>so delightful<br>and since we've no place  
>to go<br>let it snow  
>let it snow<br>let it snow_

_It doesn't show signs  
>of stopping<br>and I brought some corn  
>for popping<br>the lights are turned way  
>down low<br>let it snow  
>let it snow<br>let it snow_

_When we finally  
>kiss goodnight<br>how I hate going out  
>in the storm<br>but if you really hole  
>me tight<br>all the way home  
>I'll be warm<em>

_The fire is slowly dying  
>and my dear, we're<br>still goodbying  
>but as long as you love me so<br>let it snow  
>let it snow<br>let it snow"_

The audience cheered as the students smiled. Their first song was done and there were many more to go throughout the night. They knew they had a lot more songs to go.

"Thank you and welcome to our Holiday Concert," Ella greeted once the applause died down. She and Bridge were also the commentators. "We hope you enjoy our show."

"Feel free to sing along to any song you know," Bridge added. The audience clapped again as the music for the next song began to play. It was one Ella had a solo for.

"_[Ella]  
>Where are you Christmas<br>why can't I find you  
>why have you gone away<br>Where is the laughter  
>you used to bring me<br>why can't I hear music play?_

_My world is changing  
>I'm rearranging<br>does that mean  
>Christmas changes too?<em>

_Where are you Christmas  
>do you remember<br>the one you used to know  
>I'm not the same one<br>see what the time's done  
>is that why you<br>have let me go?_

_[everyone in the chorus]  
>Christmas is here<br>everywhere, oh  
>Christmas is here<br>if you care_

_If there is love  
>in your heart and<br>your mind  
>you will feel like<br>Christmas all the time_

_I feel you Christmas  
>I know I've found you<br>You never fade away  
>the joy of Christmas<br>stays here inside us  
>fills each and every<br>heart with love  
>where are you Christmas<br>fills your hear with love"_

"Our next song is White Christmas," Bridge introduced. The music played, prompting the two to begin.

"_[Bridge]  
>I'm dreaming<br>of a white  
>Christmas<br>just like the ones  
>I used to know<br>where the tree tops  
>glisten<br>and children listen  
>to hear sleigh bells in the snow<em>

_[Ella]  
>I'm dreaming of a<br>White Christmas  
>With every Christmas<br>card I write  
>may your days be merry<br>and bright  
>and may all your<br>Christmases be white_

_[everyone]  
>I'm dreaming of a<br>White Christmas  
>With every Christmas<br>card I write  
>may your days be merry<br>and bright  
>and may all your<br>Christmases be white"_

Ella stepped up to her microphone as the applause died down. "Our next song is Silver Bells." Music began again. So far, everyone seemed to be enjoying it.

"_[Ella]  
>City sidewalks<br>busy sidewalks  
>dressed in holiday style<br>in the air there's a feeling  
>like Christmas<em>

_[Bridge]  
>Children laughing<br>people passing  
>meeting smile after smile<br>and on every street  
>corner you hear<em>

_[everyone]  
>silver bells<br>silver bells  
>It's Christmas time<br>in the city  
>ring-a-ling<br>hear them sing  
>soon it will be Christmas day<em>

_[Ella]  
>strings of street lights<br>even stop lights  
>blink a bright red and green<br>as the shoppers rush home  
>with their treasures<em>

_[Bridge]  
>hear the snow crunch<br>see the kids bunch  
>this is Santa's big scene<br>and above all this bustle  
>you hear<em>

_[everyone]  
>silver bells<br>silver bells  
>It's Christmas time<br>in the city  
>ring-a-ling<br>hear them sing  
>soon it will be Christmas day"<em>

Without an introduction, the next song began again.

"_[Ella and Bridge]  
>I'll have a blue Christmas<br>without you  
>I'll be so blue<br>thinking about you  
>decorations of red<br>on a green  
>Christmas tree<br>just won't mean a thing if  
>you're not here with me<em>

_And when those blue  
>heartaches start hurting<br>I'll have some blue memories  
>for certain<br>you'll be doing all right  
>with your Christmas of white<br>But I'll have a blue  
>blue Christmas<em>

_[Everyone else]  
>decorations of red<br>on a green  
>Christmas tree<br>just won't mean a thing if  
>you're not here with me<em>

_And when those blue  
>heartaches start hurting<br>I'll have some blue memories  
>for certain<br>you'll be doing all right  
>with your Christmas of white<br>But I'll have a blue  
>blue Christmas"<em>

"Our next song is a Christmas favorite," the two kids introduced together. "So please join in singing if you would like." Music played a familiar tune.

"_You better watch out  
>you better not cry<br>you better not pout  
>I'm telling you why<br>Santa Claus is coming  
>to town<br>Santa Claus is coming to town  
>Santa Claus is coming to town<em>

_He's making a list  
>checking it twice<br>gonna find out  
>who's naughty and nice<br>Santa Claus is coming  
>to town<br>Santa Claus is coming to town  
>Santa Claus is coming to town<em>

_He sees you when you're sleeping  
>He knows when you're awake<br>he knows if you been bad or good  
>so be good for goodness sake<br>You better watch out  
>you better not cry<br>you better not pout  
>I'm telling you why<br>Santa Claus is coming  
>to town<br>Santa Claus is coming to town  
>Santa Claus is coming to town<em>

_The kids in girl and boy land  
>will have a jubilee<br>they're gonna build a toy land  
>all around the Christmas tree<em>

_You better watch out  
>you better not cry<br>you better not pout  
>I'm telling you why<br>Santa Claus is coming  
>to town<br>Santa Claus is coming to town  
>Santa Claus is coming to town"<em>

"Please join us in singing the next carol," Ella invited the audience. Another upbeat tune began.

"_Here comes Santa Claus  
>here comes Santa Claus<br>right down Santa Claus lane  
>Vixen and Blitzen and<br>all his reindeer  
>Pulling on the reins<br>bells are ringing  
>children singing<br>all is merry and bright  
>hang your stockings<br>And say your prayers  
>'cause Santa Claus is coming<br>tonight_

_Here comes Santa Claus  
>here comes Santa Claus<br>right down Santa Claus lane  
>he's got a bag<br>that is filled with toys  
>for the boys and girls again<br>hear those sleigh bells  
>jingle jangle<br>what a beautiful sight  
>jump in bed<br>cover up your head  
>'cause Santa Claus is coming tonight"<em>

"Our next song is called 'Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas,'" Bridge stated. Both kids began as the music played.

"_Have yourself  
>a merry little Christmas<br>let your heart be light  
>from now on<br>our troubles  
>will be out of sight<em>

_Have yourself  
>a merry little Christmas<br>Make the Yule-tide gay  
>from now on<br>our troubles  
>will be miles away<em>

_Here we are as in  
>olden days<br>happy golden days of yore  
>Faithful friends<br>who are dear to us  
>gather near to us<br>once more_

_Through the years  
>We all will be together<br>if the fates allow  
>hang a shining star<br>upon the highest bough  
>and have yourself<br>a merry little Christmas"_

"Up next we will be singing 'We wish You a Merry Christmas,'" Bridge went on.

"_We wish you a merry Christmas  
>We wish you a merry Christmas<br>We wish you a merry Christmas  
>And a happy New Year.<br>Glad tidings we bring  
>To you and your kin;<br>Glad tidings for Christmas  
>And a happy New Year!<em>

_We want some figgy pudding_  
><em>We want some figgy pudding<em>  
><em>We want some figgy pudding<em>  
><em>Please bring it right here!<em>  
><em>Glad tidings we bring<em>  
><em>To you and your kin;<em>  
><em>Glad tidings for Christmas<em>  
><em>And a happy New Year!<em>

_We won't go until we get some_  
><em>We won't go until we get some<em>  
><em>We won't go until we get some<em>  
><em>So bring it out here!<em>  
><em>Glad tidings we bring<em>  
><em>To you and your kin;<em>  
><em>Glad tidings for Christmas<em>  
><em>And a happy New Year!<em>

_We wish you a Merry Christmas_  
><em>We wish you a Merry Christmas<em>  
><em>We wish you a Merry Christmas<em>  
><em>And a happy New Year.<em>  
><em>Glad tidings we bring<em>  
><em>To you and your kin;<em>  
><em>Glad tidings for Christmas<em>  
><em>And a happy New Year!"<em>

Without an introduction, the next song began immediately.

"_Feliz Navidad  
>Feliz Navidad<br>Feliz Navidad  
>prospero año y felicidad<br>oh!_

_Feliz Navidad  
>Feliz Navidad<br>Feliz Navidad  
>prospero año y felicidad<br>oh!_

_I wanna wish you a  
>merry Christmas<br>I wanna wish you a  
>merry Christmas<br>I wanna wish you a  
>merry Christmas<br>from the bottom  
>of my heart<em>

_I wanna wish you a  
>merry Christmas<br>I wanna wish you a  
>merry Christmas<br>I wanna wish you a  
>merry Christmas<br>from the bottom  
>of my heart<em>

_I wanna wish you a  
>merry Christmas<br>I wanna wish you a  
>merry Christmas<br>I wanna wish you a  
>merry Christmas<br>from the bottom  
>of my heart<em>

_I wanna wish you a  
>merry Christmas<br>I wanna wish you a  
>merry Christmas<br>I wanna wish you a  
>merry Christmas<br>from the bottom  
>of my heart<em>

_Feliz Navidad  
>Feliz Navidad<br>I wanna wish you a  
>merry Christmas<br>from the bottom  
>of my heart"<em>

"Our final song before our intermission is called 'The Christmas Song,'" Ella and Bridge introduced together. The slow music began to play.

"_[Bridge]  
>Chestnuts roasting<br>on an open fire  
>Jack Frost nipping<br>at your nose  
>Yule-tide carols<br>being sung by a choir  
>and folks dressed up<br>like Eskimos_

_[Ella]  
>Everybody knows<br>a turkey and some mistletoe  
>help to make the season bright<br>tiny tots with their eyes all aglow  
>Will find it hard<br>to sleep tonight_

_[Everyone]  
>they know that Santa's<br>on his way  
>he's loaded lots of toys<br>and goodies on his sleigh  
>and every mother's child<br>is gonna spy  
>to see if reindeer<br>really know how to fly_

_And so I'm offering  
>this simple phrase<br>to kids from one to  
>ninety-two<br>although it's been said  
>many times many ways<br>merry Christmas  
>to you."<em>

The audience clapped as the curtain closed. Jackie turned off her cameras, having captured all of it so far. She knew the best was yet to come. As the applause died down and chatter replaced the air, Jackie got a sinking feeling in her stomach. She nudged Hunter, who was trying to calm Frank and Danielle.

"I got a bad feeling about something," she whispered. He looked at her quizzically.

"What kind of bad feeling?" he wondered.

"Like something big is going to happen," she sighed. "And it won't be pretty."

* * *

><p>AN: So yeah, this chapter is filled with fluff, but it's all to build up suspense of what I have planned to come at the end of the next chapter. Anyway, next chapter is just a few more songs with a bit more displays, and then the big thing is going to happen.


	19. Not so Winter Wonderland Part II

**Somewhat Samurai**

**Chapter 19: Not so Winter Wonderland**

**Part II**

_A/N: So more songs and a surprise at the end. What's going to happen? What did Jackie sense? What is to be added to the Holiday concert? I also would like to point out that the last chapter, this one, and the next two are all part of an idea I had, so the songs will stop after that (well, the way they are like now), but at the end of this chapter and in the next two, i hope you'll see what i was trying to do. If not, oh well. And since i got grounded, this may be the last update for while on any of my stories. _

_Songs for this chapter:_

_"Ujima"_

_"Hanukkah Song" (not sure of title, but that's what I know it as, and it's not the one by Adam Sandler)_

_"Silent Night"_

_"Deck the Halls"_

_"Rudolph the Red nose Reindeer"_

_"Winter Wonderland"_

_"Most Wonderful Time of the Year"_

_"Jingle Bells"_

_"Jingle Bell Rock"_

_"What Christmas Means to Me"_

_**Disclaimer:**I own nothing but the plot of this chapter and anything not in the shows. Bridge sadly does not belong to me. See if you can guess who he really is._

* * *

><p>When the kids came back out, a backdrop of trees were added to the screen behind them. Animated snowflakes fell in the background. The kids were on the risers, Ella and Bridge at the microphones. A soft melody began to play and the kids began to sing once more.<p>

"_[Everyone]  
>Oh let us work together<br>oh let us help each other  
>Oh let us work together<br>oh let us help each other_

_Ujima  
>let us work together<br>to make better  
>our community<br>we can solve  
>solve our problems<br>with collective work  
>and responsibility<em>

_Ujima  
>let us work together<br>to make better  
>our community<br>we can solve  
>solve our problems<br>with collective work  
>and responsibility<em>

_[Bridge]  
>Economic opportunity<br>not only to survive  
>but to thrive<br>it's a new century  
>don't strive to consume<br>but be a producer  
>own your own company<br>don't make your aim  
>just to get a good job<br>just shoot for the moon  
>if you miss<br>you'll still be a star  
>but when you make it<br>don't fake it  
>won't you help a brother<br>rise in victory  
>with collective work<br>and responsibility  
>Ujima<br>you wonder just what it means  
>it's working together<br>to better our community_

_Ujima  
>let us work together<br>to make better  
>our community<br>we can solve  
>solve our problems<br>with collective work  
>and responsibility<em>

_Ujima  
>let us work together<br>to make better  
>our community<br>we can solve  
>solve our problems<br>with collective work  
>and responsibility<em>

_Ujima  
>let us work together<br>to make better  
>our community<br>we can solve  
>solve our problems<br>with collective work  
>and responsibility"<em>

"So when are the big surprises you had planned coming out?" Hunter whispered to Jackie as Ella introduced the next song. Jackie just smirked back at him and listened to the music.

"_Light the little candles  
>and sing a song for Hanukkah.<br>Dreidels spinning merrily  
>for Hanukkah is here.<br>Turning, turning,  
>horah dancers turn and turn.<br>Burning, burning,  
>see the bright Menorah burn.<br>Hanukkah time is here,  
>let's all be happy.<br>Hanukkah time is here,  
>la la la la la."<em>

"Please feel free to join us in singing 'Silent Night,'" Bridge welcomed the audience. The concert still had a couple hours to go, and Jackie couldn't help but feel something big and unplanned was going to happen.

"_Silent Night  
>Holy night<br>all is calm  
>all is bright<br>round yon virgin  
>mother and child<br>holy infant  
>so tender and mild<br>sleep in heavenly peace  
>sleep in heavenly peace<em>

_Silent night  
>holy night<br>shepherds quake  
>at the sight<br>glories stream  
>from heaven afar<br>heavenly hosts  
>sing hallelujah<br>Christ the savior is born  
>Christ the savior is born<em>

_Silent Night  
>holy night<br>son of God  
>love's pure light<br>radiant beams  
>from thy holy face<br>with the dawn  
>of redeeming grace<br>Jesus, Lord at thy birth  
>Jesus, Lord at thy birth"<em>

The audience applauded politely and the music for the next song began. A familiar tune filled for the air.

"_Deck the halls  
>with boughs of holly<br>fa la la la la la la la la  
>'Tis the season<br>to be jolly  
>fa la la la la la la la la<br>Don we now  
>our gay apparel<br>fa la la la la la la la la  
>Troll the ancient<br>Yule tide carol  
>fa la la la la la la la la<em>

_See the blazing  
>Yule before us<br>fa la la la la la la la la  
>strike the harp<br>and join the chorus  
>fa la la la la la la la la<br>follow me in  
>merry measure<br>fa la la la la la la la la  
>while I tell of<br>Yule tide treasure  
>fa la la la la la la la la<em>

_All these stars  
>have come out to shine<br>so bright  
>on this Christmas night<br>we can share this special time  
>so<em>

_Deck the halls  
>with boughs of holly<br>fa la la la la la la la la  
>'Tis the season<br>to be jolly  
>fa la la la la la la la la<br>Sing we joyous  
>all together<br>fa la la la la la la la la  
>Hope the north pole<br>gets my letter  
>fa la la la la la la la la<em>

_Deck the halls  
>deck the halls<br>fa la la la la la la la la"_

Without waiting for the applause to die down, they jumped right into the next song.

"_You know Dasher and Dancer  
>And Prancer and Vixen,<br>Comet and Cupid  
>And Donner and Blitzen.<br>But do you recall  
>The most famous reindeer of all?<em>

_Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer  
>Had a very shiny nose<br>And if you ever saw it  
>You would even say it glows<br>All of the other reindeer  
>Used to laugh and call him names<br>They never let poor Rudolph  
>Play in any reindeer games<em>

_Then one foggy Christmas Eve  
>Santa came to say<br>Rudolph with your nose so bright  
>Won't you guide my sleigh tonight?<br>Then all the reindeer loved him  
>And they shouted out with glee<br>Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer  
>You'll go down in history!"<em>

"We hope you are enjoying our Winter Wonderland Holiday Concert so far," Bridge and Ella chorused. The music for the next song began.

"_Sleigh bells ring,  
>are you listening,<br>In the lane,  
>snow is glistening<br>A beautiful sight,  
>We're happy tonight,<br>Walking in a  
>winter wonderland.<em>

_Gone away_  
><em>is the bluebird,<em>  
><em>Here to stay<em>  
><em>is a new bird<em>  
><em>He sings a love song,<em>  
><em>As we go along,<em>  
><em>Walking in a<em>  
><em>winter wonderland.<em>

_In the meadow_  
><em>we can build a snowman,<em>  
><em>Then pretend that<em>  
><em>he is Parson Brown<em>  
><em>He'll say:<em>  
><em>Are you married?<em>  
><em>We'll say: No man,<em>  
><em>But you can do the job<em>  
><em>When you're in town.<em>

_Later on,_  
><em>we'll conspire,<em>  
><em>As we dream<em>  
><em>by the fire<em>  
><em>To face unafraid,<em>  
><em>The plans that<em>  
><em>we've made,<em>  
><em>Walking in a<em>  
><em>winter wonderland.<em>

_In the meadow_  
><em>we can build a snowman,<em>  
><em>And pretend that<em>  
><em>he's a circus clown<em>  
><em>We'll have lots of fun<em>  
><em>with mister snowman,<em>  
><em>Until the other kids<em>  
><em>knock him down.<em>

_When it snows,_  
><em>ain't it thrilling,<em>  
><em>Though your nose<em>  
><em>gets a chilling<em>  
><em>We'll frolic and play,<em>  
><em>the Eskimo way,<em>  
><em>Walking in a<em>  
><em>winter wonderland.<em>

_Walking in a_  
><em>winter wonderland,<em>  
><em>Walking in a<em>  
><em>winter wonderland."<em>

Without waiting for an introduction, the students began the next song.

"_It's the most wonderful time  
>of the year<br>With the kids  
>jingle belling<br>And everyone telling  
>you Be of good cheer<br>It's the most wonderful  
>time of the year<br>It's the hap-happiest  
>season of all<br>With those holiday  
>greetings and<br>gay happy meetings  
>When friends<br>come to call  
>It's the hap- happiest<br>season of all_

_There'll be parties for hosting_  
><em>Marshmallows for toasting<em>  
><em>And caroling out in the snow<em>  
><em>There'll be scary ghost stories<em>  
><em>And tales of the glories of<em>  
><em>Christmases long, long ago<em>

_It's the most wonderful_  
><em>time of the year<em>  
><em>There'll be much mistltoeing<em>  
><em>And hearts will be glowing<em>  
><em>When loved ones are near<em>  
><em>It's the most wonderful<em>  
><em>time of the year<em>

_There'll be parties for hosting_  
><em>Marshmallows for toasting<em>  
><em>And caroling out in the snow<em>  
><em>There'll be scary ghost stories<em>  
><em>And tales of the glories of<em>  
><em>Christmases long, long ago<em>

_It's the most wonderful_  
><em>time of the year<em>  
><em>There'll be much mistltoeing<em>  
><em>And hearts will be glowing<em>  
><em>When love ones are near<em>  
><em>It's the most wonderful time<em>  
><em>It's the most wonderful time<em>  
><em>It's the most wonderful time<em>  
><em>It's the most wonderful<em>  
><em>time of the year"<em>

"Please join us in singing these next two songs," Ella smiled brightly. The next two were her favorite holiday songs.

"_Dashing __through __the __snow_  
><em>In <em>_a __one-horse __open __sleigh,  
>Over <em>_the __fields __w e__go,  
>Laughing <em>_all __the __way;  
>Bells <em>_on __bob-tail __ring,  
>Making <em>_spirits __bright,  
>What <em>_fun __it __is __to __ride __and __sing  
>A <em>_sleighing __song __tonight  
>Jingle <em>_bells, __jingle __bells,  
>Jingle <em>_all __the __way!  
>Oh <em>_what __fun __it __is __to __ride  
>In <em>_a __one-horse __open __sleigh_

_A day __or __two __ago,  
>I <em>_thought __I'd __take __a __ride,  
>And <em>_soon __Miss __Fanny __Bright  
>Was <em>_seated __by __my __side;  
>The <em>_horse __was __lean __and __lank;  
>Misfortune <em>_seemed __his __lot;  
>He <em>_got __into __a __drifted __bank,  
>And <em>_we, __we __got __upsot.  
>Jingle <em>_Bells, __Jingle __Bells,  
>Jingle <em>_all __the __way!  
>What <em>_fun __it __is __to __ride  
>In <em>_a __one-horse __open __sleigh._

_A day __or __two __ago,  
>The <em>_story __I __must __tell  
>I <em>_went __out __on __the __snow  
>And <em>_on __my __back __I __fell;  
>A <em>_gent __was __riding __by  
>In <em>_a __one-horse __open __sleigh,  
>He <em>_laughed __as __there  
>I <em>_sprawling __lie,  
>But <em>_quickly __drove __away.  
>Jingle <em>_Bells, __Jingle __Bells,  
>Jingle <em>_all __the __way!  
>What <em>_fun __it __is __to __ride  
>In <em>_a __one-horse __open __sleigh._

_Now_ _the __ground __is __white  
>Go <em>_it __while __you're __young,  
>Take <em>_the __girls __tonight  
>And <em>_sing __this __sleighing __song;  
>Just <em>_get __a __bob-tailed __bay  
>Two-forty <em>_as __his __speed  
>Hitch <em>_him __to __an __open __sleigh  
>And <em>_crack! __you'll __take __the __lead.  
>Jingle <em>_Bells, __Jingle __Bells,  
>Jingle <em>_all __the __way!  
>What <em>_fun __it __is __to __ride  
>In <em>_a __one-horse __open __sleigh.__"_

The next song began right after, barely giving the kids a break.

"_Jingle bell,  
>jingle bell,<br>jingle bell rock  
>Jingle bells swing<br>and jingle bells ring  
>Snowing and blowing<br>up bushels of fun  
>Now the jingle<br>hop has begun_

_Jingle bell,_  
><em>jingle bell,<em>  
><em>jingle bell rock<em>  
><em>Jingle bells chime<em>  
><em>in jingle bell time<em>  
><em>Dancing and prancing<em>  
><em>in Jingle Bell Square<em>  
><em>In the frosty air.<em>

_What a bright time,_  
><em>it's the right time<em>  
><em>To rock the night away<em>  
><em>Jingle bell time<em>  
><em>is a swell time<em>  
><em>To go riding in a<em>  
><em>one-horse sleigh<em>

_Giddy-up jingle horse,_  
><em>pick up your feet<em>  
><em>Jingle around the clock<em>  
><em>Mix and a-mingle<em>  
><em>in the jingling feet<em>  
><em>That's the jingle bell,<em>  
><em>That's the jingle bell,<em>  
><em>That's the jingle bell rock"<em>

As the audience applauded, Ella and Bridge got ready for the next song. Jackie smirked, knowing what it was. Both kids took the microphones out from the stands and the other kids began humming the tune for the next song. Music began.

"_[Ella]  
>to me, Christmas means<br>family  
>and friends<br>and presents_

_[Bridge]  
>I'll tell you<br>what Christmas means  
>to me<em>

_Candles burnin' low  
>Lots of mistletoe<br>Lots of snow and ice  
>Everywhere we go<br>Choirs singin' carols  
>Right outside my door<em>

_[Both]_  
><em>All these things and more<em>  
><em>(All these things<em>  
><em>and more,)<em>  
><em>That's what Christmas<em>  
><em>means to me, my love<em>  
><em>(Christmas<em>  
><em>means to me,)<em>

_[Bridge]_  
><em>I see your smilin' face<em>  
><em>Like I never seen before<em>  
><em>Even though I love ya madly<em>  
><em>It seems I love you more<em>  
><em>And little cards you give me<em>  
><em>Will touch my heart for sure<em>

_[Both]_  
><em>All these things and<em>  
><em>more, darlin'<em>  
><em>(All these things and more,)<em>  
><em>That's what Christmas<em>  
><em>means to me, my love<em>  
><em>(Christmas means to me,)<em>

_[Bridge]_  
><em>I feel like runnin' wild<em>  
><em>As angels and a little child<em>  
><em>Greet you 'neath the mistletoe<em>  
><em>Kiss you once and then some more<em>

_[Both]_  
><em>And wish you a<em>  
><em>Merry Christmas, baby<em>  
><em>(Wish you a<em>  
><em>Merry Christmas, baby)<em>  
><em>And such happiness<em>  
><em>in the comin' year<em>  
><em>(Happiness in<em>  
><em>the comin' year)<em>

_[Ella]_  
><em>Let's deck the halls with holly<em>  
><em>Sing sweet Silent Night<em>  
><em>Fill a sheet with angel hair<em>  
><em>And pretty, pretty lights<em>  
><em>Go to sleep and wake up<em>  
><em>Just before daylight<em>

_[Both]_  
><em>And all these things<em>  
><em>and more, baby<em>  
><em>(All these things<em>  
><em>and more,)<em>  
><em>That's what Christmas<em>  
><em>means to me, my love<em>  
><em>(That's what Christmas<em>  
><em>means to me)<em>

_Candles burnin' low_  
><em>Lots and lots of snow<em>  
><em>Christmas bells are ringin'<em>  
><em>Christmas choirs singin'<em>  
><em>Christmas mistletoe "<em>

The audience cheered again, but the sinking feeling Jackie had worsened. Hunter took note of it and nudge her. The kids were preparing for their next song, getting back into their positions and getting comfortable. They were having a quick break to get a drink of water or stretch. The applause died and light chatter filled the air.

"Something wrong?" the blonde whispered.

"We need to get everyone out of here as fast as possible," she whispered back. She knew this wasn't going to be good.

"Why?"

Before he could get an answer, screams of terror were heard from outside. Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and turned towards the doors. Jackie stood and streaked over to the microphones.

"Everyone, for your safety, please evacuate the room now!" she ordered. And just in time too. For when she finished saying that, an explosion in the back went off and people inside screamed. Lots began to head for backstage and the rooms behind it. Jackie glared at the creatures who came in as well as a familiar monster.

And it was no Nighlok or moogers.

"I hate my life," Jackie grumbled. "Overdrive, Accelerate!"

* * *

><p>AN: So who has returned this time? This was the reason why I've been writing the past two chapters full of songs: to build suspense. And now, what are the creatures and monster she saw? No, it's not Moltor, Flurious, chillers, lava lizards, or any other villain from the overdrive era. She only morphed into that suit because the overdrive rangers were public identity. So, what's going to happen next?


	20. Not so Winter Wonderland Part III

**Somewhat Samurai**

**Chapter 20: Not so Winter Wonderland**

**Part III**

_A/N: In the last chapter, the holiday concert was interrupted when an explosion went off. And a few creatures Jackie recognized had crashed it. Who are they? Who's the villain she's suspecting to be back? I don't know why I made this happen again, and this is going to be the last time in this series a villain returns. Oh, and it's no one from the overdrive era and it's not Ivan Ooze._

_So, this chapter may be a tad short, but on with it! Oh, and Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!_

_**Disclaimer:**I own nothing in the show and I only own the plot for this chapter._

* * *

><p>"Everyone quickly and quietly move out!" Jackie barked through the microphone. She had morphed into her green overdrive suit. It didn't matter she morphed openly because the overdrives went public identity. People were running towards the stage and rooms behind it. The samurai rangers and Hunter and Ella were helping get people and kids and parents and others away. As they disappeared into the back room, Jackie hopped off the stage and landed in a fighting stance in front of the creatures and villain along with the monster they faced. "How the hell did you break free?"<p>

"I have my ways," the villain smirked. Jackie let out a growl. She couldn't stand this villain. It was the second time he's returned. And he was already on her nerves. Hunter charged back in and was quickly at her side, recognizing the villain as well. "Ah, the crimson thunder ranger."

"What do you want?" Hunter hissed. He hated him as much as Jackie did, possibly more.

"Same thing as always," the man rolled his eyes. "You think that'd be obvious by now. Kelzaks, attack!"

The alien foot soldiers charged forward. Jackie and Hunter drew their weapons and fought back. Jackie briefly demorphed and morphed into her ninja storm suit. Both were mentally conversing about what to do about Lothor. He wasn't supposed to be back. He was supposed to be in Ninja Ops, trapped in a jar and away from anything that could break it. Both were going to have to call Cam later and see what was going on. Before they could fight the villain himself, he had disappeared and only the Kelzaks were left. It seemed they never stopped coming.

Through her fighting, Jackie raised her communicator to her mouth. "Attention Ninja Storm," she managed to get through. "Major crisis at Ella's concert. Get your morphed asses here now!"

"Any idea how he could've escaped that jar?" Hunter groaned as he kicked a Kelzak down. They seemed to have gotten tougher since the last time they fought them.

"None at all," she snarled. Flashes of color appeared. In their place they left the other morphed ninja storm rangers.

"What the…?" Blake blinked as he dodged a Kelzak. The others got into the fight to try and stop them.

"Kelzaks?" Shane frowned. "What are Kelzaks doing here?"

"Lothor's back," Jackie huffed from where she fought.

Dustin frowned at her. "But he's locked up in Ninja Ops in that jar thing."

"Not anymore dude," Hunter agreed with his wife.

"Either way," Tori began. "These things are going down!" The seven fought on, each taking on a group of Kelzaks. They were easier to fight now that there were more people. And having given birth to her son Tyler Kenneth Bradley in mid November, she was able to be fighting. Ronny had given birth early November to hers and Will's daughter Hallie Ann Aston. No one else was due until March. But either way, Tori was here now and fighting.

* * *

><p>"What happened back there?" Emily wondered as she and the other samurai were trying to calm the kids down. Ella was helping them. It amazed some of the parents how well she was taking this situation. It even amazed the rangers. "What were those things?"<p>

"Kelzaks," Ella supplied, coming over to them. They all turned to her, wondering how she knew that.

"How do you know that?" Kevin finally asked.

The young brunette rolled her eyes. "Those were the creatures Jackie fought off on her first team. Did you not pay attention to the video diary?"

"Okay but why did she morph in front of people?" Mia followed. "Isn't there some major rule about keeping our identities secret?"

"Some teams are public identity," Ella began explaining. "The space rangers, Lightspeed Rescue, Time Force was sort of, I think, then I believe after that it was Mystic Force, and finally, Operation Overdrive."

"Okay so who was that weird looking guy that seemed to be leading them?" Mike narrowed his eyes.

"Lothor. A villain who somehow came back for his third try at taking over the world."

"Well how long does it normally take for him to go away?" Antonio piped in.

"Depends on what generals he brought back."

* * *

><p>"So what was the whole deal on that?" Dustin demanded as they finally finished off the Kelzaks. The rangers demorphed and stood in a circle. The theater hadn't been too badly trashed, and they were kind of glad for that. "How the hell did Lothor escape?"<p>

"I'm not sure," Cam sighed. "Last I checked, he was locked up in his safe in Ninja Ops."

"Could the safe have been open when that small earthquake happened a couple days ago?" Shane wondered. A couple days ago, a minor earthquake shook Blue Bay Harbor and a few neighboring towns.

"No one aside from us knows the code," Cam denied. "And I know none of us ever go near it, except when I make sure he's still there."

"Maybe you accidentally left it open?" Tori suggested, though she doubted it.

"Alright look," Jackie spoke up. "Not that figuring it out isn't great, but there's people back there wondering what the hell is going on and hoping they can get back to the concert. After it, we'll join you at Ninja Ops and see if we can find something."

"That could work," Hunter nodded his agreement.

"Yeah," Blake agreed as well. "Lauren and Ty are probably scared that we just disappeared."

"Same with Jake," Cam bit his lip. He had left his son in Ninja Ops with Leanne upon hearing the call, and he didn't explain why he left all of a sudden. "We'll meet at Ninja Ops later and see what we can find out."

"Sounds like a plan," Shane confirmed the idea.

* * *

><p>AN: As I said, this was going to be short. So the next chapter is like the previous two, but with a twist at the end coinciding with this chapter. So Lothor is back. Wow. What are they going to do?


	21. Not so Winter Wonderland Part IV

**Somewhat Samurai**

**Chapter 21: Not so Winter Wonderland**

**Part IV**

_A/N: So back to the concert! Yay! A few more holiday songs, performances, and more enthusiasm from the kids. What's going to happen? Will the ninjas figure out what is up with Lothor being back? A huge twist that goes with the previous chapter happens at the end of this one._

_Songs:_

_"Sleigh Ride"_

_"Have a Holly Jolly Christmas"_

_"'Twas the night Before Christmas" (the version by Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen on their "Cool Yule" CD)_

_"Up on the Housetop"_

_"It's Beginning to look a Lot Like Christmas"_

_"I Taught My Turkey How To Tango"_

_"I Do Believe it's Christmas Eve"_

_"Rocking Around the Christmas Tree"_

_**Disclaimer:**I don't own Bridge, the songs, or anything else from the shows. I own the plot for this chapter._

* * *

><p>As the crowd's chatter filled the air on what had just happened, Jackie was backstage helping the kids restart their show. Everyone was shocked by the sudden attack. The kids had calmed down and were eager to get back to the performance. Each kid, aside from Ella and Bridge who stuck with what they were already wearing, were now sporting little elf costumes, courtesy of Becca. It was for their finale, but there were no costume changes aside from the ones during the intermissions.<p>

Jackie was seeing to the props that were going to be used in the final numbers. Ella was tuning her guitar for a number where she had to play it. Bridge was with the turkey, practicing the tango for another number. The backdrop would be lifted up at the final song to reveal a tall and beautifully decorated tree. The final number was a big dancing one, so none of them would be on the risers.

When they were ready to start again, Jackie snuck back into the audience, sitting next to her husband. The curtain opened and music began.

"_Just hear those  
>sleigh bells jingling,<br>Ring ting tingling too  
>Come on,<br>it's lovely weather  
>For a sleigh ride<br>together with you  
>Outside the<br>snow is falling  
>And friends are<br>calling "yoo hoo",  
>Come on, it's<br>lovely weather  
>For a sleigh ride<br>together with you.  
>Giddy yap,<br>giddy yap,  
>giddy yap,<br>Let's go,  
>Let's look at the show,<br>We're riding in  
>a wonderland of snow.<br>Giddy yap,  
>giddy yap,<br>giddy yap,  
>It's grand,<br>Just holding your hand,  
>We're gliding along<br>with a song  
>Of a wintry<br>fairy land_

_Our cheeks_  
><em>are nice and rosy<em>  
><em>And comfy cozy<em>  
><em>are we<em>  
><em>We're snuggled<em>  
><em>up together<em>  
><em>Like two birds of a feather<em>  
><em>would be<em>  
><em>Let's take that<em>  
><em>road before us<em>  
><em>And sing a<em>  
><em>chorus or two<em>  
><em>Come on,<em>  
><em>it's lovely weather<em>  
><em>For a sleigh ride<em>  
><em>together with you.<em>

_There's a_  
><em>birthday party<em>  
><em>At the home of<em>  
><em>Farmer Gray<em>  
><em>It'll be the perfect<em>  
><em>ending to a perfect day<em>  
><em>We'll be<em>  
><em>singing the songs<em>  
><em>We love to sing<em>  
><em>without a single stop<em>  
><em>At the fireplace<em>  
><em>while we watch<em>  
><em>The chestnuts pop.<em>  
><em>pop! pop! pop!<em>

_There's a happy feeling_  
><em>Nothing in the world<em>  
><em>can buy<em>  
><em>When they pass around<em>  
><em>the coffee and the pumpkin pie<em>  
><em>It'll nearly be like a<em>  
><em>picture print by Currier and Ivies<em>  
><em>These wonderful things<em>  
><em>are the things<em>  
><em>We remember all<em>  
><em>through our lives!<em>

_Just hear those_  
><em>sleigh bells jingling,<em>  
><em>Ring ting tingling too<em>  
><em>Come on,<em>  
><em>it's lovely weather<em>  
><em>For a sleigh ride<em>  
><em>together with you<em>  
><em>Outside the<em>  
><em>snow is falling<em>  
><em>And friends are<em>  
><em>calling "yoo hoo",<em>  
><em>Come on,<em>  
><em>it's lovely weather<em>  
><em>For a sleigh<em>  
><em>ride together with you.<em>

_It's lovely weather_  
><em>for a sleigh ride<em>  
><em>together with you"<em>

As the audience applauded, the students prepared for the next number. Ella spoke into the microphone. "We hope you enjoy what remains of the show." She stepped back and more music began.

"_Have a holly  
>jolly Christmas<br>It's the best time  
>of the year<br>Well I don't know  
>if there'll be snow<br>But have a cup of cheer_

_Have a holly_  
><em>jolly Christmas<em>  
><em>And when you<em>  
><em>walk down the street<em>  
><em>Say hello to<em>  
><em>friends you know<em>  
><em>And everyone you meet<em>

_Ho ho_  
><em>the mistletoe<em>  
><em>Hung where<em>  
><em>you can see<em>  
><em>Somebody<em>  
><em>waits for you<em>  
><em>Kiss her<em>  
><em>once for me<em>

_Have a holly_  
><em>jolly Christmas<em>  
><em>And in case<em>  
><em>you didn't hear<em>  
><em>Oh by golly have<em>  
><em>a holly jolly Christmas<em>  
><em>This year<em>

_Have a holly_  
><em>jolly Christmas<em>  
><em>And when you<em>  
><em>walk down the street<em>  
><em>Say hello to<em>  
><em>friends you know<em>  
><em>And everyone you meet<em>

_Have a holly_  
><em>jolly Christmas<em>  
><em>And in case<em>  
><em>you didn't hear<em>  
><em>Oh by golly have a<em>  
><em>holly jolly Christmas<em>  
><em>This year"<em>

When that song had finished, Ella got her guitar. She waited for the okay to beign. When she got it, she strummed a soft melody.

_"__[Ella]  
><em>_'__Twas __the __night __before __Christmas,  
><em>_when __all __through __the __house,  
>Not <em>_a __creature __was __stirring  
>not <em>_even __a __mouse._

_[Bridge]  
>The stockings were hung<br>by the chimney with care,  
>In hopes that St. Nicholas<br>soon would be there._

_[Ella]_  
><em>And mamma in her 'kerchief,<em>  
><em>and I in my cap,<em>  
><em>Had just settled down for<em>  
><em>a long winter's nap.<em>

_[Bridge]_  
><em>When out on the lawn<em>  
><em>there arose such a clatter,<em>  
><em>I sprang from my bed<em>  
><em>to see what was the matter.<em>

_[Ella]_  
><em>Away to the window<em>  
><em>I flew like a flash,<em>  
><em>Tore open the shutters<em>  
><em>and threw up the sash.<em>

_[Bridge]_  
><em>The moon on the breast<em>  
><em>of the new-fallen snow,<em>  
><em>Gave the luster of<em>  
><em>mid-day to objects below,<em>

_[Ella]_  
><em>When what to my<em>  
><em>wondering eye should appear,<em>  
><em>But a miniature sleigh<em>  
><em>and eight tiny reindeer.<em>

_[Everyone]_  
><em>With a little old driver,<em>  
><em>so lively and quick,<em>  
><em>I knew in a moment it<em>  
><em>must be St. Nick.<em>  
><em>More rapid than eagles<em>  
><em>his coursers they came,<em>  
><em>And he whistled and shouted,<em>  
><em>and called them by name.<em>

_[Ella and Bridge]_  
><em>Now, Dasher!<em>  
><em>Now, Dancer!<em>  
><em>Now Prancer,<em>  
><em>and Vixen!<em>  
><em>On Comet!<em>  
><em>On Cupid!<em>  
><em>On Doner<em>  
><em>and Blitzen!<em>

_[Everyone]_  
><em>To the top of the porch!<em>  
><em>To the top of the wall!<em>  
><em>Now dash away!<em>  
><em>Dash away, dash away!<em>  
><em>Dash away!<em>  
><em>Dash away, dash away!<em>

_[Ella]_  
><em>So up to the house-top<em>  
><em>the coursers they flew,<em>  
><em>With the sleigh full of toys<em>  
><em>and St. Nicholas too.<em>

_[Bridge]_  
><em>And then, in a twinkling,<em>  
><em>I heard on the roof,<em>  
><em>The prancing and pawing<em>  
><em>of each little hoof.<em>

_[Ella]_  
><em>As I drew in my head,<em>  
><em>and was turning around,<em>  
><em>Down the chimney<em>  
><em>he came with a bound.<em>

_[Bridge]_  
><em>He was dressed all in fur,<em>  
><em>from his head to his foot,<em>  
><em>And his clothes were all tarnished<em>  
><em>with ashes and soot.<em>

_[Ella]_  
><em>A bundle of toys<em>  
><em>he had flung on his back,<em>  
><em>And he looked like a peddler<em>  
><em>just opening his pack.<em>

_[Bridge]_  
><em>His eyes, how they twinkled,<em>  
><em>his dimples how merry!<em>  
><em>His cheeks were like roses,<em>  
><em>his nose like a cherry!<em>

_[Ella]_  
><em>His droll little mouth<em>  
><em>was drawn up like a bow,<em>  
><em>And the beard on his chin<em>  
><em>was as white as the snow.<em>

_[Bridge]_  
><em>The stump of a pipe<em>  
><em>he held tight in his teeth,<em>  
><em>And the smoke it<em>  
><em>encircled his head like a wreath.<em>

_[Ella]  
>He had a broad face<br>and a little round belly,  
>That shook when he laughed,<br>like a bowl full of jelly._

_[Bridge]_  
><em>He was chubby and plump,<em>  
><em>a right jolly old elf,<em>  
><em>And I laughed when I saw him,<em>  
><em>in spite of myself.<em>

_[Ella and Bridge]  
>A wink of his eye<br>and a twist of his head,  
>Soon gave me to know<br>I had nothing to dread._

_[Everyone]  
>He spoke not a word<br>but went straight to his work,  
>And filled all the stockings,<br>then turned with a jerk,  
>And laying his finger<br>aside of his nose,  
>And giving a nod,<br>up the chimney he rose._

_He sprang to his sleigh_  
><em>to his team gave a whistle,<em>  
><em>And away they all flew<em>  
><em>like the down of a thistle.<em>  
><em>But I heard him exclaim,<em>  
><em>as he drove out of sight,<em>

_Merry Christmas!_  
><em>Merry Christmas to all!<em>  
><em>Merry Christmas!<em>  
><em>Merry Christmas to all!<em>  
><em>Merry Christmas!<em>  
><em>Merry Christmas to all!<em>  
><em>Merry Christmas!<em>  
><em>Merry Christmas to all!<em>  
><em>Merry Christmas!<em>  
><em>Merry Christmas to all!<em>  
><em>Merry Christmas!<em>  
><em>Merry Christmas to all!<em>  
><em>Merry Christmas!<em>  
><em>Merry Christmas to all!<em>  
><em>Merry Christmas!<em>  
><em>Merry Christmas to all!"<em>

Ella set her guitar down as the audience cheered. A more upbeat tune began and the kids began to sing.

"_Up on the housetop  
>reindeer pause<br>Out jumps good  
>old Santa Claus<br>Down through the chimney  
>with lots of toys<br>All for the little ones,  
>Christmas joys<br>Ho, ho ho!  
>Who wouldn't go?<br>Ho, ho ho!  
>Who wouldn't go?<em>

_Up on the housetop,_  
><em>click, click, click<em>  
><em>Down through the chimney<em>  
><em>with old Saint Nick<em>

_First comes the_  
><em>stocking of little Nell<em>  
><em>Oh, dear Santa<em>  
><em>fill it well<em>  
><em>Give her a dolly<em>  
><em>that laughs and cries<em>  
><em>One that will<em>  
><em>open and shut her eyes<em>  
><em>Ho, ho, ho!<em>  
><em>Who wouldn't go?<em>  
><em>Ho, ho, ho!<em>  
><em>Who wouldn't go?<em>

_Up on the housetop,_  
><em>click, click, click<em>  
><em>Down through the chimney<em>  
><em>with old Saint Nick<em>

_Next comes the_  
><em>stocking of little Will<em>  
><em>Oh, just see<em>  
><em>what a glorious fill<em>  
><em>Here is a hammer<em>  
><em>and lots of tacks<em>  
><em>Also a ball and a<em>  
><em>whip that cracks<em>  
><em>Ho, ho ho!<em>  
><em>Who wouldn't go?<em>  
><em>Ho, ho, ho!<em>  
><em>Who wouldn't go?<em>

_Up on the housetop,_  
><em>click, click, click<em>  
><em>Down through the chimney<em>  
><em>with old Saint Nick"<em>

Once again, the audience cheered. A new song began and they quieted down. Only a few more songs to go.

"_It's __beginning __to __look  
><em>_a __lot __like __Christmas  
>Everywhere <em>_you __go;__  
>Take <em>_a __look __in __the  
><em>_five-and-ten,__  
>glistening <em>_once __again  
>With <em>_candy __canes__  
>and <em>_silver __lanes __aglow._

_It's_ _beginning __to __look__  
>a <em>_lot __like __Christmas,__  
>Toys <em>_in __every __store,__  
>But <em>_the __prettiest __sight __to __see  
><em>_is __the __holly __that __will __be  
>On <em>_your __own __front __door._

_A pair __of __hop-along __boots__  
>and <em>_a __pistol __that __shoots  
>Is <em>_the __wish __of__  
>Barney <em>_and __Ben;__  
>Dolls <em>_that __will __talk__  
>and <em>_will __go __for __a __walk  
>Is <em>_the __hope __of  
><em>_Janice __and __Jen;__  
>And <em>_Mom __and __Dad__  
>can <em>_hardly __wait__  
>for <em>_school __to __start __again._

_It's_ _beginning __to __look  
><em>_a __lot __like __Christmas  
>Everywhere <em>_you __go;__  
>There's <em>_a __tree __in __the __Grand __Hotel,  
><em>_one __in __the __park __as __well,__  
>The <em>_sturdy __kind __that__  
>doesn' t<em>_mind __the __snow._

_It's_ _beginning __to __look__  
>a <em>_lot __like __Christmas;__  
>Soon <em>_the __bells __will __start,__  
>And <em>_the __thing __that __will__  
>make <em>_them __ring __is  
><em>_the __carol __that __you __sing  
>Right <em>_within __your __heart._

_It's_ _beginning __to __look__  
>a <em>_lot __like __Christmas,__  
>Toys <em>_in __every __store,__  
>But <em>_the __prettiest __sight  
><em>_to __see __is __the  
>holly <em>_that __will __be  
>On <em>_your __own __front __door._

_Sure it's __Christmas __once __more.__"_

The curtain closed briefly. When it opened back up, the lights over the students were dimmed. You could see their outlines, but not entirely. A spotlight was put on Bridge, who was now in a dancing position with a turkey. Jackie could feel the same question coming from every mind. She had used some of her powers to create a turkey that wouldn't be chaotic and knew how to tango. Of course, her mystic powers helped out in that part. As people whispered, the music began, and Bridge and the turkey began to tango.

"_I taught my turkey how to tango  
>his name is Fred he's from Durango<br>in a tux he looks so chic  
>with a rose held in his beak<br>and he does a nice fandango_

_Now Freddie teaches how to tango  
>to all his buddies from Durango<br>Peter Panda, Betty Bear  
>they all think he's Fred Astaire<br>even Al Oragutango_

_He's suave and graceful  
>he would never trip or hobble<br>he's got that polish  
>like a diamond or a bauble<em>

_He's fine and clever  
>and his feathers never wobble<br>though it's true that  
>when he dances he will gobble<em>

_He's suave and graceful  
>he would never trip or hobble<br>he's got that polish  
>like a diamond or a bauble<em>

_He's fine and clever  
>and his feathers never wobble<br>though it's true that  
>when he dances he will gobble<em>

_He'll teach the tango  
>and he'll always be so perky<br>but he won't teach to  
>anyone who's being quirky<em>

_From San Francisco  
>to New York and Albuquerque<br>he'll teach the tango  
>just remember he's a turkey<em>

_Cha Cha Cha!"_

The audience applauded as the curtain closed once more. When it reopened, the turkey was gone and the lights were back to their previous settings. Everyone was getting antsy, knowing the finale was near. An upbeat tune began.

"_[Ella]  
>Hurry up!<br>They're going to be here  
>any minute!<em>

_[Bridge]  
>I'm going as fast as I can<em>

_[Ella]  
>Are we ready?<em>

_[Bridge]  
>I don't know.<br>Just look at all the snow_

_[Ella]_  
><em>And the lights in the tree,<em>  
><em>And the wreath can you see?<em>

_[Bridge]_  
><em>All the gifts on the mantle,<em>  
><em>The star and the candle<em>

_[Both]_  
><em>The joy, the cheer,<em>  
><em>(Merry Christmas)<em>  
><em>All our friends are here.<em>  
><em>And the fire's<em>  
><em>burning bright<em>  
><em>'Cause Santa's sleigh<em>  
><em>is on his way tonight.<em>

_[Everyone]_  
><em>I do believe<em>  
><em>it's Christmas Eve<em>  
><em>People watch to<em>  
><em>see those reindeer<em>  
><em>in the air<em>  
><em>The bells are ringing,<em>  
><em>and people singing<em>  
><em>It's Christmas Eve tonight<em>

_[Bridge and Ella]_  
><em>Hi, welcome,<em>  
><em>come on in!<em>  
><em>Merry Christmas!<em>  
><em>Let me take your coat!<em>  
><em>Thanks for the gifts.<em>  
><em>They're great.<em>

_[Bridge]_  
><em>Looking at the tree<em>  
><em>with the star on top<em>  
><em>And the friends you meet<em>  
><em>when you Christmas shop<em>  
><em>The joyous sound<em>  
><em>from the swingle bell<em>  
><em>Build the snowman sing Noel<em>  
><em>Holly woods and mistletoes<em>  
><em>It's wrapped up<em>  
><em>in ribbons and bows<em>  
><em>Sleigh rides roam<em>  
><em>until it snows<em>  
><em>Someone's shouting<em>  
><em>ho ho ho!<em>

_[Everyone]_  
><em>I do believe<em>  
><em>it's Christmas Eve<em>  
><em>Do you remember when<em>  
><em>a tiny child was born?<em>  
><em>They gathered 'round him<em>  
><em>and said we found him<em>  
><em>It's Christmas Eve tonight<em>

_[Ella]_  
><em>Turkey stuffings,<em>  
><em>fresh cooked hams,<em>  
><em>Pumpkin pies<em>  
><em>and candy yams,<em>  
><em>Rudolph's nose<em>  
><em>and Santa Claus<em>  
><em>Carolers sing baa baa!<em>

_Here's for all_  
><em>the girls and boys<em>  
><em>Stockings full<em>  
><em>of gifts and joys<em>  
><em>People smile<em>  
><em>who pass you by<em>  
><em>Children cheer<em>  
><em>the reason why<em>

_[Everyone]_  
><em>It's Christmas Eve<em>  
><em>do you believe?<em>  
><em>In the star that's<em>  
><em>shining high up in the sky<em>  
><em>It came to guide us<em>  
><em>He's here beside us<em>  
><em>On Christmas Eve tonight<em>

_Do you believe_  
><em>it's Christmas Eve<em>  
><em>Gather around us<em>  
><em>and have a cup of cheer<em>  
><em>The bells are ringing<em>  
><em>and voices singing<em>  
><em>On Christmas Eve tonight<em>

_I do believe_  
><em>it's Christmas Eve tonight.<em>  
><em>I do believe<em>  
><em>it's Christmas Eve tonight."<em>

"We have one more song we would like to perform," Ella and Bridge chorused. "We hope you enjoyed our Holiday Concert." The curtain closed. Jackie smiled in her seat. She knew where this was going. Shuffling could be heard and moving around. The curtain opened again, revealing only Ella and Bridge, standing on the stage. The backdrop behind them was all white. Music began, and the backdrop rose, revealing the giant tree and other students in the chorus. Those students began dancing as Ella and Bridge began singing.

"_Rockin around  
>the Christmas tree<br>At the Christmas  
>party hop<br>Mistletoe hung  
>where you can see<br>Every couple  
>tries to stop<br>Rocking around  
>the Christmas tree,<br>Let the Christmas  
>spirit ring<br>Later we'll have  
>some pumpkin pie<br>And we'll do  
>some caroling.<em>

_You will_  
><em>get a sentimental<em>  
><em>Feeling<em>  
><em>when you hear<em>  
><em>Voices singing<em>  
><em>let's be jolly,<em>  
><em>Deck the halls<em>  
><em>with boughs of holly<em>  
><em>Rocking around<em>  
><em>the Christmas tree,<em>  
><em>Have a<em>  
><em>happy holiday<em>  
><em>Everyone<em>  
><em>dancing merrily<em>  
><em>In the new<em>  
><em>old-fashioned way."<em>

As the song ended, the curtain closed and the audience cheered. Jackie, because she was tired, had managed to let out a yawn. As the audience rose, still cheering, she dozed off. And before she did, she heard a faint sound of…

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

* * *

><p><em>BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!<em>

"Whoa!" Jackie cried as she rolled out of the bed and onto the floor, hitting her head. She groaned and slowly sat up, looking at her alarm clock. The brunette rubbed her eyes open, blinking a few times.

"It was only a dream," she sighed, in part relief. So the whole concert, Lothor coming back, and new problems were all a dream? She looked around the room, seeing Hunter, the twins, and Ella still sleeping. Jackie reached up and shut her alarm off before the others got up. She checked the calendar across the room and noted that it was still about a month away from Ella's concert, and that earlier today, they had the team up against Venjix.

Grumbling nonsense, she stood and headed for the bathroom, getting ready for the day. She was thankful it was all just a dream. She hoped That Ella's concert went off as smoothly as it did in her dream, minus the interruption by Lothor.

"That was one weird dream," she muttered to herself as she looked into the mirror.

And she let a small smile come to her face.

* * *

><p>AN: So what'd you think? Jackie really dreamed that everything from chapters 18-now was just a dream. So Lothor isn't really back, Ella's concert hasn't happened yet, and it is only November.

However, I will not be writing in the concert again. That's staying how it is. As well as Tori and Ronny's children's names. But a better explanation for that will be in the next chapter.

So, what'll happen in the next chapter when Mike accidentally eats Jackie's medicine and didn't know it was medicine? (Remember in the story before this, her medicine was injected into skittles that Billy had made and it caused it to be more pleasurable to take?)


	22. Mike's Mistake

**Somewhat Samurai**

**Chapter 22: Mike's Mistake**

_A/N: It is now December, and things are getting back to normal. Christmas is on its way and the rangers are excited. Unfortunately for Jackie, that means lots of cooking for her friends. So when Mike accidentally eats Jackie's medicine, not knowing better due to the fact her medicine looks like regular skittles, she decides to teach him a lesson._

_This chapter may be a bit short._

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not in the show._

* * *

><p>"Shirts?"<p>

"Check."

"Shorts and pants?"

"Check and check."

"Underwear and that stuff?"

"Check."

"Toiletries?"

"Yep."

"Socks and shoes?"

"Double check."

"Your meds?"

Jackie looked in the suitcases she and Hunter were packing. They were going away with the other couples in the sisterhood and the kids would be watched by Kelly for the week they were gone. It was now a couple days after Ella's holiday concert. That went off exactly how it did in Jackie's dream, minus the whole Lothor returning part.

And that meant it was the second week of December. Christmas was coming up fast, but no one in the house was really getting ready for it. Jackie was planning to when she and Hunter got back, and hopefully they could pull it off. This was a vacation they took every year around this time. The girls baked while the guys shopped. And on the last day, the couples and their families all took their Christmas photos.

"Not here," she frowned. She walked over to the safe where she kept them and only she and Hunter knew the combination. It was just something she had forgotten to pack and something she needed. It was her medicine to help keep Jahi away while she slept. Of course, to anyone else, it would look like a regular bag of skittles. "And not in the safe. Did you pack them?"

"No, I didn't," Hunter looked over and saw she was right. The bag of skittles was missing, and neither of them knew where it was. Jackie shut the safe and walked out of the room, hoping to find someone who was home to help her look. Hunter remained to finish packing. As Jackie entered the common room, she found Mike sitting there munching on something and watching TV.

"Hey Mike," she called. He turned around and looked up at her, the bag of skittles clear in his hands. Jackie noticed it and snatched it right out. "Where did you get these?"

"I found them on the table," he gave her a confused look. She checked over the package and noticed it had the symbol her uncle put on it. "What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that this is my medicine," she stated calmly. She really couldn't yell at him for not knowing better, but she wanted to teach him a lesson. So, an idea formed in her head. She pointed to the symbol. "See this symbol?"

"Yeah?"

"That means it's mine and off limits unless I say otherwise, got it?"

"Yeah," Mike agreed. "But why is your medicine in skittles and does it have any side effects if someone who wasn't supposed to take it did?"

"Well," Jackie mused. She didn't know of any side effects apart from slight nausea, but she wanted to teach him a lesson. "Skittles is my nickname my friends gave me due to my ranger status. And my uncle made this to help me keep my evil side away while I sleep. As for possible side affect, there's nausea, polka dotted skin…"

"Polka dotted skin?" Mike raised an eyebrow.

But Jackie didn't hear. She just continued on. "Hair changing colors, things looking how they shouldn't."

"Uh…"

"Of course, none of it's been known to happen," she added, to relieve his worries for the moment. "But it could." With that, she left, leaving Mike to ponder what she said. After all, it couldn't be true, could it?

* * *

><p>"I'm going to need different colored shirts, hair dye, and some face paint," Jackie listed as she walked into the bedroom. Hunter was closing the suitcases. She tossed her meds into hers and shut it. Hunter looked up at her.<p>

"Why would you need all that and what for?"

"I'm going to teach Mike a lesson about taking what's not his," Jackie grinned. She already had a few ideas in mind, but was going to need help. "Let's see…" she began to go through her drawers. "Shirts. Pink and green are covered, but I'm missing red, blue, and yellow. And gold, but I suppose I could use orange for that. Then teal, and some of my other colors…"

"What crazy idea is she up to now?" Ella wondered, standing in the doorway and seeing her sister talk to herself. Jackie only did that when she had a plan she was putting into effect.

"Apparently teaching Mike a lesson," Hunter frowned at his wife. He was wondering what exactly it was.

* * *

><p>"Breakfast!" Jackie and Mia called to everyone in the house. The two were making the breakfast for the day, and the rangers were starting to come in. Hunter and the kids had left for the vacation, and Jackie was going to join them later. She wanted to see how well her lesson played out. Mia set the table as Emily, Jayden, Antonio, and Kevin walked in.<p>

"What's for breakfast?" the gold ranger yawned.

"Waffles," Mia set the plate of waffles in front of them. Each were a bit hesitant to dig in, thinking she made them. But when they saw Jackie at the stove, they each took a couple. As they began to eat, Mia included, Mike walked in. Everyone stopped and turned to him.

"Mike," Kevin breathed, taking note of his appearance. "What happened to you?"

The green ranger frowned at him. "What do you mean?"

"Your face…"

"It's all covered in polka-dots," Mia finished for Emily. From her spot at the stove, Jackie bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"Polka-dots?" Mike raised an eyebrow. Jayden handed him a spoon so the boy could see for himself. Mike took it and stared into it. Sure enough, his face was covered in different colored dots.

"I warned you of the side effects," Jackie shook her head, playing along. "To get rid of that one, just take a shower."

"Thanks," he muttered before taking off. Once out of earshot, Jackie continued.

"I need your guys help."

"With what?" Emily wondered. "What was with Mike?"

"What's with side effects?" Jayden followed.

"Look," the brunette sighed. "Mike accidentally ate my medicine, thinking it wasn't medicine. I'm trying to teach him a lesson. He asked about side effects, and I told him. Now in order to pull this off, I need your help."

"What do we need to do?" Antonio asked.

* * *

><p><em>"How's your plan coming?"<em> Hunter asked as he spoke to his wife over the phone. He had arrived at Kira's mansion, where their Christmas party was being held. Jackie was planning to head up later. Right now, everyone was in on her idea and agreed to it. It was going to be fun. They were all sitting around the common room watching TV and wearing different shirts. No one was wearing their color, aside from Jackie, who wore pink. After all, she was, at one point, a pink ranger.

"Great," she grinned. "The others are going along with it and Mike's dying his hair." At that, the others gave her a curious look. "How's things over there?"

_"Lily, Dianne, Maddie, and Becca threatened to kick your ass if you don't show up by the time they get back with the food,"_ the blonde replied.

"I can take them," she smirked. Of course, she would have to wait until they gave birth, but there was always after. Becca was four months pregnant with the other three six months along. It was going to be a busy new year. "But I'll be heading out in about an hour, maybe sooner."

_"Alright,"_ he sighed. _"I love you."_

"Love ya too," Jackie hung up and waited. A few moments later, Mike reentered the room. The polka-dots were gone, but instead, his hair was pink, yellow, green, red, blue, purple, and orange – basically the entire rainbow. "Nice hair."

"Huh?" Mike frowned as the others turned to him. Having been let in on the plan, they understood what had happened. Everyone was trying to contain their laughter. "What's wrong with my hair?"

"Look for yourself," Mia handed him a mirror. Mike looked into it and let out a scream upon seeing his new clown hair.

"What the hell?"

"Another side effect," Jackie shook her head, keeping the act up. "Hey, you've been through two of them. At least the spots are gone."

"Yeah yeah," the green ranger grumbled. Then he got a look at what they were wearing. "Is it me seeing things, or are you guys not wearing your colors?"

"What do you mean?" Jayden frowned, playing along.

"Why are you wearing a green shirt?"

"What are you talking about?" Jayden raised an eyebrow. "I'm wearing red, not green." And the reality was that he was wearing green. Part of Jackie's plan was to make Mike think he was seeing things. In order to do that, she had them all switch shirts around and pretend that they never did.

"No no no," Mike shook his head vigorously. "You're in green, Kevin's in red, Mia's in yellow, Emily's in purple, and Jackie's in pink."

"We're all in our rightful colors Mike," Emily denied his thought.

"I must be seeing things," Mike concluded, rubbing his eyes. "I'm never eating skittles again."

"Good," Jackie smirked. She stood and faced him as the others finally broke into laughter. "You learned your lesson…sort of."

"Huh?"

"The polka-dotted skin, rainbow hair, and you seeing things weren't real side effects," she explained. "I did that to teach you a lesson."

Mike narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Well played. But how did you get the dots…"

"Face paint while you were sleeping."

"The hair?"

"Rainbow colored hair dye. That should wash out in a couple weeks."

"And I'm not really seeing things?"

"We all switched around shirts. Well, except for me because pink was my color long before it was Mia's," Jackie smiled. "Now if you excuse me, I have a party to get to." And with that, she grabbed her suitcase and teleported out. The rangers all shrugged and laughed at Mike's hair.

* * *

><p>AN: Cutting it off there. What'd ya think? Next up is a party, then the Christmas episode of Samurai, but done a bit differently. Anyway, I'm updating my other series as soon as possible.


	23. Dashing Through the Snow

**Somewhat Samurai**

**Chapter 23: Dashing Through the Snow**

_A/N: So sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been busy. I am no longer grounded because I got a tutor to help me prepare for the finals that are coming up in like, two weeks, and then I have like three projects or so to get done by the end of the semester. And my friend got me addicted to a show she likes, so I haven't been able to tear myself away from it long enough to focus on writing a chapter, but I'm trying._

_Anyway, I know it's past Christmas now, but I promised a couple Christmas chapters and after the next one, I probably won't continue until a new samurai episode comes out. But from then on, I'll be working on a couple of my other stories, like my one "Three is a Magic Number" and a new one I'm writing just to see where it goes for a new series. Then there is also the one I recently put up, "Reflection."_

_But enough of my rambling. On with the story!_

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not in the show!_

* * *

><p>"But you just watched your show!"<p>

"And you watched yours before that!"

"They are driving me nuts," Leanne shook her head. She, Jackie, Kira, Summer, Vida, Tori, Ronny, Theresa, Shannon, Brenda, and Gemma were all in the kitchen. The pregnant sisters, Maddie, Rose, Becca, Lily, Dianne, Riley, Susana, and Heaven and Marah, were all in the living room watching TV.

Out of the sisters, those six were pregnant. Becca and Rose were now at four months. Maddie, Lily, and Dianne were six months along. The Trueheart girls were each at two months. And Marah was five months in.

It was the annual Christmas gathering of the rangers and their families. The sisters and everyone they worked with that could make it was here. Brandon, Alan, Jimmy, and their wives were unfortunately vacationing, so they weren't there. The girls dominated Kira's mansion, getting some holiday baking done or watching TV as the guys did Christmas shopping. With the holidays a week away, they were busy. Kelly, Hayley, and Billy were watching all these rangers kids and would be over to drop them off later, since it was the last day of the week long retreat.

Shannon, Brenda, Susana, Riley, Heaven, and Marah weren't part of the sisterhood. But they were associated with those they worked with. After all, Susana, Riley, and Heaven were rangers themselves and married rangers. Marah wasn't a ranger, but married Dustin. Shannon wasn't a ranger, but she married Shane. Those two had begun going out shortly after meeting. Same thing for Gem when he met Brenda.

Shannon had curly red hair and was about as tall as Tori was. Brenda

Over the course of the past two months since Jackie's recovery, Ella had her concert and the samurai teamed up with the RPM rangers. But for the most part, things have been quiet. In November, both Ronny and Tori gave birth, Ronny to her first child and Tori to her second. The rangers welcomed Hallie Ann Aston and Tyler Kenneth Bradley into the giant and still growing family.

For the ranger kids and their parents, there were quite a few.

Jackie and Hunter had the twins, and Ella to take care off.

Kira and Conner were raising Kennedi and Christopher, occasionally Ella when she visited.

Vida and Chip only had one child, little Alice.

Shannon and Shane had a a little one year old boy named Parker Samuel Clark.

Ronny and Will had their daughter.

Tori and Blake had their three year old daughter and newborn son.

Cam and Leanne had a son the same age as Tori and Blake's eldest.

All the other couples who were expecting were waiting for their first child to be born. The only ones who had not been pregnant yet were the newlyweds Theresa and Scott and Summer and Dillon. The other RPM couples were only married as well.

As for what was going on at this very moment…

"I know," Brenda grumbled. "But we need more red velvet cupcakes." The girls who weren't pregnant were finishing up the baking. Those who were expecting were banned from the kitchen, that way they wouldn't be tempted to eat any of the baked good plates that were being given away. After all, pregnant women did get weird cravings.

"So what time are Kelly, Billy, and Hayley getting here with kids?" Ronny sighed. She was handling the cupcakes and just pulled a tray of them out of the oven. Ronny had cupcakes to make. Jackie was making crisques, a Lithuanian dish she found. They were basically little fried dough strips. Tori was making the chocolate chip cookies, using Jackie's recipe. Gemma was baking peanut butter bars.

Vida took care of making the pretzel treats. The pretzel treats were square pretzels topped with a Hershey kiss, which was melted slightly and topped with an M&M, then frozen in the fridge. Theresa was making the apple breads. All the other women in the kitchen were putting the platters together, decorating the cupcakes, rolling the crisques in the powdered sugar, and organizing the trays.

"I asked the guys to pick them up and get them back for three," Jackie replied as she set some more crisques on the table. "I need to get back to the house early so I can help them set up for the holidays."

"It's not for another week," Summer reminded her. "It's going to take you that long to do all that?"

"Well," the brunette in pink mused. "It's a big house. I mean, think of how it holds all of us. Then we still have to get the tree and decorations, and there's something I need to put up without them noticing…"

Kira smirked. "Let me guess. The mistletoe?"

"I wanna see if either Kevin and Mia or Mike and Emily can get under it and kiss," Jackie nodded.

"And judging by that," Theresa laughed. "Those are the two aspiring couples on the new team?"

"Well hey," Tori defended her fellow ninja. "If the mistletoe fails, she can always lock them in the closet."

"Wait," Gemma thought. "Do they even like each other like that?"

Jackie sighed happily. She had sensed that Kevin and Mia belonged together, as did Emily and Mike. And over the past couple of months, she realized they were noticing it too, but were too shy to admit it or do something about it. "Yeah but they're too shy."

"Hold on," Shannon paused as she counted the platters. The room was filled with them. "We don't need any more food. All the platters are taken care of." The sisters looked at her before realizing what she did. Now they had excess food.

"Well," Leanne tried to lighten the mood. "At least we can eat the extras ourselves."

Ronny nodded as she caught a whiff of a familiar scent. "Hey girls," she began, getting a look in her eyes as the pregnant women walked in. "Do you smell…"

The other sisters in the sisterhood took a whiff as well. As one, they turned to each other, smirks forming on their faces. To Marah, Susana, Heaven, Riley, Shannon, and Brenda were all confused. Then as one, the sisters spoke.

"Fried Twinkies!"

That set them off running towards the door. That's how they knew the guys were home. Jackie had asked that the guys pick up a few plates of the delicious snacks they had tried a couple years back. Since they had tried them, they had – unfortunately for their husbands – become addicted to them. And today was no different.

"What the hell is a fried Twinkie?" Heaven demanded as the boys and sisters entered. The kids ran off to the game room to play.

"Exactly what it says," Jackie grinned. She got out the plates and served all the adults one. Cans of whipped cream and jars of raspberry sauce were set out. Taking their seats, the group of adults began to eat the dessert before the dinner.

* * *

><p>"I look ridiculous," Hunter growled as he stood in front of the mirror. Before everyone left, they were all taking their Christmas card photos. The only couples and families left were Kira and Conner (since it was their house), and Jackie and Hunter. The twins were waiting in the living room with Ella. Everyone else had left, having young children to get to bed. The Bradley's were spending the night and heading back early tomorrow, since it was already so late.<p>

"No you don't," Jackie denied as she walked up beside him. Unlike the others, she had decided they would take their photo in costumes. Jackie, the twins, and Ella were in theirs. And Hunter was not liking his.

"I'm not fit for this costume," Hunter complained as he turned to her.

"It's just for one picture," she looked up at him with pleading eyes. "And for the kids."

"After that picture I'm not putting this thing on again," he swore.

"Does that mean you'd rather wear your Halloween costume from 2007 instead?" she raised an amused eyebrow, recalling that costume rather well. Hunter snapped around to look at her, his eyes narrowing with hate. He hated that costume more than the one he currently wore.

"Not again in a million years would I wear that one," Hunter hissed.

"Whatever you say Betty," Jackie ran out of the room, Hunter chasing after her. That was his Halloween costume years ago, Betty Boop. Ella had chosen a category, leaving the sisters to choose the exact costumes their men had to wear. Hunter stopped short when he heard four cries.

"Santa!" Chris, Danielle, Frank, and Kennedi yelled as they spotted Hunter come into the room. Jackie stood by her twin and brother in law, smirking triumphantly. Ella looked back at the boy who sported a Santa suit, a questioning look on her face. She and the twins were wearing elf costumes as her sister wore a Mrs. Claus outfit.

"Hey knock it off," Hunter cried, trying to escape the kids. They wouldn't let go. They didn't know the difference between the real one and this one, since they were only two.

"Alright alright," Kira laughed as she took her kids off of him. Danielle and Frank backed down as well. "Time to take that photo."

"Dude, how can you wear that thing?" Conner bit back his laughter.

"Shut up bro," the former crimson ranger grumbled. the family of five positioned themselves on the couch. Jackie and Hunter sat at an angle, facing each other. Frank was on Jackie's lap, Danielle on her fathers. Ella sat in front of them at their feet, in the middle. Kira snapped the photo, creating yet another happy family moment.

* * *

><p>AN: Short, but I hope it makes up for the lack of update. Anyway, I'll try to get the next one up soon. I have a new story for my "On the Road" series called "Reflection."

Oh, and the **crisques** are a really good snack. If you like fried dough, then you'll probably like crisques. I found the recipe online when I was doing a school project on Lithuania, and part of it for extra credit was to bring in a dish from that country for our class to try. But either way, it was good.


	24. Christmas Celebrations

**Somewhat Samurai**

**Chapter 24: Christmas Celebrations**

_A/N: So until the new season of samurai starts up, this'll be the last chapter for a while. This story isn't going to be abandoned, but I'm going to be working on my other stories. This is based on the Christmas episode of samurai, except this one has Antonio in it._

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not in the show._

* * *

><p>"Ho ho ho!" Ji called as he and Jackie lugged a tree into the common room. Christmas was tomorrow and the rangers were getting ready. Jackie had already begun to put up decorations, including a mistletoe. Unfortunately, none of the rangers had stepped under it yet. "Now that's what I call a Christmas tree." Five of the rangers who were digging through a box of decorations looked up and noticed the tree. Jackie set it in the stand and put the tree skirt around it. Hunter had taken the kids out for some last minute shopping, so she could help them decorate.<p>

"Awesome find," Mike awed the tree as the boys walked over.

"It's the biggest one I could find at last minute," Jackie stated. It was still pretty huge.

"It's looking a lot more like Christmas," Mia grinned. "Let's decorate! Do we have pink tinsel?"

"Sorry Mia," Jackie looked through the box. "Just silver and gold. But the ornaments," she pulled out a box that she had hidden. "Are right here and there's some pink ones." She began to dig out the trays. Each tray had an ornament with a picture of a morphed ranger. Each generation had their own set.

* * *

><p>"Hot chocolate," Jackie brought out the tray a while later. Mia had cookies in the oven for them to eat. The others didn't know it, but she was becoming a better cook, thanks to Jackie's help. She knew Emily was writing an email to her sister Serena. Sure that contact with their friends and family wasn't allowed, but she had found a loophole to that. And of course, she had talked to mentor about it and agreed. "Fresh and hot."<p>

"Thanks," Antonio grabbed a cup. Jackie had made the hot chocolate for everyone. She left to go give one to Emily. The guys were the ones mostly hanging up tinsel and ornaments. Mia was helping Jackie with last minute baking. Jackie had planned on going somewhere later to visit the other's families, especially Emily's. It was part of her gift, which was the loophole. But since she knew Emily's sister was sick, she knew a way for her to start getting better.

She had also discussed with Ji how if Serena got better, that Emily would not lose her position on the team. Ji understood her reasoning and knew she was right. So Emily was getting a bit more from Jackie than the others were, but she knew they wouldn't mind. After all, it wasn't about the amount or size of the gifts. And Jackie only had one gift she really wanted for Christmas, but it was near impossible to get except from one person.

"What are you guys doing?" she chuckled upon reentering the common room. She saw Mike wearing a bunch of gift bows and hanging ornaments around his ears like earrings. Of course, the boys thought it would be funny.

"Decorating," they chorused. The eldest ranger shook her head.

"Hey Mia," Kevin called to the pink ranger. "Did you find that tape? We have a lot of presents to wrap."

Mia handed over the tape. "Here. I'm just gonna check on my cookies in the oven real quick." She headed out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Mia's cookies," Kevin groaned. "Can't wait."

"Hey," Jackie chastised. "Give them a try. You'd be surprised at how much better she'd become as a cook."

"Do you remember when she almost burned down the kitchen trying to cook that chicken?" Mike laughed at the memory. Jackie had heard of it before, but never really paid attention.

"Mia was so sweet," Kevin recalled. "But that chicken was so sour. I just didn't have the heart to tell her how bad it tasted."

"All right," Antonio placed the last ornament the tree could hold. It was covered in a rainbow of colors, you could barely see the tree itself. "Does it look like a bit much?"

"Nonsense," Jackie huffed. "It may be a bit more decorated than a normal Christmas tree, but when is anything in a ranger's life ever normal?"

"Come on," Mike grinned. "Eggnog for everyone."

* * *

><p>"Come on guys," Jackie tried to get her kids to bed. It wasn't too late, but it was late enough. Dinner had already been eaten, and the others were still up. But it was past Frank and Danielle's bed time, so their mother was trying to get them to sleep. Hunter was wrapping a last minute gift and Ella was helping him. "You need to go to bed."<p>

"No wanna go to bed!" Danielle cried. "We not tired!"

"Yeah we not tired!" Frank agreed with his twin sister. "We wanna stay up!"

"It's too late to stay up," Jackie pleaded. "Besides, if you don't get to sleep, Santa can't come."

"Yes he can!" Danielle argued.

"Santa is magical!" Frank nodded.

"But he only comes when everyone is sleeping," Jackie told them softly. "If someone's awake, then he can't come. And the earlier you fall asleep, the faster he comes. So, can you please go to bed?"

"Yes mommy," the two chorused, somewhat sad.

"Goodnight," Jackie kissed both their foreheads and tucked them in. She shut the light off before heading out to her and Hunter's room. She didn't care how late Ella stayed up tonight because she could.

"They finally get to sleep?" Hunter asked as she sat next to him. He put his arm around her and pulled her close.

"After threatening that Santa won't come, yes," she smiled up at him. "Ella still up?"

Hunter nodded. "She wants to finish that book before she goes to sleep. Well, more like has to. She insists on getting her school projects started as soon as possible."

"This is getting ridiculous," Jackie muttered. "How many projects do they expect seven year olds to do over one week?"

"Let's just get some sleep and think about that," he chuckled. "I'm sure our kids won't be able to sit still tomorrow."

"It's Christmas!" Mike shouted down the hall early the next morning. Jackie, Hunter, Ella, and the twins were already u

* * *

><p>p, making pancakes for everyone. They usually ate before opening gifts, so they weren't going to break that tradition. "Wake up everyone! Santa came!"<p>

"Santa!" the twins ran into the common room. Gifts filled the tree underneath, barely an open spot. Jackie ran in after them, since they had syrup on their faces. She began to wipe off the mess.

"Did you have to yell so loud?" she asked. She understood his excitement, but it was a bit out of hand.

Mike didn't care. He looked out the window and saw white covering the ground. "It snowed! It snowed!" he ran around as Ella and Hunter came in. The five took seats on a couch, waiting for the others.

"Please tell me you didn't have anything to do with this?" Jackie looked at her sister.

"Hey!" the eight year old argued. "I haven't even learned how to create snow yet. Besides, I wouldn't be able to cover the country in snow. Just a city. Our powers don't range that far." The others ran in, smiles on their faces.

"Merry Christmas everyone," Ji wished.

"Merry Christmas!" They all took their seats and waited to open their presents. None were labeled well, yet they could barely figure out what was for who. Ji began handing out a few things to Kevin, Jayden, Emily, Antonio, and Mia. Jackie and Hunter were handing the younger ones their gifts. Jackie had a few things herself to open, but was waiting until later. Hunter did as well, but most of their gifts were for both of them. Mike had a slightly disappointed look on his face as he didn't get anything yet.

They opened their first gifts, revealing different things that suited them. Ji kept passing out the gifts. Jackie was going to pass out hers to the others once theirs were all opened. Cookies and other food were being passed around as they continued opening their gifts. Jackie decided her and Hunter could open up one of theirs, so she grabbed a box of one. She recognized it as the one from the gift swap from their Christmas party earlier in the month.

"Time to see what we got," she told Hunter. They both tore off the wrapping paper. When it was out of the way and a clear view of the object inside, Jackie let out a startled yelp. "Are those things alive?"

Hunter took the case and looked inside. He could see them moving. "Yep."

"Remind me to kill your sister in law for thinking live lobsters would be a good gift for the swap," the brunette calmed down. She knew this gift had to have come from Tori and Blake, since the note attached said that these were caught fresh. And Tori, being a water ninja, would be the only one capable of doing it.

"Well at least we have tomorrow's dinner," the blonde joked. The others finished unwrapping their other gifts, and Mike still hadn't opened any. Jackie stood and dug out six boxes from under the tree. She wrapped them based on their ranger colors. Jackie passed them out to the rangers, making sure she gave them the right one. They thanked her as she sat back down and they began to open them.

"Popcorn?" Emily frowned as she looked at the box. Everyone had similar boxes, but they all felt that this had to be a joke.

"Look inside," Jackie advised. The rangers cautiously opened the boxes to find what was inside. They all pulled out different webcams and computer discs, and looked confused.

"Webcams?" Mia raised an eyebrow.

"With the help of my uncle and some of my friends who were ranger geniuses," the teal ranger explained. "I was able to come up with these. The webcam is so you can talk to and see your families, friends, and other rangers without worrying about Xandred or his goons going after them. They were specifically made for that, so the install disc sets up an untraceable firewall. No one can crack it, not even those who created it."

"What about this other disc?" Antonio held it up.

Jackie smiled. "That is to register online at the power ranger website. It's a website for rangers to receive and answer fan mail, chat online with other rangers in various chat rooms, and say what you're up to. Though be careful about what you put on that part because you don't want to reveal your identities. And you each have your own passwords that will make it so it recognizes you as a ranger and not an imposter. Again, the same kind of firewall is up so no one can hack your accounts, aside from the web creators and me, since we know everyone's password."

"Cool," Mike grinned.

"There's one…two more envelopes under the tree," Ji blinked. As far as he knew, there was only one. So how a second got there, he didn't know. He took both out. One was addressed to Mike, so he handed it to him. The other was a mailed letter, but had no return address. It was for Jackie, so she took it. The minute she touched it, she knew who it was from and knew she had to open it later. Mike opened his.

"'Go to the front door?'" he read. He set the paper down and stood, running to the front door. The others followed him. He pulled it open, revealing a brand new green motocross bike sitting there. "No way!" he wrapped everyone in a hug, and they could tell he was eager to ride it. "Thanks guys so much!"

"Here," Kevin tossed the ranger his jacket. "Go for it."

"Have fun!" Mia called as Mike drove off.

* * *

><p>"What's that?" Hunter asked as it was now night again and Jackie had yet to open the letter she had gotten. The others were sleeping, or looking through their gifts. At least the kids were asleep. Hunter and Jackie had opened their other gifts, and were glad for them. But Jackie still had to open the envelope she received.<p>

"It's from Dylan," Jackie gave a small smile as he sat down on the bed next to her. "I guess it's the closet I'm going to get of seeing him this year."

"Why don't you open it?" he urged. He knew it was going to be hard, but it had to be done.

"I'm a bit scared to," she admitted. She reached to open it. Once opened, she pulled out the contents. Inside was a letter for her that she was going to read later and a picture. The picture was of Dylan, wearing silver and a bit of purple. To his right was a girl about his age that had brown hair and sported yellow and black. On his left was an African American boy, who could be a year older than the other two, and wore red and black.

Jackie figured these must be his friends he mentioned in his last letter two years ago. She still had that letter and would always have it. These were things she could not let go of since he had disappeared.

* * *

><p>AN: So I may not work on this story for a while, but should I start the next one in this series or the series of one shots based on Ella and her views on her life? Vote whether I should write either "Come Back to Me" (which features more Dylan!) or "Sister Dear," which is based all on Ella in the reviews. And thanks to all you reviewers so far!


	25. Before I was a Ranger

**Somewhat Samurai**

**Chapter 25: Before I was a Ranger**

_A/N: Finals are over and I can get back to updating often! Of course, because today was a day of finals, I got a half day. I've decided to write about Jackie's life before becoming a ranger, before ever knowing about Kira or Chip, and growing up in a world of power rangers. What brings this on and what exactly will she share?_

_This is probably going to be a short chapter._

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing in the show._

* * *

><p>Jackie was outside practicing. It was a day off for the rangers, and most of them were trying out the webcams and discs Jackie had given them for Christmas. It was January of a new year and the attacks were getting less frequent. The snow had melted away.<p>

Ella was still in school, doing well as always. Frank and Danielle were becoming more active children, always running around and playing until they grew tired. Hunter still had his schedule at the academy, as did Jackie. Ella was still learning the ways of an ice ninja.

Nothing real major had happened after Christmas….except Jackie interfering with the rangers love life. The day after Christmas, she had purposely left the mistletoe she hung, hoping it would work if she gave it one more day. And it did.

She had found Mia and Kevin under it, and both seemed happy about it.

So that was one couple she had helped get together. There was still Mike and Emily she had to work on. They were getting there, but Jackie wanted to get them together before Xandred was defeated. Other than that, things for the most part were normal.

The rangers got up and trained, and they were a little more open to trying Mia's cooking. Then after training, they would either head out and find something to do in town or hang out around the house. And if Jackie and Hunter wanted to go out on a date or something, the rangers would take turns watching the twins. Ella was capable of taking care of herself, so she didn't need a babysitter.

So while Jackie practiced with her multitude of powers outside, the others had gone to see a movie. Ella was at school, with Hunter at the thunder academy. He had taken the twins with him, giving Jackie some peace and quiet. The only other one around was Ji, but he had his own things to take care of. Jackie was thinking about what to do for Ella's eighth birthday. Ella wanted a party, but Jackie was wondering where. They couldn't exactly bring little kids to the Shiba house.

And another thing she was trying to work out was the time to visit her parent's graves. They did this every year. And this year, Chip, Kira, and Jackie decided to let their respective other come. The kids would come when they turned sixteen, or sometime around then.

"Getting lost in thought again?"

Jackie jumped at the sound of the voice. She sighed and rolled her eyes, looking at Darcy who had just appeared. Since they moved into the Shiba house, Darcy has been scarce in appearances. "Must you randomly appear?"

"Yes," the dragon stated. She sat on the ground as Jackie took a sip of water. "The girls sent me to get you. Did you seriously forget the meeting today?"

"Maybe," Jackie admitted. She forgot about the sister meeting to start the new year. Time had gotten away from her and she hadn't paid attention. "What have they done so far?"

"Nothing," Darcy scoffed. "They're waiting for you."

"And that's never a good sign."

* * *

><p>"About damn time you showed up," Lily hissed as she opened the door for Jackie to enter her home. This meeting was at the former yellow's house. She was almost seven months pregnant, like Maddie and Dianne. Becca was almost five months along. Jackie walked in and Lily shut the door.<p>

"Oh shut up," the brunette returned. "Not my fault I inherited my dad's memory." The two joined the others in the living room, where they were arguing over what to watch on TV. Both sat in an empty seat and watched the argument.

"Look who's finally here!" Rose turned to the teal ranger. The others did as well, eager looks on their faces.

Jackie looked around. "What's with the weird looks?"

"Nothing," Vida smirked. "We were all wondering what your life was like before you became a ranger."

Sure they had heard bits and pieces, but the whole story was another thing. They had all been curious for some time now, and they really wanted to know. Of course, they knew her story of after she became a ranger in 2003 until now, but they wanted to know before. Before she discovered she had a twin. Before she knew about her half brother. Before she moved to Angel Grove after her father was no longer a ranger. They wanted to know everything.

"You guys really wanna know?" Jackie groaned.

"Hey, I can fill in spots since I was there," Becca grinned. After all, the two had grown up together.

"Same here," Dianne offered. She had grown up with them as well, so she could help tell it.

"Fine," Jackie sighed. "Where to start?"

* * *

><p>AN: As I said, it was going to be short. So what's Jackie's life story? I don't know how many chapters it'll take, but it'll get out. I've been working on other stories for other series too, so hopefully those will get out soon.


	26. When I Was

**Somewhat Samurai**

**Chapter 26: When I Was…**

**Part I**

_A/N: So I decided to start Jackie's memories from when she was five, and work up to when she was sixteen (which will end with the moon mission). So what does Jackie share about her life? The memories are italicized and in her POV. Oh, and these chapters may be short._

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing in the show._

* * *

><p>"<em>Mommy, who's this?" I asked my mother when I entered the room. I had come downstairs and saw my parents talking to a strange woman I had never seen before. It was only us three in the house because Aunt Trini, Uncle Jason, and Becca were spending a family day together. This woman sitting across from them was wearing funny robes, a funny hat, and had a weird staff thing. <em>

"_Jackie sweetie," my mom picked me up. She sat me on her lap. "This is Sensei Giroflee."_

"_Sensei?" I frowned._

"_She teaches students at a secret ninja academy," Dad explained. "She wants you to train with her."_

"_Train?"_

"_Yes," the Sensei spoke up. "I train my students to become ninjas with the ability to control fire. It is one of the rare elements ninjas are taught out of the six known ones. Not many people can handle the ways of the fire ninja, but I believe you can."_

"_Ninja? Fire powers?" What was going on? I was confused._

"_Yes," Sensei nodded. "I can see you have what it takes to be one."_

"_Will I get to stay with mommy and daddy?" I asked. _

_Sensei nodded. "Students are not required to stay at the academy as long as they make it to training on time. You can visit the school grounds before you decide if you want to train with us. But you must keep it a secret. Not everyone can know about the academies. I'm afraid I must be going." With that, she vanished in flames. Surprisingly, the couch didn't catch fire. _

_And within the week, I became a fire ninja._

* * *

><p><em>I was sitting in my house playing with my best friend in the whole world. She was a petite Asian, like her mother, and had long black hair. She was wearing a yellow dress. I wore a pink one. I had brown, shoulder length hair like my mom. I was a month older than the girl next to me. Both are parents were teens when they had us, and that was five years ago. So now, they were in college. <em>

_Dad was studying to get his degree in paleontology. Mom was studying business, planning to open her own gymnastics studio someday. Aunt Trini, whom we lived with still and was Becca's mom, was studying to become an accountant, I think. I couldn't remember. And Uncle Jason, Becca's dad, was planning to open his own dojo someday._

_We all lived together. Me, Becca, Aunt Trini, Uncle Jason, Mom, and Dad. It was a pretty big home we were using to live in while our parents attended classes. Their schedules were made so that our moms would watch us for half the day, leaving our dads to watch us the rest. Our dads have been teaching us martial arts since we could walk, and me and Becca were excelling quickly. _

_Angel Grove wasn't exactly the ideal place for kids like us to live, but our parents didn't mind. There weren't many monster or alien attacks happening as often as they used to, according to our parents. The current team defending the world was the space rangers, and not many attacks had happened for them. _

"_What are my mommy and your mommy talking about?" Becca wondered as she and Jackie continued playing with their dolls. It was the beginning of the year, and it was cold outside. Mom and Aunt Trini were at the kitchen table talking about their ranger days. Dad and uncle Jason had classes right now. We had caught small bits of their conversation._

"_I don't know," I shrugged. "Let me find out." Using my ninja skills, I crept to the wall and hid behind it. I had been a ninja since last year, about a month after my fifth birthday. I loved ninja training. I focused on trying to hear what they were saying._

"_...or the time when Zedd turned your purse into a monster on your date with Tommy," I heard Aunt Trini finish. Who was this Zedd guy? Why were they talking about monsters?_

"_I miss our days as rangers," Mom sighed. My eyes widened. Mom and Aunt Trini were rangers?_

"_Wonder when the space rangers are going to take down Astronema," Aunt Trini sipped her coffee. "They've been fighting for what? Three years already?"_

"_Astronema must be really taking her time coming up with plans," Mom pointed out. I had a feeling they knew the space rangers and hung around them when we weren't with them. Really, the only one of our aunts and uncles that we met and wasn't currently living in Angel Grove or in California was uncle Justin, who was studying at MIT now. Sure he was young, but he was smart enough. _

"_Ashley told me she and the others hope they can defeat her soon," Trini stated. I heard enough and walked over to Becca. I was still processing some things in my mind. _

_Becca looked at me. "What were they talking about?"_

"_I think they were talking about them being power rangers," I blinked, still not believing it myself. _

"_That's ridiculous," Becca laughed as our dads came in, Uncle Billy and Aunt Hayley behind them. They had met Hayley in school and they all became fast friends. She and Uncle Billy had been dating for a couple years and sometimes came over after classes to visit. "Our mommies weren't power rangers."_

"_But I heard them talking about it and saying how they missed being one," I protested. We didn't notice, but our dads and Uncle Billy stopped short, even Hayley. She didn't know about the rangers, but it looked like we were about to get a crash course in who they were._

* * *

><p>"<em>This is heavy," I groaned as I tried to lift the bowling ball. Me and Becca were at a birthday party for one of our friends. It was a bowling party, and the ones we were using were a bit heavy. So, we had to use the lightest one, the six pounders. We had just learned last week that our parents had been rangers. <em>

"_That's why we use the green ones," Becca grinned. She threw the ball down the lane. It rolled in the gutter, but that was all right. She tried again and got the spare._

_I was up. I lined up myself with the lane and the pins. I began to move forward, bringing my arm back for the follow through. The ball fell off my hands at the right moment and rolled towards the pins. I got another strike. That made a turkey. And it was only the beginning of the game._

"_You sure you never bowled before?" Margret, who we all called Peggy, Peg, or Maggie, asked. She was the birthday girl and really sweet. _

"_I have once or twice," I nodded as she got up to take her turn. Us three were on one lane with three of her other guests on the lane beside us. On the next one over was the other six guests. There was a total of twelve of us. "But it comes naturally I guess."_

_Maggie got a strike and sat beside us, letting the next bowler go. "Everything comes naturally for you," she laughed. "Besides, some people are better at things than others."_

"_Yup," Becca agreed. Us three were really good friends. Not as close as Becca and I were, but we were all still pretty close. "Wow, this place is getting more crowded."_

"_Yeah," we realized. It was._

* * *

><p>AN: Not much importance in this one. Anyway, what's going to happen next time when Jackie is ten? I know I'm skipping a bunch of years right there, but when she's ten her life starts to get more interesting. Besides, I couldn't think of stuff for her life between five and ten.


	27. Pause

**Somewhat Samurai**

**Chapter 27: Pause**

_A/N: Jackie is interrupted when she is telling her story. Then she goes on to tell about random moments in her life before she was a ranger. There will be one more chapter of her life before she became a ranger after this. But anyway, what'll happen in the memories she shares now?_

_Her memories are italicized and in her POV._

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing in the shows._

* * *

><p>"Oh come on!" Maddie groaned. Jackie had just finish telling of when she and Becca learned about the rangers being their parents. The sisters were all gathered around in Lily's house and eating food while listening. Becca had filled in spots Jackie had trouble with.<p>

"We don't wanna hear the 'when I was younger' crap," Gemma scoffed.

Jackie frowned. "That's pretty much the whole thing before I was a ranger."

"You know what we mean!" Theresa backed her friend up.

"We meant random things," Ronny clarified. They thought the brunette would get the hint. "Not your life story."

"Yeah," Tori agreed. "Your life story would take _years_ to tell." She got up to refill the chip bowls that had been set out.

"So you want just random little weird parts," Jackie caught on. "Of stuff that would only happen to me?"

Sharing a look, everyone nodded. "Yes!"

Jackie sighed and began her stories.

* * *

><p><em>I sat at a table in one of my favorite restaurants. Across from me sat Becca, beside her was Alan, Jimmy, Brandon, and next to me, Dianne. On our other sides were our dads and the other parents. The place wasn't crowded. Well, we seemed to be the only kids there. Us kids were at one table with the adults at the one pushed against it. It was summer of 1991. Me and Becca were six, our cousins only four. Sure our parents were young when they had us, but oh well. Life was good. The space rangers were still around and would hopefully finish soon. <em>

_Today was the annual ranger reunion, which, since they had us kids, was always going out to eat somewhere and reminiscing about battles. Well, all except for Uncle Henry, who was Aunt Kat's husband and Alan's father. He wasn't a ranger, but figured it out a long time ago. He enjoyed hearing the stories, and he put in his views of what he had already heard or seen, from what he remembered. Anyway, this restaurant was the best. It had TV's, which kept our parents occupied when sports games were on, and an arcade was here for us kids. _

_I looked up at my dad. "Daddy, when can we go play?" _

"_After we eat," Dad told me. _

"_When will that be?" Becca piped in. She was just as eager as me. After all, we were old enough to go to the arcade alone and play games. _

"_Soon," Uncle Jason told her. And as he said, our food soon came out. Me, Becca, and Dianne had all gotten chicken and fries while the boys got hot dogs and fries. Our parents got various different meals. Eager to go play video games, me and Becca gobbled down our food. _

"_All done!" we grinned up at our fathers. We showed them the clean plates. They just laughed and dug out their wallets. Dad handed me a five dollar bill, and Becca got the same from her dad. We got out of our seats and ran to the arcade._

"_Whoa," I grinned as I saw we were the only kids in it. We exchanged the fives for tokens and ran off to play the multitude of games. Becca played all her favorites, winning a good sized amount. I, on the other hand, was feeling like I won the lottery. I kept getting the jackpot on every single game I played. Each game had a high jackpot. When Becca came over to find me by the color wheel, she only saw a pile of tickets that was bigger than us. And to her, it was moving. That's when our parents and cousins entered._

_Mom bent down to Becca. "Becca," she spoke. "Where's Jackie?" Becca blinked before pointing at the pile of tickets. I knew she knew I had gotten buried in them. Everyone turned their heads my way and found the pile I was in moving. After a few more minutes, I managed to peek my face out._

"_I won!" I shouted and laughed through it. I had gotten so much, I became buried in it. My aunts and mom cooed at how cute I looked and everyone laughed. Well, my cousins his behind their parents. What could you expect from four year olds? Becca came over and tried to help me out, but she ended up getting caught in the pile too. So, we were both tangled up in it._

* * *

><p>"Did you have to tell that one?" Becca groaned. The other girls were laughing, picturing a six year old petite brunette getting trapped in a giant pile of tickets.<p>

"Better," Leanne laughed. They had liked this one better than the others. "Any more you can tell?"

"A couple," Jackie nodded.

"Well don't hold back," Summer cried. "Spill!"

Jackie rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>"<em>Yeah!" I cheered as I got another player out. It was a dodge ball tournament at Angel Grove High. I was sixteen, well, I had just turned sixteen a couple weeks ago. School was only a couple months from being over, and we were having the annual dodge ball tournament. <em>

_But this wasn't any tournament. This was one to honor the town's heroes. So, it was power ranger themed. With each new ranger team, there was another team for dodgeball that could be created._

_When it began when the first team was around, there were only seven teams. Six of the seven were given one of the ranger colors as their team, the seventh was the ranger team overall. _

_When the zeo team entered, another seven teams had been added to the tournament, making a total of seventeen. With each new era of rangers, there was a team for each ranger color, and each ranger team as a whole. _

_So, there was:_

_Yellows on each team._

_Pinks on each team._

_Whites on each team._

_Greens on each team._

_Reds on each team._

_Blues on each team._

_Blacks on each team. _

_A team for any odd colored ranger (as in gold, silver, titanium, etc.)._

_One for each individual ranger team._

_It was kind of confusing to follow, but not much to do about that. Anyway, me, Becca, Dianne, Alan, Jimmy, and Brandon were on the Mighty Morphin team for the tournament. It was the finals, and we were going against what remained of the Lightspeed Rescue team._

_We had beaten the yellow ranger teams, the blue ranger teams, the red ranger teams, and a few of the ranger team based ones. The Lightspeed team had beaten the other remaining teams. Now it was the finals, and it was six against four. _

"_Woo!" _

_Make that six against three. Alan had just gotten another player out. The crowds were going wild, cheering us on. It was intense since it was the final round. It was all for the win. _

"_Three, two one," Becca counted down. "Fire!" she chucked one at the opposing team. She missed, but the ball came bouncing back to our side. _

"_Ha!" I cheered again as I caught the ball one of the opponents threw. Now it was six against two, us. We were winning, and it was only a matter of time before we took out the other team._

"_This is insane," my sister in every way but blood shook her head. She tossed another one._

"_What is?" I called. "That this tournament is ranger themed or that we're unstoppable?"_

"_Both!"_

_And with that, the two of us threw one more ball each, knocking out the final two opponents. The crowd erupted into cheers as the teammates gathered in a group hug._

* * *

><p>Everyone aside from Becca and Dianne, who were smiling reminiscently, looked at the brunette. The silence broke when Lily spoke.<p>

"So your high school had a dodge ball tournament based on all ranger teams?"

"Yup," Dianne answered for her cousin. "The town still has it every year. In fact, it's coming up in a couple of months."

"Man they're really obsessed with rangers," Leanne shook her head, amused. "But seriously? There's no other good story?"

"Well…" Jackie bit her lip.

"Come on," Theresa begged. "There's got to be something else interesting."

"Yeah," Gemma pleaded. "At least one more thing."

"Ooh," Becca sat up. "What about when our moms had you stalk the red rangers on that moon mission back in '02?"

"Stalking red rangers?" Vida turned to the current teal one.

"Moon mission?" her twin followed.

"Is that the one dad went on?" Kira frowned.

Jackie nodded. "That was a good one."

* * *

><p>AN: So next up is Jackie's tale of when she followed the red rangers on the moon mission. I know I already have a story about that already, but I'm going to be pretty much reposting it and adding more to it in the next chapter. So if you haven't read my story "Perks of a Ninja: A Forever Red Tale," don't worry.

Thanks to all you lovely readers and reviewers!


	28. Perks of a Ninja

**Somewhat Samurai**

**Chapter 28: Perks Of a Ninja**

**A "Forever Red" Tale**

_A/N: So what did Becca mean when she said Jackie "stalked" the red rangers on the moon mission? Well, you're about to find out. And by stalked, it was meant followed. Didn't mean to make it sound creepy in the last chapter, but that's how I worded it. Anyway, parts from this comes from my story "Perks of a Ninja: a Forever Red Tale." Though it has been altered a bit from it._

_It's in Jackie's POV, except for what's not italicized._

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not in the show._

* * *

><p><em>Ah, summer. The wonderful time of year where there's no school, the sun is shining, and people go on vacation. School ended a few weeks ago and summer was well on its way. I was sixteen and it was 2002. Currently, me, mom, dad, and my little brother, who was turning two next month, were at Bulkmier's. Bulk and Skull were friends of mom and dad, and we came here a lot since it opened up. <em>

_Bulk and Skull ran it, but were still as clumsy as ever…sometimes. They were more mature and no longer trying to figure out who the power rangers were. Right now, they were at the bar playing a game of chess that was based on rangers. _

_Dad and mom were sitting at a table near the pool. Mom was playing with Dylan as dad read the newspaper. I was swimming. Well, just relaxing in the pool near them was more accurate. I had a mission to do any day now._

_For a few months, dad had been getting calls from Andros, the red space ranger. One day I managed to catch what both were saying, and I reported to my mom to see if she knew anything about it. And she didn't. She hasn't confronted my dad about it. Instead, she gave me a mission._

_From that point on, I was to sneak around and listen in on their conversations. I had to report what I had gathered to her. From what I last heard, remaining generals of the machine empire were digging up Lord Zedd's old zord, Serpentera, on the moon. If needed be, then they were going to gather red rangers from the beginning to the current team and travel up there to stop it._

_That's where the second and most fun part of my mission was going to come in. When the call came, if it would come, then I was to use my ninja skills and powers to streak to Mariner Bay and hide in the trunk of their Rescue Rover. According to what I heard, they were going to arrange it so Carter, red Lightspeed Rescue ranger, would pick up Cole, the newest red and member of the Wild Force team. _

_Then I would keep hiding there while they met in the NASADA base. I would be feeding back everything to my mom and the other red ranger's wives through tiny, almost microscopic cameras my aunt and uncle made. From there…well, I still have to figure that part out. _

_But I didn't have more time to plan. I saw Bulk and Skull walk over to my dad, phone in hand. I was listening._

"_Excuse me, sir," Bulk called, kind of nervously. I never understood why they called my dad "sir," but I guess I never would know. "You have a phone call."_

_Dad held out his hand and Bulk placed the phone in it. Both scurried away. Mom paid no attention, or seemed like she wasn't. I was listening the best I could. But I didn't have to wait long. About a minute after my dad answered, he got up and left the newspaper on the table. He made the excuse of having to check out something for the island he was working on with Anton Mercer._

_Of course, I knew it was a total lie. After he left, I shot mom a look and she nodded._

_My mission had begun._

* * *

><p><em>I sighed as I lay in the back of the Rescue Rover, a blanket covering me. Streaking to Mariner Bay was easy, since it was kind of close. However, sneaking into the Aquabase was tough. I knew that it was heavily monitored and what not, so it was hard to get in there undetected. But I did it, and now, I was hiding.<em>

_As soon as Carter parked the vehicle in a park in Turtle Cove, I noticed that a group of people, maybe around twenty or a bit older, were there by a picnic table. Carter jumped out and I got a clearer view. I had set one of the small cameras on car, so I could see and hear what was said. Not only were the cameras feeding things back to the girls, but they were feeding things to the small screen I held as well. I had my headphones plugged into it so they wouldn't hear it._

_I see Carter approach the group and I listen in._

"_Cole Evans," he called and asked. "Cole Evans, Red Wild Force Ranger?" the group of rangers slowly walked towards him, looking ready to attack. _

"_How do you know who I am?" the guy in red, who I figure to be Cole, asked in return. _

"_I'm Carter Grayson," Carter introduced himself. "Lightspeed Rescue," he pointed as his morpher. "Red ranger. I was sent to recruit you for a mission. The fate of the entire Earth is at stake. We need your help."_

_And this was where the fun began._

* * *

><p><em>I watch from my spot as we pull into the NASADA base. The cameras were working fine. The guards let us in and we pulled into one of the side buildings. Carter parked the vehicle and got out, Cole following suit. Across from them was a black SUV, which I realized belonged to the Silver Guardians. And off on the side was a red sports car. I immediately knew three others who were here. Once again, I sat and listened. <em>

"_Wes, Eric," Cole greeted the two Time Force rangers. Sure Eric didn't exactly have a specific color, but his suit was red. _

"_Cole," Wes nodded. "It's good to see you again." _

"_What are you guys doing here?" the newest red wondered. I couldn't help but roll my eyes._

"_Well," Eric explained. "We got a call that said meet here at the NASADA Space Port." _

_Carter comes over to join them. "I see you've already met the Silver Guardians – Wesley Collins, red Time Force ranger, and this is Eric Myers, the Quantum Ranger." Then Carter pointed to the other car. "And that's the red turbo ranger."_

_Now that his introduction had been made, TJ stepped out. He walked over._

"_Theodore J. Jarvis Johnson," Carter finished up._

"_Please," TJ scoffed. " Just call me TJ." He turned and pointed to the other red heading their way. "And that's Andros."_

"_Glad you could join us all the way from Turtle Cove," Andros welcomes. _

_Cole was smiling. "You guys are all red rangers too? What's going on here?"_

"_We were all assembled by a veteran ranger," Andros stated. At this point, I knew dad was due to come in at any moment. "Our leader for this mission."_

"_Leader?" Cole blinked. He hadn't thought of that since they were all reds. Andros moves out of the way and my dad steps into view. He no longer sported the mullet, which I could tell shocked a few he knew him well. He walked forward to join them. "Who's that?" Cole whispered._

"_That's Tommy," TJ chuckled. "The red Zeo power ranger. He's a legend." _

_My dad skips over the introductions. "Thank you for coming on such short notice."_

"_So what's going on?" Wes wondered. "The call sounded urgent."_

"_I was hoping this day would never come," dad sighed. "Andros has recently tracked down the remains of the evil machine empire."_

"_But I thought the zeo rangers destroyed them years ago?" TJ frowned. _

"_We destroyed their leaders," Dad corrected. "But some of their generals managed to survive. They've been hiding all these years. They finally regrouped their forces and are massing on the moon, preparing to invade Earth."_

"_The moon?" Cole blinked. "So, how are we supposed to get there to stop them?" _

"_In this," Andros pressed a button on a small remote. They turned to see a giant ship light up. "I present the Astro Megaship Mark II. Fresh off the construction yards of KO-35, the fastest ship in the galaxy."_

"_Guys," dad regained their attention. "This is going to be a very dangerous mission, but I can't force you to go. This is a decision you have to make on your own."_

_Cole was first to respond. "I don't know much about spaceships or this machine empire, but I will go wherever I must to protect the Earth."_

_And one by one, they all agreed._

"_Same goes for us."_

"_Count me in."_

"_It's not even a question."_

"_Then it's settled," Andros concluded._

"_Let's do it," dad nodded. They, him leading, made their way towards the ship. I curse to myself, thinking that I have no way on it now. However, an opportunity opens up._

"_Wait," Andros stops them. "Wasn't there another red ranger here on Earth?"_

"_I was hoping he'd show up," dad sighed. "But I guess he couldn't make it." Wrong. I could hear Jason's motorcycle outside. Well, I was closer to the door than anyone. And Cole heard it to. He ran out to see what it was, the others following. Using this chance, I snuck onto the ship._

_As they conversed outside, I ran around the ship, placing cameras everywhere. With that done, I found a hiding spot in the briefing room. I knew this was where they were going to discuss battle plans and what not. So, I hid and waited until they finally entered. I noted Andros was missing. Either way, I took out a pea shooter and shot a camera at my dad, it landing on his shirt. This way they would be able to see the fight._

* * *

><p><em>Andros and Alpha walk in. "I've contacted Leo on Mirinoi and Aurico on Aquitar. They'll be here as soon as they can."<em>

"_Good," Dad nods. _

"_It's all ready Tommy," Alpha gave the ok. _

"_Let's get started," dad turned on a projector that was set in the middle of the table. "Several years ago, the machine empire emerged from deep space and tried to invade Earth. Myself and the other Zeo rangers succeeded in stopping the invasion by destroying their leader Kin Mondo and most of the empire with him._

"_But now, the last surviving members of the machine empire have regrouped under the command of General Venjix, and are gathering here in the sea of tranquility on the moon."_

"_It looks like they're digging something there," Eric observed._

"_Well, what would they want on the moon?" Wes followed._

"_Serpentera," Jason stated, recalling the zord well._

_Dad nodded his agreement. "Years ago, when Lord Zedd was defeated, his personal zord remained hidden on the surface of the moon."_

"_But I spent the last few years trailing general Venjix," Andros piped in. "Just recently he discovered the hidden location of Serpentera."_

"_If the machine empire gets their hands on Serpentera," Jason added. "They're going to have more than enough power to destroy Earth." _

"_We have to stop them here," Cole stated. "On the moon."_

* * *

><p><em>Later after the fight, I was standing inside the NASADA base where they had all originally gathered. The reds were outside, talking to one another and wrapping up. During the fight, Leo and Aurico had shown up. Well, as always, we won. I had managed to tape the whole thing and sneak off the ship once they were outside. And I knew that their wives (if they had one, since Cole didn't), were waiting for them around the corner of the building. So, I waited for my cue by listening to the conversation taking place as dad walked away.<em>

"_So that was Tommy," Cole watched with the others. "He really is the greatest ranger."The others broke down laughing at that. I couldn't help but let out a few chuckles myself._

"_Well, I wouldn't go that far," TJ began. "After all, I was the one that replaced him."_

"_Are you kidding me?" Jason snorted. "I was the one doing all the work while he was at the juice bar kissing on Kimberly." I winced, knowing mom was gonna kill him for that one. After all, the cameras were still on. _

"_All right, well," Carter offered. "At least his haircut's regulation, right?"_

_Eric rolled his eyes. "Yeah well my Q-Rex would eat his dragon zord for lunch."_

"_He never discovered new galaxies," Leo threw in. _

"_Hey," Wes called out. "Wait wait wait wait. I changed history. So why does he have a fan club and I don't?"_

"_Hey I saved two worlds!" Andros scoffed. "What about that?"_

"_Wait wait wait wait wait," TJ laughed. "Did I ever tell you guys about the time I got baked into a giant pizza?"_

"_Yes!" everyone but Cole shouted. Dad comes charging back into view, moving fast towards them. Jason spots him._

"_Something wrong bro?" he yelled out. Dad reached them just in time._

"_The girls," he whispered. He was scared, and so were the others now that they caught that word. "They formed an army and they are pissed." Cole was confused, so he frowned. Sure he knew that the female rangers were tough, but these guys were scared of them?_

"_Shit," the others muttered. I smirk as I watch the girls approach and get closer. Mom, Trini, Ashley, Cassie, Kendrix, Karone (to help tell off Andros; after all, he was her brother). The time force rangers were back in their own time, far off in the future. But this was a good sized army. And all were rather pissed. _

_And they all knew it was better to face them now than it would be later._

_The air was tense. Then, the first question dropped._

"_What the hell were you thinking?" Mom roared, making all the guys flinch. It was one thing to piss off a pink, but none of the other pink's anger compared to my mom's. The guys are silent and I know they are mentally arguing over who should answer. Cole is still confused._

"_We're waiting," Trini taps her foot. It's never good when she starts this._

"_How did you find out?" TJ chanced asking. There was my cue. Putting on a huge smirk, I streaked out and stood between my mom and Trini. My father and Jason gape and blink at the shock, as the others just stand there looking shocked. How could their daughter/niece do this and how the hell did they not notice me? My smirk grew bigger. _

_I guess that was just a perk of a ninja._

* * *

><p>Everyone sat in silence as Jackie finished telling the story of the Forever Red moon mission with as much detail as she could remember. She recalled that day quite well. The sisters were too stunned and shocked to say anything. It seemed almost unbelievable, but it was all true.<p>

"So what did the female rangers say?" Gemma asked, eager to know.

Jackie chuckled and shook her head. "As much fun as it was to see the brave and mighty red rangers looking scared, I swore I would never repeat what the girls said."

"That bad?" Leanne winced. "Did they get in trouble though?"

"Big time," Jackie nodded. "Once everyone left the space port, the arguments continued. Me and Becca met up to get away from it."

"Mom was absolutely pissed," Becca agreed. "That was the only time the parents argued…I think. But it all worked out in the end."

"Who got the worst punishment?" Summer wondered.

"My dad," Jackie grinned. "Mom dragged him on day long shopping trips for a week, made him sleep on the couch, and change all of Dylan's diapers."

"He was not happy about that," Dianne added, knowing how her uncle complained at the end of that week.

"Well I gotta get home and plan Ella's party in a couple weeks," Jackie bounced up. "Later girls!" And she bolted out the door. She had a lot to do in one short month.

* * *

><p>AN: Well what do you think? I went into a bit more detail than I did in the other story, but oh well. And since I don't want to spoil things in my story "Sister Dearest" and the Samurai season hasn't aired new episodes for me to follow for this story, I'm going to start posting and writing the next one in the series, "Come Back to Me." So look for that soon.

Thanks to all readers and reviewers!


	29. Superbowl Sunday

**Somewhat Samurai**

**Chapter 29: Superbowl Sunday**

_A/N: In honor of the Superbowl game, Patriots vs. Giants, I decided to write a chapter based on it, where Jackie and her ranger friends and family get together to watch the big game and just have a good time. And also because no new Samurai episodes have come out yet. Either way, I'm recording the game and writing this chapter a day or two after it. And I am rooting for the Patriots myself, since I am a Patriots fan and I live in that area. I don't actually have the Superbowl in my DVR anymore so I can write when touchdowns and that stuff happened, so most of this is going to be fluff. And a lot of the characters mention are rangers or are married to rangers (some OCs involved)._

_Anyway, on with the chapter! And does anyone know when the new season of Samurai is starting up?_

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing in the shows._

* * *

><p>Jackie, Hunter, Ella, and the rest of the rest of the Shiba house were setting up for a party. No, it wasn't Ella's birthday quite yet. It was still a couple weeks away. The twins were at Tori and Blake's for the day, until later anyway. So the rangers were decorating the place with football themed décor, getting ready for the one and only Superbowl XLVI later today.<p>

And according to the current teal ranger, all the past rangers were going to gather at the Shiba house for a party and to watch the game, ranger's kids included. It was going to be a full house. They had a lot of food to prepare and decorating to do.

Sure none of them were fans of the New England Patriots or the New York Giants, but they each had a team they were rooting for in this. And because of it, they chose decorations that complimented each team.

And everyone had a job to do. Mike and Emily were getting the balloons set up in each room. Kevin and Mia were setting up streamers across the house. Jayden and Antonio were setting up chairs and seats and clearing out space so there would be room to move around comfortably. After all, it was going to be packed. Jackie, Hunter, and Ella were on food, since they knew what people would like.

"Do we really need a lot of this food?" Hunter asked as the three were in the supermarket getting last minute ingredients and food. Each was pushing a carriage or two, and Jackie had a long list of what they needed.

"Yes," the brunette rolled her eyes. "With the way you reds eat, we do."

"Hey!" Hunter cried, feeling offended. He didn't pig out like some of the other reds.

"Sorry," Jackie chuckled. "_Some _of you reds. Not to mention the pregnant bunch."

"How many party platters do we need?" Ella wondered as they came upon the frozen food aisle. Jackie looked over the list. She had calculated everything in her head. The ranger knew they needed party platters, pizza, chips, soda, cupcakes, cake (what was a party without some desserts), fruit (to make smoothies), beer (for the older and of age rangers), hot dogs, hamburgers, condiments, and whatever else they could think of that rangers and kids would enjoy.

"Let's see," Hunter bit his lip, trying to think. If the platters had a variety of small finger foods to pick at, then they would need a lot. "Twenty?"

"Around there," Jackie shrugged. Then she thought for a moment. "Make it twenty one. Uncle Rocky will probably finish off a bunch of them by himself." Hunter and Ella packed in the party platters as Jackie loaded up on frozen pizzas, twenty cheese and twenty pepperoni would do, she figured. The party platters and pizzas filled up half of one of the remaining carts that had yet to be filled. They had already filled three of the five they were using.

People who walked by them as they shopped were curious as to why they would buy so much. It was confusing and left them wondering how those three would be able to store that much, let alone eat it. But they didn't know the whole story.

Jackie pushed her two carts down the bakery aisle. She grabbed packs of hamburger buns and hot dog rolls, as Hunter stocked up on the hot dogs and hamburgers. Ella was by the bakery loading the rest of one of the carts with cupcake platters, cookie trays, and with Jackie's help, a chocolate and a gold cake.

"We all set?" Hunter asked as they regrouped by the registers. Jackie nodded and they got into one of the lines. Well, Hunter took two carts into one line and Jackie and Ella took the other three to another. Once they checked out and paid, they made their way to Tori's van, which the surfer had let them borrow for their shopping purposes. Once it was loaded up, they headed back to the Shiba house.

* * *

><p>"Holy shit," Mike went wide eyed at the amount of food in Tori's van. The trunk was packed full of it, and the rangers and Ji were all helping unload and cook to help get ready. The house was decorated and set, and they just had the food to go through. "How are we going to eat all of this?"<p>

"Reds," Jackie smirked. "And a few pregnant ranger women. They can eat a lot. And my uncle will eat just about anything."

"There's about one hundred and twenty people or so that are going to be here," Ella calculated in her head. Everyone from every team, their kids, and their wives/husbands (if they had one and those that could make it). "Including us." She looked at the van's contents as they began unloading. "We may need more food."

"If we do then we're going back to the market," Jackie shrugged. "No big deal."

"Where are we going to put all this?" Antonio wondered as he dragged out some of the cookie trays.

"Desserts on the kitchen table stacked high," Hunter suggested. "Party platters, pizza, and rolls piled on the kitchen island. Hot dogs and hamburgers stacked on the counters. Chips and sodas on the tables set for food. Fruit on the table with the blenders. Beer in the fridge."

"This is so much food," Emily commented as she took some to bring in. Jackie laughed, understanding. With the way some of the people ate, they needed a lot.

"Are you sure there's enough room here to hold one hundred plus people?" Ji questioned Jackie. The brunette had been calculating space issues all week.

She nodded. "I had it all figured out. There's more than enough room. Besides, this is a good opportunity for them to meet some former rangers."

"Is there anyone that you invited who isn't coming?" Ji wondered.

"Just some mentors," Jackie sighed. She had invited everyone associated with the teams. "And some of the male ranger's wives. Some of the other ranger's kids aren't coming either. And there's two who are definitely not coming unless I can figure out a way for them to."

"And who would they be?" Ji frowned, not understanding that last statement.

"My parents."

* * *

><p>"How the hell did you find room for all this food?" Theresa demanded as the females sat in one room of the house, watching the game. The males were in another, and Ella, Patty, and Kayla were keeping the little kids busy in another room.<p>

"Yeah it looks like you bought way too much," Brenda commented. Brenda was Gem's wife. Also there for women who weren't rangers was Yolanda, Jimmy's wife, Kapri, Brandon's wife (which surprised everyone when they were going out), Marah, Dustin's wife, Gretchen, Justin's wife, and Clara, Alan's wife.

"Well with one hundred plus people," Jackie mused, thinking over her math. "Twelve who are pregnant women and one who is Rocky, then there's a way to store all this food."

Twelve of the women present were pregnant with their first kids. Maddie, Lily, and Dianne were all eight months along, due in March. Marah wasn't far behind, already at seven months and due in April. Becca, Rose, Yolanda, and Kapri were all six months along and due in May. And then there was Riley, Susana, and Heaven, each at four months and due in July. And finally, Clara was three months along, due in August. So there were a lot of babies going to be born this year.

"True," Vida realized. Beside her was her almost two year old daughter Alice. Tori and Ronny each had their newborn kids with them in the room, Tyler and Hallie. The other kids were in another room somewhere. And Darcy had appeared to keep them occupied. "But isn't it all a bit much?"

"Well with the way some of the reds eat," Becca figured. "Then we may need more."

"That's what Ella said," Emily commented. The two samurai girls were fitting in real well with the other female rangers. Everyone was pigging out and watching the game. Food had been set out in each of the rooms people were occupying.

"Smart girl," Lily smiled. Each of the females in the room had taken a liking to Ella and treated her as a little sister.

"And she already has her first little boyfriend," Jackie smirked, remembering how Ella and Bridge were around each other. Everyone woman turned to her.

"Who's the boy?" Trini wondered, looking at her niece.

Jackie chuckled. "Some kid named Bridge who's in her class and had some solos with her in the school's Christmas concert. And according to her, he has the ability to read auras and minds."

"So he has super powers?" Aisha raised an eyebrow. Jackie nodded. That was what Ella told her. Personally, she never really met the kid. But when she saw the two singing in the concert, she knew it was meant to be.

"But they're only in second grade," Kat pointed out.

"Yeah isn't it a bit young?" Tanya agreed.

"Well, they aren't dating," Jackie rolled her eyes. "But they will eventually."

"Let me guess," Gemma turned to the brunette beside her. "You figured out their spirit animals are soul mates or something?" Jackie smirked and nodded.

Kira frowned. "Why does that name sound familiar?"

"How does Bridge sound familiar?" Maddie wondered. Rose, Ronny, Jackie, and Becca were catching on to where Kira was going with this.

"The Once a Ranger team up," Ronny concluded, piecing it together.

"There was a red ranger who helped out," Rose added. "Said his name was Bridge, but he was from the future."

"Could be the same guy," Becca bit her lip. "But we won't know."

"Well how many people named Bridge do you know that has the ability to read auras and minds?" Jackie retorted. They all shrugged and turned back to the game, watching the half time show.

"Okay, how old is she?" Summer wondered. The performer for this year was Madonna, and they were curious.

"Fifty three, I think," Leanne stated. "Or somewhere around there."

"I don't think I would ever dance like that," Tori stated, noting the dancing some of them were doing. Then a new group came on and joined her.

"So it's a duet now?" Ashley blinked. This was a good show, but confusing. The next one came on, and continued singing.

"First LMFAO and now Nicki Minaj," Cassie observed. "Who else is going to perform?"

"Who knows," Karone scoffed. They continued watching the performances and saw another singer come on stage.

"Okay," Kendrix watched. "Is that Cee Lo Green or Sean Kingston?"

"Cee Lo Green," Jackie answered. Being a singer herself, she knew who many people were, just like Kira and Tanya. The half time performance ended and the game resumed. The girls continued chatting and eating as they waited for the game to end. They could hear the guys cheering as they watched. It lasted for about another hour, and by then it was late at night. The Giants, much to some of the ranger's dismay, had won.

* * *

><p>"They actually fell asleep," Ella blinked as she, Patty, and Kayla looked at the little three and two year olds passed out on the beds. Darcy stood by them, making sure they were fine. The dragon had kept the kids busy and felt like crashing herself.<p>

"Don't sound so shocked," the twelve year old huffed. "It's easy as long as you tire them out."

"Well I'm tired myself," Kayla yawned. "Thank god the game is over." They had heard that from Darcy, who had seen it for herself. Lauren, Jacob, Danielle, Frank, Kennedi, Christopher, and Parker were all sound asleep on the beds. Well, more like they had just fallen asleep. It was a long night, and someone had the bright idea to give them sugar (Mike, Ella assumed), so they were all on a sugar rush and had only just crashed.

"Thank god Reefside is close," Patty agreed. Out of the three big kids, she was the eldest. She treated the two like sisters, and if Dylan were there, he'd be treated as the brother. All in all, it was just one big family.

"Don't you think you girls should be getting to bed?" Darcy looked at the three. "It is a school night."

All three looked at her before Ella spoke. "Since when did you sound like our mother?" In all the time they've known Darcy, the dragon has never acted like a mother.

"Because it's late and I am tired too," Darcy stated, glaring at them.

"Nothing's stopping you from falling asleep," Kayla pointed out. Darcy glared at them once more before flashing out in flames and going to wherever she went when she wasn't there. The three girls shared a look and shrugged before leaving the room to find their family to go home and sleep themselves.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry it seems like forever since I updated this, but I hope this'll do for now. I may write Jackie in to more episodes and have her fight more as a ranger once the show starts up again. But anyway, thanks to all those who read and review!


	30. Super Surprises

**Somewhat Samurai**

**Chapter 30: Super Surprises**

_A/N: Here's another new chapter! I found the episode online, and decided to combine it with Ella's birthday. So, only a few scenes from the episode will be in this. The rest is just fluff of Jackie and Ella and what not. So, there may not be a whole lot in this chapter. This is also a bit Ella centric, on the fact that she is talked about a lot._

_Song is "Beautiful" by Christina Aguilera._

_**Disclaimer: **As always, I own nothing in the show._

* * *

><p>"Ella! Wake up!"<p>

"Too tired!"

Jackie groaned as she tried to wake her sister up. But it needed to be done. It was a bit cruel to wake the birthday girl up so early, but it was for a good reason. The elder brunette rolled her eyes. Had the girl seriously forgotten what day it was?

"Then I guess you won't see mom and dad," she flicked on the light switch and began to leave. Ella groaned and sat up, getting ready. It was Friday of February vacation and her birthday. She knew this was the only day they got to "see" their parents, in a sense.

The now eight year old put on a maroon t-shirt and a pair of jeans. She found some white sneakers and tied them up. After brushing out her hair she pulled it back and let it fall. Yawning, she made her way out into the kitchen. She and Jackie were the only ones up.

"Morning," she blinked as she sat to eat.

"Finally decided to get up, I see," Jackie joined her. "We have to pick up Kira and Chip today then head over. After that, we check in here then head to the arena to set up for your party."

"Why isn't Hunter, Vida, or Conner coming?"Ella frowned, looking up at her older sister.

Jackie sighed. "It's too early to call in for a babysitter. Hunter, Conner, and Vida are watching the kids. They'll come next year, and the kids will come when they'll be able to understand what's going on."

Ella nodded, letting it slide. Her mind had yet to fully awaken.

* * *

><p>"It's such a nice day out," Kira commented as they pulled up to the cemetery. It was just her, Chip, Jackie, and Ella. Jackie put the car in park and they hopped out. It was a long drive, since Tommy and Kim's graves were in Angel Grove and none of them lived there anymore.<p>

"Can't say I don't agree," Chip shrugged. The four made their way to the two specially designed graves. It took a lot on Kira and Jackie's part to get them the way they were. "What time are they getting here?"

"In a few minutes," Jackie stated, checking her watch. Just as she said, a few minutes later, Tommy and Kim's ghost forms appeared in a bright light. They only had five minutes, since the Oliver parents had been dead for five years. "Mom! Dad!"

Hugs were shared around.

"It's wonderful to see you kids again," Kim smiled. The last time they had seen them was last year, when Ella turned seven. "Ella, we got you something for your birthday." They also did this every year. Kim and Tommy reached out and a bracelet appeared on the young girl's wrist. She looked at it and smiled before giving them a hug. It was a gold bracelet that had maroon gems in it and her name encrusted on the inner rim.

"Thank you!" she gushed.

Chip looked up at them. Sure Kim was his biological mom, but Tommy had treated him more like a son than his real father ever had. Before he could speak though, Tommy did.

"Still haven't decided to bring around the kids?"

"We were kind of waiting until they would be old enough to understand and remember," Chip answered. It was true. And next year they planned on bringing their respective other.

"What about your husbands or wife?" Kim pouted, upset that they couldn't meet their grandkids.

"Next year mom," Kira assured. "They'll be here next year."

"All right then," Kim sighed. They hugged their kids on last time before leaving. It was silent for a few moments as the four stood watching. It wasn't much time, but it was better than nothing.

"Better get back to see about your party," Jackie spoke up. They headed back to her car.

* * *

><p>"Tony!" Jackie called as she searched for the gold ranger. When she had gotten back, she dropped Ella off. Ji had asked her to go find Antonio to see if he could finish programming the Black Box, now that they would really need it. Hunter had brought the kids to the arena where Ella's party was.<p>

And Jackie was searching the docks. She figured Antonio would be here if he wasn't at the house or with the others. Mia and Kevin were off on their own, training. Jayden was at the house training. And Mike and Emily were out on a date, skating around the city. Ji had a feeling of the Nighlok becoming stronger, and decided the black box would need to be finished.

"Yeah!" she heard a guy cheer. "Woo! Come on!" she rolled her eyes as she spotted Antonio fishing, his gold headphones on. She tapped him on the shoulder. "Sorry man, can't talk! Got a big one on the line!"

"First off," she removed his headphones for him, causing him to turn and realize it was her. "I'm not a guy. Secondly, there's a few things a bit more important than fishing right now, Tony." She held up the Black Box for him to see.

"Something's happened?" he asked, standing and taking it.

"Ji told me that Jayden and the others found Sanzu water seeping in," she nodded. "Programming this thing can't wait any more."

"I'll work on it right away," Antonio agreed and took off. Jackie sighed. How did she get stuck dealing with eight year olds while the others got to have fun by saving the world?

* * *

><p>"How do you manage it?" the man next to Jackie was questioning her. Ella's party had just begun, and the group of twelve kids (not including Frank and Danielle, who were there for their aunt) were already hyper.<p>

They were at an arena set up by Billy, Hayley, Ethan, Justin, Cam, Leanne…and a bunch of other ranger geniuses. They called it the arena. Here, you could do anything. The floor above them, the highest floor, had space set up for a good game of laser tag. Across from that on the same floor was a mini golf course. On their floor, there was a roller skating rink, which the kids were currently skating on now. There were other parties going on, since this was a public place. It was just built by ranger geniuses.

Not to mention the food court in the center, party rooms on the side, and arcade around the room. Jackie chuckled and looked up at the man, Peter Carson, Bridge's father. Bridge was the boy Ella sang with in the school's Christmas concert, and one of her closest friends. Her other guests included her friends Helen, Freddie, Mark, Ben, Olivia, Dara, Lori, Lucas, George, and Tina. They were her closest friends here.

And at least one of each kid's parents were off to the side watching their kids have fun. Hunter was helping Frank and Danielle play arcade games.

"Manage what?" she asked. Peter was a single parent in his mid thirties. After a car crash a few years back, his wife, Bridge's step mom, died in a car accident. Bridge's birth mother died after giving birth to him, leaving their dad to raise him and his brother, who is five years older.

"Raising your three kids as young as them," Peter chuckled at her response. "I have two boys I'm raising, a moody fourteen year old and then there's Bridge, and he's a little…well, I don't know. He's smart and all, but he just rambles a lot and confuses himself."

"My three kids?" Jackie raised an eyebrow. "Oh no no no," she laughed. "Frank and Danielle are my kids. Ella's my sister."

"Sister?" Peter frowned. "But that's a huge age gap for siblings."

"I have a twin sister, a half brother who's a year younger than me, a brother who's been MIA since 2006, and Ella. Ella's the youngest, my youngest brother is only turning thirteen come August. It may be a big age difference, but I can't help the way my parents planned it."

"So you have a confusing life, I take it," Peter shook his head, amused. He had only met Jackie once before, at the Christmas concert the school put on. "If you don't mind my asking, how is it Ella ended up in your care?"

Jackie sighed. "Exactly five years ago, our parents died. I was on the Overdrive ranger team…"

"One of the few to go public identity," Peter nodded, recalling that team. "So you have special DNA powers because of it?"

"Yeah," Jackie continued. "I can multiply myself. But that year our parents died, and with the evil out there, I felt safer with her in my care where I could watch her and know she was protected at all times. Since then she's either lived with me or Kira."

"Interesting," he shrugged. "Did you know that Bridge has powers as well he inherited from me?"

"He can read auras," Jackie smiled. Peter blinked and looked at her. "Ella told me. Now keep this part a secret, but while on the Overdrive team, we met a future version of Bridge who could read auras."

"I see," the older man laughed. "So I guess that means she knows as well."

"Yeah," Jackie looked over to where Bridge was helping her sister up after she fell down. "They'd make a cute couple someday." She walked away, leaving Bridge's father confused. She had a song to perform for everyone there, as a request from her sister and Leanne, who now officially owned and ran the place. The red head was up on a stage that had been set up, and Jackie joined her.

Leanne tapped the microphone, getting everyone's attention. Skaters stopped to group around the railings and listen. "Attention everyone," she called. "Tonight we have a special treat for all of you, especially you birthday people out there. Please welcome the girl who's practically a sister to me, Jackie Oliver!"

Jackie stepped up, letting the audience finished their applause. Being famous helped others gather around. Leanne left the stage to join the crowd. "This one goes out to everyone here tonight." She began playing.

"_Every day  
>is so wonderful<br>then suddenly  
>it's hard to breathe<br>now and then  
>I get insecure<br>from all the pain  
>I'm so ashamed<em>

_I am beautiful  
>no matter<br>what they say  
>words can't<br>bring me down_

_I am beautiful  
>in every single way<br>yes words can't  
>bring me down<br>oh no  
>so don't you bring<br>me down  
>today<em>

_To all your friends  
>you're delirious<br>so consumed  
>in all your doom<br>ooh  
>trying hard<br>to fill the emptiness  
>the pieces gone<br>left the puzzle undone  
>ain't that the way it is<em>

_You are beautiful  
>no matter<br>what they say  
>words can't<br>bring you down_

_You are beautiful  
>in every single way<br>yes words can't  
>bring you down<br>oh no  
>so don't you bring<br>me down  
>today<em>

_No matter  
>what we do<br>no matter  
>what we say<br>we're the song  
>inside the tune<br>full of beautiful  
>mistakes<em>

_And everywhere  
>we go<br>the sun will  
>always shine<br>and tomorrow  
>we might awake<br>on the other side_

_We are beautiful  
>no matter<br>what they say  
>words won't<br>bring us down_

_We are beautiful  
>in every single way<br>yes words can't  
>bring us down<br>oh no  
>so don't you bring<br>me down  
>today"<em>

She finished as the crowd applauded. When she left the stage, her family tackled her in a hug. Now if only she could survive the rest of the party.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, so not really much of the episode at all in here. But I included a small chunk. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And there is a poll still on my profile, so if you have yet to vote in it, please do! It'll be open for the rest of the week, until Saturday night.

Thanks to those who read and review!


	31. Tough Decisions

**Somewhat Samurai**

**Chapter 31: Tough Decisions**

_A/N: So, I have decided that this story only as about one more chapter left, with maybe a small epilogue. The next chapter will be the last._

_Why? Here's why:_

_I don't (honestly) have enough patience to wait for the samurai season to keep putting off dates for new episodes to air and I don't like having to keep you guys waiting for an update on this story._

_I am getting a bit bored of writing this story._

_I want to move onto the next story in the series without problems, since up next is SPD and I can work better with that. _

_And I already have some of that one written, but I'm just stuck on one of the filler chapters. _

_Then I would be able to focus on my other stories._

_Anyway, back to this story. Now that Ella's birthday has gone by and they are entering the month of March (this will be set during the episode that aired on Feb. 25), Jackie starts to get random thoughts. Some about how she could be living a normal life, since she's hardly fighting as a samurai anyway. Some about her family and how this affects them. So basically, this is going to be a small chapter._

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not in the show._

* * *

><p>It was a bright new day and it found Jackie sitting in the common room, searching for houses on her laptop. Since Ella's birthday, she had multiple thoughts cross her mind. Most regarded her family and her ranger status. The other rangers were out minding their own. Mike and Kevin were sword training as Jayden helped Mia pick up some ingredients that Jackie asked for. Emily was practicing her symbol power.<p>

She was too lost in what she was doing to hear her husband sneak up on her. She only noticed him when he began to tickle her, distracting her from what she was doing. "Hunter!" she shrieked. "Stop it!"

"Sorry," Hunter chuckled, taking a seat next to his wife. He draped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her into him. She resumed looking at the homes displayed on the webpage in front of her. "What are you doing?"

"Looking at houses for us," she smiled. They were moving out of the Shiba house, and they needed to find a place. Hunter frowned at her, confused. She looked up and noticed it, and began chuckling. "I'm officially retired from the ranger business."

Hunter went wide eyed with shock and happiness, confused on exactly what to feel. On one hand, they could now raise their kids as normally as two rangers could. And she wouldn't be rushing off to battle every time there was one. "You're serious, right?"

"Dead serious," she kissed him. "We're moving as soon as we find a place and pack up and can move into the place."

"Wait, everyone's okay with this?" Hunter frowned. "Like, you talked to Ji about this and he's okay with it?"

Jackie smiled and replayed the conversation.

"_Yes?" Ji called to the person who was knocking on his office door. Jackie opened it and walked in, shutting it behind her. "Jackie. What can I do for you?"_

"_I'd like to talk to you about my job on this team," she began, kind of nervously. She took a seat as Ji listened. He had had a feeling this might come up soon. _

"_What about it?" he questioned, though he was pretty sure he already knew._

"_Well," she sighed. "I feel like where I only help out if they really need it, that I should just stick to that. I guess what I'm trying to say, is that I would like to resign – just my ranger position – on this team. If they need help when they need it, then I will help out, but I feel that I've done all I can here. And I have to think of what's best for my kids and my sister."_

_Ji stood, prompting Jackie to do the same. "I had a feeling this would come up. Which is why I am going to allow it. You can hold onto your samurizer and the monkey folding zord, in case you should need it again. That, and it belongs to your family now. And I understand how you are trying to think of your kids and Ella."_

"_Thanks Ji," Jackie smiled. "I just want them to grow up as normal as possible, and no offense, but living with a full ranger team isn't the best way." _

"_None taken," Ji nodded. "As I said, I understand. And the rangers are doing fine without you. However, as part of this, I do hope that you will keep your end of the bargain to the deal we originally made, and that you will be here to help fight in the final battle, when that comes around."_

"_That won't be a problem."_

"And that was that," Jackie shrugged. She pulled up a picture of a two story home. "What about this one? Five beds, three baths, two car garage, two story, in ground pool with a diving board, a walk in closet in the master bedroom, ocean views, private beach, tennis courts, and a Jacuzzi."

"That sounds nice," Hunter looked over the screen. Then he caught sight of the price. "Holy shit! Did you see the price of that? It's nearly three million!"

"I know," Jackie chuckled. "But between the money from my music career, my side job as an architect, the money mom and dad left me in their wills, your money from teaching at the academy and my money from teaching at the academy, we can afford it and have money to spare."

"Are you sure?" Hunter looked at her questioningly.

"Well, we can put that on the list to check out," Jackie clicked a button. "And we can continue searching." She brought up a list of homes. Together the two searched for it. They were glad that the twins were napping and Ella was at school. And the rangers had left for a battle, but they paid no attention to that.

"What about this one?" Hunter pointed to one. Jackie clicked on it and opened up the link. "Six beds, four baths, three car garage, hot tub, in ground pool with diving board and slide, ocean view, hardwood floors, two story, a game room for the kids, a family room, a nice patio and deck, and a horse stable."

"Horse stable?" Jackie turned to her husband, an eyebrow raised.

"Oh come on," he nudged her playfully. "You haven't noticed Ella's obsession with horses? Sooner or later she's gonna want one, and this place is perfect. And it's less than 2.5 million."

"Considering it," Jackie bit her lip, adding it to the viewing list. Hunter hugged her close as the rangers walked in, sulking about not being able to hurt the Nighlok. "All these other ones seem bland in comparison."

"Well, you know we can always renovate them," Hunter suggested. "After all, if everyone in our family helps, then we can get it done fast."

Jackie mused over the thought. She knew that their pregnant friends couldn't help, at least until they gave birth. Maddie, Lily, and Dianne were due this month, and day now. Marah was due next month. Becca and Rose were both due in May. Then came Riley, Susana, and Heaven, who were all due in July. So, none of them would really be able to help.

"True," she spoke after a minute. "Once we decide, we can decorate it. Now, which one?"

"Don't we need to visit them in person?" he frowned. Jackie smirked and clicked a button, opening up a 3D model of the house, and proceeded (with commentary) to give a virtual tour. Hunter, impressed, leaned back into the couch and watched.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Jackie was walking along the docks with Emily. The two had offered to go find Antonio, since he never showed up for battle. Emily was telling Jackie how it went as they reached the docks. They figured this was where he would be, and if he was, then he was going to be in for it.<p>

"Every team gets power upgrades sooner or later," the brunette shrugged as Emily finished. Then she looked ahead and noticed a guy who looked familiar, and one who didn't seem so familiar, but resembled someone she knew. "Oh my god," she gasped, recognizing what the bigger one held in his hands.

"What?" Emily frowned. Jackie pointed it out before going over to them.

She smiled as she approached, really recognizing the bigger of the two. "Excuse me, Bulk," she got the guy's attention. Bulk smiled at her, recognizing her as well. He'd recognize Kim and Tommy's daughter anywhere. After all, the resemblances were clear and he had met her a few times before.

"Jackie," he greeted. The kid next to him, Spike, was confused, as was Emily. "I haven't seen you in a while. Not since your parent's funeral, I believe."

"Yeah, things have been hectic since then," she rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "Look, I'd love to stay and chat, but that phone you're holding," she pointed at the samurizer. "Belongs to a friend of mine."

"Oh, well here you go," Bulk handed it over. He and Spike had been trying to figure out who it belonged to all day. "I guess we can stop searching now. Nice seeing you again."

"Yeah, you too," she waved as the two boys left. Emily turned to her and frowned.

"What was that about?"

"My parents went to high school with him," Jackie explained as they walked towards Antonio, who was fishing. "He and that other kid's dad, Skull, were huge klutzes, and would always end up spilling something on themselves. But they're generally harmless."

"Hey look," Emily pointed him out. "There he is. I'm glad he's okay. I bet you he doesn't even know it's missing."

"Yo Tony!" Jackie shouted as she patted Antonio on the shoulder. The boy jumped, nearly falling over the rail. He turned and removed his headphones upon seeing Emily and Jackie.

"Oh, hey guys," he grinned.

"Lose something?" Jackie waved his morpher in the air. Antonio took it back, wide eyed.

"Whoa thanks," he thanked. "Do you have any idea what mentor would've done if I lost this thing?"

"Yeah," Jackie bit her lip. "About that…did you even check your messages?"

Antonio flipped it open. "Thirty four missed calls? What did I miss?" Emily and Jackie rolled their eyes, smirking, and walked away. Antonio grabbed his things and quickly followed, pestering them about what had happened. They were going to let him sweat it out.

* * *

><p>"Oh my…." Kira couldn't think of the words to say as she and the sisters (those who weren't due in labor this month) stood in front of Jackie and Hunter's new home, ready to help renovate it. Really, all they were doing was putting in the furnishings and repainting the walls in some rooms. The husbands of the sisters were there as well. It was still a big bunch. The girls would handle painting as the guys would handle moving the furniture in.<p>

"How the hell did you afford this?" Leanne demanded. All the kids had been left in the care of Jackie's aunt and uncle, who gladly watched the little ones.

Hunter and Jackie had decided to get the one that Hunter suggested. It had a nice pool with a slide and diving board for the kids, hardwood floors in most of the rooms, a horse stable out in the back, six beds, four baths, two floors, a deck, and a patio. All they had to do was furnish it and it was home.

"I saved my money over the years," Jackie shrugged as she led everyone inside. They took a good look around the house, searching for different rooms on all floors. They had a lot of work to do.

* * *

><p>"Well, this is it," Jackie sighed as she and her family faced the rangers. The team had been informed of Jackie's decision, and they understood her reasoning, but it didn't mean they weren't a bit hurt by it. Their van was packed and ready to go. For their new home, they completely refurnished it and repainted a few bedrooms. "Time to go."<p>

"We're going to miss you," Mia gave the teal ranger a hug. Jackie returned it. Hunter had already said his goodbyes and taken the kids to the new home. Jackie had stayed back to make sure they didn't leave anything behind.

"I'm going to miss you guys too," she agreed, moving on to give the guys a hug. "But hey, I'm only a phone call away and I still have to keep up with the original deal I made with Ji."

"Come visit sometimes though," Emily pleaded. She whispered to Jackie as the two girls hugged. "There's too many boys here."

Jackie giggled and whispered back. "Only if you get Mike to ask you out soon." They pulled out of the hug, and Emily was blushing. Mia and Kevin were already a couple, and Mike and Emily wouldn't admit their feelings to the other. Jackie chuckled and waved goodbye, before getting in her van and driving off.

* * *

><p>Early the next day, at a time Jackie knew the rangers would be training, she decided to take a small hike on the path in the surrounding woods. She knew exactly where it led to, which was why she chose this place to live in. She smirked as she approached the end of it, which was a wall. There was stepping stones up against it, so she could climb. And that's what she did. The brunette looked over the wall and smirked.<p>

"Hi neighbors!" she called out, waving to them.

Slowly, and curiously, the rangers in the training yard of the Shiba house turned towards the sound. They blinked when they found Jackie waving at them, looking over the wall.

"What?" Kevin blinked. "How…what?"

"I moved into the house next door," she grinned. "Just a short walk from here through these woods."

"You really are crazy," Jayden shook his head at his friend, amused.

"Hey, I'm not crazy," she pouted, before turning it into a grin. "I'm a whack job. But anyway, we're new to the neighborhood, and we decided to throw a little get together. You're all invited."

The rangers grinned, seeing that Jackie wasn't going to change. Gladly they accepted the invite, and Jackie left, saying she had some things to unpack. The rangers got back to training and life resumed as it normally would have.

* * *

><p>AN: Next chapter is the final one. What'll happen then? Well, Jackie and Hunter moved and the family went with them. They now live in a giant house next door to the rangers. How does that turn out? Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter!


	32. Life Goes On

**Somewhat Samurai**

**Chapter 32: Life Goes On**

_A/N: Well, sadly, this is the last chapter in this story. But hey, that means the sequel and final story in this series is coming soon! For that one, I already have the first five chapters written and I'm finishing up the sixth, but I can't think of how to write that ending._

_Enough about the sequel, and on with this chapter! Set after "Trading Places" and before "Something Fishy." Jackie and her family have moved to the house next door to the Shiba house, and now they're throwing a party. Every ranger team has been invited, so it's a full house. What'll happen?_

_Oh, and this is possibly going to be a short chapter. _

_Song is "I Wanna Dance With Somebody" by Whitney Houston. _

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not in the show._

* * *

><p>"Where's Mike and Kevin?" Jackie frowned as she let the samurai rangers into her house. The party was already in full swing, but the samurai had a battle earlier, and they were late. She heard of the battle, but the party was already started and the news was paid little attention.<p>

"They'll be here later," Mia smiled. "When Kevin decides to stop chasing Mike."

"Do I want to know why?" Jackie raised an eyebrow as she started to lead them on a tour of the house, just so they knew where the bathrooms were mainly. Jayden dug out his samurizer and pulled up the picture Mike had sent all of them. Jackie looked only to find Kevin in a pink and frilly tutu. "Explain, please."

"That Nighlok switched our spirits with inanimate objects," Emily giggled. She and Mike were the only ones who didn't have their spirits switched. "Kevin got switched with a ballerina in a music box."

"And it all makes sense from there," Jackie grinned. Once in the backyard, she left the rangers to mingle among the other teams. Jackie went to find her husband, who, like a few of the other men, were at the grills. They had to have about five grills going to keep enough food going around, considering the amount of people there.

She stood by her husband, who had just handed Ella a plate to take to the buffet table. A few of the little kids were helping out, and most of the youngest ones – aside from the newborns, which now included Annie Francesca James, Ethan and Dianne's daughter born earlier in the week – were running around the yard. Overall, the kids were being kids.

"Well, everyone's pretty much here," she kissed her husband. "And Uncle Rocky hasn't finished off the buffet table yet." In fact, they had enough food on the table for everyone right now.

"So the samurai arrived?" Hunter asked.

"Kevin and Mike are coming as soon as Kevin stops chasing Mike," Jackie grinned. "But everyone's here."

"Why is he…"

"This," Jackie showed her husband the picture. Hunter laughed at seeing the blue ranger in a pink and frilly tutu. "I'll explain more later."

"Don't you have to go get ready to perform?" the blonde wondered. Jackie had promised to sing a song at this party, and she was scheduled to sing any minute.

"I got a few minutes," she shrugged.

* * *

><p>"<em>Clock strikes<br>upon the hour  
>and the sun<br>begins to fade"_

Jackie was up by the DJ booth singing, as she had promised. A lot of the couple present were dancing. And the kids were bopping around on the dance floor, giggling and smiling. Even Darcy, who was present, seemed to be enjoying the music.

"_Still enough  
>Time to figure out<br>how to chase  
>my blues away<em>

_I've done alright  
>up to now<br>it's the light  
>of day<br>that shows me how  
>And when the night<br>falls  
>loneliness calls<em>

_Oh  
>Wanna dance<br>with somebody  
>I wanna feel<br>the heat  
>with somebody<em>

_Yeah  
>wanna dance<br>with somebody  
>with somebody<br>who loves me_

_Oh  
>Wanna dance<br>with somebody  
>I wanna feel<br>the heat  
>with somebody<em>

_Yeah  
>wanna dance<br>with somebody  
>with somebody<br>who loves me_

_I've been  
>in love<br>and lost my senses  
>spinning through<br>the town_

_Sooner or later  
>the fever ends<br>and I wind up  
>falling down<em>

_I need a man  
>who'll take a chance<br>on a love that  
>burns hot enough to last<em>

_So when the  
>night falls<br>my lonely  
>heart calls<em>

_Oh  
>Wanna dance<br>with somebody  
>I wanna feel<br>the heat  
>with somebody<em>

_Yeah  
>wanna dance<br>with somebody  
>with somebody<br>who loves me_

_Somebody oh  
>somebody oh<br>somebody who  
>loves me<em>

_Somebody oh  
>somebody oh<br>to hold me  
>in his arms<em>

_I need a man  
>who'll take a chance<br>on a love that  
>burns hot enough to last<em>

_So when the  
>night falls<br>my lonely  
>heart calls<em>

_Oh  
>Wanna dance<br>with somebody  
>I wanna feel<br>the heat  
>with somebody<em>

_Yeah  
>wanna dance<br>with somebody  
>with somebody<br>who loves me_

_Don't ya wanna  
>dance with me baby<br>don't ya wanna  
>dance with me boy?<em>

_Don't ya wanna  
>dance with me baby?<br>With somebody who loves me_

_Don't ya wanna dance  
>Say you wanna dance<br>Don't ya wanna dance  
>Don't ya wanna dance<br>Say you wanna dance  
>Don't ya wanna dance<br>Don't ya wanna dance  
>Say you wanna dance<em>

_With somebody  
>who loves me"<em>

Jackie finished and the DJ resumed the party with the next song.

* * *

><p>"Just give me a minute," the boy with dirty blonde hair pleaded with his two friends. He had gotten information about his sister's whereabouts and wanted to drop something off. He and his friends were moving towards another city, and the boy wanted to let his sister know. "I need to drop this off."<p>

"Well hurry up man," the other little boy with them groaned. "We cannot miss this train, or who knows how long we'll be stuck here?"

"There's nothing wrong with this place," the girl pouted. "Well, aside from the monster attacks."

The dirty blonde slid the envelope underneath the door and rang the door bell. He streaked off, grabbing his two friends and disappearing. When Jackie came to the door, no one was in sight.

* * *

><p>"Hey, have any of you seen Jackie?" Hunter asked as he approached the group of girls who were cooing over Annie. The girls looked up at him blankly.<p>

"She went to answer the door a few minutes ago," Becca supplied. "Haven't seen her since."

"Thanks," Hunter sighed. He decided to check inside the house. Jackie wasn't anywhere on the first floor, and it was huge. The blonde trudged up to the smaller second floor, and checked some of the rooms. He finally found his wife in their room, sitting on the bed. "Hey, everything okay?"

"Dylan came by," she whispered. Hunter sat by her and wrapped an arm around her. He knew how much a visit from him meant. "He left this." She showed him the photo and the letter that was

"So he's moving towards another city?" Hunter frowned after reading it over. Jackie nodded and leaned into him. He pulled them into a laying position and comforted her for a few minutes.

* * *

><p>AN: Kind of a sad ending, but the sequel will come soon. I'm busy working on a few other stories, but I will try to get the sequel out soon. So, "Come Back to Me" will be up soon. And the prologue for that story is just some characters that might be mentioned and what not. Anyway, I hope you liked this.


End file.
